Unexpected Consequences
by Cormak3032
Summary: In a time and place not their own, two enemies struggle to survive and discover much more along the way than they bargained for… J/S
1. A vow of revenge

Disclaimer: Jareth, Sarah, the Labyrinth and any characters and places therein belong to Jim Henson Productions. Any characters not from within the Labyrinth realm belong to me, unless otherwise stated. This story contains come facts from history as well as a lot of fiction. I will not be using actual names from history and any similarities between my characters to persons living or dead is purely coincidental. 

Unexpected Consequences

By Corrie "Cormak" McDermott

Oct, 2002. 

Summary: In a time and place not their own, two enemies struggle to survive and discover much more along the way than they bargained for…

Special thanks to my beta, Scattered Logic, for her editing skills, her thoughts and suggestions and the hours she spends talking with me. 

Chapter 1: A vow of revenge

The barn owl returned to the Labyrinth from the Aboveworld and dove through the blackened sky toward what remained of the castle beyond the Goblin City. He intended to land gracefully upon the broken stone that once formed a great room with stairs that led in all directions, but his landing was far from graceful. 

The owl slammed into the hard stone floor, turning into a humanoid form the moment his body impacted. The man who appeared in his place lay very still for a moment. Shakily he rose, his body aching from the brutal contact with the stone. Already, a dark bruise was forming on one side of his face.

He grimaced, not understanding why he could feel physical pain. He twisted his hands, trying to form a crystal sphere, but nothing appeared at his fingertips. He tried several more times before cursing loudly in Goblin. He combed one black gloved hand through his wild blond hair and staggered to the edge of the broken room. 

His mismatched eyes widened as they took in the sight before them. The castle was not the only thing that had been damaged. The outside walls of the Labyrinth were crumbling in places; the trees in the Firey Forest and the hedges just before them were wilting and dying. The entire Labyrinth had changed. He could see things in places where they didn't belong. It was as if the magic that held the Labyrinth together and protected it had disappeared. 

He swallowed and glanced down at his gloved hands, suddenly understanding. He had been unable to produce a sphere. That had never happened before. Concern seeped into him at the startling realization that he no longer had any magic, which meant that he was powerless to control the Labyrinth. He was also powerless to prevent its decay. 

His eyebrows lowered and his eyes filled with rage. In moments, the concern had fled him and he was absolutely seething. 

__

'You have no power over me…' 

He spun around, hearing the voice echo. Seeing no one there, he realized that the voice had been spoken in his mind. _She _had caused this. She had defeated him and ruined his kingdom. He took deep ragged breaths and his eyes narrowed. He clenched his fists and for a moment he forgot about the pain he was in. 

"You will pay for what you have done, Sarah, and you will pay soon!"


	2. It begins

AN: Hello everyone! Gosh, thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I'm very glad that you enjoyed the first chapter. Well let me stop gabbing and let you all read!

As always special thanks to my beta, Scattered Logic, who helped me TREMENDOUSLY with this chapter! 

It begins….

****

3 years later…

"Sarah, I'm sick of this behavior! I had a hair appointment this afternoon and now it had to be canceled thanks to your tardiness. You've become completely unreliable! If you can't straighten up, then you can get out of my house!" Karen glared at her stepdaughter who stood dripping wet and shivering in the living room. 

Sarah's eyes widened and then narrowed as she glared at her stepmother. "**Your** house? This is my father's house, **not** yours!" 

"And I'm married to your father, which also makes it mine. I'm tired of this, Sarah. This attitude of yours has to go! I'm tired of being treated like the wicked stepmother when I've been so kind to you."

Sarah laughed and it wasn't a pleasant sound. "You've been about as kind as the lash of a whip."

Karen ignored the comment and continued. "You're 18 years old, Sarah, maybe it's time for you to get yourself out of your ridiculous fairytales and into real life. When I was 18, I had my own apartment, had graduated high school and had a full time job."

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, good for you and I'm not 18 yet."

Karen rolled her eyes. "Close enough."

"So, what are you going to do? Kick me out of my _dad's_ house because you're mad that I'm trying to do something with myself instead of sit home all day like you? I'm sorry that you don't think that my play rehearsals mean anything and I'm so terribly sorry that they cut into your time. I'm very sorry that I don't have the time to baby-sit Toby directly after school. And I'm sorry that watching him every night and every weekend so you can go out with my dad isn't good enough for you!" 

The fact that Sarah was dripping wet and freezing cold from her walk home was no longer on her mind. She was growing tired of this constant bickering with her stepmother. It seemed that nothing she did could ever be right. Her stepmother had once told her that it would be nice if Sarah dated and went out with friends. Now that she got involved with the drama group and had been seeing someone, it suddenly wasn't allowed. 

Karen shook her head and then glared at the rebellious young woman in front of her. "I don't know why you bother with those play rehearsals. You're not good enough to make it as an actress and you never will be. Wasn't that made clear to you when you didn't get the lead role that you wanted in the play? And the success that your mother found was a fluke, beginners luck, not real talent. Her beauty was the only thing that got her anywhere and before long that will fade and she will be worth nothing."

Sarah gritted her teeth. "You take that back about my mother!" She cried out. 

"I won't, because it's the truth. I don't know why you bother defending her. Get real, Sarah, she left you when you were 7 years old and she rarely calls you anymore. That must tell you something! Her stupid career was more important than you and if you acted like this around her, then I can understand why she left!"

Sarah's eyes narrowed and her lips thinned into a straight line. She wanted to swing and hit Karen as hard as she could, but instead she bit her lip and clenched her fists by her side. 

"I hate you!" Sarah turned and charged up the stairs before the tears in her eyes could stream down her face. She refused to appear weak in front of her stepmother. 

The phone rang on her way up the stairs and she grabbed the cordless phone that sat in its cradle on the small table in the upstairs hall. Perhaps the phone call would help her forget Karen's harsh words. 

"Hello?"

"Sarah?" 

She closed her eyes and then opening them, she chuckled. "It's really not a good time right now, Brian." Talking to her ex-boyfriend who had just dumped her a week earlier was not making the day any better. 

"Yeah, well it's never a good time and you don't return my calls. Now that I have you on the phone, I want my stuff back."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I want my jacket that I gave you and those Bon Jovi tapes I bought for you. I want the silver necklace I bought for you, too."

"Why, so you can give them to your new girlfriend?" Sarah asked angrily. As if getting dumped wasn't such a horrible thing in the first place, finding out that Brian had been seeing another girl behind her back while her own friends and half the school had known was just the icing on the cake. They had never had a very serious relationship, but she had liked him and his betrayal hurt her more than he would ever know.

"Look, you can either give me my things back or I'll get my father involved in this. He's a-"

"State trooper, I know!" Sarah finished for him. 

"Well good, so I don't have to go through the whole thing with you again. I'll be by tomorrow to pick up my stuff."

"You mean **my** stuff," she spat back bitterly. 

"Well, I bought it, so technically it's mine," he started. 

"Whatever!" She hung up the phone, slamming it into the cradle. Just what she needed--to see her ex tomorrow! 

She took long strides down the hall, desperately seeking the comfort of her own room. 

She swung the door open and slammed it shut behind her, not caring that she was acting like a spoiled child. It had been a long time since she had acted like this, but right now she didn't care. It felt good to let loose. She couldn't act mature all the time.

Tears filled her eyes and she choked back a sob. Her world felt as if it was tumbling down. It had been bad enough missing the late bus after play rehearsal. She'd had to walk home 4 miles in the rain just to listen to Karen bitch and moan about her. A simple reprimand for dripping on the floor and for being a few hours late would have been sufficient, but things were never that simple. It wasn't as if she had missed the bus on purpose.

Karen had gone too far this time by insulting Sarah's mother and then shoving the fact in Sarah's face that she had not gotten the role she had worked so hard for in the school play. She was constantly being reminded that she had been cast in a minor role with hardly any lines or stage time. It infuriated her and when she really thought about her part in the play, it made her feel worthless. And then Brian had to call and he was going to stop by tomorrow to take back the things that he had bought her! Would it ever end?

She wanted nothing more to do than to lie across her bed and cry until she reached the point where the tears would no longer fall. As she made a few steps toward her bed, her eyes widened, she gasped and she involuntarily stepped back. 

Standing across the room in front of her window, his arms crossed over his chest, dressed in a leather jacket and gray breeches, was the Goblin King. 

"Hello, Sarah." His lips curved into a slight grin. 

"No!" Sarah pointed a finger at him. "I'm hallucinating, you're not really there." She shook her head and backed up against the door. "I've had a stressful day and I'm tired and I'm seeing things!" She said aloud, trying to convince herself. "Goblin Kings just don't show up in teenager's rooms. You're not real!" She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them, he would be gone.

The Goblin King seemed amused by her reaction. "Not real?" He raised a brow "That certainly is a new bit of information to me." 

Sarah opened her eyes and wanted to cry when she saw him still standing across the room. She had to be hallucinating. Had Karen finally driven her to the brink of insanity? 

Sarah took a deep breath and pulled herself together. If she had created him with her mind, then she could make him disappear as well. "You're not real. You're a figment of my imagination because I've had a stressful day. "

The Goblin King smirked. He enjoyed watching her struggle and enjoyed seeing the pain and confusion creep onto her face. He crossed the room and stood directly in front of her, so close that Sarah could feel his warm breath on her face. A gloved hand reached forward and she felt the warmth of his fingers right through the leather as he caressed her cheek with long slow strokes. 

The Goblin King felt her tense beneath his touch. "If I'm not real, than you have quite an active imagination," he purred. 

Sarah slid away from him, the warmth of his touch still lingering on her face. Her imagination wasn't _that_ active. "Leave me alone!"

"If I leave, you will be accompanying me."

Her eyes widened. "Like hell I will!" 

He pulled at his black leather gloves and glanced at her quickly. "You can either choose to act like a spoiled child and replay this ridiculous facade or you can act like an adult and accept gracefully and maturely." 

Sarah watched as he moved away from her and glanced around her room. Unless she had seriously gone crazy, The Goblin King was real and was standing before her. She had felt the warmth of his breath on her cheeks, she had smelled the leather of his jacket and gloves. She had felt his touch on her face. He was real and he had returned. 

But why was he here? Why had he returned now, of all times, to torment her? Remembering his insulting words, she cried out at him, "I'm not going anywhere with you! Least of all to your stupid Labyrinth!" What were those words again? "You have no power over me!" She cried out. 

The Goblin King's eyes narrowed at the words and her behavior. He knew that she would be difficult. He had watched her for days. He had sat in the tree outside her window in his owl form, waiting for the perfect moment to confront her. He knew that she was still a handful to deal with. 

Letting the anger at hearing the words fade, he laughed. "Say those words all you wish, because the damage has already been done." At her confused expression, he continued. "I could leave you here, but then my kingdom would remain in ruin."

"Your problem not mi-" A small bit of anger faded from Sarah's face as she realized his words. "Ruin?"

"Yes, ruin." His voice was filled with disdain. "I can barely live in my castle. The elements enter whenever they wish. The inner and outer walls of the Labyrinth are crumbling to dust. The magic is unstable and it changes areas at will. The Firey Forest is nearly dead and it grows worse everyday," he spat but quickly reined himself in. He couldn't afford to lose his temper, not now. 

"But how did it happen?" Her eyes clouded with tears at his description. It really couldn't be that bad, could it?

He glared at her. "You know how."

She felt anger rise within her. How dare he blame her and even if it had been her fault, what could she possibly do now? "What do you need me for? Why don't you just repair it yourself? You're the one with the magic." She reminded him. 

The Goblin King thought his words over carefully. He didn't want her to know that he was powerless to prevent the decay of his own kingdom. "Because only the one who caused the damage can repair it. That would be…you." He told her bitterly.

Sarah shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. She reminded the Goblin King of how she looked nearly 3 years earlier, defiant and in control as she uttered the words that destroyed his world. "I'm not going back." She told him firmly. 

"Not even to help your friends?" He tilted his head, his mismatched eyes shining with mischief. 

"What have you done to them?" She started angrily. She balled her fists and The Goblin King nearly laughed. What did she plan to do? Hit him?

"I haven't done anything. I've _told_ you, the Labyrinth is in ruin. It has become unpredictable and far more dangerous than you remember. It would be quite unfortunate if one or more of your friends were to die because of your stubborn refusal to return."

Sarah swallowed. Her friends, Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus. They had gone against the wishes of their king to help a stranger gain her baby brother back. She had called for them often, whenever she needed them, but they never appeared again after the party. She had always assumed that the Goblin King wouldn't let them talk to her, but if the Labyrinth was in ruin and unpredictable then perhaps it had not been his fault after all. 

She gave her room a quick glance as she thought about what to do. Her eyes fell upon her copy of the lines for the lead role from the play that still lay open on her desk. The lead role that she had deserved and had not received. She raised her head and looked directly into The Goblin King's eyes. 

"All right. I'll go with you."

The Goblin King smirked. This was almost too easy. Concentrating, he pulled forth a crystal. Sarah didn't even notice that the sphere didn't appear to be as shiny, beautiful or strong as his usual crystals. All she was concerned about was getting away from her life right now and helping her friends. The only friends that she had. 

The Goblin King didn't waste any time and he quickly tossed the crystal to the ground. Sarah felt dizzy and something felt wrong. She clearly remembered what being transported by magic to the Labyrinth felt like the first time around, it had been a pleasant experience, but this felt different. Everything became hazy and she felt terribly dizzy. She could hardly make out The Goblin King standing directly beside her. Feeling rather woozy, she gripped her head and closed her eyes, swaying unsteadily on her feet. 

The strange sensations began to fade and Sarah took a deep breath before opening her eyes. She feared what the Labyrinth would look like after hearing The Goblin King's descriptions. But as her eyes opened, a large maze was not what was spread out before her. 

She spun around and in every direction saw tall trees. She was in a forest, but this forest didn't look like it belonged in the Underground. It looked like a normal forest in her own world. Her brows furrowed as she looked at the Goblin King. 

"Where are we?" she asked him. 

He was not paying attention to her. His eyes darted back and forth, gazing over the lush green foliage. Where was his crumbling castle? Where were his filthy, unruly goblins? Where was the Labyrinth?

He turned to gaze at Sarah, finally acknowledging her presence. For a moment, he looked confused, but all too quickly he looked like his usual arrogant self again. 

"You don't know do you?" Sarah answered him. When Jareth didn't reply, Sarah knew that the answer was… no. 


	3. Revenge is a dish best served cold

AN: Hello everyone! I was pleasantly surprised and quite overjoyed at all of the reviews that you left me! Thank you all so much for giving the new story a try. As usual, I have a lot in store for you! *waves to all of her loyal reviewers from "One"* To Flyaway365, actually what I meant as "new" has yet to come. I believe that I have something new that hasn't been done before, but we'll see. I think you will know what it is after it has been written and posted. *wink* Thanks to everyone again and for those reading and not reviewing, please don't be shy! 

Disclaimers: Please see chapter one. 

As always, a **HUGE** thank you to my wonderful beta, Scattered Logic. 

Chapter 3: Revenge is a dish best served…cold

Sarah felt the rage build up inside her. "What was the purpose of asking for my help and then dumping us in the middle of the woods?" 

The Goblin King ignored her. He seemed to be concentrating.

"Fine! Don't answer me then!" She spun around and began to walk away from him. 

The Goblin King looked up, his concentration failing as he watched Sarah move away from him. "Where do you think you are going?"

She stopped and turned, gesturing to their surroundings. "We're in the middle of the woods and judging by the sun's position in the sky, it will be dark in a few hours. I'm still dripping wet and cold from my walk home in the rain, so before I catch my death, I'm going to find a road so I can locate a phone and call for help to get the hell out of here!" 

"You can't be certain that we are in your world. Neither of us can." He told her. 

Sarah was so flustered that she didn't realize that he had just admitted to her that he didn't know where they were. "Can't I though?" She pointed to a plant. "That's a fern, that is an oak tree, that log is from a fallen white pine and see that over there?" She pointed to an object in the distance. "That's a rock! We're in my world."

The Goblin King's eyes narrowed. "Don't insult my intelligence, Sarah." 

"Intelligence? You have that?" She made an expression as if she was shocked. "You sure could have fooled me. Now, I'm leaving. I'll be damned if I'm going to spend the night with you in the woods. You find your own way home since you caused this!"

"How dare you! We wouldn't be in this situation right now had you not wished the babe to me 3 years ago. If you had accepted my offer and had not said the words, my kingdom would not be in ruin at the moment."

His attempt to make her feel guilty didn't work. 

"Yeah, well, 'what's said is said', remember? It's too bad that your Kingdom is in ruin. I agreed to help you repair the damage and this is how that offer of help is repaid? You bring us to the middle of nowhere? You didn't even have the decency to use your magic to dry me off!" She gestured to herself. Her clothes were still sopping wet and she was trying very hard not to shiver and show him how cold she was.

"I can bring us back on course as soon as I produce a sphere." He tilted his head and put his hands together as he prepared to create a sphere. 

Sarah backed away. "No. I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm not allowing you to use any more magic on me! You like to deal out drugged peaches, and machines that come after you with knives and other sharp objects. I'll find my own way out of here, thank you very much." She turned away from him and began to walk away. 

The Goblin King watched as she stalked away in the opposite direction. He let her go. As soon as he produced a sphere, he would track her down and return to the Labyrinth with her. Then revenge would be his for the taking, but only AFTER she had helped rebuild his kingdom. 

He tried 4 times to produce a sphere, but nothing appeared at his fingertips. It was as if the night he had returned from the Aboveworld was happening all over again.

His magic was gone, except this time he did not have the comfort of his own land to help him deal with such a devastating loss. Losing his magic made him feel empty and very uncertain, things he was very unaccustomed to feeling. 

He had misjudged the amount of magic that had slowly returned to him over the past 3 years and now he would pay for that miscalculation. He was lost, most likely in the Aboveground, which could be a hard, unforgiving place to a creature of magic. And he was stranded in the woods with the arrogant mortal who had already caused him so much anguish. 

He kicked a nearby branch in frustration and then paced while he thought things over. 

* * *

Sarah walked for hours. The sun continued to lower in the sky and soon it would be dark. Everything looked the same in these woods. Tall oak trees looming over her, an occasional white pine reaching for the sky, a group of rocks scattered here or there. She was growing tired and her growling stomach was constantly reminding her that she had not eaten since lunch at school. 

"This is what I get for trusting someone," she spat out bitterly. If she had not put any trust in The Goblin King, she would be at home right now, showered and in bed instead of wandering around a woods, hugging herself as she walked to try to keep warm. She had finally dried off but the later it grew, the colder it seemed to become. Dry or not, she was still freezing. 

Judging by how green the trees were and the cool temperature, she guessed that it was mid spring. The same as it had been at home. Spring nights could be very cold, especially for someone dressed only in jeans, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt. She tried not to think about spending the night curled up on the ground trying to keep warm.

She picked up her pace and then stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide as she looked ahead. There was a large tree in front of her that looked vaguely familiar. She shook her head, and reminded herself that all the trees looked familiar in this place. 

She shook her head again as she stepped closer, but this time in denial. "No…please, no. That has to be a different tree." She moved closer and choked back a sob as she ran one hand over the large knot in the shape of a lion's head with a mane that she had admired hours ago. Warily, she fell to her knees at the base of the tree. It was the same exact tree. She had been walking in one giant circle for the past few hours. She was back where she had started. Burying her face into her hands she began to sob. 

After having a good cry, Sarah felt slightly better. She attempted to go in search of some sign of civilization once again, but the further she walked the more she believed that her chances of finding any were very slim. 

The sun set very quickly and with no moonlight to help guide her way, Sarah had no idea of where she was going. She shivered and slowed her steps. The sounds of the night were frightening and being alone had caused her to become jumpy. 

A noise halted her steps and she quieted her breathing. Something was walking through the woods; she could hear the crunch of leaves. Trembling, she drew her arms around herself and prayed that whatever it was, that it would walk away and let her remain unnoticed. 

The sound seemed to fade and she started walking again and bumped into something solid. She fell back onto her bottom with a cry and heard an amused male chuckle. 

"You really should look where you are going." 

Sarah quickly got to her feet. "Very funny! You scared the life out of me! You can't do that to people! Sneaking up on them like that in the dark."

"I do whatever I please."

Sarah huffed and started walking away from him. 

"There's no point in trying to find your way in the dark. It would be better to make some sort of camp for the night and then start out again in the morning." He told her. 

"Make camp with you? I don't think so!"

"Well, fine then, stumble around through the woods alone in the dark. Do you think that makes any difference to me?" An eyebrow arched elegantly over his blue eye and his glance was positively insolent.

"I wouldn't have to stumble around in the dark if you had not brought us here in the first place!" Sarah cried out at him.

The Goblin King's voice became icy. "Do you believe that I meant to do this? Do you believe that I enjoy being trapped in the mortal world?" He stepped closer to her, his eyes flashing anger, but Sarah held her ground. 

"What do you mean 'trapped'?"

"I have no magic!" He exploded. "We are stranded here until it feels like returning." He told her angrily.

Sarah's eyes widened. "I..I don't understand."

"No, and that's the problem. You never understood anything." He began to pace around her like a big cat eyeing it's prey before the attack. "It took me 3 years just to be able to return to you and ask for your help. Trying to transport us both back to the Labyrinth took too much power. If I had known the consequences of my actions would have stranded me with no magic in the mortal world with **you** as my only companion, I would have dealt with the decay of the Labyrinth on my own!" His brows had lowered over his mismatched eyes and he was absolutely seething. What good was revenge if he couldn't even enjoy it? He was cold, tired and aching. These were not good conditions for revenge. 

"Well, this is just great! Perfect! I'd much rather get my teeth drilled than to be stranded in the middle of nowhere with you!"

An icy breeze swept through the woods and The Goblin King's expression of anger changed to one of discomfort as he shivered. Sarah noticed immediately and something dawned on her. If he had no magic then he was vulnerable to the elements and to who knew what else. It also meant that he could not protect himself or her should something decide that it wanted to hurt or eat them. And it meant that he could not return her to her home. 

Sarah bit her lip and forced the frightening revelations away. Realizing that she was cold herself, she blindly found her way to a stone wall and began to remove small rocks. 

"What are you doing?" He asked her. 

She dropped the rocks that she had collected on the ground. "I'm going to make a fire and instead of standing there with a dumb expression on your face, you could lend a hand."

"If I had my magic, I could have a fire made in moments." He told her.

"Yeah, well, because you don't have your magic, guess what? You have to do things like we _mortals _do. No magical crystal balls, just physical labor." Sarah dropped to one knee and began to arrange the rocks into a small circle. She felt his eyes on her and she gazed up at him. "Instead of gawking at me, why don't you make yourself useful and gather dried branches and leaves and put them in the center of the rocks." Sarah was pleasantly surprised when he didn't say a word and went in search of timber. 

He returned a short while later with branches and leaves. Sarah set herself to the task of trying to start a fire. She tried banging rocks together but that didn't seem to work. Sitting back, she tried to rub sticks together, but she was so cold that she couldn't do it properly. Her trembling hands couldn't seem to get the job done. Angrily, she threw the sticks into the pile of leaves and wood and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Well, I guess we don't get a fire tonight. Why _doesn'_t that surprise me? I mean this day has been the day from hell anyway. Why should the fact that I am stranded in some woods in the cold and dark with my enemy, surprise me?" She glared angrily at The Goblin King who had sat himself on the ground, his back against a tree, his long legs stretched out in front of him. He was shivering, his arms drawn around him to keep himself warm. 

"If I had my magic-" 

'Yeah, well, you don't have it! And that's the problem isn't it? Magic was the cause of all of this!" Sarah stalked away from him and threw herself down onto the ground, curling herself into a ball. 

The Goblin King watched her curiously before turning away. Let the girl sulk. As if he felt any better about this situation. He was cold, tired and hungry. His feet ached from walking so much in heeled boots and as he sat on the cold ground, he could feel the damp and cold of the night seep into his bones. He lowered his head to his chest and, with a final glance at Sarah, he attempted to sleep.

* * *

AN2: Interested in seeing what the woods looks like? Go here! http://www.geocities.com/jareth_sarah/uc/unexpected.html


	4. Unforeseen Changes

AN: HI everyone. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews and e-mails. Enjoy the next chapter. 

As always, eternal gratitude to my beta, Scattered Logic.

Chapter 4: Unforeseen Changes…

Sarah rolled over and reached for the blankets of her bed. What she got instead was a handful of damp leaves. Her eyes shot open and she nearly cried out when she saw tall trees surrounding her. Her eyes fell upon The Goblin King's form just a few yards away. She had thought it was all a dream, but as her eyes gazed over his lithe form, his back to her as he stared off into the woods, she knew that this was no dream. 

The Goblin King gazed off into the trees. He heard the rustling of leaves behind him and knew that Sarah had awakened. He turned slowly to face her. 

Sarah was sitting up with her knees drawn to her chin. She looked lost and confused, the expression on her face was most likely similar to the one he'd had on his own face when he had awakened. He had awakened very early and had not slept much that night. Not with the howling of some sort of canine filling his ears and the fact that his eyes had refused to leave Sarah's form. He'd laughed at the absurdity of the situation. She was his enemy and he had been watching over her. 

"Hoping this was all a dream?" His voice boomed out over the quietude of the forest. Sarah gazed up at him and was surprised to see that for a moment his facial expression had softened. There was no hint of arrogance or control. She realized that he had hoped that it had all been a dream too. She watched as his usual insolence crept back into the features of his face. 

Sarah turned away from him. She had just woken up, the sun had not risen yet and she was too tired to deal with him right now. Just then her stomach gave a loud grumbling and The Goblin King smirked. 

"Hungry are we?"

Sarah covered her stomach with her hands. "And you aren't? I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday." 

"I'm not as hungry as you, but then again, I did have a midnight snack." With a grin he nodded toward a very small carcass that was thrown over the log of a fallen tree. The meat had been picked clean and bones and intestines were all that remained.

"Eww! You ate a mouse _raw_! That's disgusting!" 

The Goblin King laughed. "Not disgusting to a bird of prey. It felt so good to fly again."

"Fly?" Sarah asked in confusion.

With a devious grin, he changed form and turned into a barn owl right before Sarah's eyes. She watched in awe as he beat his wings and flew up to the trees. Suddenly he shrieked, the sound emanating from his throat not a hoot but something similar to a war cry. Sarah jumped back as he swooped down and grabbed something in his talons. He fought with it in mid-air and then dropped his find in front of Sarah. She leapt back, her eyes wide. 

The Goblin King landed, but not at all gracefully. He transformed back into humanoid form a good 6 feet above the ground and landed with a thud. Leaves and sticks flew into the air as his body impacted with the ground. "I must work on those landings." 

"What is this?" Sarah had backed up against a tree.

"Breakfast," The Goblin King told her. "You said that you were hungry."

"You expect me to eat that? A mouse? A raw mouse? You are disgusting!" 

"If I had my magic, we could build a fire and cook it for you." He grinned, his voice full of amusement.

"You are gross! I'm NOT eating that! Take it away!

The Goblin King shrugged. "As you wish." Once again he changed into an owl. He glided down and snatched the mouse into his talons. He landed in a nearby tree and Sarah covered her ears as she heard him munch on the poor little rodent. 

Disgusted and aggravated beyond belief, Sarah walked away. The sun was rising to the east and as the woods brightened she was pleasantly surprised to find a small brook not too far off. Grossed out by what the Goblin King had done to her, she desperately wanted to be clean. As her hands sank into the water, she pulled them back out quickly. The water was ice cold! 

"The water not to your liking?"

Startled by the sudden voice, Sarah fell back and slipped on the rock where she was perched. She slid toward the icy water but stopped inches from actually plunging in when strong hands grasped her shoulders and stopped her decent.

The Goblin King opened his mouth to make a snide remark but it never came. A loud explosion echoed through the forest. 

Sarah scrambled up the rock and collapsed onto the ground. The Goblin King looked bewildered. "What was that?" He asked. 

She shrugged. "Just a gunshot. Someone must be hunting." A smile appeared on her face. "Which means that we must be close to civilization. This way!" She started off in the direction of the gunshot.

A few moments later several more gunshots filled the air and Sarah halted in her tracks. The gunshots sounded far away, but close enough that should she and The Goblin King go snooping, they could be shot, maybe even killed. "On second thought, maybe we should go this way instead." She started walking in the opposite direction of the gunshots. The Goblin King followed wordlessly, though he stopped once they reached their small makeshift camp.

"Goblin King, let's go! We don't need for one of us to get shot!"

"It's not wise to leave evidence that we've been here." He gestured to the pile of rocks, leaves and sticks that Sarah had created to start a fire. 

"Forget it! Hunters don't care about that! They care about animal tracks." 

The gunshots continued and Sarah began to walk away. The shots were more frequent and they sounded closer. Her heart began to pound in her chest. "Are you coming or not?"

The Goblin King glanced back wearily in the direction of the shots and then followed Sarah. 

* * *

They walked for two hours until The Goblin King sat down on a large flat rock. 

"What do you think you're doing, Goblin King?" Sarah asked him, hands on her hips. Far off in the distance she could still hear gunshots and the frequent sounds of civilization did not relax her. She felt anxious and frightened even though she would not show that to the Goblin King. 

"I'm resting, my feet hurt. And furthermore, my name is Jareth."

"What?" 

"My name," he told her with annoyance.

'What about it?"

"I have one just as you do and I'd prefer that you use it."

Sarah gave him a blank look.

"It's Jareth," he pushed.

Sarah blinked. "Oh. I knew that." She shrugged.

Jareth shook his head. "I'm sure that you did," he let out sarcastically. He gave a pained expression and then reached down to rub his feet through the leather of his boots. 

Sarah gave him a somewhat sympathetic look. "Your feet are bothering you. Is that why you stopped?"

He nodded and continued massaging his feet. "I would not have gone for the fashionable look yesterday if I had known that I would be walking so much." He gestured at the heels on his boots and Sarah chuckled.

"Well, that will teach you for choosing fashion over function." She glanced down at her sneakers and sighed with relief for deciding to wear them instead of her usual brown loafers.

Jareth surprised Sarah as he let out a soft low chuckle. "I dare say that I have learned my lesson."

Sarah shook her head and moved away. She could feel her stomach getting ready to growl and while she and Jareth, as he wanted to be called, seemed to have stopped the bickering, she wanted to avoid giving him a reason to tease her. She found a bush with bright red berries and decided to sample a few. They were bitter to the taste and were horrible. She quickly spat them out. 

"You're hungry." 

Sarah jumped and then spun around to face Jareth. "Stop that! Stop sneaking up on me like that!" Her eyebrows lowered over her eyes and she glared at him. 

He ignored her reactions. "You're hungry."

"Yes, I'm hungry but I'll live." She reached for more of the berries wondering if she ate more if she would grow accustomed to the taste. As her fingers closed around the red berries, more gunshots were heard followed by a very large explosion. Sarah's head jerked up and Jareth seemed to be alert beside her. He wasn't moving. He stood tall and straight and the way he stood, his eyes fixed forward, his glance intense, reminded Sarah of an animal alert and ready for danger. 

"That sounded really close. Maybe they are building houses in these woods and are clearing the land." Sarah left the berries and started toward where the explosion sounded like it came from.

"We should leave." Jareth told her.

"No! I don't want to be stuck in these woods any longer! I want to go home and since you don't have any magic to bring me home, not like I would trust you anyway, I'm going to find some help."

"Sarah, don't!" One of his gloved hands snaked out and grabbed hold of her wrist. "Something seems wrong," he told her. 

She pulled away harshly. 'Let me go!" 

Jareth watched as she wrenched herself away from him and then tore off through the woods. He let out a deep breath and quickly followed her. 

As she ran, Sarah noticed that more and more blue sky appeared the farther that she traveled. Slowly the woods cleared and in the distance she could see a field. The gunshots were very loud now and she could smell the acridity of the gunpowder. It burned at her nostrils and she covered her mouth and nose with one hand. Her eyes widened as she saw what was going on in the field.

Jareth stopped beside her. He was holding his side and he was out of breath. 

"Jareth, look! A re-enactment! They're doing a re-enactment of a battle! We must have ended up in a tourist spot!" She glanced around the outer edges of the field in search of spectators and was surprised to find none. But she did see houses far off in the distance. Civilization! She could call for help.

"Sarah, we should leave. **Now**," Jareth warned her. 

"What are you so worried about?" she asked him. 

Jareth couldn't believe it. She was smiling as if she had discovered something wonderful. "Have you opened your eyes to see what is going on out there?" His mismatched eyes bored into her eyes. She seemed excited and Jareth wanted to shake her out of it. Grabbing her shoulders, he spun her to face the field. "Take a good look out there!"

Sarah protested his rough touch but she stopped as her eyes finally told her brain what was really going on. She became too stunned to move. This was no re-enactment that was spread out before her. 

Men in red coats and strange feathered hats on horseback were shouting orders. Hundreds of men in red coats on foot carried muskets with bayonets on the end of them. Smoke from the guns drifted up and blocked out the sun. Sarah watched in horror as men who looked to be farmers charged through the brush on the other side of the field and prepared to fire on the redcoats. 

….Redcoats…Why did that seem significant? 

Off in the distance, Sarah saw a rider on horseback. She saw houses and realized that there was an entire town further along a dirt road. She could just make out what the rider was yelling over the sound of the guns. His words were a last minute warning to anyone who had not already fled.

"The British are coming! The British are coming!" 

Sarah suddenly made the horrible connection. Redcoats…British… She gasped. This was no re-enactment. This was the start of a war…

She watched as several redcoats fell to the ground as bullets struck them in a leg, an arm, the chest or the head. As they fell to the ground, replacements came up behind them and on order they fired on the farmers who skillfully avoided the brunt of the attack by hiding behind bushes, stone walls and the foundation of a large wooden bridge. 

Sarah was so shocked that she couldn't move. Terror ran through her, freezing her limbs in place. She had never seen anyone shot before and now she witnessed about 15 men go down. The sounds of the guns, the screams of agony and the cheering of victors made her sick to her stomach and shattered her previous view of the world in a matter of seconds. She could hardly breath as she watched the battle continue.

Jareth was saying something to her, but his words were far away and hazy in her mind. All she could do was stare straight ahead and watch as men fell into pools of their own blood. 

She felt Jareth pull her hand and she numbly followed him. Blindly, she ran with him as he picked up his pace and tore off deep into the relative safety of the woods. Behind them the shower of gunfire continued like raging thunder. 

They ran for almost 10 minutes before Sarah pulled her hand out of Jareth's and stopped. He skidded to a stop and looked at her with a questioning glance. 

"You are an idiot!" she cried out, her fists balled at her sides. 

Jareth's brows rose. "I beg your pardon? I just helped you escape before you became part of the fallen! You are the idiot for standing there watching those men kill each other!"

Sarah stomped her foot in anger, showing the first real emotion since Jareth had pulled her away from the battle scene. "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"I possibly saved your life, although I don't know what compelled me to do such a thing! You are as ungrateful of my generosity as ever!" He roared at her. Why had he even bothered! 

"Do you have any idea _where_ you have brought us?" she asked with fire burning in her eyes. 

He shook his head. He still didn't understand her anger.

"You've somehow brought us back in time to the Revolutionary War!" She cried out.

"And that is significant, how?" Jareth put his hands on his hips.

"Oh!" She turned away from him. "You're impossible! You brought us back in time! You dropped us into right into a horrible war that lasted 8 years! You brought us back to a time of no plumbing, no electricity, no America!"

"Sarah, I don't know the history of your world so you're speaking another language to me and furthermore, **I** did not do this."

"Yes, you did! Yes, **you** did!" She chanted.

"No, my _magic_ did."

"Same thing!" she cried out. 

Jareth watched her curiously as she exploded at him. Lowering his voice, he calmly responded, "You must believe me when I tell you that bringing us here was not my intention. What would I have to gain by lying to you?"

"I don't know, but I can't believe anything you say!" she shouted. She moved closer to him, her face mere inches from his. A challenge.

Jareth realized that she obviously was not afraid of him. A pity, because she should be. Another realization entered his mind briefly while he was nose to nose with her. Sarah was quite beautiful when she was angry. He quickly banished the thought. 

Next, he did something that surprised both he and Sarah. He let the conversation drop. He was tired and he didn't want to argue. Nothing he could say would please her anyway. "We should continue walking and try to set up another camp for the night. If we are going to survive, we will need to find food and shelter."

"I don't need you to tell me what I should and should not be doing!" She spun on her heel and left his side. 

Jareth watched as she walked away in anger. He didn't understand the anger at first, but as he heard the gunshots in the distance, he understood very quickly. She was hiding her emotions from him. She was using her anger as a convenient mask to hide what she truly felt. 

She had most likely never seen a battle before. Maybe she had never seen anyone die. Death and war could be devastating to someone who had never witnessed the horrors. He had no idea how the battle had really effected her. She could be scared and fearful or angry. 

Jareth had seen battles before and he knew they were to be avoided at all costs. While they were a horrific sight, he had grown used to them and could easily block the terrible images out of his mind. 

He watched as Sarah sat on a rock and gathered small pebbles, throwing them at a nearby tree. She seemed to get some small satisfaction at hurling the pebbles with all her might and watching them bounce off the tree to scatter in different directions. Jareth sat down on a blanket of soft, white pine needles, his feet aching and watched her. 

It was hours later that Sarah decided to pay attention to Jareth. He was making a lot of noise and she turned to watch him. He was carrying an armful of small rocks and was gathering sticks at the same time. Curiously, she watched as he arranged the rocks into a circle as she had the night before. He put the sticks in the middle and placed leaves around the sticks. He knelt down on one knee and, mimicking her actions from the other night, attempted to rub two sticks together. But he grew frustrated quickly when nothing happened right away. 

Slowly, Sarah advanced toward him. Kneeling on the other side of the rocks, she held out her open hand to him. "Let me show you how to do it."

Gently, Jareth placed the sticks into her open palm and raised his brows in mock arrogance. He'd let her try and would enjoy watching her fail. 

Using a rock, Sarah shaved off one part of the stick and then set it on the ground beside the leaves. Using the other stick, she began to rub it in between her hands while the bottom sat upon the stick in the leaves. Viciously, she rubbed the sticks, trying to create friction. 

"You know, this would be much easier if you had magic," she told him sarcastically. 

"Yes, well, as you know I don't have any and I must do what mortals do." He made a face and sat on the ground, one knee bent up toward his face. 

Sarah continued to rub the sticks together. "How is that you can turn into an owl, if you don't have any magic?" she asked quietly without looking at him.

The question surprised him, but he answered it. "I do not need magic to transform into my heart beast."

"Heart beast?"

"Yes. All of my kind has a heart beast. A creature we identify with and can transform into from birth until death. We do not need magic to transform, although magic helps the transformation at times. With me, it assists my landings."

Sarah snickered remembering his less than graceful landing and was about to comment when she saw a tiny fleck of orange at the bottom of the stick. She quickly blew on it and watched with glee as the fleck became larger and slowly engulfed the leaves that surrounded it. 

"I never thought I would be so happy to see fire." 

Jareth noticed that her voice lacked the enthusiasm that it should have carried. Looking carefully over the girl, he could see how tired she was. There were dark circles beneath her usually bright eyes, and her position was slouched. She was certainly hungry as well and yet she did not complain. Jareth tilted his head and gazed at her thoughtfully. Sarah had matured, even if he didn't want to admit it. 

She fed the fire as it continued to spread and gazed halfheartedly into the flames. She and Jareth sat in silence.

Jareth licked his lips. The silence felt heavy and awkward and he suddenly wished to end it. Sarah seemed very deep in thought. Jareth toyed with a nearby stick. "Something is on your mind…" His words were soft, nothing like his harsh angry voice that Sarah was getting accustomed to hearing. 

Sarah shifted uneasily and did not look at him. There was a lot on her mind. Far too much to speak about, far too much to even acknowledge. She felt numb, afraid, angry, lost, confused. The emotions went on and on. 

She snorted and cracked a sad grin. "I don't think that many teenagers who were born in the 20th century can claim that they heard the shot heard around the world or that they saw the start of the war that freed their country in the late 18th century." She bit her lip and Jareth watched as tears clouded her eyes. 

The soft words that fell from his lips surprised himself and Sarah. "Are you all right?" She looked as if she might break down and the thought of that occurring bothered him.

Sarah squeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them, the frightened and confused look along with the tears that had been there momentarily were gone. They were replaced by icy anger. 

"I'm going to sleep." She stood and walked away abruptly. Jareth watched as she moved away from the fire and curled up against a tree on the outskirts of their 'camp'. 

"You're going to catch cold." He told her.

"I'll be fine!" she snapped and she turned away from him, curling into a protective ball.

Jareth snorted at her reaction and pulled his jacket closer around him. It was already growing very cold. Fine, let her sleep away from the warmth of the fire. See if he cared. He rolled over and attempted to sleep.

It was much later that Jareth heard something odd. Once again sleep seemed to elude him and he lifted his head to investigate. He glanced around trying to find the source of the sound. His gaze fell upon Sarah and he watched her with curiosity. His eyes widened as he saw the chaotic rise and fall of her body and he realized instantly that she was crying. Her sobs were soft, but heart wrenching. 

Jareth moved slowly so that she would not hear him and got to his feet. He quietly crept toward her, using the blanket of darkness as his cover. He stood behind the tree she had chosen as her place of rest and leaned his back against it. He held his breath and listened to her sob. The sound broke through his icy exterior and sliced viciously at his heart. 

He peered around the tree to see that Sarah was lying on her stomach, her face was buried into her arm. Her body shook with each sob. Concern filled Jareth as he watched her.

He had never seen a woman cry in such a manner before. Usually they cried to get what they wanted, or to try and avoid cruelty in a situation of unfairness, but Sarah had not done that. She had waited until she thought he was asleep to shed her tears. Jareth suddenly felt guilty for watching her. She had not wanted him to see this private moment. That was the reason for her sudden anger earlier and for her decision to sleep so far away from him and the warmth of the fire. Jareth stepped away as confusion washed over him. He couldn't bear to watch her. 

He felt helpless as he sat down by the fire and watched her from a distance. But what could he do? She would not want any comfort from him and why would he ever want to offer her any? She was his enemy!

But somehow she didn't feel like his enemy any longer. His enemy did not cry. She was ruthless and cruel, immature, spoiled and unfeeling. She wasn't strong and sometimes fearless. She didn't show maturity or compassion for the loss of life. She certainly didn't break down alone and away from prying eyes. 

He thought that he would enjoy seeking revenge and that he would enjoy watching her suffer. He thought he would enjoy seeing her as vulnerable and in pain as he had been, but nothing could be farther from the truth. He didn't wish that fate upon her, not any longer. These new revelations bothered and confused The Goblin King. 

With a heavy sigh, he lay down and rolled to his side so that he didn't have to watch her cry. He knew that sleep would not come easily for him tonight. Things had most definitely…changed. 


	5. The run in

AN: So everyone likes the back in time thing? It will be explained in more detail at a later time. I was just afraid that everyone might think that it was a cheesy idea. After "One" I wanted to do an plot that no one had done before. Even though it's J/S I wanted them out of their own environments so that virtually anything can happen and no one really can guess what I am planning to do! And yes Lythandae, I like making Karen evil. Perhaps because I've been a bit angry with my own mom lately and story telling can be a good way to vent! Thanks for all of your reviews. Please keep them coming and enjoy chapter 5. 

As always, special thanks to my wonderful beta, Scattered Logic. And also to Scattered Logic, The Hooded Crow, Lady Jamie and Alorin Danya for their comments, opinions and for helping to keep me inspired. Where would I be without you girls?

Chapter 5: The run-in

Sarah rolled over and stared at the woods that surrounded her. She could hear birds beginning to sing and she was grateful that morning had finally arrived. The previous night had been devoid of any restful sleep. Her mind had been too plagued with the horrific images that she had seen yesterday afternoon to get some decent shuteye. And what was worse was the fact that despite her hardest efforts, she had broken down and cried.

Hearing about battles in history class was one thing. The people who fought the war were long dead as you glanced at illustrations of battles and famous leaders in your textbook. You didn't know those people, didn't see their faces. You didn't know about the loved ones they had left behind or you didn't think about them. Watching those men die before Sarah's eyes had changed her outlook on reality. She had to remind herself that life could be brutal and death could come with no warning. 

Sarah tried to keep telling herself that she needed to let go of her fantasies because the real world was harsh and cruel and it was time for her to take her place in it. But how could she let go of her childhood fantasies when a living breathing fairytale lay sleeping just a few yards away?

Once again she turned her head to gaze at the Goblin King. She was surprised to find that his eyes were open and he was gazing back at her. He stared at her intently and then looked away. She followed his gaze and sighed when she saw the dark clouds that had swallowed up the blue sky. Could things get any worse?

She huffed as the question was answered with rain sprinkling down. Luckily, it turned out to be a small shower and the clouds parted for the sun to break through several minutes later. But now all of the woods were wet, including the leaves and the branches they would need for a fire that night.

"Well, I needed a bath." Sarah tried to joke as she flipped back her damp hair. Jareth didn't reply and she looked over at him. He was still propped against a fallen log, his legs stretched out in front of him. His blond hair was matted to his face and his eyes looked tired. If Sarah didn't know any better she would say that he looked as tired as she felt. 

She realized that this world must be so new to him and without his magic he truly was as vulnerable to the elements and life as she was, if not more so. 

"I found you some breakfast." He told her dryly. 

"Oh no! I think not. I don't eat mice!"

Jareth grinned despite his miserable mood. He was tired and hungry and being dripping wet did not help the situation. But remembering his light teasing yesterday did lift his spirits. "Won't you even look to see what I have found?" He feigned being hurt. 

Sarah's growling stomach made the decision for her and she stood up and moved toward the Goblin King. 

"They are very sweet tasting and I only hope that they are not poisonous." He gestured to his side and Sarah cried out when she saw what he had found. 

Gathered in a large oak leaf were berries. "You found wild blueberries and raspberries! Oh, Jareth, I could kiss you!" Sarah immediately froze in place as she started to kneel down. Good God, had she just said that? 

Jareth seemed to stop his motions as well and for a moment Sarah didn't even know if he was breathing. His mismatched eyes searched her face and a look of utter confusion swept over him. Time seemed to stand still for a few very awkward moments. 

"I just meant…I that is…" Sarah mumbled. 

"Just eat the berries." Jareth's voice was harsh as he turned from her and walked away, leaving Sarah to watch his back as he went. Jareth moved to a tree about 30 feet away and leaned his shoulder against it. With a deep sigh, he lowered his head and closed his eyes. Why did she say that she could kiss him? Sarah was his enemy and nothing more. He knew that he should do well to remember that. But why was it that he could not get the image of pressing his lips to hers from his mind?

He shook his head and, opening his eyes, his mask of arrogance slid firmly into place. He vowed that she would not confuse him again. 

When Jareth turned to face Sarah, she noticed that he was suddenly all business again. The way he carried himself, his walk, his expression all had changed to the cold arrogance that she was used to. She cursed under her breath for saying what she had. It appeared that she could not joke around with him.

"We should scatter the evidence of our presence here and continue on. We didn't travel very far away from the battle that occurred yesterday."

Sarah bit her lip at the mention of the battle. For a moment the horrible images returned and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. 

"Finish your breakfast and we will move out," he told her. 

"I'm not very hungry and since when did you become the boss?" she snapped. She hated the way that he ordered her around.

"I'm a King, Sarah, although this world is unfamiliar to me, my instincts still tell me what we should and should not do. Staying here too much longer is not a wise decision."

Sarah got to her feet. Her hazel eyes were flashing with anger. "And dumping us here in the first place wasn't a 'very wise decision' now was it, Goblin King?" She started grabbing the small stones from the fire pit that Jareth had created and she tossed them in different directions. Then she kicked at the burned leaves and sticks, and sprinkled wet leaves over them. Shooting a deadly glance at the Goblin King, she turned and walked away. 

Jareth glared at her. When she acted like this, a spoiled child, he wished that he could teach her a lesson. But what could he do without magic?

They walked in silence for several hours. Sarah's anger seemed to grow by the second and she was seething by mid afternoon. Not looking where she was going, she tripped on one of the many rocks that littered the ground. She went sprawling forward and landed on her stomach. Jareth grinned, believing that she had received the lesson he had wished for, but his grin faded immediately when he saw her face. 

Without his permission, one of his hands reached forward toward her face. She jerked away from him. "You're hurt," he told her. 

Sarah gritted her teeth and turned away from him. "I'm fine!" She didn't want him to see the blush that was rapidly spreading across her face from embarrassment. How could she have been so careless, so damned clumsy? She had made a fool of herself in front of him.

"You're not fine," he persisted. "You've cut your face."

Sarah knew that his words were true because she could feel the cut stinging her cheek. "I've had cuts before. I'm fine!" She refused to look at him and it angered Jareth, but he let it go. Something else demanded his attention. 

He heard it first and Sarah heard it immediately after. Voices. There was a hill a few short yards away and they walked to the edge, hiding behind trees and glancing down. There was a small road that wound through the woods and, not too far away, men on horseback rode toward them. 

"Did you see the look on those idiot's faces?" One man asked. 

Another laughed. "How could I miss it? The redcoats had no idea what to do. Picked the bastards clean all the way to Boston!"

"They'll think twice about messin' with us 'Americans'! Taxation without representation, my ass! Bah! Take that blow, King George!" A dark haired man laughed.

Several of the men laughed but one did not. His soft-spoken voice was barely heard above their banter. "King George is not going to take this attack on his men lightly. He'll send more soldiers and what will we do then?"

The man with dark hair and a very grungy appearance reined in his horse and stopped to look at the man who just spoken. "You changin' your mind about all of this, Jacob? You kill a few redcoats and suddenly you're scared like a little girl?"

"I never said that I was scared," Jacob shot back. 

"You didn't have to, we can all see you shakin' like a leaf!" The other men joined in on the laughter.

"I'm merely suggesting that we take caution and skillfully plan our attacks instead of picking off soldiers at our leisure. We have no doubt just started a war. We should tread carefully."

"Oh, now you're going to use your big fancy words, school boy? I didn't see you protesting none when you was helping to dump the King's tea into the harbor two years ago this December."

"Yes, well."

"Yes, well, nothing! You didn't have no problem speaking out to the other colonists about how unfair the Quarterin' Act was, did ya? But you get a taste of blood and suddenly you turn into a yella belly?"

Sarah edged closer to the tree she was hiding behind to get a better position. The conversation intrigued her. The men had made reference to the Boston tea party as well as the law that forced colonists to give 'quarter' to British soldiers. Her foot slipped as she leaned against the tree, and she watched in horror as a rock the size of a softball rolled down the hill and landed right in the road. 

"What the hell was that?" The man with the dark hair asked. Immediately, he and the others readied their guns. In a matter of seconds, a dozen or so hunting muskets were pointed in Sarah and Jareth's direction. "Who's there?" The man fired a warning shot that skimmed the tree Jareth was hiding behind. The musket ball startled Jareth as it ricocheted off the tree he was leaning against and traveled further into the woods. He lost his footing and tumbled down the hill to land right into the path of the men. 

Jareth stood and attempted to brush the leaves, twigs and dirt from his clothing. Nothing appeared to be broken.

'Well, well, well. What have we here? A spy?" The dark haired man asked. He grinned revealing that he was missing several teeth.

"My companion and I have lost our way." Jareth told him. The Goblin King stood straight and tall. He refused to let these ruffians get the better of him.

Another man snickered. "Not just any spy, a _British_ spy." 

Sarah cringed from her hiding spot as they recognized Jareth's accent. She'd completely forgotten that he sounded English. She watched as the other men surrounded Jareth with their horses. There was nowhere for him to go. 

"What the hell kinda clothes is he wearing?" One of the men asked. He picked at Jareth's leather jacket with the butt end of his musket. Jareth batted the weapon away from him and stood taller. 

"You got a companion with ye, eh? Where is he?" The dark haired man asked.

"There is no one other than myself." Jareth lied. He knew that he could not escape from a dozen or so men without his magic. Changing into owl form was out of the question. They might shoot him with their weapons. He was trapped. If Sarah could get away undetected, there was a chance that things would be all right.

"You lyin' son of a bitch." The man who had been picking at Jareth's clothes swung and hit Jareth hard in the face with the end of his musket. Jareth staggered backward and gripped his jaw. When he removed his hand, he saw his own blood trickling down his gloved fingers. 

"We'll just see about that companion of yours." The man with the dark hair used a long metal stick to load a musket ball into his musket. Raising the gun, he shot at one of the trees at the top of the hill. The musket ball barely missed Sarah's shoulder and she fell onto the ground with a cry as the impact of the ball sent tree bark scattering at her. "He's got a woman with him!"

"Probably another spy! They could be loyalists!" A man with dirty blond hair called out.

"Sarah, run!" Jareth cried out. 

"Shut the hell up!" Sarah watched in horror as one of the men swung his musket at Jareth. It impacted the Goblin King's gut and he fell to the ground clutching his stomach and gasping for breath. He glanced up the hill to see that Sarah was still standing there. There was a look of fear and horror on her face. What was she waiting for? Why wasn't she leaving? 

Rising to his knees he cried out, "RUN YOU FOOL!" 

Sarah heard the men ready their muskets and she ran. She was trying so hard to get away that she kept tripping and nearly falling. Gunshots were heard and musket balls whizzed past her as others lodged themselves into nearby trees. 

One of the men let out a snarling laugh and reined his horse toward the hill. 

"Let her go, Ben! She ain't what's important right now. We should get this spy to the other colonists back in Concord. We'll send the dogs after her later. I have a feeling that she won't go far." The man with the dark hair turned to Jareth. "Get up, loyalist." 

Jareth closed his eyes at the pain that engulfed his body. 

"I said…git up!" The dark haired man pulled his foot out of the stirrup and kicked Jareth hard in the back. The Goblin King went sprawling, his face falling into the dirt road. "Tie 'im up and stick him on a horse. We're going to have some fun with this one." 

Sarah watched from her hiding spot behind a tree as Jareth's hands were bound with rope and they forced him onto the back of a horse. Tears filled her eyes as she watched the men lead Jareth away. She bit her lip and stood as they continued down the road. 

What was she going to do?


	6. Uncharacteristic Concern

AN: HI everyone! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and e-mails! Here is the next chapter. Nice and long for you. This will probably be it until next week some time. I'm going away this weekend for a well needed vacation to Equine Affaire. Please R & R. 

Chapter 6: Uncharacteristic Concern…

Sarah was shaking with fear and uncertainty as she walked slowly through the woods following the men who had taken Jareth. She was careful to stay hidden by the trees. The afternoon had grown cold and clouds had once again swallowed up the blue sky. She pressed on despite the fact that her feet were aching from such a long walk. She had been walking for hours with no break. She couldn't afford to rest or she might lose track of Jareth. 

She couldn't believe how a simple movement had alerted the men to her and Jareth's presence on the hill. She tried not to think about it, but try as she might, it became a nagging thought. Jareth had been captured and it had been _her _fault. 

It was almost evening when the men decided to stop. They arrived at a very poorly built campsite with tents that looked as if they were made of bed sheets. Sarah thought back to her history classes and had to remind herself that the war had just started, although these men might not have realized it. They were still gathering those who protested the King of England's laws and taxes to create a militia. 

Babies and children could be heard crying. Women were preparing meals, washing clothes and trying to help men who were bleeding from musket ball and bayonet wounds. Sarah could only guess that these were frightened families, as well as their loved ones, who had been injured and had left Concord for the safety of the woods. 

Sarah hid on the outskirts of the camp and watched as the men took Jareth down from his horse and led him to the far side of camp. Sarah crept carefully and watched as the dark haired man from earlier forced Jareth to walk faster. Sarah knew that Jareth was in pain, but he tried not to show it. He walked tall and kept his head held high like the King that he was. 

The dark haired man stopped in front of a tent made of a heavier canvas. "Colonel, you should get out here. There's somethin' you should see." He grinned at Jareth with his mouth of missing teeth.

An older gentleman with a beard stepped from the tent. He was dressed in a blue wool coat, tan breeches and black riding boots. "What do you have to show me, James?"

James shoved Jareth forward and it took all of Jareth's strength to keep from falling over. "Found this one wandering around in the woods. He's English, a loyalist, and possibly a spy."

"Who sent you?" The Colonel asked Jareth. He eyed Jareth suspiciously, glancing at his clothing and his strange hairstyle. 

"No one sent me. And I was _not _spying," Jareth said evenly.

'Well, what the hell do you call watching us ride by? That's spyin in my book," James let out.

"I heard voices and merely chose to investigate," Jareth continued. It was the truth. He and Sarah had chosen to investigate, nothing more.

"I see." The Colonel didn't seem convinced. 

"He had a woman with him, sir," James added. 

"A woman?" 

James nodded. 

"As his traveling companion, she might have valuable information that could get into the hands of the British. Our numbers are small, but if the British discover our camp they will make certain to teach a lesson to other colonists with our deaths. We can't let that happen. The woman must be found." The Colonel commanded. 

"We planned on sending the dogs out in the mornin', sir."

The Colonel nodded and touched his beard with his fingers. "Good idea. It's too dark to conduct a proper search now and she shouldn't get too far with her male escort captured." The Colonel turned and reached for the flap of his tent. 

'Sir, what shall I do with the spy?" James inquired.

"Tie him up in a tent on the other side of the camp and station a guard outside. We'll hang him in the morning." The Colonel stared hard at Jareth. "I would rather not waste any musket balls." The Colonel went into his tent and dismissed the situation.

James grabbed hold of Jareth and forced him to walk. "Hear that Loyalist, you're gettin' hung in the morning." He laughed and pushed Jareth on. 

Sarah bit her lip and watched the dark haired man, James, take Jareth to a tent. She crept carefully along the perimeter of the camp. She didn't want to let Jareth out of her sight for a second. 

James knocked the flap of the tent door aside and pushed Jareth roughly inside. Sarah sank to her knees beside a rock and watched as James tied Jareth's hands above his head to a wooden pole. 

James made certain that the ropes were tied tightly. Jareth winced slightly as James pulled the rope taunt for a final time. James only snickered at Jareth's uncomfort. He turned as if he was going to leave the tent and then swung his fist and hit Jareth in the stomach. Jareth tried to double over to protect himself from further abuse but couldn't because his hands were tied above his head. James laughed and, tossing the flap of the tent aside, walked out. 

The flap of the tent was still open enough that Sarah could see Jareth. The Goblin King was pulling at the ropes that bound him, but he learned that his efforts were futile. 

Despite the fact that she was frightened, Sarah started out of the woods to see if she could free Jareth. Almost as soon as she had left the safety of the woods, a young man appeared with a musket. He sat on a barrel outside of Jareth's tent and put his feet up on a nearby crate. Sarah cursed and rushed back into the woods before she could be seen.

She paced as she thought about what she could do. She couldn't go up against a man with a musket. She had no weapons, no fighting skills. And if she were recognized by any of the men who had captured Jareth, she would probably be shot or strung up beside Jareth the next morning. 

She froze in mid-step as her eyes fell upon a rope with a noose hanging from an oak tree and a small crate on the ground beneath the rope on one side of the camp. An image of Jareth standing on the crate with the rope around his neck flashed into her mind. She closed her eyes and shook her head to make the image fade. She couldn't let them hang him. If he died, she would be alone in this place. And how would she get home?

Biting her fingernails, she started to pace and she gazed out over the camp trying to figure out what she could do. She gazed at the busy camp looking for some distraction, some idea of what she could do to free Jareth. Plopping herself down angrily on a rock, she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. What was she going to do?

Her eyes fell upon a woman across camp who offered a tray of food to one of the men. He placed his musket against a tree beside him and taking the food began to eat. Sarah eyes were drawn to the plate of food like metal is drawn to a magnet. The food looked like chicken with some vegetables. She was starving and it looked so good. Glancing away from the food, Sarah saw a line strung up with clothes to dry. She suddenly had an idea.

* * *

Robert sighed and pulled his cap down. He had been slightly more than angry when he heard that he had been chosen to guard the prisoner. He'd rather be out drinking and playing cards with the others.

"Hungry, Mr. Green?"

Robert lifted his cap and opened his eyes to see one of the young women from town standing with a tray full of food. 

He smiled. "Starved. You can put it there," he gestured to a barrel near by and with a shy smile she left the food for him. He watched as she walked away, his eyes moving over the curves of her body. 

Sarah watched as the guard was occupied with the woman's exit. Rushing down the hill into the camp, Sarah snatched a piece of clothing that hung on one of the clothes' lines. She tried to pull the clothing over her sweatshirt, but the slender dress just wouldn't fit over the bulky material. Sarah sighed and decided it would be better to leave her sweatshirt behind. She still had her t-shirt on, so at least she had something beneath the dress. The white dress looked horrible with the collar of a green t-shirt hanging out, but Sarah felt that she fit in more. She was grateful that the dress was long enough to cover her jeans. 

She hid behind one of the neighboring tents to watch the woman who had given the guard food, move away. Sarah heard laughter and saw a group of men drinking and playing cards. Her eyes fell upon a glass bottle a few yards away and she moved carefully to retrieve it. 

Robert sighed and after a few moments made his way over to the food. He made a face at it. Chicken again. They had eaten chicken all day, where was the beef that the Colonel had promised? Deciding that he should just eat it, he dug the fork into the meat and lifted it to his mouth. 

Sarah took a deep breath. It was now or never. 

As Robert lifted the fork to his mouth, he heard a feminine giggle. He dropped the fork and turned to see a young woman with long brown hair standing with a bottle of brandy in her hands. He made a face at her attire and then grinned. She was giggling and judging by her outfit she was most likely drunk. He had never seen her before, but that didn't matter. He could take her into the woods for a quick roll in the leaves and be back to guard the prisoner before anyone knew he was gone. He glanced at the bottle in her hand. And no one had to know if he had a few drinks, either.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing over here?" He grinned at her and put his hands on his hips. His smile was seductive. 

Sarah smiled and gave him a look over. He wasn't a bad looking guy. Tall, a bit too lanky, but beautiful green eyes and dirty blond hair. "Well, I don't know. What's a handsome man like you doing over here guarding the big bad British man?"

Jareth's head jerked up at the voice he heard. He shifted his weight and struggled to peer out the flap of the tent. It was still open enough that he could see what was going on outside. His eyes widened when he saw Sarah. They widened even further when he saw what she was wearing. His lips curled into a dangerous grin as he watched Sarah flirt with the guard. It didn't take long for the young man to be drawn in by Sarah's charm. The man made a move to pull her toward him, but Sarah easily dodged his arms.

"Oh, and aren't you just a naughty boy?" she teased. 

"I can show you just how naughty I am if you let me have a drink of that there brandy." Robert grinned. He attempted to touch her and Sarah pulled back again. 

"Not so fast. How about we drink first and _then_…." She smiled wickedly even though inside she was trembling inside. "You can show me how naughty you are?"

Robert gave her a look over. Most women didn't drink and they didn't openly flirt with a man in such a manner. But as he looked over this girl, searching her bright eyes, glancing at her hourglass figure, he realized that wanted her more and more each second. "Sure, let's you and me have a drink and then how about a little roll in the leaves?"

Sarah giggled and moved away. Robert chased after her. 

Jareth could hear Sarah's laughter, followed by that of the man. Jareth had never seen Sarah act in such a manner and he found it rather amusing. But his amusement quickly turned to worry. Jareth lost track of the sound of Sarah's voice and could only hear the talking, arguing, crying and other sounds of the camp. Time continued to pass and still he heard no sign of Sarah.

When the wait was too much for him, Jareth began to pull anxiously at the ropes that held him. He twisted and turned and, as time passed, his worry grew. Soon his wrists were red and raw from his movements, but he could hardly feel the pain. Where was Sarah? Was she all right? His concern for her well being should have surprised him, considering she was still his enemy, but he hardly acknowledged that it was unusual for him to feel concern. He continued to pull at the ropes, but he wasn't getting anywhere. 

* * *

Sarah led the guard away from the camp. She was shaking as she did so and she was afraid that the man would notice. What if he didn't want to drink with her? What if he just decided to rape her right now? She had not even thought of that possibility before. She had acted without thinking.

"How about that drink, beautiful?" Robert reached for the bottle and Sarah almost sighed as he anxiously pulled it from her trembling hands. To her relief, he drained the bottle in moments. She figured that it would take a short while before the alcohol set in. She would need to distract him. 

"What's your name?" She asked him. 

He let out a huge belch. "Rrrobert."

Sarah giggled and pretended to be amused by his lack of manners.

"What's your name?" 

Sarah realized instantly that giving out her real name would be a bad idea. "Mary," she told him. 

"Mary," he repeated. 

Sarah nodded. 

"Mary what?" 

Sarah glanced around, searching for something she could use for a suitable last name. "Oaks." She smiled. "Mary Oaks."

"Well, Mary Oaks, I've never seen you 'round before." Robert leaned against a tree and belched. His fingers trailed to Sarah's long hair and he toyed with the silky strands.

"I just moved to Concord a short while ago," Sarah told him. She pulled back slightly so that he could no longer touch her hair.

Robert didn't seem interested. He was looking at Sarah's full lips and was licking his own. 

"So why were you guarding the British gentleman?" she asked quickly. 

"Mary, please. Do you really care to know about the British man when I'm about to ravish you like you've never been ravished before?" There was a hungry look in his eyes.

"I'm curious about him." Sarah said biting her lip. "Tell me about him first and then you can ravish me. What did he do for the Colonel to want to hang him?"

Robert pulled back and gave her a curious glance. "How did you know that the Colonel ordered him to hang?" There was something different about this girl. She was very outgoing and she knew things that she shouldn't. But that realization didn't take away his desire for her.

Sarah shrugged nonchalantly. "It's been mentioned in camp."

"Well, you know the Colonel. He hates the Brits with a passion after what they did to him." Robert sat down on a log and fiddled with a stick, using it to peel bark off the dead tree. 

"I'm afraid I don't know the Colonel very well. As I said, I just moved to Concord."

"Colonel Davis served as a soldier for the British army in the French and Indian war. Even wore the red coat. Anyway, it's been said that he and his troops got delayed in a storm and they didn't arrive in time to help another Colonel. Lots of men died and the British General blamed it on Davis. King George took his land away and his money as punishment. It took him years to make his way from a beggar to a so called gentleman again. He hates the British with a passion now. Wants 'em all dead and off our soil. It's rumored that he killed 12 of 'em himself in yesterday's little battle. I killed about 5 myself."

Sarah made a disgusted face. How could men brag about how many others they had killed? It was barbaric! 

Robert gripped his head. "Think I drunk too much too quickly. But that's all right, I'm still sober enough for you, Matilda." He reached out and stroked Sarah's cheek.

"Mary." She told him.

"That's what I said." He leaned over and tried to kiss Sarah but she pulled away from him. Robert fell over. "Oh, come on now. Don't play hard to get." His words became more slurred and his movements were becoming delayed. 

"As far as you're concerned, I'm impossible to get." Sarah told him and she turned to leave.

Robert lunged at her and tackled her to the ground. His quick movements startled Sarah and fear shot through her. 

"We ain't finished yet, darling." He grinned wickedly and pinned his weight onto her. As Robert loomed over her, Sarah struggled, but he was much stronger than she was. Her eyes grew wide with fear. This was not how things were supposed to go. 

* * *

Jareth pulled viciously at the ropes but it was useless. He had been struggling for several minutes now and the only thing that he had managed to do was make his wrists even more red and raw. 

The flap of the tent suddenly flew open and Sarah came rushing through. She was shaking and there was a horrified look on her face. She was holding her hand and Jareth saw that there were small cuts on her palm. As soon as her eyes fell on Jareth her appearance changed and she suddenly looked to be in control of the situation. She approached Jareth without a word and, using a knife she had found just outside the tent, she cut him free. Jareth followed her out of the tent in silence. 

Once outside the tent, Sarah started rummaging through the guards belongings. She wasn't interested in the musket as neither she nor Jareth knew how to handle it. But there were two bags, one leather and one canvas that caught her attention. "Carry this," she ordered and she threw the small leather bag with a strap at Jareth. 

He put the bag over his shoulder and watched as Sarah reached for the plate of food that the woman had left for the guard. She dumped the plate into the canvas bag and then moved to a tent a few yards away. 

"What are you doing? We should go," Jareth whispered to her. 

"There's supplies in this other tent. If we're going to live out in the woods, we'll need more than just ourselves. Take what you can carry and hurry!" Sarah ordered. She tossed the door flap aside and she and Jareth entered.

Jareth didn't argue with her orders and he grabbed pots and pans, cloth, cups, bags of tea, silverware, candles, whatever he could get his hands on. The bags were filled in no time at all and Sarah started out of the tent. She made her way up the hill toward the woods, but stopped when Jareth called to her softly. 

"Sarah, we can't possibly carry all of this on our own." He gestured to the bags they carried that were brimming and bursting at the seams. It wouldn't take long for the heavy bags to slow them down as they escaped.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? Steal a horse?" She whispered back angrily. 

"That isn't such a bad idea." Jareth started back toward the camp to Sarah's horror. 

"Jareth, there's no time for this! Someone is going to see us," she whispered fiercely, but Jareth continued to move away from her. Sarah gritted her teeth and continued on to the woods. She would have to wait for Jareth there and pray that he wouldn't be seen.

There were four horses tied to a post a short walk from the supply tent. Jareth moved to untie one of the horses but saw a group of men playing cards in a circle just nearby. He cursed softly in Goblin. If he took the horse, he might risk being seen. But if he and Sarah had a horse, they had a better chance of escaping with the supplies they had just stolen. Stolen…Jareth shook his head at the word. He couldn't believe that he had been reduced to a petty thief. 

Jareth waited a short while, but the men did not leave. They were intent on playing cards, drinking and smoking. It was now or never. He only hoped that their interest remained with their game. Cautiously, he untied the horse and slowly led it away. Just as the horse's hindquarters had disappeared behind a tent, one of the men looked up. 

"What's a matter? You hear somethin' George?" One man asked puffing his pipe and peering around to look at George's cards.

George scratched his head. Nothing looked to be out of the ordinary. "Must've been my imagination." He returned to the card game. 

Sarah nearly cried out when she saw Jareth leading a brown horse up the hill toward the woods. 

"Get on," Jareth ordered as soon as he was beside Sarah.

"What?" she asked.

"I said 'get on'."

"I don't know how to ride," she told him. "I've never even been on a horse before."

Jareth gave a smirk. "Well, I guess that today is your first day then, too." Before Sarah could even make sense of his words, Jareth picked her up and put her onto the horse. Sarah's eyes grew wide as she sat in the leather saddle and looked down at him.

"Jareth!" she cried out. 

"Be quiet, before someone hears you. Take the bags and hold them."

'What? Why?" She took the bags and then got her answer as he attempted to leap into the saddle. His leap was much less than graceful and Jareth fell onto his back on the ground. Sarah giggled but stopped when she saw his face. He was furious. He tried to get on again, but it was no use. He was in too much pain. His wrists and his stomach were still very sore. 

"Maybe if we can move the horse to a log you can use it as a step-up." 

Jareth didn't bother acknowledging that it was a good idea. He led the horse to a tree stump and this time managed just barely to climb onto the horse, seating himself behind Sarah. 

"Now what?" Sarah asked. 

"I rode a horse this afternoon on the way to the camp. This can't be too difficult." Jareth looked at the horse. "Move, horse," He commanded. The horse shifted his weight and leaned to one side, making a stance as if it was bored. "Walk, horse," Jareth ordered. The horse stood still. 

"Well, isn't this just lovely," Sarah replied sarcastically.

"Oh, and you're a great help. If you think you know everything, why don't you make the horse move?" Jareth snapped. 

Sarah shrugged and then dug her heels into the horse's side. The bay moved directly into a trot and Jareth had to grab onto Sarah to keep from falling off. 

"What did you do? I thought that you have never ridden before?" Jareth demanded. 

"I have never ridden before, but that doesn't mean that I've never watched horse movies or read books about horses."

"Well, you best learn how to steer this thing or we're going to crash into a tree." Jareth ducked his head narrowly missing contact with a low tree branch. 

Sarah picked up the reins and gently pulled back on them. The horse slowed to a walk. "Maybe we should just take this slow until I figure out how this thing works. I just got my license as it is. Although, I think a car is much easier to drive than a horse!" Sarah told him. The horse pulled at the bit and kept trying to walk to the right when Sarah wanted him to go left. "And cars don't have minds of their own!"

Jareth sighed, not understanding what she was talking about. He just held onto Sarah as she experimented and the horse moved into different gaits. 

* * *

It was 3 hours later when Sarah suggested that they walk.

"The horse is tired. Look, he's all sweaty from us galloping him. My butt hurts from sitting in this saddle and I don't like you holding onto me. I want to walk and the horse needs a rest. We walk, end of discussion." Before Jareth could protest again that it would be wiser to ride, Sarah dismounted the horse. Her movements made Jareth lose his balance and he fell to the ground.

Sarah covered her mouth, barely being able to suppress a laugh at seeing the Goblin King sprawled on the ground in a less than comfortable position. Trying to remain in control, she started to lead the horse away.

"Oh, yes, so very funny that I've fallen off the horse," Jareth raged. He got to his feet and brushed the dirt from his breeches and jacket. "At least I'm not trekking around in my undergarments."

Sarah stopped leading the horse and turned to look at him. "What?"

Jareth gestured to the clothes that she was wearing. "You're wearing undergarments," he told her.

"This isn't undergarments, it's a dress. I snatched it from the camp so that I wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb. I couldn't waltz around in my jeans and a t-shirt so I slipped this on over them." 

Jareth's anger faded and his eyes danced with laughter. "That is not a dress. I may not be from this world, but I know undergarments when I see them."

Sarah glanced down at herself and the more that she looked at the dress, with its lace and frills, the less it looked like a dress. Her face flushed bright red. She was wearing 18th century women's underwear _over_ her clothes!

Jareth began to laugh out loud when he saw her blush. 

Sarah's brows lowered over her eyes and she began to walk away, taking the horse with her. She wanted to stomp her feet and cry out, 'Why me?' Couldn't she do anything right?

Jareth's laughter eventually died down, but Sarah's embarrassment didn't leave her. Twice now she had made a complete fool of herself in front of him. 

They walked for another 15 minutes or so and then Jareth suggested that they set up camp for the night. Because of the horse, they were much farther away from the colonist's camp than their own legs would have taken them, and a stream near a small clearing was an ideal place to stop. 

Sarah started a fire and then she and Jareth began to dig through the bags. There were many things that they could use such as dried meat, sugar, salt, tea, beans, dried herbs, small pots and pans, cups, a knife, string and other odds and ends. There were other things like a smoking pipe that Jareth had snatched that were not needed. 

Sarah washed the chicken and vegetables that she had stolen from Robert in the stream. Using one of the pans, she warmed it over the fire and she and Jareth ate their first real meal since they had arrived at this place. 

Full and content for once, Sarah moved away from Jareth and the fire and found a spot to spend the night. She had hastily discarded the "dress" she had been wearing and curled up for the night in nothing but her t-shirt and jeans.

Jareth watched her curiously as she struggled to find a comfortable position to sleep in. He had teased her earlier and had not been able to help himself. But as he gazed over her form his thoughts took an interesting turn. Sarah seemed to sense his eyes on her and she turned to look at Jareth. Before he could stop himself, he asked the question that he was so curious to know the answer to. 

"You could have left me at that camp, saved yourself, yet you didn't." His brows furrowed, his confusion showing. "Why is that?"

Sarah looked flustered by the question. "Don't question what happened. What's done is done, right? Just be grateful that I saved your sorry ass." She glanced away from him, letting her eyes settle on the flickering flames of the fire, the shadows they created on nearby trees, on anything other than him. 

Jareth stood for a moment and watched her. Her arrogant tone almost brought out his own anger again. Almost. He licked his dry lips. "If you will not answer my question, at least tell me how you escaped from that man." He had seen the cuts on her hand. Some sort of struggle had taken place.

Sarah seemed surprised by the question. "I…" She started nervously. She closed her eyes to try and shake the memory of Robert's weight against her after he had taken her by surprise. She attempted to block the memory of his roaming hands, and of her own horrified cry at what she had done to him. When she opened her eyes to look at Jareth, her glance was cold and angry. She lifted her head defiantly. "I got him drunk and then when he tried to have his way with me I hit him over the head with a bottle and knocked him unconscious. Happy now?" She turned away from him and hugged herself. She shivered as the icy air attacked her. 

Jareth watched her shiver, realizing that she was dressed only in a flimsy shirt. Her sweatshirt was missing. His eyes fell upon the cuts on her palm as she reached to rub her trembling arms. He didn't know what came over him but he moved toward her, stopping only a few feet from her. Sarah glanced up at him, brows drawn low over her eyes. 

He swallowed and then spoke. "You're cold, let me-" he started and then realized that he had no magic. He couldn't help her. As a violent blast of cold air made him shiver, he realized that he couldn't even help himself.

Sarah moved away from him as if he were diseased or something, her expression one of disgust. "Leave...me...alone." She told him through gritted teeth.

Jareth watched her go back to ignoring him. Normally, his anger would have taken over, but the sight of her trembling form bothered him to no end. But there was nothing that he could do. He sighed, wondering why he had bothered to be concerned in the first place. Perhaps he felt as if he owed her for saving him for reasons not yet determined. He shook his head at the notion of owing her anything. She didn't want his help and he should just leave her be.

Jareth moved to stand on the outskirts of their makeshift camp, drawing his arms around himself and gazing out into the woods that was now bathed in moonlight. He looked out over the landscape for several moments attempting to clear his mind, but it was no use. No matter how hard he tried to ignore the girl, he couldn't do it. His thoughts always returned to her and soon his eyes returned to her form as well. He watched as she shivered uncontrollably. He had been cold sitting directly near the fire. He could only image what she felt. 

The horse they has stolen snorted and Jareth's eyes upon the animal. It was still standing patiently at the tree they had tied it. Sarah had given the animal water and some grass and it was resting now. As he looked over the animal, he suddenly had an idea…

Sarah attempted to curl herself up even more to stay warm, but a small wind had picked up and no matter what position she lay in, she was still cold. She glanced around the camp and didn't see Jareth and at that point she didn't really care. She didn't need him. Why had she bothered saving him anyway? She had saved him and he had made fun of her. She cast a hateful glance at the undergarments on the other side of the camp.

The ground was very cold so she sat up, drawing her arms even tighter to her. Just then a heavy wool cloth fell upon her shoulders and she jumped. Glancing up, she saw Jareth standing beside her. She opened her mouth to start yelling at him for scaring her, when she noticed that he was walking away. Sarah watched him curiously. 

Jareth sat down, leaning his back against a fallen log and stretched his long legs out in front of him. He closed his eyes and attempted to sleep. Sarah watched him for a few more moments and then noticed the weight of the wool cloth on her shoulders. She glanced down at it. 

Her fingers trailed over the stiff material and she wondered where it had come from. They had not stolen any blankets, even though it would have been a good idea. Glancing around the camp, her eyes fell upon the horse. It was unsaddled now, which meant that… Sarah glanced down at the fabric. He had given her the horse blanket to keep warm. Despite herself, she clutched the heavy fabric and pulled the blanket around her. 

She suddenly didn't feel so cold anymore. The heavy blanket kept her body heat in and kept the cold out. Sarah's brows drew together and she glanced at Jareth, who had lowered his chin to rest on his chest. His eyes were still closed and it looked as if he had forgotten that Sarah was even there. 

Sarah's brows furrowed in confusion. Why had he given her the blanket? Why this sudden desire to be nice to her? It was so unlike what she knew of him. She realized that she wasn't going to receive any answers tonight. Lying down, she pulled the blanket around herself and drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

A few miles away, in the colonial camp, James rushed to Colonel Davis' tent. "Colonel! Colonel!" 

Davis grunted and threw the flap of his tent aside. "You'd better have a damn good excuse for interrupting me."

"Sir, we just found Green unconscious."

"So? Green's been known to go drinking on occasion. He probably just passed out."

"No, Colonel. He was hit over the head with the bottle. He's got cuts all over him. There's glass everywhere."

"I still fail to see the importance of this. Get him cleaned up and he'll be fine." The Colonel started back into his tent. 

"But Green was the one who was guardin' the Brit."

The Colonel stopped and turned to look James straight in the eyes. "What are you saying, Adams?"

James swallowed. "The Brit somehow escaped and whoever helped him took out Green."

The Colonel cursed. "Gather some men. We're going hunting tonight."


	7. From the frying pan into the fire

AN: My deepest thanks to everyone who has continued to review and send me e-mails about this story! I can't thank you all enough! Sorry about the delay with the posting of this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. 

AN2: OK I've gotten a few e-mails and reviews about people concerning my knowledge of American history and the Revolutionary war. Let me make this clear right here and now. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION. This story is loosely based on American History and is NOT by any means a piece that you could use to get information for a report, paper, etc. If you want to know what really happened, please go to the library and find your information there. This is fiction for pity's sake. Some people might not believe it, but I do know my American history very well, especially the Revolutionary war. I live in Massachusetts. The reminders are all around me every single day. If I have done something you feel is not correct, such as accents (yes I am aware that we "Americans" had accents back then), the clothing, a particular battle doesn't seem quite right, I've done it for plot reasons. This story is loosely based on history. I just wanted to get this straight for everyone. I understand people's concerns about my portrayal of history and I appreciate those concerns. But I would have thought that by putting Jareth and Sarah (fictional characters) into this story that people might have realized that this is not a history paper, it's a fictional story. My disclaimer does read "this story contains _some_ facts of history as well as a lot of fiction." So people were warned. 

As always, special thanks to my beta, Scattered Logic, for her time, patience and inspiration. Also thanks to The Hooded Crow, Lady Jamie and Scattered Logic for their continued comments and support! Hooray for the "Hermetic Order of the Magic Wand"! (HOMW)

Chapter 7: From the frying pan, into the fire…

The first thing that Sarah noticed upon awakening was the temperature. She felt considerably warmer than she had the previous nights. Opening her eyes, she saw a wool blanket wrapped tightly around her as well as the unsaddled horse just a few yards away. Grasping the blanket in her hands, she realized that last night had not been a dream. She stood and stretched and the blanket fell to her feet in a forgotten heap. Sarah walked to the canvas and leather bags and began to rummage through them. 

Sarah tried to create a soup of beans, dried meat and broth from the supplies they had taken. 

Jareth was lying casually across a nearby rock as if it was his throne and he owned the woods. He watched Sarah curiously as she heated the water and added herbs, salt, the dried meat and beans. He noticed that she was trying her best to ignore him. A fact that bothered him, yet one that he refused to acknowledge to Sarah. He had thrown the girl for a loop with his kindness last night and, truth be told, he had done the same to himself. 

Sarah sat down and poured herself and Jareth each a cup of soup. It wasn't the most tastiest meal she'd ever eaten but she drained the bowl rather quickly. A testament to her hunger.

"Have some soup and then we should pack and go." 

Jareth was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Sarah's voice. "Was that an order?" he snapped. He was slightly surprised by the tone of his own voice, but the girl infuriated him sometimes. She had yet to thank him for his kindness last night and now she was ordering _him _around?

"It can be whatever you want it to be," Sarah told him narrowing her eyes. 

Jareth rolled his eyes. 

"Look, I don't care if you eat or not," Sarah replied, putting her hands on her hips. "You've made it clear that you don't need me to find your meals. I'm sure as hell not staying put with those men out there. I want to get as far away from them as possible. We're traveling today."

Jareth stood and paced in front of her with the grace of a lethal panther. "And where would we go, Sarah? You've made it clear that this is a time and world of danger. We have barely any supplies and you don't know how to navigate through this place. Traveling could bring us to even more danger."

"You jerk! It wasn't my fault that we ended up here!" Sarah was on her feet now. 

"It was your fault. If you had not destroyed my kingdom-" (

"If you hadn't taken my baby brother-"

"If you had not wished him away to me-"

"If the words weren't real, NONE of this would have happened!" Sarah cried out. "I would be in _my_ bed right now, in _my_ own house, in _my_ time." She ran her fingers through her hair and was disgusted by how tangled and dirty it had become. "I would be clean and showered if I were home. I wouldn't be hungry and tired and cold! I wouldn't be here with you! I'd rather be anywhere than here with you!" Sarah cried back loudly. 

A look of hurt flashed briefly through Jareth's eyes followed by intense anger. A mask of deception to hide his pain. 

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him and appeared angry on the outside, but some part of her regretted saying those last words. She had not missed the hurt flickering in the Goblin King's mismatched eyes. Even if it was only there for a moment. She was so damn impulsive sometimes. But as quickly as the regret came, it was gone and anger flooded her. 

Good, she had hurt him. Let him see what it was like. He had never had to deal with a wicked stepmother who constantly bickered with her, a spoiled baby brother, an uncaring father, a mother who had believed her career was more important than her family. Her first real boyfriend had dumped her, he was even claiming the things that he had bought her, everyone knew that he was seeing Ellen behind her back… 

A look of hurt and agony washed over Sarah's face at her thoughts. Tears threatened to cloud her eyes. She bit down hard and tried to force them away. She refused to appear weak in front of the Goblin King. 

Sarah lowered her head as she heard Jareth move closer to her. She risked a glance at him and noticed that he was only two feet away. 

His anger had faded and he almost looked concerned. "Sarah…?"

Sarah pulled away from him viciously, as if he had bitten her. "Just saddle the horse so we can leave." She leaned over, picked up the wool horse blanket and tossed it at Jareth. She moved away, refusing to glance at him. 

The blanket fell in a crumpled heap at Jareth's feet. He glanced at it briefly, but his eyes returned to Sarah's form. He watched her out of concern for a moment and then walked over to the horse. He glanced at the saddle lying where he had left it the previous night and let out a sigh.

Sarah was shoving anything that she had taken out of the bags back in. 

"I don't know how, Sarah." Jareth told her quietly. 

She jerked her head up, her eyes red from trying to fight her tears. "You don't know how to do what?" she snapped.

"Re-saddle the horse." At Sarah's upset expression, he continued. "I don't even know how to ride a horse and you expect that I would know how to saddle one? You knew how to control the beast. Perhaps _you_ should saddle it."

"I don't know how to saddle a horse! Why the hell did you take the saddle off if you didn't know how to put it back on?" Sarah stomped her foot on the ground. 

Jareth's brows lowered over his eyes. "I didn't see you complaining about the saddle last night when I took it off so that you could have the blanket to keep warm."

"I didn't need the blanket. I would have been fine without it!"

Jareth's eyes widened. What an ungrateful woman she was! "That's nonsense and you know it. It was freezing last night. You might have caught your death trying to survive in that shirt."

Sarah threw her arms up and then down in desperation. "Why should you care!?"

Jareth turned away from her, untied the bay, put the saddle over his arm and then turned to face Sarah. 

"You're right, I shouldn't care. It won't happen again." He tugged the horse after him and moved away without a backward glance. 

Sarah watched him leave and after a moment of glaring angrily at his retreating back, she gathered the bags, the blanket he had left on the ground and followed after him. 

By the charred remains of last night's firewood, a small cup of soup sat cold and forgotten. 

* * *

Jareth walked on for hours without stopping. He had not bothered to acknowledge that Sarah was following him. He just kept walking, the horse just behind him and tried desperately to ignore the pain that shot up his legs from walking in heeled boots. 

The sky grew dark and menacing by late afternoon. Sarah prayed that the New England weather she knew would not strike. Moments later, the rain poured from the sky. 

__

April showers bring May flowers. Sarah thought bitterly. She shivered as the wind picked up and the rain pelted her. 

She gave a deep sigh as she watched Jareth continue to walk in the rain as if he had not even noticed it. "Jareth," she called out. Her voice was sucked up by the howling wind and heavy rain. She tried again. "Jareth, please! We should stop."

"Not just yet." 

She barely missed his reply as thunder rumbled in the distance. "Jareth, it's pouring."

Jareth turned to face her. His usually spiky hair was dripping in his eyes. With one gloved hand he brushed it away. His clothes clung to him like a second skin. "I had not noticed, Sarah." He told her sarcastically. "There are some rocks ahead. Perhaps we can find shelter there."

Sarah braved the stinging rain to look ahead to see what Jareth spoke of. Sure enough, a large hill of rocks lay in the path ahead. Sarah picked up the pace, pulling the bags more securely over her shoulders. The canvas bag felt as if it were filled with lead from the water that had soaked through it. 

They were soaked to the bone by the time they reached the hill. The hill was a pile of large boulders with trees growing out of them. Many of the rocks formed caverns but they were only large enough for a small animal to crawl into. 

Frustrated that the caverns were too small, Jareth kicked a tree with the toe of his boot. He swore in Goblin and then threw the horse saddle down on the ground like a child having a temper tantrum. Where would they sleep tonight? Out in the open with no fire in the pouring rain? Breathing heavily from his little rampage, Jareth glanced around for Sarah. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Wonderful. Now my only companion has gone missing." He let out miserably. The horse nickered and then shook its head sending water in all directions. Jareth sighed. "All right, one of my companions is missing." 

"Jareth, over here!"

Jareth glanced around the rocks and nearby woods and still did not see Sarah. "Where are you?"

"To your left."

As he looked to his left, Jareth saw Sarah's head and arms poking out of one of the sections of rocks. He tied the horse to a nearby tree and walked quickly to Sarah. 

"I found a small underground cavern. It's not very large, but I think we'd both be able to stay dry and maybe build a small fire. There's some dry leaves and sticks in here."

"Oh, thank the ancients." Jareth watched as Sarah squeezed back into the narrow hole. He lowered himself to his knees and followed her in headfirst. He realized what she meant about the cavern not being very large. They could not stand and were forced to sit or kneel and they had just enough room to move to the left or right a few inches without bumping into each other. The cavern tapered down to the floor on the other side. There was room for a very small fire. 

Sarah was already rubbing the sticks together and she swore as the first two snapped and she was unable to start the fire. After two more attempts with different sticks, she managed to create a small fire. It wouldn't provide much heat, but it would allow them to see and cook. 

Dinner was composed of dried meat, boiled beans and a cup of tea. Sarah collected rainwater for the beans and tea as Jareth tended the fire and set plates for them. It wasn't a hardy meal and Jareth found himself still very hungry when he was finished. He crawled on his hands and knees past Sarah to the entrance to the cavern. 

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"I'm still hungry."

"But there's nothing to eat out there and it's still pouring."

Jareth raised his brows. "I wouldn't say nothing. Just nothing that _you_ would be interested in." He grinned wickedly at Sarah who made a face at him. 

"Ugh. Just don't come back here with any half-eaten rodents." 

Jareth chuckled and turned to leave. 

"Jareth, wait," Sarah began softly. 

Jareth stopped and slowly turned to face her. Sarah wasn't looking at him; she was nervously twirling her damp hair around her fingers. "Thank you for helping me with dinner," she let out softly.

Jareth's brows rose. "You're welcome."

"And I'm sorry for the way that I acted earlier…about the blanket." Her eyes slowly rose to meet his. "You were right. I probably would have gotten sick or worse without it."

Jareth tilted his head and gazed at her for a few moments. Well, this was certainly a surprise. "You are forgiven." He told her simply then left the cavern. The moment that he returned to the rain, he transformed into his owl form and flew into the sky. 

* * *

Sarah didn't know how much time had passed, but she was beginning to run low on dry kindling. She had gone out into the rain a few times to snatch dried leaves and small twigs from other small caverns but it would only be a matter of time until there was nothing dry left to burn. 

Jareth still had not returned and the woods had been quiet except for the howling wind and the rain that refused to let up. Still soaked, Sarah wrapped the wool blanket around herself in hopes of keeping warm. The cavern had warmed slightly with the fire, but not enough to keep her from shivering. The rain had not soaked through the wool blanket completely and Sarah lay down, wrapping it around her. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. 

She didn't know how much time had passed while she slept but when Sarah awakened, it was still dark, the fire was nearly out and Jareth was in the cavern. His head was tucked to his chest, his arms were wrapped around him, his knees were drawn to his chin and he was shivering uncontrollably. His blond hair was damp and hanging in his face and he looked like the perfect picture of misery. 

Sarah bit her lip as she watched him, and made a decision. She crawled to Jareth's side and gently draped half of the blanket around him. He lifted his head and gazed at her curiously. She refused eye contact with him and sat stiffly by his side so that they could share the blanket without touching. 

The wind entered the entrance to the cavern just a few moments later and that was all it took for the fire to go out. Jareth felt Sarah inch closer to him and with a soft sigh, he leaned back against the cavern wall. 

* * *

A soft sound filled Jareth's ears and slowly the dream world faded away as he began to awaken. Something felt missing and instantly he realized that Sarah was no longer leaning against him. Groggily, he moved the heavy wool from his shoulders. The cave was pitch black but his eyes adjusted to the dark much better than a mortal's could. 

Sarah was lying on her side near the entrance and she was sobbing. 

"Sarah, are you all right?" Concern filled Jareth. Maybe she was sick or hurt. He moved closer to her. "Sarah?"

She tossed and began to turn and it was then that Jareth noticed that her eyes were closed. She was sleeping. 

"Please…please don't go…Don't leave me." She reached forward into the air with one hand as if reaching out to someone. She squirmed and began to cry more. "Mommy, please!"

Jareth's heart began to pound in his chest as he realized what was happening. Sarah was having a nightmare. She curled into a ball like a scared child and continued to cry and call out softly for her mother. Hesitantly, Jareth reached out a shaking hand. It hovered over her for a moment and then slowly he let it drop to touch her face. Using the back of his fingers, he gently caressed her cheek and Sarah seemed to calm slightly. 

Jareth noticed that she was shivering and that her clothes were still damp. Without the fire and the blanket she might grow ill. He put his hands beneath Sarah's body and pulled her into his arms. As she rested her head on his shoulder, he wondered if he had done the right thing. He was often impulsive at times. What if she didn't want his comfort? But his fears were pushed aside as she stopped crying and moved herself closer to him. 

Slowly, he pulled the blanket around them both. He let out a deep breath that he didn't realize that he had been holding. Sarah made no sound as she moved and buried her face into his shoulder. He sighed and watched her sleep peacefully for a few moments. His own eyes felt heavy and he gave into the temptation to sleep. 

* * *

Sarah felt something cool pressed against her cheek. She ignored it and settled more firmly into the warmth that surrounded her elsewhere. Her fingers twitched and something that felt like leather brushed her fingertips. Leather. Who did she know that wore leather?

She gasped when she remembered that she had been with the Goblin King. Pulling back slowly, she realized that her cheek had been resting against the large flap of Jareth's leather jacket, mere inches from the bare skin of his chest exposed by his low collared shirt. Jareth was looking down at her with an odd expression on his face and all Sarah could think about was to get away. She lost her balance and fell onto her back on the hard dirt floor of the cavern as she tried to pull away from him. 

"Easy, you're going to hurt yourself," Jareth whispered softly. 

Sarah moved as far away from him as she could and she shivered, her clothing still damp as she pulled her knees to her chest. She appeared frightened and confused. 

Jareth licked his lips, they were suddenly very dry. "Sarah…" He started, but what could he say to her? 

"How…?" She shivered. 

"How what?" He gave her a confused glance.

"How did I end up," she swallowed. "Sleeping against you like that?"

Jareth gave her a sympathetic look. "You had been crying…I…" He stopped talking when he saw her brows lower over her eyes.

"I didn't cry." She told him firmly.

"Yes, you did. I awakened to find you tossing and turning on the floor and you were most definitely crying. You had a nightmare, Sarah."

"I don't remember having a nightmare." She gave him a suspicious look.

Jareth sighed. "Well, you had one."

Sarah lowered her head. Did she really have a nightmare? Confusion seeped into her features. "So what did you do?"

Jareth sighed. "I tried to comfort you." 

"Why?" There was no anger in her tone and she gazed steadily at Jareth. He looked confused and unsure of himself and his actions. 

"I…I.." He shook his head and then gazed at Sarah with concern gracing his sculptured features. "You were in pain…" He admitted and then looked away for a moment. When he looked back at Sarah, he had a look of understanding. He had spent a good part of the morning trying to figure out Sarah's nightmare. "She left you, didn't she?"

Sarah gave him a puzzled expression. 

"Your mother…" He replied softly.

Sarah drew away as if burned. "How did you know that?"

"You kept calling for her. You kept pleading for her not to go. You even tried to reach out to her."

Sarah's eyes widened as she realized what had happened. She'd had that horrible nightmare again. The one where her mother stood far away at the end of a busy New York street and each time Sarah tried to walk to her mother, the distance increased or doubled. She'd had that nightmare many times since she was a child. She'd had it all through high school, often when she was upset or stressed out. It appeared that Jareth had witnessed her go through it again. 

She began to shake at the thought of him watching her cry and beg for her mother to return. That dream always left her feeling vulnerable. She didn't even remember having it last night, yet remembering the images of her mother so far away, remembering the sound of her own pleas for her mother to return, made her feel extremely vulnerable. 

She suddenly had to leave the cavern. She had to get away from Jareth. She got to her feet and started to climb up the hole to escape. 

"Sarah, wait." Jareth started toward her. 

"Just leave me alone!" Her voice sounded upset and Jareth could only watch as she rushed out the entrance and into the woods. He pounded his fist angrily into the earth. 

Sarah rushed blindly through the woods. Tears stung her eyes and the misty, foggy morning made her feel even worse. She finally stopped running, fell to her knees and buried her face into her hands. She shook as the sobs racked her body. 

Slowly, her sobs subsided and the snapping of a twig made her take a deep breath. "I thought that I told you to leave me alone." She gritted her teeth and sounded angry.

"Oh, did ye now?"

Sarah jumped at the voice and stood to be greeted by a smile that was missing many teeth. Her eyes fell upon dark hair that was pulled back into a pony tale and beady, cruel eyes. She made a move to run and two growling dogs snapped their jaws at her. 

The man laughed. "I don't think it would be wise to upset my friends here. Do you?" He patted the dogs who didn't break eye contact with Sarah and continued to growl. "I'd stay put if I were you."

Sarah shrank back against a tree. She hated to it admit it, but she was trapped and possibly only one person could save her. She drew a deep breath. 

* * *

Jareth paced just outside the cavern. With the mist and fog it would be nearly impossible to track Sarah. The horse watched Jareth continue to pace and it snorted and shifted its weight. 

"JARETH!!!!"

Jareth stopped pacing and stood completely still. 

"JARETH!!!"

Jareth's eyes widened. Sarah sounded as if she was in trouble. He rushed through the woods at break neck speed, pushing past branches. He heard dogs barking and growling and the voice of a man. He ran faster. 

"I told you to shut yer mouth, you miserable bitch!" The sound of a hand contacting with skin filled the air and Sarah fell onto the ground cupping her face. The two dogs moved closer and growled viciously. 

"It isn't very good manners to hit a lady."

"Jareth!" Sarah cried out in relief. The Goblin King was leaning against a nearby tree rather casually. His head was raised in challenge and his eyes were narrowed with anger.

"YOU! I knew that you'd be around here somewhere!" The man practically growled.

"James, I do believe that you are a long way from your companions." Jareth said in an even tone.

James laughed. "I've come to bring ye both back to the Colonel. You're going to make me a very well respected man."

Jareth laughed wickedly. "I'm sorry that you have gotten your hopes up and I'm afraid that the Colonel will be very disappointed when you return empty handed." 

James laughed and then pulled his hunting musket from the saddle of his horse that stood nearby. He shoved a musket ball down the barrel and then pointed it at Sarah. "Dead or alive. The Colonel don't mind much. I think I'll start with her first!"

Fear filled Jareth at the sight of Sarah at the other end of the barrel of the gun. 

With the speed of a bird of prey, Jareth rushed at James and knocked the man to the ground. The musket fired and the ball sped inches past Sarah. The dogs barked and jumped around as the two men rolled in the mud and fought to be in control. Despite Jareth's best attempts, he was no match for James. Jareth was thrown to his back and James drew a knife as he towered over the fallen Goblin King. 

"Any last words, you filthy Brit?" James made the move to kill but stopped and looked beyond Jareth with a look of horror on his face. 

Jareth didn't understand what had frightened him, but he soon found out when the sound of a gunshot filled the air. James gripped his chest and fell back onto the ground as blood soaked his shirt. He took two final breaths and his head rolled back as life left his body. His dogs yelped and tore off into the mist. Jareth glanced over at Sarah. She was still leaning against the tree and her eyes were wide. 

"You, sir. Turn around slowly. If you cooperate peacefully, no harm will come to you."

"What do you want with us?" Sarah cried out. Her voice was strong and clear.

"You should do well to curb your tongue, woman. You are prisoners of war."

Jareth rose slowly, his back still facing whoever it was who had killed James and saved his life as well as Sarah's. His eyes widened. 

A new fear filled him as his eyes settled on four redcoats on horseback. Three of them pointed sabers in his direction. And the fourth held a musket that still had smoke rising from the barrel. 


	8. Settling in

As always, special thanks to my beta, Scattered Logic, for her wonderful help and patience and to The Hooded Crow and Lady Jamie for their help and inspiration.

Chapter 8: Settling in

The young British officer in charge, blinked and his eyes widened when he saw Jareth's face. "My lord?" He gazed at Jareth with confused recognition in his hazel eyes.

Jareth's brows furrowed in bewilderment. Did these men know him? Sarah shared his confusion as they glanced quickly at each other. 

The young man immediately returned his musket to its scabbard that hung from the saddle. "Sheath your sabers," he ordered and the other men did as they were instructed. "General, we were informed that you were killed when we engaged the rebels."

Sarah's eyes widened. They thought Jareth was…? Her eyes fell upon Jareth, who was standing there like an idiot. He had no idea that the perfect opportunity to escape the woods was sitting on horseback right in front of them. "They think you're their leader. Go along with it," she whispered through gritted teeth. Sarah cleared her throat and coughed after she spoke, making it appear as is she'd had something in her throat the entire time. The men paid her little attention. They were too busy looking at Jareth in disbelief.

Jareth heard her words, and his mind was already whirling with possibilities. "I don't look dead to you, do I?" he replied to the men arrogantly. 

"No… no, sir."

Jareth stood a bit taller though his entire body protested. His back and his feet ached from all the walking and his foolish attempt to attack James. He only wished that his appearance were a bit more proper. Covered in mud was not how one liked to greet one's subjects. 

As if knowing what Jareth was thinking, the officer spoke. "If you'd pardon my saying, my lord, you look as though you have been through Hell."

Jareth wasn't familiar with any place known as Hell, but his gut instinct said it wasn't a nice place to be and he went along with it. "I ran into a bit of trouble that I did not anticipate." Well, that wasn't a complete lie. 

"We'll take you back to camp and have a bath and meal provided straight away. Lieutenant, let General Thompson have use of your horse." 

"The woman travels with us," Jareth told them in an even tone. "She is a spy with valuable information." He turned to Sarah, whose jaw had dropped at this new information. Her eyes narrowed at Jareth as he continued to gaze at her. "Trust me," he motioned with his mouth. She seemed unsure of this new situation but she nodded ever so slightly. 

Jareth turned his attention back to the men. "She will not cause problems. She and I have an agreement that she will be released once I have properly questioned her. She is to remain under my protection until I have that information."

The young officer looked confused. "General, it is quite unusual to take a woman as prisoner."

Jareth cursed softly in Goblin. How was he to have known that? He had very briefly contemplated saying that Sarah was his wife or his servant, but he didn't know enough about this 'General Thompson' to start making up wild stories. And he didn't know how Sarah would have taken such news. 

"What is your name?" Jareth demanded. 

"Lieutenant Colonel Jeffrey Elbert, sir, newly appointed," he hastened to add. 

Jareth gave a sly, predatory grin as he looked up at the red headed man. "Well, Lt. Colonel, we all must bend the rules on occasion. I'd say this is an occasion to bend them. We are at war with these people."

"War, sir?" The Colonel's eyes widened. 

"Do you live in a hole? Have you not heard of the attacks on King George's men?" Jareth told him, feigning anger. 

Sarah tried hard not to smirk as Jareth laid into the young officer. Jareth had no trouble acting the role of a tyrant leader and what impressed Sarah even more was his ability to remember the names and situation that this world was in. 

"I…was there for the attack, General, and I did just try to threaten you and the lady by claiming you prisoners of war." 

"Then you know of what I speak. These people are revolting against us. This woman has information that may help us gain the upper hand and when she is ready to tell me," he shot an angry look at Sarah, who picked up her part, crossing her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes and turning slightly away, "we will crush the ones who defy us. You shall not question my orders again, Lt. Colonel, is that understood?" Jareth sent the man a hard, angry look and the man practically wilted like a flower.

"Y-yes, sir."

"What was that?"

"I said, 'Yes', General."

"That's better, now lend me a horse so that I can change out of these clothes and have a bath." 

The Lieutenant, a dark haired man with a stocky build, scrambled down off his horse and walked it to Jareth who suddenly looked every inch a General except for his odd clothing. 

Jareth pushed the lump in his throat away as the horse was led toward him. Some unknown rush of energy coursed through him as he leapt up onto the beast in one try. Gazing quickly at how the other men sat in the saddles and held the reins, he copied their positions perfectly. 

To disguise his discomfort of sitting on the horse, Jareth asked a question. "How is that you found us?"

"We heard a shot fired. Colonel Rochester, who has been acting General while in your absence, sent us to investigate. It is good that we arrived when we did. That man was one who attacked us in Concord. No doubt he would have killed you and the lady."

Jareth nodded and his lips twisted into a cruel smile as he glanced at James' body. "Yes, indeed. You have my gratitude." He pulled at his gloves. "How far is camp?" 

"A few miles. We are in the process of returning to Boston as was instructed by General Wage. We separated from the main group on Colonel Rochester's order."

Jareth watched the young man as he spoke. The Lt. Colonel seemed to be growing more and more nervous by the moment. "And why did the Colonel make that order?"

The Lt. Colonel looked away. Jareth realized that he had just discovered the source of the young man's discomfort. An order was made that should not have been given. 

"Lt. Colonel?"

"He wanted to engage the rebels again, General…They picked off many of our men while we retreated toward Boston. This angered him greatly."

Jareth nodded as he thought things over. "We'll talk of this later. Lieutenant, escort the lady." Jareth shot a threatening look at Sarah. "She'll behave herself or she'll be shot." 

Sarah glared back at him as she was expected to. 

"Move out," Jareth commanded. He lightly tapped the horse with the heels of his muddy boots and he was delighted when the horse moved into a walk. 

The Lt. Colonel moved to ride along side Jareth, while Sarah and the Lieutenant walked behind them and the two other riders rode behind Sarah and the Lieutenant. 

"General, I wanted to say that I do not know how it is that you've come back to us. We all believed that you had died." The Lt. Colonel told Jareth. "But it was obviously sheer brilliance on your part. Although we are not supposed to shed our uniforms for many reasons, I am glad to see that you bent the rules and disguised yourself as a civilian. We are in great need of you at this time of chaos."

Jareth merely nodded and kept his eyes on the small path ahead. 

"Of course, the civilians do wear strange clothing." The Lt. Colonel continued eyeing Jareth's muddy leather jacket. 

Jareth felt his cheeks burn at the insult to his clothing and he could imagine Sarah's amused expression as he heard her chuckle softly behind him. He didn't need to know that she had ducked her head to hide her wide grin. 

"Strange indeed," Jareth allowed through gritted teeth. He ignored the Lt. Colonel for the rest of the ride. 

* * *

As the British camp came into view, Jareth realized that his hands were shaking slightly. He forced them to still and banished his nervousness. He had never been forced to play such a large role as this. Commanding these men wasn't what bothered him, but this world and its strange ways made him uneasy and unsure of how to act. 

He glanced behind him as he rode and noticed that Sarah was walking with her head tucked into her body and her strides had decreased in length. Jareth frowned and returned his gaze to the dirt path in front of him. She looked exhausted. 

It only took a short ride to arrive at the center of camp. The Lt. Colonel wanted Jareth to meet with Colonel Rochester, who was in charge immediately, but Jareth waved his hands at the Lt. Colonel and told him he would not meet with anyone until he had bathed and could change into a proper uniform. He also insisted that the prisoner be kept close to him and he made certain that his request was acknowledged. Only after he saw that Sarah had a tent to herself with the bare necessities of a small cot bed and a table and chair, did he take care of his own needs. 

Sarah was left with her hands tied to the posts of the bed while Jareth went off to make himself presentable. She sank onto the uncomfortable mattress and tears welled up in her eyes. The pressure of being in such a different time with no one to trust or turn to was becoming increasingly difficult to bear. Still, she forced her tears away with some effort and with a hiccupping sigh, listened to the sounds of the camp. 

Jareth settled into his tent and was quite happy to see that it was decorated well. General Thompson was obviously a rich man with exceptionally good taste. Jareth wondered what happened to the man and if he had indeed died on the battlefield. 

Jareth had bathed and dressed himself and now spent his time running gloved fingers over the objects in his tent. Strange navigational devices, maps and documents, many books, sculptures of men on horseback, a fancy clock, sculpted candlestick holders. 

He stopped to glance at himself in a full-length mirror. Other than his handsome facial features, he almost didn't recognize himself. He looked strange in the red uniform that he wore. He was used to dark colors other than the occasional white poet's shirt or grey breeches. He had tied his wild hair back into a neater more presentable fashion like the other men he had seen. He sighed heavily as he continued to glance at himself. Who was the man that stared back at him? Certainly it wasn't Jareth, The Goblin King. 

"General, I see you've made yourself at home," came a voice. 

Jareth turned around slowly, attempting to keep the surprise out of his stance. He had not expected visitors. His eyes fell upon a well-built man with dark brown hair worn pulled back and blue eyes. The man had a cocky smile on his face and the way that he had just entered the tent without acknowledging his presence caused Jareth to dislike him already. 

Jareth smirked wickedly and the expression would have sent his goblins scattering for the nearest hiding spot, but this man stood his ground and looked unconvinced. "Colonel Rochester," Jareth guessed. No one else would challenge his orders. The other soldiers seemed all too happy for the General's return. It was obvious that they had not wanted to stay behind as Rochester had ordered them to and they were only too willing to return to following the General's leadership.

"In the flesh," Rochester replied. "I must say that this is an….unexpected surprise, my lord. We believed that you had died on the battlefield."

"Well, as you can see," Jareth started, "I am also here, 'in the flesh'."

Rochester arched a brow at the arrogance. "Do you find the tent to your needs?" he asked, changing the subject. 

"It's fine," Jareth replied simply. 

Rochester sneered for a brief second. He had not liked the idea of being ousted from the General's tent. He realized it was his own fault for becoming too comfortable there. Yet he had served King George well for the last 20 years, why wasn't he allowed to have a tent like this with all its finery as well as the title and everything else that he deserved?

Rochester nodded and changed the subject again. "I've heard from Lt. Colonel Elbert that we have a prisoner. A woman no less."

"She is my responsibility and I am the only one to speak to her and question her. Is that understood?" Jareth snapped. He didn't like this man, didn't trust him and there was no way in the Underground that he was going to let him near Sarah.

"You must be reasonable, my lord. What information do you expect to retrieve from her? How much starch to add to the laundry? How to cook the best meal?" Rochester's expression was one of amusement, but there was also an underlying challenge. 

"Do not mock me, Colonel." Jareth's eyes narrowed.

Rochester smile innocently. "I'm not mocking, my lord, simply trying to understand your reasoning."

"My reasoning is my own and you have no need to question it. And should you decide that you need to, there will be a problem as well as consequences. Have I made myself clear?" Jareth spat at him. Disdain dripped from his voice. 

"Understood, my lord. Welcome back." Rochester bowed slightly and dismissed himself, leaving the tent in long, dignified strides. 

Jareth clenched his fists and then kicked a small stool over with his booted foot. How dare the man treat him in such a manner? He cursed in the goblin tongue and then threw himself down into a nearby chair. 

* * *

Sarah didn't know how long she had been lying on the bed with her hands tied above her head, but she knew it had been many hours. It had grown very dark and her stomach had not stopped making noise. She was hungry, tired and cold. 

With a heaving sigh, she wondered what Jareth was doing. He was probably being treated like royalty while she laid here in misery. 

"My lady?" 

The voice startled Sarah so badly that she jumped. 

"Y-yes?" 

"May I enter?"

"Yes."

A tall soldier with dirty blond hair and warm brown eyes nervously entered the tent. "I was ordered to bring you, my lady." He moved across the tent in quick uneasy strides and began to untie the ropes that bound Sarah. 

"Bring me where?"

After he finished untying Sarah, he carefully took her by the arm and led her away. 

"Where are you taking me?" She asked again. 

When the soldier didn't answer, she began to panic. What if they had discovered that Jareth was not really a British General? What if they were going to hang her and him for their deceptions? She began to struggle against the solder's grip on her arm. 

"Let me go." She demanded. His grip only tightened. 

"Cease, woman, you're making a scene." He ordered. 

Sarah glanced around and noticed that several of the soldiers had stopped what they were doing so that they could watch her. Some were laughing, others pointed. What she feared was most likely true. They knew that she and Jareth were not who they claimed to be!

Sarah and the soldier walked a few moments more and then stopped at a tent. The soldier looked hesitant as he pulled back the flap of the tent with his free hand and held it open for Sarah. 

Sarah planted her feet firmly, afraid of what she might find in the tent. Would they hang her in private to give her some dignity? Finally, with curiosity getting the better of her, Sarah peeked in and gasped. 

A large metal tub had steam rising from it, a table had been left with a brush, a comb, a mirror, and a bar of soap. A chair sat beside the table with a towel folded on the seat and a beautiful blue dress hung from a post in the ground, along with undergarments. 

Sarah blinked. "I…I don't understand." She gave the soldier a confused glance. Did she get a last bath and new clothes before they hung her? 

"A hot bath and fresh clothes provided by the General in exchange for your agreement to provide answers to questions that he requires. A hot meal shall be provided when you have finished bathing. What shall I tell him, my lady?"

Sarah smiled widely. Jareth had provided all of this for her and that pleased her greatly. "Tell him that I accept his offer most graciously." She curtsied to the man as if she had a dress on and she eagerly stepped inside. 

"You will have your privacy, my lady, I have been ordered to be sure of that. I will be your guard."

Sarah nodded, still so excited about being able to take a bath, change her clothes and run a brush through her tangled hair. Before the man left her alone, she turned to him and asked. "What is your name?" 

"John, ma'am."

Sarah smiled sweetly. "Thank you, John."

He nodded and left her to her bath. 

* * *

Barking filled the quiet night air. "Colonel, you'd better come see this!" A man shouted. 

Colonel Davis rushed over as one of his men held a lantern and attempted to keep the dogs back. Davis sighed heavily as he looked upon James lying dead in the mud. He squatted and looked at the injury. 

"Bloody fool got himself shot. Musket ball went clean through his chest. He could not have lived for more than a few moments after. He must have been shot fairly close up."

"Do you think it was that British spy and his woman?"

"Give me that lantern." Davis ordered and he snatched it out of the hands of the other man. 

"Perhaps it was them, but I think it was someone else. The British are close by."

"How do you know that, sir? I thought they all retreated to Boston?"

"See these tracks? 4 horses, barred shoes. The British like to shoe their horses with barred shoes. We do also on occasion, but here were 4 horses with barred shoes in the same place. There are more redcoats hanging around somewhere in these woods." The Colonel stood and faced the small party of men he had taken with him. "Take James' body so he can have a proper burial. We'll break camp when we return. There aren't enough of us to fight who knows how many redcoats. There could be hundreds or thousands for all we know. Return to your families and relatives in nearby towns and keep a low profile for now."

* * *

Try as she might, Sarah could not tie the corset around herself. Each time she would manage to tie the back, she would release the bow thinking she'd finally done it only to have the entire corset fall loose on her. She stamped her feet angrily. If she didn't get this ridiculous thing on, the dress wouldn't fit her. And she wasn't even sure if she wanted to wear the dress anymore. It was very low cut and Sarah was suddenly aware of her breasts and that the corset pushed them to new heights. Was she expected to parade around with her breasts popping out? She sat herself in the chair that was set beside the table and sighed. 

"Having trouble getting dressed?"

Sarah was on her feet in an instant and instead of being happy to see Jareth standing there, she was horrified. She stood in nothing but an undershirt, a half tied corset and the ridiculous looking white ruffled skirt that would make her dress a little fuller at the bottom. She cried out and reached for the wet towel that she had dried herself with earlier, wrapping it tightly around her. 

Jareth chuckled at her reaction and with a wicked grin, stepped further into the tent. 

"You obnoxious jerk!" She cried out. 

Jareth put a finger to his lips and she took the hint and lowered her voice. 

"Can't you give me a little privacy for God's sake? I'm trying to get dressed!" She let out in a hurried whisper.

Jareth's grin only widened. "You forget that I have already seen you in your undergarments." He smirked and Sarah wanted to hit him. "Turn around, " he ordered. 

"No, you are the one who should be turning around so I can finish dressing. Actually, I'd like it if you would leave so I can get dressed without an audience."

He stepped closer to her. "You would be here for hours fighting with this. Turn around."

She grunted and turned away from him. 

Jareth carefully tugged the towel from her grasp and it fell to the ground. 

Sarah shivered as she felt the warmth of his gloved hands brush her arms. 'Wha-what are you doing?" She asked nervously.

Jareth didn't speak, but Sarah got her answer as she felt him tug firmly on the strings of the corset and tie it at the base. "There you are."

Sarah turned slowly, her brows furrowed. "Thank you."

Jareth gave her a lazy smile. His eyes roamed over her for a moment, stopping a few times to gaze at the swell of her breasts. She had brushed her hair out and it fell in long straight strands down her shoulders and back. Dirt and grime no longer covered her face and she smelled of some sort of sweet flower. She was beautiful…and she was standing before him in nothing but her undergarments. 

Jareth shook his head and stepped back. "I came to see how you enjoyed your bath, I did not mean to intrude." He stepped away from her, refusing eye contact. 

Sarah was slightly surprised by Jareth's actions, but she replied. "I loved it. Thank you." 

Jareth stopped when she finished speaking and turned, his eyes finally meeting hers. Had she just thanked him for something without putting up a tantrum or a fight?

"You're welcome. Finish dressing and call for the guard. He'll escort you back to your tent where I will be waiting with a warm meal."

Sarah nodded and watched him go. 

* * *

True to his word, Jareth was waiting in her tent with a plate full of food. A few candles had been lit to illuminate the tent and Sarah noticed that a pile of blankets now sat on the end of her bed. 

John had escorted her in and had left her for the General to decide what he wanted to do with her. 

Jareth gestured to the plate that had been set on the table and Sarah sat herself to eat. 

At first she shoveled the food into her mouth and ignored Jareth as he paced around the tent, but her eyes finally fell upon him and she found that she couldn't look away. She had been so horrified by his abrupt entrance earlier, that she had not even noticed that he had changed into a British uniform. He had even tied his hair back in order to blend in smoothly with the fashion of the time. 

Sarah watched as he paced along the edge of the tent. He occasionally ran his fingers over the walls and watched as the fabric moved beneath his touch. He looked like he belonged in this time, with the black breeches he wore and the knee high black boots to complete his outfit. 

Sarah finally realized that she was staring when Jareth turned to face her. She lowered her eyes to her plate and resumed eating her food. 

Jareth watched her for a moment as she ate. He sighed and finally moved to her, taking a seat on her bed nearby. "It will be difficult to fit in here." He told her quietly.

"You seem to be doing a fine job of it." She told him before lifting a fork full of food into her mouth.

'The Colonel is suspicious of me."

Sarah swallowed her food and replied. "Well, of course he is. He just got ousted from the big chair." 

Jareth's brows rose. "The big chair?"

"Yeah, the position of command. He was running the show until you showed up and I'm sure now he's trying to tell himself that you're not the General or that you're not real. Anything to make himself feel better." 

"I had not thought of that." Jareth rubbed at his chin, looking away as he thought about Sarah's words. Then a stern expression appeared on his face as he returned his gaze to her. "I made it very clear that the Colonel was not to speak to you, that no one was, save for John when he is following orders." 

Sarah finished eating the last of her food and put her fork down. Her eyes searched his. She wondered what had caused Jareth to make such an order. Was he trying to protect her and himself from being caught or was there something else? Sarah folded her hands on her lap. "What's the Colonel like?"

"He's arrogant, snobby, does whatever he wishes, has already begun to question my orders and he has shown interest in you. I dislike him greatly." Jareth spat.

Sarah laughed. Did Jareth realize that he was describing part of his own personality there as well? 

Jareth shot her an angry look. 

"It's his job to do those things," Sarah told him. "You heard what our buddy Jeff said. They don't usually take women prisoners. He's probably just confused like everyone else is."

Jareth stood and, turning away, nodded. "I hope that you are correct." He sounded almost as if he were uneasy about things. Unsure of whether he could pull this charade off. 

Sarah sighed. "Jareth, you're an arrogant, stuck up jerk at times but that attitude is going to help you here. I saw how you handled those redcoats earlier. You're doing fine."

He turned to face her, surprise on his features. "I am?" His voice was soft.

Sarah nodded and smiled. "You are."

A small smile appeared on his face at her words and then it disappeared when he saw her yawn. The image of her chin tucked to her chest, her slow exhausted steps as she walked to the camp filled his mind. "You should rest. John will come to tie you. I'm sorry that it has to be done. I'll return in the morning."

Sarah nodded and she surprised herself as she smiled and accepted things. 

Jareth called for John as he left and John entered to tie Sarah's hands to the bedposts and to clear her dirty dishes. 

He tied her hands a little too tightly but she wouldn't realize that until much later. Right now she was far too busy lying on her back thinking about Jareth. His smile, his eyes, his kindness to her this evening. Perhaps she had misjudged the Goblin King. Maybe he wasn't the villain that she perceived him to be. Maybe she might even grow to like him as a friend. 

She closed her eyes and sighed, waiting for sleep to claim her. Moments later the outside world faded and her mind was filled with tomorrow and all it's possibilities. 


	9. A step in the right direction

My thanks to those who have taken the time to e-mail me or leave reviews for this story on ff.net. It's definitely appreciated. 

As always, special thanks to my beta, Scattered Logic, who keeps me sane and continues to inspire me when my muse is down. Also thanks to her for her invaluable editing skills. Also thanks to The Hooded Crow and Lady Jamie, for their continued enthusiasm, comments and inspiration.

Chapter 9: A step in the right direction

The world was hazy as her eyelids fluttered open. She felt warm and content but all she could see was a white haze. Panicked, she began to toss and was met with pain. 

"Easy…" A soft voice whispered. 

Her eyelids shot open and she was met with the sight of the Goblin King sitting beside her bed. Surprised by his presence, she attempted to move again and pain shot through her wrists as rope dug into her skin. She winced and then remembering who sat beside her, she tried to hide the pain. 

Soft leather brushed against her skin as Jareth untied the ropes that bound her to the posts of the bed. Once free, Sarah pulled her hands to her chest. Why had she been tied? "What are you doing here?" she snapped. Awakening to find the Goblin King by her bed didn't sit well with her. 

Jareth seemed genuinely surprised by Sarah's angry tone, but a mask of cool indifference replaced the surprise in seconds. "Let me see your wrists," he demanded. 

Sarah pulled away further from him. Glancing down, she noticed that she had slept in a dress, a rather revealing dress, and it was now wrinkled. She felt as if she was in a haze of some sort. Everything around her looked strange. Her eyes came to focus on Jareth who raised his brows. Something looked different about him. His hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and his outfit…She felt disoriented and it took her several moments to realize that Jareth was dressed in a British uniform. Another few moments were needed to remember where they both were and what century it was.

She let out a deep sigh. 

Jareth only watched her. "Your wrists…" 

Sarah pulled her hands away from her chest and frowned as she saw the deep red marks that surrounded her wrists. She didn't see the fiery anger flash through Jareth's eyes as he examined her wrists from a short distance. 

"Incompetents," he snapped. "I made it clear that he wasn't to tie you too tightly." At Sarah's confused expression, he continued. "Look what he's done." Jareth gently touched her red wrists, brushing his fingers carefully over the raw flesh. Sarah hissed at the pain and Jareth released her. "If I had my magic…" He started. 

Sarah had not heard him speak of his magic for days now. At times she completely forgot that she was with the Goblin King. How could she believe that the man beside her was the King of a magical world when he had no magic and was dressed as he was?

"I'll heal." Sarah told him softly. 

"That isn't the point. I could heal this if I had my magic." Jareth pushed.

'Yes, well, you don't have your magic. Just…just leave it." She told him. She could tell that he didn't want to let this lie, but she forced him to. "You brought me breakfast." She gave him a slight smile. A cup of steaming tea and a plate with eggs and biscuits sat waiting for her on the table. Smoothing her dress, she rose from the bed and moved to the food. Jareth didn't say a word as he watched her reach for the cup of tea. 

As soon as Sarah lifted the cup, pain shot through her wrist and with a startled cry, she released the cup. It shattered on the table, white porcelain scattering everywhere while the tea spilled all over the ground. 

Jareth was on his feet in an instant. "John, get in here, **now,**" he ordered. 

The young man scrambled through the entrance of the tent. "Yes, General?" John stood straight and tall, ready to obey his commanding officer's orders.

Jareth tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "Come here and see your handy work."

"General, this isn't necessary." Sarah told Jareth through gritted teeth. 

John came to stand beside Jareth. The young soldier looked confused. 

"Hold out your hands," Jareth ordered. Sarah let out a frustrated sigh and lifted her hands out over the table. 

Jareth took one of Sarah's hands into his and gently turned it. "See what tying the rope too tightly does? You've hurt her."

John nodded. "I didn't mean to, General. I was just afraid that she would escape."

Jareth's brows rose. "To where? She is miles from help and I don't think she would be stupid enough to brave the elements on her own. You do this again and you will be scrubbing dishes and cleaning up after the horses. Have I made myself clear?"

John lowered his head. "Yes, General."

"Get bandages and something to treat this," Jareth ordered. His voice was dripping with ice and the sound of it made Sarah shiver. 

"Right away, General." John left the tent faster than Sarah thought a person could leave. 

"You didn't have to do that." Sarah told Jareth as soon as John was gone.

Jareth turned to her, his expression still icy cold. "Yes, I did. Give these people a little slack and they think they can walk all over you. He hurt you and he will pay for that." 

"It was an accident from the sound of things. He just didn't want me escaping. He was doing his job. You asked him to guard me and he was."

Jareth put his hands on his hips, his stance challenging. "I also asked that he not tie the ropes too tightly and he disobeyed."

Sarah's expression became as cold and frightening as Jareth's. "What's the matter? Feeling guilty because this is _your_ fault?"

Jareth practically snorted at her words. 

"Apparently guilt is something you are unfamiliar with," Sarah told him. "What was I thinking to believe that you might feel such a thing? You're a selfish conceited jerk just like your Colonel." 

"Don't compare me to that…that vile man." Jareth spat. His brows lowered over his eyes.

Sarah smirked. "Oh, is that the best you can do?" 

"Don't toy with me."

"Believe me, I don't want to," Sarah spat back. She got to her feet and moved away to sit on the bed.

"I've brought you food. Eat before it gets cold," Jareth ordered.

"I'm not hungry." 

"Don't lie to me," Jareth warned her. 

"Go back to your men, General." She crossed her arms over her chest still refusing to look at him.

"Don't mock me, Sarah. I am doing the best I can given the situation." 

"You should have left me in the woods." Sarah spoke aloud, speaking more to herself than to Jareth. She said nothing for a moment as if gathering her thoughts and then turned to face him. "Why did you tell them that I was a spy? So you could enjoy watching me suffer? Is this some kind of revenge? Tie me up and order me around?"

Jareth shot her an incredulous look. He moved away from her and began to pace, his hands clasped together behind his back. "What else could I have done, Sarah?" He purposely ignored her claims of revenge. "Have you forgotten that I am a stranger to this world? I don't know how things work here. What if I had claimed that you were my wife, and I had one back at camp that I didn't know about? Or a sister and I did not have one. It would have revealed our deception quite nicely and we could have been killed. I do not yet know who General George Thompson is. I can not make up stories about his and now _my_ life. You as my prisoner was the only way I could protect you." 

Sarah's brows lowered over her eyes. "I don't need protecting..." 

"Yes, you do. I have seen how they treat some of the women here. You need a man to protect you."

Sarah snorted and Jareth glared at her waiting for her to insult him further.

Sarah sighed. "So what is the point of all of this? We've been here for two days. Where's your big plan?"

"Plan?" Jareth looked slightly confused. 

Sarah felt her heart sink into her stomach. She lowered her head. "Never mind."

Jareth opened his mouth to speak, but Sarah cut him off. "So, I see how it is. You live the life of a King while I'm the ill-treated prisoner."

Jareth's eyes narrowed. "You forget that I am a King, Sarah."

Sarah glared angrily at him. She gritted her teeth. "I haven't forgotten." 

Jareth sighed at her angry tone. This was not going as he had hoped. "I did not come here to argue with you."

"Then why did you come?" She asked defiantly.

"I came to make certain that you were all right," he snarled. "Or would you like to find a problem with my concern as well?"

Sarah sighed and lowered her head. "I'm sorry." She heard Jareth sigh and he sat himself in the chair at the table that she had vacated. His expression became tired. 

"This…is not easy on me, Sarah. You may believe it is, seeing me dressed like royalty, ordering men around, but in reality, this is just as difficult for me as it is for you." 

Sarah lifted her head to gaze at him. Jareth's glance was far off. He was looking at her and yet at the same time he wasn't. Sarah realized that he seemed to be admitting his uneasiness to her more often. She was not sure to be touched or uncertain by this. 

She let out a deep sigh and at the sound Jareth's eyes met hers. "I miss home." She allowed softly. 

Jareth's icy expression had long since left and concern mixed with something else. He swallowed and gave a sad smile. "I only hope that my goblins are not destroying what little there is left of the Labyrinth." 

His voice held sadness. Sarah felt her heart ache at the thought of the Labyrinth in ruin. Were her friends all right? Had they been affected by the destruction? Sarah lowered her head, breaking eye contact with Jareth. She squeezed her eyes shut as tears began to form. They pricked at her eyelids and before she could stop herself, she was crying. She was horrified as the tears streamed down her cheeks and attempting to stop them only made her hiccup and cough. 

She forced herself to stop sobbing like a child and when she glanced up at Jareth, her breath caught in her throat. He was staring at her with such concern in his eyes. Sarah rubbed at her own eyes and wiped the tears away. Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself together. Had she really just fallen apart like that in front of him?

Jareth opened his mouth to speak, but John had returned. 

"I have the bandages and some ointment," he called hesitantly from the entrance. 

'Bring it here," Jareth ordered harshly. 

John entered and Jareth ordered him to put it on the table and leave. John did so hastily. 

"Now, let's see about those wrists, hmm?" Jareth reached for the small glass jar that he assumed was ointment. He unscrewed the metal cover, coughed as the smell reached his nose and made a disgusted face. Glancing cautiously into the jar, he saw that the ointment was a waxy substance with a putrid smell.

"You are NOT putting that on my wrists." Sarah told him firmly. "I'll walk around smelling like something died."

Jareth coughed and quickly covered the jar. "I dare say that something might have died in this bottle. It smells like some concoction that my goblins would have created." He made a face and Sarah found herself laughing. 

Laughing! She had just been crying and now she was laughing.

Jareth's brows arched delicately over his eyes. "You find that amusing?"

"It's just your tone…you…" Jareth gave her a blank stare as she mumbled. She smiled warmly. "Yes, I do find it amusing."

A smile tugged at Jareth's lips and he picked up the bottle into his gloved hands, studying it carefully. "Perhaps if I put some of this on myself it would keep Colonel Rochester away. I'd smell so badly that he would want nothing to do with me." 

The thought of Jareth covering himself in the ointment and the looks that she knew he would receive sent Sarah reeling.

As Jareth realized what he had just suggested, even in jest, he began to laugh out loud. 

Jareth's deep laughter was a wonderful sound to Sarah's ears. She had never heard him laugh like this before. She laughed along with him and when she stopped, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. The sight of him holding his side as he laughed was something Sarah knew she would not easily forget. Who would have thought that the Goblin King had a sense of humor? 

Jareth had finally quieted down though his eyes still sparkled with merriment. He noticed Sarah's expression. She was staring at him with such a sense of wonderment. "What is it?" He asked softly. 

Sarah quickly tried to hide the fact that Jareth intrigued her and that once again she'd been caught staring. She quickly looked for an escape of some kind. "I…it's just your hair." 

Jareth gave her a quizzical look. "My hair? What of it?" He watched as she gazed at his golden locks, her hand hovered in mid air by her chest, almost as if she wanted to reach out and touch it. 

"I'm just not used to such a change. It pulled back and all." She shrugged trying to hide her discomfort. 

Jareth gave a disgusted expression for a moment. "I do not like to wear it in such a style. I'm unaccustomed to it and I only wear it like this because it helps me to fit in." He continued to glance at Sarah, his eyes roaming over her face. She was still gazing at his hair. "Are you saying that you prefer to see my hair wild and untamed?"

Sarah nodded ever so slightly. "It seems more… _you_ that way. If that makes sense," she added. 

Jareth reached back with one hand and pulled at the ribbon that kept his hair tied back. 

Sarah's eyes widened. "Oh, I didn't mean that you had to take it down."

But it was too late. The ribbon fell from his hair and the blond locks cascaded down Jareth's shoulders. With a toss of his head, Jareth's unruly hair was back. 

"Better?" He asked raising a brow. 

"Much." Sarah smiled. Her hand still hovered in mid air and slowly it reached forward. When she realized what she was doing, she snatched her hand back as if burned by the very thought of touching him. 

"No, it's all right," Jareth whispered softly. The thought of her wanting to touch his hair pleased him, but Sarah seemed disturbed now. Jareth sighed. He realized that they had both come very far in the course of one morning and he didn't want to push things. 

Taking a chance, he reached for her hands, watching her surprised expression. He was pleased when she did not pull away. He carefully took her hands into his, caressing them for a moment. He cautiously looked at Sarah. Her expression was one of curiosity. 

Jareth continued to brush his leather encased fingers over Sarah's hands. He watched as her eyes filled with pain for a moment and felt her wince slightly as one of his fingers slid lower and accidentally touched her enflamed wrist. Silently cursing his loss of magic and his inability to help her, he did the only thing that he could do. He wrapped her wrists with the cloth bandaging. When he was finished, he stood and straightened his jacket.

"I should go. I have much to do." He said hastily and he began to walk away. 

"Will I see you tonight?" 

Jareth turned, surprised by the question. His lips curved into a smile. Sarah's expression was that of a child. Innocent, hopeful. "If that is what you want."

She nodded. 

Jareth gave a faint smile. "Until later then. Good day, Sarah."

* * *

"Have you retrieved any information from the prisoner?"

Jareth pulled his feet quickly off the table he had propped them up on and hid the journal that he had been reading. He was thankful that he had immediately tied his hair back up after visiting Sarah so his appearance was acceptable. These unexpected entrances had to stop.

Jareth's brows lowered over his eyes as he glared at Colonel Rochester. "Have you always been this ill-mannered?"

"I beg your pardon, my lord?" Rochester's voice was calm. 

"Just barging into the General's tent as if you owned the place."

Rochester made a face. He had owned it once. "You have my apologies, my lord."

"They'll be accepted when I see a change in your manners." 

"Have you retrieved anything new from our prisoner?" Rochester asked ignoring Jareth's previous words. 

Jareth smirked. "Why yes, today I learned how much starch to add to the laundry." Jareth's smirk widened as Rochester gritted his teeth together. 

Rochester smiled deviously. "I'm sure that information will be very useful in our war with the colonists. You'd do well to accept my counsel, my lord." Jareth raised his brows at that. "The woman holds no important information, hang her and put her body on display. The colonists will not defy us." 

Jareth got to his feet. "I will _not_ hang her." He said firmly.

Rochester stepped closer to Jareth. "Why?" They stood face to face. 

An image of Sarah of being strung up flashed into Jareth's mind. It took all his will power to keep himself from closing his eyes to shake the horrible sight. He narrowed his eyes at Rochester. "Because I will not."

Rochester shook his head, the smirk still on his face. "I see." His smirk widened and then he strode from the tent in long victorious strides. 

Jareth let out the deep breath he didn't realize that he had been holding. He quickly hid the journal and went to see Sarah. 


	10. And two steps back

My thanks to those who have continued to review this story on ff.net as well as e-mail me their comments. 

Special thanks to my beta, Scattered Logic, for her editing skills, her patience and her inspiration. Also thanks to The Hooded Crow and Lady Jamie for their comments and enthusiasm.

Chapter 10: And two steps back…

Sarah noticed that something seemed different about Jareth and it was not only the fact that he had taken his hair down again. He was quiet, much too quiet for her liking. He'd been with her for a while now and he had barely said a word other than asking how her wrists felt. She bit her lip and finally asked, "Jareth, is something wrong?"

He grunted and got to his feet immediately, pacing at the foot of Sarah's bed. His actions answered Sarah's first question. 

"Ok, what is it? Bad day?" 

Jareth paced a few more steps and then spoke. "Rochester tries my patience." 

Sarah frowned. "Oh boy. Did you two butt heads again?"

Jareth clasped his hands behind his back and his pacing grew more chaotic. "The man is insufferable. Entering my private tent whenever he sees fit, challenging my authority, presuming to counsel me."

Sarah frowned as she watched him. He seemed distressed and she had never seen him act like that before. "Jareth, you can't let him get to you. That's what he wants."

"I know that." Jareth told her, but the pacing continued. 

Sarah's eyes settled on something and she snickered. The sound caused Jareth to stop pacing and he gave her a harsh stare. "I guess you really should have put the ointment on, after all. Pest control for annoying, lower ranking officers."

Jareth looked confused and then his eyes settled on the jar of ointment. Sarah's words sank in and despite his previous mood, he began to laugh. His laughter was contagious and Sarah joined in. 

Outside the tent, Colonel Rochester stopped and listened. The General seemed as if he was having entirely too much fun questioning the prisoner. "So he ran off to _you_, did he? I should have expected as much." A smirk appeared on Rochester's face. "I guess only time will tell…" Grinning, the Colonel strode away.

* * *

"We have to be careful." Sarah told Jareth. After their laughing bout, things had turned quiet again. Sarah finally broke the silence.

"Careful?" He took a spoon and swirled it through his tea. Sarah was staring at him again. She'd been doing it all night. He met her gaze, pretending that he hadn't noticed and hoping that she had not seen him steal a look at the swell of her breasts every now and then. She looked particularly lovely this evening. 

"I was thinking while you were away this afternoon. We've somehow gone back in time."

She was telling him things he already knew. "What are you getting at?"

"We should be careful of our actions so we don't change things."

Jareth nodded, suddenly understanding. "History. We need to make sure that we do not change history." 

Sarah nodded. 

"If I had my magic, I could protect us from such a thing," Jareth sighed. "But I can not."

"If you ever get your magic back and we changed something, could you fix it?"

"I can reorder time for short periods; hours, days and weeks. Certainly not years or centuries. We should tread very carefully. If we inflict serious damage, I might not be able to repair it. It all depends on whether my magic returns to me. _If_ it ever returns."

Jareth lowered his head and instantly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sarah gave him a sympathetic look. He sighed and attempted to smile. 

* * *

"For three days, Sarah enjoyed an unexpected friendship with Jareth. He treated her as well as he could given their situation. Baths became a daily event when he had a tub brought to her. And Jareth began to visit her three to four times each day, usually at mealtimes. He began to bring her books to help her pass the time and they would sit and talk for hours. Sarah usually called upon her knowledge of history so that she could tell Jareth what to expect in this century. Before long, Sarah couldn't wait until it was mealtime so that she could see Jareth. 

* * *

Sarah sat back on her bed, daydreaming instead of reading the book about military warfare that was open on her lap. It wasn't the fact that the subject matter bored Sarah beyond belief that caused her to daydream. It was thoughts of a certain blond haired "General" that occupied her time. 

She heard a bell ringing far off in camp and knew that dinner was being served for the soldiers. In a matter of time, Jareth would be on his way with food. 

She jumped off the bed and moved to the table. Jareth had been leaving her untied after the incident with her wrists and gave her free reign of the tent. He had brought her a mirror and a brush, as well as a few new dresses. He sneaked these to her at night while most were sleeping. 

Sarah brushed her hair, checking herself in the small mirror. She actually felt nervous about seeing Jareth. How silly was that? 

"Preparing yourself for someone?" 

Startled by the sudden voice, Sarah dropped the hand mirror she was holding and it shattered on the ground. She stood and saw a man with dark hair that was pulled neatly into a ponytail. His blue eyes, as well as his stance, held arrogance and triumph. 

"Oh, come now," he purred. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't." Sarah told him as she stood her full height.

"Leaving the prisoner free to roam her tent? Now isn't that a bit odd?" He smirked as she backed away.

Sarah bit her lip as the man walked to her. This had to be the Colonel. Who else would barge in like he had? 

"What is it about you that fascinates the General so, hmm?" Colonel Rochester paced in front of Sarah, both hands joined behind his back. He stopped and raked his eyes over her form.

"You are a pretty thing, I'll grant you that." He arched a brow. "Perhaps despite his attitude, the General really is a man after all. And all men like pretty things. " He smirked. "I dare say, the General has fallen prey to the charm of a beautiful woman." 

Sarah smirked in return. If Rochester knew of her past with Jareth he wouldn't be saying such ridiculous things. 

Rochester moved forward and Sarah stood her ground. He gently lifted Sarah's chin with his fingers and looked into her eyes. 

Sarah stared into his eyes and her gaze did not waver. 

Rochester grinned. "A pretty thing indeed and so brave or perhaps just stupid…" He watched in amusement as Sarah's eyes filled with rage.

"You've disobeyed another direct order."

Both Rochester and Sarah turned in surprise to see Jareth standing in the doorway. Jareth's eyes were blazing with fire and he looked absolutely furious. 

Rochester bowed slightly. "General Thompson, back from dinner already?"

"Do not attempt to change the conversation, Colonel," Jareth spat. 

"I was not changing it, my lord, but simply making an observation." Rochester smiled pleasantly. 

"You've disobeyed my orders. I made it clear that **no one** other than myself was to see or speak to the prisoner."

Rochester tilted his head. "You must be realistic. With all of your **important** duties, you can not possibly be here 24 hours each day to question her." Rochester gave a thoughtful expression. "Although, I do believe you would enjoy spending so much time with her, especially with her roaming free in here." He smiled viciously and once again raked his eyes over Sarah's form.

Jareth's eyes narrowed and, at the sight of Rochester glancing at Sarah's body, a streak of anger raged through Jareth so powerful that it made him tremble. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to calm down. Sarah was right, this man was baiting him. "Perhaps I am not able to spend as much time here as I would like, but that does not give you the right to take it upon yourself to question or speak to her! You seem to forget who is in command here."

Rochester smiled. "I have not forgotten, General."

Rochester didn't appear to be fazed in the least by the conversation, in fact it seemed to drive him further. "What is so special about her, my lord, that you would bend the rules by bringing her here? And what would make you be willing to waste so much time with her?" Rochester smirked and his voice became very low. "Are you sweet on her? Could that be it?" 

Jareth's eyes widened in surprise, as did Sarah's. The Goblin King's eyes filled with amusement and he threw his head back and laughed at the absurdity of Rochester's words. 

Rochester blinked and looked slightly annoyed. 

Jareth stopped laughing and his tone became serious. "I spend time with her because she is valuable to us **all**. She lived and walked among the rebels. She knows their plans. I was getting close to getting information out of her. Surely, by having this very conversation in front of her, you have ruined my chances for success." 

Rochester smiled wickedly. "Then she is useless and should be hung. Let her be a lesson to those who choose to side with the rebels." 

"Are you mad?" Jareth demanded, his brows drawn low over his eyes. "She's a woman."

Rochester stood taller, his hands once again positioned behind his back. "Since when did that make a difference? Regardless of gender, she's a spy! She should be hung unless there is some other reason that prevents you from stringing her up. Your conscience maybe, or is it your affections?" He raised his brows. 

Jareth forced himself to ignore this absurdity. "Colonel, may I remind you that we don't start hanging people just because they associated with the rebels. We are gentleman and we will act and fight like gentleman for his Majesty, King George."

"I know how it's done, my lord, but that doesn't mean that I have to agree." He tilted his head. "Times change and so must we. I'm certain his Majesty agrees. It's a beautiful evening, enjoy it." Rochester bowed ever so slightly. He shot a self-satisfied smile at Sarah. "My lady." He feigned pleasantry and was gone. 

Jareth kicked at one of the poles that kept the tent standing. It didn't budge and he gritted his teeth to bite back the pain that now shot up his foot and leg. His eyes skimmed the room, seeing the tub, the books, the extra dresses. They must have made it seem as if he was sweet on Sarah, bringing her comforts yet she was a prisoner. He was so foolish. He wasn't even sure why he had brought her those things. 

He glanced at Sarah and when he saw her expression, he had to leave. Her innocent eyes were looking at him with concern and fear. Without a word, he turned on his heel and left. 

Sarah's brows furrowed as she watched him go. She sighed. Rochester had unnerved him. Jareth would be back in the morning when things had settled down. 

* * *

Morning came with no sign of Jareth. Afternoon and evening followed and still he had now shown himself. John brought Sarah her meals. As disappointed as she was, Sarah realized that he must be busy and knowing him, he was still upset. 

She kept herself busy reading, or daydreaming, but her thoughts always seemed to return to Jareth. Where was he?

Two days passed, then three, four. No sign of Jareth, no sign of anyone other than John, bringing her meals. 

On the 5th afternoon, she sat staring at the food still left on her plate from lunch. She attempted to eat, but only succeeded in pushing the food around the plate once again. She had no appetite. She had not seen Jareth in 4 days. Had something happened? Was he hurt? Dead? She realized that she was worried about him.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard a voice. Jareth's voice. She rushed toward the entrance of the tent nearly falling out of the chair as she did so. A smile appeared on her face as she stood in the entranceway. There he stood, about 20 yards away shouting out orders to a group of soldiers on horseback. Sarah watched him, mesmerized by his ability to command with such ease. 

Sarah hid herself behind the flap of the doorway so that the soldiers wouldn't notice her as she watched their commanding officer. Jareth finished his orders and strode toward the tent. Sarah felt her heart race in her chest. He was coming to see her, finally! 

She clutched the fabric of the tent in her hands as he walked closer. He was coming straight for the door. She rushed from the entrance to her bed. She leapt up on it, smoothed out her dress and opened a book, pretending that she was reading so she could act surprised to see him. 

Seconds turned into minutes and Jareth still had not entered. Sarah waited several more minutes, but the flap of the tent never opened to allow a fair haired visitor. 

Confused, she rose from the bed and returned to the entranceway. Peering out into the camp, she realized that Jareth was gone.

Her brows furrowed. Why hadn't he come? Then she realized that it wasn't mealtime. Perhaps then he would come. That was it! She returned to her bed and sat, spreading her dress around her once again. Dinnertime could not come fast enough. 

The hours dragged by, she heard the ring of the dinner bell and a few minutes later heard the sound of footsteps approaching her tent. She smiled, hardly able to contain herself now that Jareth was coming. She had missed him, actually missed him.

The flap of the tent opened and Sarah smiled broadly. That smile faded as John stepped in with a plate of food for her. He gave her a slight smile as he placed the food on the table and left. 

Sarah sank onto the bed. She didn't understand. Where was Jareth? She'd seen him today. Why hadn't he come to visit her?" 

* * *

Jareth sighed and moved to the entrance of his tent. He was met with the blackness of night. It was rather cold tonight and his thoughts once again turned to Sarah. He had almost gone to her today. He'd had to stop himself at the last minute, realizing what he was doing. He couldn't afford to see her, it would fuel rumors and make him look suspicious. How dare the soldiers spread rumors that Sarah was his mistress! That angered him…Yet still… 

He glanced around the campsite and then, after realizing the path was clear, he took a brisk run into the nearby woods. Moments later, a white barn owl perched itself in a tree overlooking the camp. Its eyes focused on one tent in particular. The one with the guard stationed outside of it. The owl let out a deep breath; it's large eyes not once leaving the tent. _Sleep well, Sarah._

Far below in the tent with the guard, a young woman buried her face into her pillow to hide her sobs. 

* * *

Jareth furiously paced the length of his tent. Rochester kept pushing to talk to Sarah. Jareth didn't know how long he could hold the Colonel off. He was becoming persistently more difficult to get rid of. Jareth had not seen Sarah for a week, wasn't that good enough? 

Jareth gripped a nearby table and threw it to the ground, watching as the papers and books that had been piled on it fell to the ground. This was ridiculous. He couldn't stand these games anymore. He was the leader here. What did it matter what one man thought? 

Decision made, he strode out of his tent. 

* * *

Sarah was barely aware of the voices outside her tent. She sat in her chair, her face expressionless. She didn't bother to turn and see who had just thrown the flap of the tent open. She heard footsteps and the sound of them disappeared as whoever it was stopped. 

"Sarah?" 

That voice…she once had enjoyed hearing that voice, but now she hated it. She got to her feet and spun to face her visitor. 

"Sarah…" Jareth's hopeful expression fell away as a look of concern reached his sculptured features. "Are you not well?" he frowned, his brows furrowing as he noticed her pale face, her thin frame and her messy hair. He watched as she gritted her teeth and a look of hatred appeared on her face. He didn't understand. Why was she not happy to see him?

"How dare you come here," she snarled. 

Jareth's brows drew together. "I thought you would be…" he swallowed, "happy to see me."

She snorted. "Why would I be happy to see you?"

"I-" Jareth started and his voice faltered.

"I trusted you and you abandoned me!" Sarah cried out at him. "I let myself believe that maybe you were different, but you're exactly like everyone else!"

For once in his life, Jareth didn't know what to say. Only certain words seemed to reach his ears. _'I trusted you." _ She had trusted him…She had actually trusted him. This discovery thrilled him. He licked his dry lips. "Sarah…" he started. 

Sarah's expression hardened, her eyes cold as ice. " Don't Sarah me! You've been busy having fun playing commander and living like royalty while I sit here and rot away in this tent!" She moved toward him. The hatred had not left her eyes. "You left me alone for a week, now you come in here and expect me to be what? Glad? Excited? Happy to see you?" She snorted in disgust.

"Sarah, I did not abandon you. You must trust me on that." Jareth told her firmly.

"Trust you?" She chuckled and it was not a pleasant sound. "That trust is long gone and it's never coming back." She glared at him. "Get out." She pointed to the entrance. 

"Sarah…" Jareth tried again. Why was she doing this? 

"Get out! I never want to see you again!" She cried out, not caring that the whole camp could probably hear her. All she cared about was getting rid of him so she could put up the wall to protect herself from being hurt again. She had trusted Jareth and he had predictably let her down, just like everyone else had. 

Her angry tone ignited a fire in Jareth's eyes. The man who had come to try and enjoy some time with Sarah was gone to be replaced by an enraged Goblin King hell bent on trying to disguise his own pain.

"Then rot in here for all I care," he spat. She wanted to play games like this, then fine. He would show her what true abandonment meant. Jareth spun on his heel and fled the tent. 


	11. True Colors

My thanks to those who have continued to read and review this story. Your comments continue to inspire me. To those who are interested. The cast page as well as more photo pages have been added to the "UC" page. http://www.geocities.com/jareth_sarah/uc/unexpected.html 

As always, thanks to my wonderful beta, Scattered Logic, for all her hard work in editing, her patience and her inspiration. Also special thanks to The Hooded Crow and Lady Jamie for their comments and inspiration. 

****

WARNING: This chapter contains scenes that deal with and describe acts of violence against women. Sensitive readers may wish to skip this chapter.

Chapter 11: True Colors

__

You're old enough to stand and face the truth, through all this crying  
Has a little bit of kindness shaken you, so you keep on trying   
Your eyes are like the windows to your soul, through all this dying  
As adventures shared by many young and old, so you keep on trying

Till the tears come falling down...

It's crying time, it's crying time  
It's crying time, it's crying time  
It's crying time, those tears don't lie  
Those tears you cry, those tears you cry

  
However things uncertain might appear, don't walk it, blindness  
And a single word of magic in your ear, lights up inside us   
On many nights your step is strong and sure, so close behind us  
Cried out for help, from many distant shore, soon reminds us  
And the tears come falling down, falling down...

Magnum- "Crying Time"

Jareth rushed from the tent, his temper flaring. He made his way to his own tent and after pacing the length of it several times, he threw himself down in a chair, running his hands through his hair. His anger was so strong that he was trembling. 

Jareth's head shot up as he heard the sound of something moving within his tent. His eyes narrowed as he gazed upon Colonel Rochester. Rochester always seemed to show himself when he was least wanted.

The Colonel had a bottle of wine and 2 glasses in his hands. "Hard day, my lord?" He asked with a smirk.

Jareth didn't answer. Rochester poured himself and Jareth each a glass of wine. "The prisoner not cooperating?"

Jareth sat up and straightened his posture. "You could say that."

Rochester handed Jareth a glass of wine and then spoke, "You should let me take over for you, my lord. Let me talk to her."

"No." Jareth said quickly and firmly. "I will take care of the situation."

Rochester shrugged. "As you wish." He took a sip of his wine. "Camilla sends her regards, my lord. She misses you greatly."

Jareth practically growled. He just wanted to be left alone. "I don't know any Camilla," he said coldly.

Rochester sneered. "Surely you remember the name of your own _wife_?"

Jareth raised a brow and inwardly cursed for allowing his temper to put him in an awkward situation. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "Ah, yes, my wife," Jareth sighed. "I look forward to seeing her again."

Rochester's smirk widened. "I'm sure you will wish to send a letter to her."

Jareth looked up at Rochester and gave an exhausted expression. "Yes, I will write it in the morning. I'm tired. Leave me."

"Yes, my lord." Rochester drained his wine and with a slight bow, left the tent.

Jareth sank back into his chair. He had allowed his anger to get his better judgment and he had nearly paid the price. 

With a sigh, he reached for the leather bound book that enabled him to continue this ridiculous charade. General Thompson's personal journal. A collection of daily or weekly passages that spoke of Thompson's life, his passions, his triumphs and his defeats. 

Jareth had found the journal quite by accident while he had been snooping around in the tent and had been reading it for days now. Jareth learned that Thompson was a wealthy lord with a great deal of power. He was friendly with the royal family in England and he owned various estates, though none of them seemed to make him happy.

Jareth opened the book. He was curious that Thompson had not spoken of anyone named Camilla. Why would he not mention his own wife?

Jareth began to leaf through the yellowed pages with words written in dark ink on them. Finally, he found the name he was searching for and relaxed slightly upon seeing it. 

**__**

My dearest Camilla, not a day goes by that I don't think of you.

Jareth felt himself relax at reading the words. But why had Thompson never spoken of her before in other passages? He continued to read. 

**__**

It has been so hard these past four years without you.

Jareth frowned. Four years? Thompson had not seen his wife in four years. Had the General been in active duty all that time? He turned his attention back to the journal. 

**__**

Sometimes I still dream that you will be waiting for me when I return home to England. But then reality sets in and I am forced to remember all that remains for me at home is an empty house.

Jareth frowned again. An _empty _house_? _

**__**

It's been four years today. Four years of silence and solitude. Rest in peace, my Camilla. Until next year.

G. T. 5th June, 1773

The book was shut abruptly and Jareth's jaw dropped. Camilla was dead! Rochester had set him up to make a mistake and he had! Thompson's wife had been dead for nearly 5 years. Jareth cursed in Goblin. He would have to work extra hard to correct the mistake. He flipped back through the journal and buried himself in the task of making certain he knew everything there was to know about General George Thompson.

* * *

Hot water for baths suddenly stopped being brought daily; meals arrived sometimes hours later than usual. Communication was dropped completely. Jareth had truly meant what he said about not caring. His actions and absence only made Sarah angrier than she had already been with him. 

She was angry with herself for trusting him and angry with him for leaving her stranded like this. There was nowhere for her to go in this world even if she did escape and Jareth knew it. 

Beneath all the anger, something else brewed within Sarah. But she wouldn't allow herself to think it or feel it. She would not miss the company of someone who had dragged her far from her home and abandoned her. 

Three days passed by in a hazy blur. Sarah spent her time either sleeping or sitting in the chair at her table staring off into space. She didn't know what would happen to her now and each day she grew to care less. 

* * *

Jareth dove fully into his role as General. He continued to read Thompson's journal and began to use what he had read. He began to oversee the training of soldiers to make certain that they remained in top shape for whatever battle may lie ahead. 

Rochester kept pushing to attack the colonists but Jareth refused to give orders to go into battle. He put Rochester in his place by reminding him that they should be in Boston at the moment and not holed up in some woods. 

* * *

Each night as the camp grew quiet and activity ceased, a white barn owl perched in a tree for a short while to made certain that a guard remained where he should be outside of a tent. 

* * *

"Colonel!" Jareth called. He strode toward where Colonel Rochester stood talking to another soldier, a young man with brown hair and brown eyes. 

Rochester said something quickly to the soldier and sent him on his way. Then the Colonel turned to face Jareth. "General, you needed to speak with me?"

"Why have I not received the weapons inventory reports that I asked for?"

"The ammunition and weapons are at the same count as they were just the other day." Rochester told him. "I fail to understand why you need the reports _daily_. The counts rarely change and it isn't like you will allow us to use the ammunition for its intended purpose. To show the colonists what England does to traitorous rebels."

"I asked for the reports and I want them sent to me. Understood?" 

Rochester nodded and he looked uncomfortable for a moment. The General had been acting like himself again, as he had acted before the battle in Concord. Asking for a copy of the weapons inventory was something that Thompson loved to ask for each day. He had started doing it again, as well as making rounds and overseeing training. And he had stopped seeing the woman prisoner. 

Rochester hated to be wrong, but he still believed that this man was not who he claimed to be. He was determined to prove that this was not General Thompson and he would see that he was right at all costs. 

The Colonel collected himself quickly. "Of course, General. I will have them sent to you straight away."

Jareth gave Rochester a searching glance and then walked away. 

Rochester smiled to himself as a plan formed in his mind. "Let's just see if my suspicions are right, shall we?" Snickering, he strolled away. 

* * *

"John, you look like you could use a drink."

John turned toward the voice to see Evan Braze walking towards him. He sighed. Just who he wanted to see. He couldn't stand Evan. The tall dark haired man was a stuck up snob that loved to brag about how he had been promoted to Lieutenant. Everyone knew that it was because his father was a Lt. Colonel in the 5th dragoon and he was very wealthy.

"As much as I would enjoy one, I must decline. "John told him. "The General would kill me if I became intoxicated. I'm on active duty."

"Jesus, you're guarding a woman. She ain't going nowhere. C'mon. It's just a drink."

John's brows lowered over his eyes. "I can't," he said firmly. 

Laughter filled the air and John saw that 4 other soldiers stood only a short distance away. 

"Johnny boy's a chicken!" One of the soldiers folded his arms to his side, pretending they were wings and he began to cluck like a chicken. "Brock Brock Brock. Johnny's a chicken!" 

"Cut it out." Evan ordered. "You heard him. He's on active duty."

John's eyes widened. Evan Braze was _defending _him?

"We don't need him at the party anyway." One of the men muttered. They began to walk away and Evan joined them. 

John watched them for a moment before calling out, "What party?"

Evan smiled and then turned to face him. "It's nothing special. Just a few of us, a warm fire and some brandy. It's a real shame that you can't join us." Evan feigned sympathy.

John looked torn. "It isn't that I don't want to go, but someone must be here at all times to guard the prisoner."

A thoughtful expression appeared on Evan's face. "Did the General say _who_ had to guard her?"

"There has never been anyone other than myself and occasionally Joshua Torington, who covers for me when the General believes I deserve some rest."

"But the General didn't say that _you _specifically had to be here?" Evan asked raising a brow.

"I don't understand why you are asking me this," John told him flatly.

"Well, I was just thinking, " Evan walked up to him and put his arm over John's shoulder. "I can drink anytime I want. You have been hard at work and need a break. Why don't _I _take over for you, just for a little while? You can have a drink or two, even take a few hours to sleep it off."

John looked at Evan curiously. "Why would you do that for me?" He seemed suspicious. 

Evan flashed him a bright smile. "What are friends for?"

"You never wanted to be friendly with me before, why this sudden interest?" 

Evan looked hurt. "Here I am, trying to lend you a hand and you act like I want something out of this."

"Well, don't you?" John asked. 

Evan threw his hands into the air. "I can't believe this. I offer something out of the goodness of my heart and you insult me."

"I'm sorry." John told him immediately. "My intention wasn't to insult you."

Evan grinned at John's uncomfortable expression. "I'll forgive you on one condition."

"Name it." John told him. Insulting Evan Braze was not a good idea. If you got on his bad side he would let the entire royal army know about it and worse yet was the fact that his father would go the Colonel. And no one wanted to be presented with Colonel Rochester's punishments. 

"You go off with the boys for a while and rest yourself. I'll stay and guard the prisoner for you." Evan told him and patted John's back.

John frowned at his request. Why was Evan so interested in guarding the woman? This wasn't exactly a prestigious assignment, though it was better than looking after the horses. John swallowed. He didn't want to upset Evan but he also didn't want the General getting angry. He had seen General Thompson's fury when he had tied Sarah too tightly. 

"C'mon, Johnny. You don't get out enough. Too damn busy doing your job." One of the soldiers told him. 

"I'm a soldier. That is a twenty-four hour, 7 day a week job." John shot back.

"You're also a man who deserves to give into guilty pleasures every now and again." Evan told John. "I know that you like to drink every so often. This is your chance to indulge in free time. Damn General has you out here in all kinds of weather, day in and day out. Bringing his rebel whore meals and all. Wears a man down."

John opened his mouth to defend the woman and the General but quickly snapped it shut. Evan and his cronies would probably laugh at him for trying anyway. 

"I'm just offering to help a fellow soldier to the crown. Nothing wrong with that is there?" Evan smiled broadly.

John shook his head. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Good, then go have a drink on me." Evan told John patting him once again on the back. 

John nodded and followed after the other soldiers. 

Evan smirked and turned to face the tent. "What a gullible fool." He took a quick look around. He noted the musket with a bayonet by the door as well as the barrel John had been leaning against. The camp was quiet other than some laughing he heard in the distance. He smiled and then entered the tent. 

Evan's eyes widened as he gazed around the tent. No wonder the rumors were flying around camp. He looked at the metal tub, the table and chair, the dresses hanging to one side. The rebel bitch had more commodities than most of the soldiers! 

He glanced at the small bed and he moved to stand at the foot of it. He gazed hungrily over the long dark hair framing a pale face, eyes closed, deep in sleep. His eyes traveled the length of the slender feminine body. He grinned. This was one order that he was going to enjoy following.

* * *

Sarah couldn't stop falling. Hands reached out to grab her and stop her descent but she seemed to pass right through them as if they weren't even there. She was plummeting way too fast. The tunnel was dark and frightening and she still couldn't see the bottom. 

Something suddenly grabbed her and she found that she couldn't scream. 

Her eyes shot open and she realized with a start that she had been dreaming. She sighed, recognizing the interior of her tent at the British camp. It had been nothing more than a frightening nightmare. 

Something grabbed her hand and she cried out. She felt rope wrap around her hands and dig into her wrists that were still healing. 

"Let me go! What do you think you're-" The rest of her words became mumbled nonsense as a cloth handkerchief was shoved ruthlessly into her mouth and was tied behind her head. Both hands were tied to the bedposts in a matter of moments and Sarah had little time to react. 

Hands seized her feet roughly, and one foot was tied to the lower bedposts. Panicked, Sarah kicked with all her might and felt her foot impact soft flesh.

A masculine groan filled her ears and a hand slapped her hard across the face. "Feisty thing, aren't you! I'll just solve that." The man grabbed her other foot and then tied it to the post tightly. Sarah struggled but her efforts were in vain. 

She attempted to call for help, but who would she call? Who would hear her muffled cries? She felt the mattress of the bed sink and her eyes widened with fear. 

"I have to give the General some credit. He certainly knows how to pick his prisoners. You're a very pretty little rebel." 

Sarah cringed as she felt a bare hand slide down her face and then continue along her chest. She tried to move away and felt a knee press into her side keeping her in place. She didn't recognize the voice that spoke and the seductive tone made her tremble with fright. 

"Now, now. This won't take too long." He whispered. 

Sarah's eyes adjusted to the dark and she could make out a dark haired man that she had never seen before. She watched as he lowered his face to her chest and placed a kiss on her neck and trailed a few down her collarbone to her chest. Sarah tried to squirm away from him. 

"This won't hurt…much." He smiled wickedly. "I assure you, I'm _much_ better than the General." He trailed a finger down the bodice of her dress.

Sarah sobbed when she realized what he planned on doing to her. She tossed and turned, determined to get free. But after only a few moments of struggling, she stopped. 

"Are you finished now?" The man chuckled. He brushed Sarah's long dark hair aside and placed another kiss at the base of her neck. "It's no use trying to escape…you might as well let yourself enjoy this." 

Enjoy this? How could she enjoy being raped? She caught sight of the man's dark hungry eyes and terror shot through her. She could only watch as he slid down the bed, seating himself near her feet.

Sarah tried to move away as he reached for the hem of her dress, but there was nowhere to go. He slipped one hand beneath the fabric to stroke her thigh. Her breathing became frantic and fear stabbed her everywhere with its icy knife. She lifted her head and watched in horror as he tugged at her skirt undergarments. 

Sarah struggled against the bonds that held her but she only succeeded in hurting herself. The man's hands had moved away from the undergarments, which he had half pulled off and his hands were roaming up her side. His breathing had become chaotic and Sarah bit the fabric of the handkerchief when she felt him press his lower body against her as he bent to place kisses on her neck again.

Tears streamed down Sarah's face, staining the dark colored handkerchief that bound her mouth. Her struggling ceased when she realized that she wasn't going to break free. This man was going to rape her and there was nothing she could do about it. 

She closed her eyes and the tears continued to fall as the man began to pull down her dress, leaving her clad in only her corset and undergarments. She prayed to god that he would kill her after he was done with her.

As the man continued to do what he pleased, his touches growing bolder, more frantic, Sarah's mind cried out the name that her voice could not.

She felt his hands reach for her breasts and give them a hard squeeze through the fabric of her corset and then suddenly the touch was gone. The weight that had been crushing her had disappeared to be replaced with the cool night air. Sarah opened her eyes and turned her head in confusion. Everything looked hazy and noises seemed far away. She felt as if she was going to black out, but slowly things came into focus. Her eyes filled with fresh tears that began to stream down her face when she learned why the man had not returned to finish her off. 

She knew that wild, unruly blond hair and she knew that angry voice. 

"What do you think you're doing?!" 

Evan stumbled backwards after being jerked off the bed, his hands searched blindly for the entrance of the tent. His eyes widened when he realized who had pulled him away. "Ge…General." He nearly squeaked. Rochester had said that he was going to detain the General! 

"I asked what do you think you were doing!?" Jareth was absolutely furious. His brows were drawn low and his eyes flashed with anger. He looked positively frightening.

"I…I…" Evan stuttered.

Jareth grabbed Evan by the collar of his uniform and shook him. The General's mismatched eyes were blazing with uncontrollable fury. "Thought you would come in here and have a little fun? Is that what you thought? That no one would mind because she's a prisoner?"

"Sir, I...didn't know she meant something to you…" Evan croaked. 

Jareth's eyes flashed with violent rage. "Do you think that this is proper conduct of a British soldier?" He spat, attempting to keep some sort of control. His voice cracked as he continued. "Raping…a woman prisoner?"

Evan's eyes narrowed. "So what's good for the General isn't good for the rest of us?" 

Jareth gripped Evan tighter and shoved him against one of the wooden poles that held the tent up.

Sarah let out a soft muffled cry as she moved and split her wrists open in the process.

Jareth turned at the sound to glance at Sarah. She was half-undressed and she was tied to her bed, her mouth bound so she could not call for help. She was frightened and crying. Jareth felt his heart drop into his stomach, felt sick at knowing what this man had intended to do to her. And then he felt anger as he had never felt it before. 

As Jareth turned back to Evan, the young man punched Jareth in the jaw, not hard enough to do damage, but hard enough to throw Jareth off balance, allowing Evan to get away. 

Evan rushed frantically toward the door and Jareth was after him in a second, his speed almost unrealistic. He grabbed hold of Evan and the two tumbled outside into the darkness. Jareth was on his feet in a second, and angrily he slammed Evan into a nearby tree. A fistfight began.

Evan was no match for the furious General and he knew it. He tried his best, but grew tired quickly and all it took was one last hard shove from the General to end it. 

Jareth watched as Evan's eyes widened as the bayonet on top of John's musket was driven unexpectedly through Evan's back and chest. Evan struggled and looked down to see the steel blade protruding from his flesh. He glanced at Jareth, who glared angry hatred. With a deep aching sound, Evan took a last shuddering breath. 

Rochester sank into the shadows of a nearby tent as he watched Evan's head roll forward. It was a shame to lose such a good solider. He growled and slipped away into the night. 

Jareth sighed deeply, his breathing still heavy from the conflict. He glanced at the unmoving body before him and knew what he had done would cause commotion within the camp. The death of a well-known Calvary officer's son by the hand of a General, all because of a prisoner, was cause for big trouble indeed.

It had been a long time since Jareth had killed. It was something that he did not take pride in, but something that had to be done when a life or a kingdom was at stake. He had not meant to kill Evan, but he honestly was not saddened by the loss. He realized that he would kill anyone who attempted to harm Sarah and that startled and confused him. 

Jareth walked on unsteady legs back into the tent. He had just killed a man, had possibly changed history and the cause of all his anguish and pain was tied to her bed, tears streaming down her face. Jareth felt his heart ache as he gazed at Sarah. He moved in quick strides and cut the ties that bound her. 

Sarah sat up and coughed. Blood seeped from the corners of her mouth from cuts created by the handkerchief and her wrists were bleeding from the rope. Trembling, she reached painfully for the blankets of her bed and pulled them tightly around herself. 

"Sarah…" Jareth's voice was filled with anguish. His eyes pleaded forgiveness. 

Sarah turned away from him quickly as tears reformed in her eyes. She didn't want him to see her cry, didn't want him to see her so vulnerable, but it was too late for that. 

Jareth watched as Sarah fought with herself to refrain from breaking down. He looked on as her best efforts were shattered like fragile glass. She bent over the bed, burying her face into her hands, her dark hair falling around her like a curtain. Her body shook as she began to sob. 

Jareth felt his heart pounding in his chest. He realized with horror that had he been only a few minutes later, it would have been over. Sarah would have been raped and he would have failed to protect her. He would never have forgiven himself if that had happened. He tried to swallow the lump that appeared in his throat as he realized this could have been prevented… 

Sarah stiffened as she felt the mattress sink beside her. Strong arms slipped around her trembling form. 

The stubborn side of her told her to pull away as Jareth drew her to him, but she found that she couldn't. She wanted him to hold her, needed to feel safe. She buried her face into the warmth of his chest, her sobs muffled by the fabric of his uniform. She gripped the heavy wool and her anguish rushed out of her like a raging deluge. 

She felt Jareth begin to rock her slowly. She didn't resist him and pressed her weight against him desperate to feel the warmth and solidity of his body beneath her. She was frightened about what had happened and even more frightening was the discovery that she needed the man that held her. He was all that she had in this world and at the moment, he was all that she wanted. 

Sarah raised herself slightly so that she could bury her face into his neck and soft hair. He didn't resist and if anything encouraged her. She felt his gloved hands caress her back through the blankets and felt his face lower into her hair as he whispered soft soothing words. She could hear and feel his heart pounding in his chest. It made her realize that he did care about her in some way, despite what he wanted her to believe. 

Jareth knew that Sarah was frightened and that was why she clung to him so desperately. That bothered him more than he cared to admit, but he continued to hold her. The urge to protect her from harm grew even stronger within him. 

He continued to rock her and her sobs eventually faded. He glanced down at her to see her looking up at him. Her eyes were red from crying, her wrists were red, her hands were stained with her own blood and she was hiccupping softy. Jareth let out a shuddering breath. 

"You came back…" She whispered. Her voice was ragged. 

"Of course I came back." He gently pushed aside a few locks of hair that were hanging in her eyes.

"But you…"

"Shhh. You need to rest."

"But how did you know I was in trouble?"

"I didn't. Not until I entered the tent." He gently ran his fingers over her shoulders. "I went for a…walk…I didn't see John outside the tent. I decided to investigate…" Jareth drew a deep breath. "If I had been any later…" The thought was unimaginable. He lowered his chin against her head and closed his eyes. 

Sarah pressed her cheek to Jareth's chest and closed her eyes. His reason for coming didn't matter to her right now. He had come and that was what mattered. She had seen his anger, his violent fury as he dealt with the soldier. There was more to Jareth than he was letting on. 

The events of the night repeated like a mantra in Jareth's mind. His sudden decision to walk by Sarah's tent in person instead of transforming into an owl to look over the camp. His confused discovery at not finding John outside the tent. Jareth had rushed to her tent and then had stopped outside of it, out of breath from his brisk run. He had glanced around noticing John's musket and bag. But where was John? His breathing had slowed and he heard a voice and heard muffled cries. He had peered into the tent and was not prepared for what he had seen. 

Jareth buried his face into the warmth of Sarah's hair trying to block out the images. 

It was no longer safe for her here. 


	12. Escape

My thanks to those who are continuing to review this story. I'm aware that it is not a typical Jareth and Sarah romance and ventures out a bit into unknown territory with the whole time travel plot, but my thanks to those who are sticking with it and have been kind enough to review. 

The UC page has been updated once again with this chapter as well as the addition of more pictures. 

http://www.geocities.com/jareth_sarah/uc/unexpected.html

Special thanks to my wonderful beta, Scattered Logic, who not only does a great job editing my work but helps to keep me inspired and focused. Also thanks is in order to The Hooded Crow and Lady Jamie for their unconditional support and comments. Thanks, Ladies!

****

Warning: This chapter is a little gruesome in parts not to mention very depressing. You might want to have a box of tissues handy.

Chapter 12: Escape

__

They are the victims of the night  
Ride against the wind - born to lose the fight

And on a rainy night like this  
Someone shuts the door - goodbye on their lips  


Magnum-"How far Jerusalem"

Jareth held Sarah until she had fallen into a somewhat restful slumber against him. Careful not to awaken her, he lowered her gently to the bed and drew the blankets up over her. He sighed deeply and walked to his tent.

Jareth returned to Sarah before dawn and awakened her. She was extremely disoriented, not to mention sore. Jareth carefully wrapped her wrists with bandages and wished for the hundredth time that he had magic to help her. He took her trembling form into his arms and gazed at her for a long moment. How was it that this girl had managed to change his opinion about her so completely? He had once wanted revenge against her and now he wanted to help her, wanted her to be safe. Shaking his head, he attempted to help her to her feet. 

Sarah clung to him and Jareth was forced to scoop her into his arms and carry her like he would a child. He brought her outside and watched her surprised expression at seeing two horses standing outside her tent, packed and ready to go. Then her eyes looked at his wild, unruly hair and the fact that he had shed his uniform and was dressed only in a white poet's shirt, tan breeches and black boots. 

"What's going on?" she asked in confusion. 

"It is not safe for you here. We are leaving." He didn't give her time to react and helped her into the saddle on one of the horses. Just as he was about to turn and move to his own horse, Jareth heard the clicking of a gun, already loaded and aimed directly at his back. 

"Turn slowly." 

Jareth did so and his eyes narrowed as he gazed upon Colonel Rochester. The Colonel looked as if he had just come out of the bath; though dressed in his uniform, his hair was damp and hung loosely around his face. He held a pistol in one hand and it was aimed directly at Jareth.

Rochester's eyes were full of amusement. "Now what could the _General _have been doing at the _prisoner's_ tent so early in the morning?" Rochester gazed at Jareth, looking at his wild hair, his tired eyes, as well as the fact that he was dressed out of uniform in a white shirt and breeches. His gaze moved to Sarah who appeared worn-out, her dress was wrinkled and she looked as though someone had beaten the spirit out of her. A sly grin tugged at Rochester's lips as he looked over her form. 

"Late night?" Rochester smirked as he turned his gaze to Jareth. 

Jareth gritted his teeth. He was well aware of his appearance and Sarah's, not to mention what this must look like. 

Rochester's eyes left Jareth's form and he glanced at the horse that Sarah sat upon, as well as the other. "Going somewhere, _General_?" 

Jareth tilted his head, his expression cold and his appearance would have terrified anyone else, but Rochester merely grinned at him. "She has told me what information was necessary. Per our agreement she is to be escorted home." Jareth told him.

Rochester laughed. "Oh, the _General _now knows how to do his own laundry. What is this world coming to?" The Colonel smirked. "This early morning escapade doesn't have anything to do with your deception does it?" Rochester grinned and it widened as Jareth began to look uncomfortable. "You see, it's quite interesting that you're planning a little trip and the _real _General Thompson arrived just this morning. Wounded on the battle field and was recovering at the home of a loyalist all along." 

Rochester smirked as Jareth grew increasingly uncomfortable. "Even if he hadn't shown up, I knew you were not who you claimed to be."

"Oh, did you now?" Jareth shot back. 

"Yes," Rochester purred. "The signs were there all along." Rochester glanced at Sarah and then back at Jareth. The Colonel smiled wickedly. "Tell me, what was it like to see another man having his way with your woman? Were you insanely jealous? Or perhaps hurt because she enjoyed another's touch more than your own?"

"How do you know about what happened last night?" Jareth demanded. His eyes flashed with fury as he balled his fists by his side. 

Rochester laughed. "_Who_ do you think planned that?"

Jareth forced himself to act rationally. If he allowed his temper to explode, Sarah could be hurt or killed, not to mention that the same could happen to himself. He shrugged nonchalantly. "It matters little. The woman means nothing to me."

"Now _that _sounds more like General Thompson. While a compassionate man, and occasionally known to dabble with other women after his wife's death, Thompson never did care much for the women he slept with. Pacing fancies, or a means to end the need all men have to be temporarily satisfied, is what he called them." Rochester sneered at Sarah as he said this and then turned his attention back to Jareth. "Thompson would never care if one of his soldiers had some fun with a woman. In fact, he believed a little time off to indulge often helped his soldiers remain more focused when they returned to duty. Purge the need and focus returns." Rochester titled his head and continued. 

"While he does like to act like a gentleman and expects the same behavior from his officers, Thompson was never above anyone having fun. It seems as though reading Thompson's journal didn't help you nearly as well as you had hoped."

Jareth narrowed his eyes. 

"You had a wonderful time breaking up Lt. Braze's fun and killing him after you had pushed him around a bit. And all of that over a women you don't care for. Clearly you see that you revealed your own deception last night." Rochester grinned and looked rather pleased with himself.

Jareth could only glare at him. 

"The penalty for posing as a British officer is death, as is murdering an officer before they've had a trial to defend themselves. Perhaps your companion would like to learn the error of your ways first hand?" Rochester aimed his pistol at Sarah. 

"No!" Jareth cried out before thinking.

Rochester's brows raised. "No? Ah, I see. This woman _does _mean something to you despite what you've claimed. Your wife perhaps or maybe just a very prized _whore_." 

Jareth started towards Rochester at the insulting words but the Colonel merely aimed his pistol at Jareth. The Goblin King stopped and gritted his teeth.

"Infiltrating a British camp also leads to death as does toying with me. You both must have been sent by the rebels. How pleased they will be to see you returned to them. Your bodies will make quite a nice display hanging at Lexington Green."

"The General would never allow that." The voice startled both Rochester and Jareth. Lt. Colonel Elbert emerged from the shadows, revealing his presence to the small group. "I was foolish to believe that you were a General. I should have seen that you were an imposter from the beginning," Elbert spat, gazing angrily at Jareth.

"Ah, the curse of youth." Rochester smiled. "You will grow out of it…eventually."

"I will enjoy seeing you both hang," Elbert told Sarah and Jareth as his eyes narrowed with anger. 

"You shall enjoy witnessing their death right now, Lt. Colonel."

"If you kill them, General Thompson will have you stripped of your rank," Elbert warned the Colonel. 

"I think not."

"The General is already angry enough with you."

While the two argued, Jareth glanced at his horse. He would never have enough time to make his way to the animal, leap on it and escape with Sarah. He only hoped that there was something he could try.

Concentrating, he formed a crystal sphere that wasn't even close to solid. It sunk in at places like a weak bubble, but it was something and more than he'd been able to produce for the past 2 weeks. The first bit of hope in a long time.

"What are you doing?" Rochester cried out. His eyes were drawn to the sphere in Jareth's hands. "What are you, some kind of a warlock?"

Jareth's eyes flashed with anger at the insult and he tossed the crystal. Rochester and Elbert leapt back and it was enough of a distraction for Jareth to leap up on the horse behind Sarah. He heard the crystal shatter on the ground at Rochester and Elbert's feet, but Jareth had already dug his heels into the horse's flanks and he and Sarah were moving away. The horse galloped towards the woods. In seconds, they would be free. 

A shot rang out through the misty morning and a barely audible cry of pain followed. Sarah cried out as she felt Jareth slump against her. She shook her head, coming out of her trance…no…no. He could not have been shot…Yet he had fallen against her…she felt his hands reaching to hold her to keep himself steady. This couldn't be happening…

Jareth's ragged voice entered Sarah's ears. "Keep the horse moving for as long as you can…"

"Jareth…" Her voice was full of fear. 

Jareth gripped her tighter. He was becoming dizzy and who knew how badly his condition would deteriorate as they rode on. He buried his face into Sarah's hair and clamped his eyes shut to keep the world from spinning around him. "Whatever happens…keep the horse moving…."

Sarah bit her lip and turned to look at Jareth. He was clutching her waist, his eyes squeezed shut, his expression one of anguish. Her eyes filled with tears. She didn't know where he had been shot or how serious the injury was. She feared the worst. 

She glanced back at the camp and her eyes filled with angry hatred as she looked at Rochester. The pistol had fallen to his side, useless until he went through the somewhat tedious process of reloading it. The smoke from the pistol being fired still lingered around him. Sarah turned away from him gave the horse a hard kick to keep it moving.

Rochester watched as Jareth and Sarah disappeared into the woods. 

"You shot him." Elbert paled. "It was a good shot from such a distance." He swallowed. 

"Hardly. I was aiming for his heart." Rochester threw the pistol to the ground. "Fetch me my horse and tell the 5th dragoon to gather!" He called as he strode away. "I don't plan on letting them escape."

* * * 

They had ridden for hours. The day had grown very warm, but Sarah hardly noticed the sweat that trailed down her face from the early May heat. All she was concerned about was getting Jareth to safety. She didn't care that the horse was lathered in sweat, she made it gallop on and on and on. 

The sun was setting when she felt Jareth's grip on her loosen. Sarah heard him moan softly and then turned to watch in horror as he lost his balance and fell from the horse. 

"Oh, god!" She cried out. She pulled hard on the reins, forcing the horse to skid to a stop by a stream and waterfall. She leapt from the animal and rushed to Jareth. He had rolled several times after hitting the ground and was covered in dirt. Sarah gasped when she saw the blood stain that covered his shoulder and most of his back. Her fear subsided slightly when she moved closer to him and saw that he had been shot in the shoulder. He could live with an injury like that. She'd seen movies where cops lived from injuries like this. Even in old western movies the men with similar injuries survived. 

Jareth groaned. "Sarah…you…have to get it…out."

Sarah moved to him and tried to cradle him in her arms. "What are you talking about? Sssh, I know it hurts, but it's only your shoulder. This will heal; you'll be ok. I'll wrap it and it'll be better in no time." She tried to sound optimistic, but it wasn't working. She was shaking like a leaf. 

"You must…take it…out…The iron…" He groaned.

Sarah paled. "You can't seriously expect me to take the bullet out!" she cried in horror. How had the bullet managed to remain within him in the first place?

"You must…or I'll…die…" He moaned. 

Sarah shuddered violently. _Die _and _Jareth_ were two words she didn't ever think of putting together in the same sentence. 

"The iron…it's deadly…to my kind…" Jareth finished.

Sarah watched as speaking drained Jareth of his strength. He suddenly looked pale and sweat lined his brow. 

Oh, shit…if iron was deadly to his kind… Sarah's jaw dropped at the revelation. "You're Fae."

Jareth nodded weakly. 

"Then how can you survive in a world with so much iron? The canons, the guns, everything…it's all iron!" she exclaimed. 

"My past can wait…for another…day. There's a knife…in the…bag." 

Sarah's eyes widened in alarm. "Jareth, I…I can't! I can't take it out! I'm not a surgeon. I'll hurt you! And the knife will have iron in it. It will only make things worse!"

Jareth's expression was one of anguish. "I'll be dead by morning…if you don't remove it." He swallowed. "It might already be…too late."

"NO!" Sarah cried out. She shook her head. Jareth couldn't die. How would she get home? Who would restore the Labyrinth? Who would protect her in this strange world? Who would argue with her and then completely turn her world upside down when he showed concern for her welfare? She didn't want him to die! 

Staggering to her feet, she rushed to the horse. She reached for the packs and the horse sidestepped. 

"Come back here, you stupid animal!" she yelled. She managed to snatch the rope that held the packs onto the saddle as the horse moved about. To Sarah's horror, the horse tossed its head and with a little buck, tore off into the woods. She fell onto the ground with a thud. "No! No! Come back! Please come back!" she cried after it.

The horse ignored her and galloped off into the darkening night, dumping a trail of supplies as it went. Sarah stood and kicked a tree, hardly noticing the pain that moved up her leg. Jareth had been shot, he was dying and the horse, their only transportation, had just run away with the supplies she needed to save Jareth. 

Sarah fell to her knees in the darkness and angrily pounded the earth with her fist. Tears filled her eyes, but she forced herself not to cry. It had grown dark so quickly; she could hardly see a thing. She crawled on her hands and knees and began searching blindly for supplies that had fallen to the ground. She found a broken cup, a spoon, a bar of soap. Hope began to fade away as she moved on and did not find the knife. She was about to give up when she placed her hand down and quickly pulled it back to her body as something sharp cut her. Something sharp, like a knife. 

Carefully, she searched the ground and her hand grazed the ivory hilt of a knife. She grabbed it and quickly rushed to Jareth. 

He had propped his good shoulder against a nearby rock. Sarah sank to her knees; the knife glinting in the dim moonlight that filtered through the trees. Jareth turned slightly so she could face the injury. 

Sarah took a deep breath. "This is going to hurt…" she told him. 

Jareth raised his head and nodded. Sarah was trembling so badly that she lost her grip on the knife. The ivory handle with intricate carvings of a ship and the small narrow blade slipped through her fingers and fell to the ground between herself and Jareth. 

Jareth turned himself to face Sarah and his hands cupped her face. 

"You can do this…I trust you…" he told her. Tears formed in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks at his words. Jareth smoothed the tears away and stroked her face for a moment. Slowly, he leaned forward. Sarah instinctively closed her eyes as his face neared her own…dear god…he was going to kiss her…The Goblin King was going to kiss her. 

She jumped when she felt cool leather brush her flesh and the knife found its way back into her trembling hand. Her eyes shot open and she watched as Jareth regarded her coldly. He straightened his posture, despite the hurt it caused him and turned slightly from her. 

Sarah swallowed. He was preparing himself for the pain… She stared at Jareth's blood stained shoulder and then glanced at his face that was slightly turned away from her. His blond hair fell in long strands and was nearly white in the moonlight. Despite the situation, Sarah found herself admiring his other worldly features. 

Jareth turned his head just slightly and their eyes met for a brief moment. There was no love in his eyes as she had hoped to see, only cold indifference. 

Sarah bitterly turned her head away. She bit back the disappointment she felt because he had not kissed her. She closed her eyes for a moment and shook the feeling. What had she expected? For Jareth to suddenly admit that he loved her and he always had, like this was some sort of fairytale? The thoughts angered and hurt her all at once but helped prepare her for what she was about to do. 

Finally, she lifted the knife and first used it to cut away Jareth's shirt. The wound was ugly and still bleeding despite that it had been inflicted hours ago. She sucked in a deep breath and then slipped the knife into the wound. She felt Jareth move as the blade went deeper, watched him grit his teeth and clamp his eyes shut as the pain filled his body. 

"Jareth, I…I can't!" she sobbed suddenly. She pulled the knife away from him and nearly dropped it again.

"Do it!" Jareth yelled loudly at her. He watched as Sarah shrank back in fear. She was afraid and he hated that he had to do this, but there was no other way. 

She lifted the knife and hesitated. 

"Do it, Sarah, unless you wish to see me die!" Jareth pushed harshly. "Who would send you home if I am gone?" Some part of Jareth regretted manipulating her like this, especially as tears began to roll down her cheeks, but he knew that there really was no other way.

Sarah trembled but forced herself to take the bullet out. Jareth turned his head completely this time so she wouldn't see his reactions. He forced himself to keep from crying out at the pain that touched every fiber of his being. 

She dug carefully into the flesh, horrified at finding it blackened the deeper she dug. 

"I…I see it!" she called out suddenly. There was the bullet, nestled between muscle and bone. The muscle had taken on a green-blackish appearance as if diseased. No doubt a side effect of iron being in the body of a creature of magic. Using the tip of the knife, she brought the metal ball to the surface. She could feel Jareth trembling beneath her as she moved it. "I…I have it!" She told Jareth as she pulled it from his wound and into her fingers. Jareth's reaction was silent as he fell forward onto the rock. Sarah grabbed his injured arm without thinking as he fell and he didn't respond.

"Jareth!…No!" She turned Jareth in her arms, tears streaming down her face. No, he couldn't be dead! But then she saw the slight rising and falling of his chest…he was unconscious, but alive. Glancing at the bloodied bullet in her hand, she tossed it as far away from her as she could. 

Blood was gushing from Jareth's wound and Sarah knew that she had to stop the bleeding. She reached for her skirt and began to tear strips from the fabric of her underskirt. She rushed to the stream and dipped a few pieces in the cold water. Returning to Jareth, she did her best to clean his wound. The sight of so much blood made her sick to her stomach, but Sarah forced herself to ignore the nausea and cleaned and bandaged Jareth's shoulder. 

"Jareth?" she called and shook him gently. 

Her response was a howl that seemed to echo through the woods. Sarah trembled. She had forgotten about wild animals. It had been almost 2 weeks since she and Jareth had braved the woods. Far off in the distance, a gunshot was heard. She shivered and then realized that a fire was out of the question. The rising smoke would alert people of their whereabouts. The rushing of the waterfall less than 20 yards away, normally would have soothed her, but instead it only made her uneasy. The roaring rapids would make it hard to hear anyone or anything approaching them. 

Sarah twined her hands together fearfully and realized that they were slick with blood. She rushed to the stream and plunged them into the cold water. She began to sob as she watched Jareth's blood pool and then drift downstream. Jareth couldn't die, she needed him! She…cared about him. 

But he had abandoned her. He had left her alone for a week in that horrible camp, making her feel as though she was truly alone in this world. Yet, he had saved her from the soldier and he had put himself in incredible danger by leaping up behind her on the horse. He had protected her at great cost to himself.

Fresh tears streamed down her face as she staggered toward Jareth's still form. The moon had risen higher now and she could see the trail of supplies left by the horse. She suddenly remembered the sight of the two horses as Jareth had carried her from the tent. The horses had been overloaded with supplies. It must have taken Jareth days to gather what he had. Days…which meant that he had made plans to escape after all. He had _not_ abandoned her. 

Sarah fell to her knees beside Jareth, as the tears rushed from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself, rocking back and forth while loud, ugly sobs emanated from her. A gunshot echoed in the distance and she jumped. What if the British found them or the colonists? No place was safe… 

She raised her head and through blurry, tear filled eyes, looked at Jareth. He was still resting against the rock where she had left him. Her brows furrowed as she gazed at his wild hair, his lithe form. She realized that she was alone in the woods during the revolutionary war with a member of the Fae. The fact that Jareth was Fae shouldn't have surprised her, yet it did. He was a being of magic, loved tricks and games, loved glamour. How foolish had she been to think that he was human like herself? 

__

Fae and he'd been shot with _iron_, the one thing that was extremely deadly to the immortal race. She had read about his kind in books and plays and she remembered that those who had come in contact with iron were vulnerable and those injured by it rarely survived. There was a very good chance that Jareth was going to die. Sarah choked on her tears at the thought.

Looking more carefully at Jareth, she could see that he looked paler than normal and sweat trickled down his face. His eyes were closed and he was still unconscious. Looking at him, one might believe that he was sleeping, but Sarah knew better. The pain had hurt him so badly that he had passed out and although he could not feel the pain right now, the iron was eating away at him, destroying him…killing him…and he had no magic to fend it off. 

Sarah took a deep shuddering breath and forced herself to gaze lower. The rise and fall of Jareth's chest as he took each breath was a small comfort to her. He was still alive, but for how long? How much longer until the iron _killed _him?

Sarah trembled and shook her head. As the waterfall rushed, as animals howled and gunshots echoed in the distance, Sarah let out a hopeless sob and buried her face into her arms, crying her heart out into the night…


	13. Unexpected Refuge

AN: Hello everyone! Thank you again for all the comments and support from my readers. The last few chapters have been difficult to write and support from my readers has definitely helped. So thank you all! I hope that everyone has a wonderful Holiday. 

Special thanks to my incredible beta, Scattered Logic for her editing skills and her comments and suggestions. I'd be lost without her! Also, thanks to The Hooded Crow and Lady Jamie for their comments and enthusiasm. 

Chapter 13: Unexpected Refuge

Sarah was sick to her stomach when morning came. During the night, Jareth's condition had grown worse and she had no idea what to do. While for the most part Jareth didn't move or make a sound, there were occasional moments when he'd cry out or mumble or toss uncomfortably. Sarah had spent the night huddled close to him, shaking with fear. 

Dawn was breaking and in the distance she could hear the thundering of hooves. Sarah panicked. Her heart pounded so hard she felt that it was going to leap right out of her chest. There was nowhere to hide Jareth and she wasn't certain that she would be able to drag him to any hiding place she might find. 

Fear shot through her as 3 riders galloped through the woods and into view. A young boy, an older man, and Sarah wanted to cry when she saw the third person was one of the colonists from the group that had captured Jareth. 

The riders looked very surprised at finding people by the falls and they pulled their horses to a stop only a few yards from Sarah and Jareth. 

The young man that Sarah recognized paled when he saw Sarah. She was on her knees beside Jareth. There was blood all over her dress and her hair was a matted disaster of dark locks. 

"Good Lord." He jumped down from his horse and made his way to Sarah. 

Sarah's eyes grew wide with fear. 

"Who's done this?" he asked her. "Was this Colonel Davis' doing? Did he find you after you escaped us?" he asked. Concern marred the man's handsome features and anger was in his tone. 

Tears began to stream down Sarah's face at his words. He recognized she and Jareth. It was all over for them both. He would bring them straight to the Colonel and that would surely be the end. 

The man kneeled down very slowly in front of Sarah and he glanced quickly at Jareth. "He's been shot." Sarah nodded, the tears continuing to stream down her face. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you." Jacob glanced at the man and then at the girl. "He needs help. Is he your father?"

Sarah said nothing and shook with fear. 

"I assume he's your father. He looks a bit older than you. Or an uncle, a cousin? Some family member?"

Sarah didn't say a word.

Jacob sighed, "Right..." He glanced around, noticing the scattered supplies, the hoof prints that took off in one direction and then gazed back at the sobbing woman. "You seem to have been though a lot. We're going to take you back to our farm and see what we can do for your…father?" He raised his brows and gazed carefully at Sarah. 

She nodded numbly, still trembling with fright.

"It would waste too much time to ride back to the house and hitch up the wagon. I should be able to carry your father. He doesn't look too heavy. You can ride with my father." The man nodded to the older man who sat on a sorrel horse. 

Sarah didn't move as the man reached for Jareth. "My name is Jacob. What is yours?" He gently slid his hands beneath Jareth and lifted him into his arms as if Jareth weighed nothing more than a feather. 

Jacob noted where the man was injured and carefully balanced him in his arms to avoid touching it. Then he looked at the woman. 

"Sa-Sarah," she choked out. 

Jacob gave her a kind smile. "Well, Sarah, let's get your father to the house and see what we can do for him."

She nodded and watched as Jacob carefully climbed into the saddle while balancing Jareth's weight. After she was certain that Jareth would be all right, she made her way to Jacob's father. Her eyes widened as she glanced up from the ground and to the man she would be riding with. The stirrup of the saddle was empty and Sarah realized that Jacob's father was missing part of his leg and he had no left foot. 

"It's all right," he said softly at her bewildered expression.

Sarah bit her lip and gazed at him. He was an older gentleman, a bit on the bulky side with gray hair and a gray beard. He had bushy gray eyebrows that arched over kind brown eyes.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare," she told him. 

He smiled warmly. "Ain't no harm done. C'mon now. Up you go." He reached for her hand and leaned over in the saddle to grasp her by the waist and pull her behind him. "Hold on tight." 

Sarah did as he suggested and put her arms around his waist. As she did so, she felt someone staring at her and looked over to see the young boy gazing at her curiously. He could not have been more than 8 years old with light brown hair and blue eyes like Jacob. He smiled warmly at Sarah who attempted to return a smile. 

* * *

Sarah didn't know how long they rode, but the ride felt like forever to her. She couldn't stop worrying about Jareth and she wouldn't let him out of her sight. She kept a close watch on Jacob who was pushing his horse to the limit in order to get a dying stranger back to his home.

Finally, a white house with black shutters and a porch attached to the front surrounded by fields and woods came into view. They galloped up a dirt driveway and directly toward the house. Sarah noticed that there were fields surrounded by white fences that had apple, cherry and pear trees growing in them. She also noticed that other fields looked to be newly planted. It was too early for the plants to have sprouted. She would have to ask Jacob later what type of food they grew. 

The horses were pulled to a stop in front of the house. A plump woman stepped from the house, broom in hand out onto the porch. 

"Back so soon? I hope that you managed to find a turkey this time," she said with a smile. The smile faded when she saw Jacob dismount his horse with an unconscious man in his arms. "Dear Lord, what's happened?"

"He was shot. He and his daughter were alone in the woods." Jacob nodded in Sarah's direction and the woman's brows furrowed as she saw Sarah's appearance. 

"Bring him upstairs to the guestroom," the woman told Jacob. "I'll fetch a pan of water and have Abby gather the rest. Elizabeth!" she called resting her broom against a chair on the porch.

Jacob did as she asked and disappeared into the house. 

"Yes, Ma-ma?" A tall thin girl about Sarah's age with blond hair tied back rushed onto the porch. 

"Ask Ellie if she could boil some water so this poor girl can have a bath." She nodded in Sarah's direction and Sarah watched as the blond girl made a disgusted face. "Now, Elizabeth," the woman ordered. 

"No, it's all right. I want to stay with…my father," Sarah told them. She noticed that Elizabeth looked relieved. 

The woman nodded. "Come inside then." 

Jacob's father helped Sarah down from the horse and she rushed up the stairs of the house. Jacob had already laid Jareth stomach down onto the bed in a small room on the second floor. 

"It's only a shoulder wound. Why is he unconscious?" Jacob looked puzzled. 

Sarah opened her mouth to say that Jareth was allergic to iron but she was saved from answering. 

"He's probably lost a good deal of blood." It was Jacob's father that answered. He had made his way slowly up the stairs behind the rest of the group, using a cane to balance himself. Jacob nodded. 

"What is this? A gathering around the poor man's bed? Out, all of you. Abby and I will take care of things from here, all of you out except for his daughter." The woman from the porch entered the room. She held a steaming bowl of water and she placed it down on a small oak table. She put her hands on her hips. "I mean it. Out!" She pointed to the door. 

Jacob and his father looked at each other and then left the room. 

"That includes you, Thomas Edgar Henry. I see you hiding behind the door. Out!" 

The young boy poked his head from around the door, his eyes wide with fear at being caught. The woman shushed him out and then closed the door. 

"Oh, that boy. Just like his father, he is." She shook her head. 

Sarah felt a small smile tug at her lips, but it quickly faded as she watched the woman and a dark skinned woman take off Jareth's tattered shirt and unwrap the bandaging. Sarah moved away, unable to look at the wound. She shuddered just thinking about what Jareth had forced her to do, taking the bullet out. She never wanted to go through something like that ever again.

While the two women took care of Jareth, Sarah wandered around the room, glancing at some of the things unfamiliar to her everyday life. Candles and oil lamps instead of electrical lights, a quill and a bottle of ink on the desk, beige painted walls instead of colorfully decorated wallpaper. Everything else was fairly normal, the desk and chair, a rocking chair by the window, a dresser, and a bookshelf filled with books. She glanced at the titles and was unfamiliar with the authors. She noticed that most of the books were religious hymns. '_Great._' mused. She hadn't been to church since she was 8 and now she was a guest in a home that had a vast collection of religious reading material. 

"Your doing?"

Sarah was pulled from her thoughts by the voice and turned her attention back to the woman. The older woman was holding up Jareth's bloody bandages. Sarah nodded slowly. 

"Not bad, you've managed to stop the bleeding, but the bandaging was too loose. Watch how it's done."

Sarah watched from a distance as the woman cleaned Jareth's wound with warm water, covered it with ointment and then wrapped large cotton bandages tightly over the flesh. 

"See, it must be tight, but not too tight. Tight will keep it from bleeding and will keep the ointment on the injury. You understand?" 

Sarah nodded. 

"You'll have to do this twice a day. I won't have time to do this and neither will Abby. Abby, I left the stew over the fire, kindly check on it please."

"Yes, Mrs. Henry." The dark skinned woman who was probably only 5 or so years older than Sarah quickly left the room. 

Sarah frowned and watched as the woman left.

"I see that expression on your face, but it isn't how it seems. Abby is _not_ a slave. We've done away with that here. Only the southern colonies keep slaves. Abby is a free woman. She and her family work the land with us. They come and go as they please and have their own small house near the north creek."

Sarah nodded. 

The woman sighed. "I'll go to the attic and fetch some of Elizabeth's dresses from last year. They should fit you just right and if not, I'll have Elizabeth tailor them for you."

"Thank you."

"What's your name, dear? And what happened to you and your father?"

"My name is Sarah."

"No last name?" Mrs. Henry asked, hands on her hips. 

Sarah panicked. She had not thought of a last name and she didn't want to use her own for fear of damaging the future. She glanced quickly around the room, searching for a name she could use. Her eyes fell upon the bookshelf and something she remembered. 

"Charles," she answered smoothly. "Sarah Charles."

Mrs. Henry smiled and nodded. "And what happened to your father, Sarah?"

A masculine groan filled the air and Sarah and Mrs. Henry turned to face Jareth. 

"Oh, he's waking up." Mrs. Henry called out.

"Sarah…" Jareth whispered feverishly. He tossed his head from side to side on the pillow. His eyes shot open as he awakened and then he clamped them shut. Everything was hazy and bright around him. He rolled from his stomach and weakly fell onto his back. He groaned as his shoulder hit the thin feather mattress and pain shot through his entire body. He attempted to open his eyes again and the world began to spin around him. He groaned and shook as chills rattled his body. His shoulder was throbbing and it felt as if hundreds of sharp objects were stabbing him. 

"Sarah…?" he called again. His voice was strained and his tone held fear. Everything was still bright and spinning but he reached out one hand searching for Sarah. Where was she? Had Evan hurt her? Why in the Underground did he hurt so much?

Sarah moved to the bed and hesitated before gently touching Jareth's face. She brushed his cheek with the back of her fingers and he seemed to calm slightly. His skin was hot to the touch and sweat was beginning to line his brows. "I'm here…" She felt Mrs. Henry's eyes on her back, "father," she added softly.

Jareth didn't reply and Sarah felt him tremble beneath her touch. His eyes had slipped closed the moment he had felt her touch him and he began shaking uncontrollably.

Sarah realized that Mrs. Henry and Abby had taken his shirt off to bandage him and had not covered him up with anything when they had finished. She reached for the blankets of the bed but was slow to pull them over him. Her eyes fell upon Jareth's bare chest and she realized that she had never seen it before. He had always covered himself up so well while she was in the Labyrinth and here had been the same. 

Sarah's movements halted as she took in the sight before her. The pale skin of Jareth's chest was covered with a thin layer of sweat making it shine like porcelain. He was thin, but not bony and he was muscular but not overly muscular. She tilted her head, continuing to gaze at him. He seemed vulnerable like this, without all his eccentric clothes. 

Sarah was returned to reality as she felt the blankets being tugged out of her hands. 

"What's gotten into you? Your poor father is shivering; he's got a fever. Cover the man up!" Mrs. Henry scolded. She draped the blankets over Jareth's form and shook her head. "He's passed out again. You'll have to keep a close watch on him tonight. I best check on the stew as well as the rest of dinner. I'll be back to check on you both a bit later." 

Sarah didn't have a chance to respond as Mrs. Henry gathered her skirt and left the room, closing the door loudly behind her. 

Sarah let out a shuddering sigh and dragged the chair from the desk to Jareth's bedside. She could see him shaking beneath the blankets and she frowned. 

She reached for the bowl of water that Mrs. Henry had brought in earlier and dipping a finger in, found that it had already cooled. Taking a piece of clean bandage, she dipped it in the water and gently rested the damp cloth on Jareth's forehead. He didn't respond.

She sighed and, reaching out, hesitantly touched Jareth's cheek. He looked so vulnerable and she hated to see him like this. "Please be ok….please," she whispered softly.

* * *

Jareth's condition changed little as dinner approached. Mrs. Henry helped Sarah bandage his injury again and then the older woman tried to offer Sarah some stew. Sarah declined, claiming that she was too sick to her stomach with worry to touch it. The entire family, except for Elizabeth, made a last check on Sarah and Jareth before they turned in for the night. 

Sarah learned that Mrs. Henry was the busybody of the family. She had brought the stew for Sarah and suddenly became a whirlwind of never ending questions. Sarah had to be quick to come up with a history for herself and Jareth that was believable. 

Mr. Henry bid a quiet good night from the hallway, looking very tired, and Thomas, not wanting to go to bed, also began asking questions. Sarah was thankful when Jacob shushed him out of the room. 

"Don't mind my younger brother. He's quite intrigued about the world and it's people. We don't get many visitors at the house these days. I hope that you don't find him troublesome and if you do, please don't hesitate to mention it. I'll take care of the situation straight away." 

Sarah smiled at Jacob. He'd been kind to her throughout the afternoon. Offering food and drink, occasionally checking on her and Jareth to make sure they were both as comfortable as possible. 

"Oh, I don't mind him. He's really sweet."

"They all say that at first," Jacob teased and Sarah laughed softly. Then Jacob grew serious. "I'm truly sorry that your father and yourself have been placed in such a situation. I couldn't help but hear that your mother was lost to you when you were younger and that your father raised you. I'm certain that this is all very difficult for you. Your father being shot and such."

Sarah sighed. Her past had not been a complete lie, just a slight one. And although Jareth wasn't her father, the fact that he had been shot and could die certainly had not been easy for her to deal with.

"Thank you for your concern."

Jacob nodded. "Well, it's growing late. I'm sure that you want to rest and look after your father. If you need me for anything, don't hesitate to ask, even if it's in the middle of the night. My room is the third to the end of the hall. I'm a light sleeper so just knock and I'll come." He turned and slowly moved to the door. 

"Jacob?" Sarah called softly. 

He turned. 

"Thank you for everything. Bringing two strangers into your home was very kind of you."

Jacob smiled. "Not two strangers, just two friends that I haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet." He winked and left the room closing the door softly behind him. 

Sarah smiled to herself. She wondered how Jacob had managed to get mixed up with the men they had seen out on the road weeks ago. She would have to ask him when Jareth was well again. _If _he got well again. 

She let out a shuddering breath and turned her attention to Jareth. He was still lying beneath the covers, shivering and unconscious. 

Sarah moved to the chair beside Jareth's bed and sat trembling in the dim candlelight. She pulled her knees to her chin and drew her arms around her legs. Her eyelids grew heavy as the events of the last two days began to weigh upon her. She fought to keep them open so she could watch over Jareth, but it quickly became a losing battle. Her eyes closed and she began to doze off. 

A groan startled her and quickly she opened her eyes, dropping her feet back to the floor. 

"Jareth?"

She heard the bed creak as Jareth moved, mumbling words in a language she didn't know. But then he became silent again. 

She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. 

She heard the bed creak again and she watched in the faint light as Jareth began to toss slightly. The tossing continued this time and Sarah reached for the candle to see what was wrong. 

"Jareth? What is it? Are you in a lot of pain?" she asked. She set the candle on the table by Jareth's bed and watched as he shifted back and forth across the mattress. He began mumbling incoherent phrases. His breathing grew labored and raspy. He began to shake and Sarah noticed the sweat dripping down his pale face. In the dim candlelight, he looked ghostly white. 

"Jareth?" she cried, beginning to tremble with fear. She moved to touch him, her fingers grazing hot, clammy flesh. "Oh, god. Please, Jareth. Answer me. Please…" Tears began to stream down her face. What if he died and left her all alone? 

The tossing and turning continued and Sarah could only watch while tears continually streamed down her face. Jareth's tossing grew worse and his speech slurred as he tried to speak. One of his hands clutched at the bed, the knuckles turning white as he gasped for air.

Sarah didn't know what to do. Jareth was surely suffering. As she quivered with alarm, she wondered if she should get Jacob. Maybe he would know what to do. She attempted to move, but her legs were shaking so badly that all she managed to do was fall upon her knees by the bed. She began to sob softly as she watched Jareth. She couldn't lose him…she couldn't… 

After a few terrifying moments, Jareth's movements stopped, just like that. The creaking of the bed ceased and silence filled the room. Sarah quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"Jareth?"

She didn't receive a reply and began to panic. 

"Oh, god, no… No…please, no…" He was deathly still and so pale.

She shakily got to her feet and nearly cried out. Jareth was drenched in sweat. His usually platinum blond hair looked light brown, it was so damp with sweat and it was matted to the sides of his pale face. The blankets had lowered from Jareth's movements and his chest was exposed and lathered in sweat like he'd just run a 25-mile race. 

Sarah shook her head as tears slipped endlessly down her face. No… He couldn't be dead. And then her breath caught in her throat. She saw the rising and falling of Jareth's chest. He was breathing! She brushed her fingers over his cheeks and then rested her palm on his forehead to find the skin still warm, but cooler than it had been. She began to cry, but they were relieved tears this time. 

Jareth's fever had broken. 

She watched as he groaned and shifted slightly. His breathing slowed and he slipped easily into sleep. Sarah sighed with relief, but her body still shook with pent up anxiety. 

She continued to run her fingers over his face. She noticed him tremble slightly and realized that she should wipe the sweat from his body before he caught cold. Using some of the bandages, she slowly began to run the cloth over him. Jareth didn't stir as she did this. He was probably too exhausted from trying to fight a fever without magic. As Sarah carefully brushed the cloth over him, she found herself once again drawn to his features. She gazed at his wild hair, his sculptured facial features. Her eyes fell lower to the smooth well-defined muscles of his chest…

__

He's so beautiful… 

She almost jumped at the sudden thought, wondering where on earth it had come from. She felt her cheeks burn with a blush as she gazed over his lithe body. He was incredibly handsome and she was surprised that she had never noticed before. She realized that they had always been too busy arguing for her to ever stop and notice. 

She nearly groaned aloud. It was a good thing that Jareth was asleep. If he knew that she was checking him out, she'd die. She had to remind herself that he wasn't some naive high school boy. He was the Goblin King, sometimes dangerous and cruel. He had taken her brother and forced her to go through his Labyrinth to reclaim him. He was also a very attractive full grown Fae who probably knew more about sex and seduction than a mere mortal like her could ever hope to learn. 

She flushed bright red and let out a deep shuddering breath. Where had _that_ come from? Shaking her head of such nonsense, she finished her task of cleaning the sweat from Jareth's body. With a deep sigh, she reached for the blankets and pulled them gently over his body. 

She yawned, consciously realizing how tired she was. She was still afraid that something might happen to Jareth and feared that he wasn't out of danger, but for the time being he seemed all right. His fever had broken and he was resting peacefully. 

Once again she brushed her fingers over his face. His skin felt cool to the touch and the softness of it intrigued Sarah. She yawned once again and gazed at the bed. Jareth had rolled to the far side of it and the half-empty mattress was quite tempting. It had been far too long since she had slept in a real bed. 

She wondered if she should risk it and decided she had nothing to lose but some decent sleep if she refused what was in front of her. 

Slowly, she crawled onto the bed, careful not to awaken Jareth. She curled herself along his side, mindful to keep a bit of distance between them. She rested her body on top of the blankets of the bed and curled into a fetal position to keep warm. She hiccupped softly, closed her eyes and sleep came quickly.

* * * 

Sarah felt warm and content as she awakened. Something moved beside her and she startled, quickly sitting up. 

Jareth was propped against a pillow, looking at her suspiciously. 

She smiled brightly. "You're awake!" she laughed. Without thinking, she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. 

Jareth's brows rose in surprise and he reached for her arms, pulling her away from him. 

Sarah sat back on the bed and frowned when she saw the look of annoyance on his face. Wasn't he the least bit happy to know that he had survived?

"Where are we?" His voice lacked any emotion.

The happiness fled Sarah completely and left her feeling confused. "We're at a farm."

"Why are we here?"

"Jareth, I can answer all that later. You're alive…" She smiled and reached to brush stray hair from his face. She didn't understand why he batted her hand away. 

"I want to know now."

Sarah sat back and frowned. She pulled her hands into her lap. "We're here because we were discovered in the woods by two men and a little boy out hunting. They offered to help."

"We would have been fine without help."

"Jareth, no, we would have not. For god sakes, you were shot with iron or have you forgotten?"

Jareth's eyes narrowed. "I have _not _forgotten," he said coldly. "Who are these people?"

"The Henry's. Mr. Henry, who's missing part of his leg. Mrs. Henry said he lost it in the French and Indian war. Mrs. Henry likes to talk a lot and ask lots of questions. There's Thomas, their youngest son. He's very curious about everything. There's Elizabeth, I don't know her too well. There's Abby and her family who work on the farm and there's Jacob, the eldest son."

"We're leaving as soon as I am strong enough."

Sarah shook her head. "No, no, we're not. You're not going to be well to travel for weeks." Concern filled her face. 

"Don't presume to tell me what I can and can not do," Jareth let out coldly. 

Tears pricked behind Sarah's eyes, but she forced them away. "Why are you acting like this? Are you still ill?" She leaned over to brush her hands over his forehead but Jareth grabbed her wrist and held it tightly. She cried out softly from the pressure and only then did he release her. 

"Tell me what else these people know."

Sarah rubbed her wrist and hid it from Jareth. It was still raw and sensitive from what had happened at the camp. "They don't know much."

"Do they believe that I am British?"

Sarah bit her lip and nodded. Hesitantly, she added. "I should warn you…They believe that you are my father."

"Your father?" Jareth's face paled and he nearly laughed at the information. "You must be jesting."

Sarah shook her head. "Jacob thought that is what you were and I was so afraid that I agreed. I only went along with it so that I could protect you."

"I don't need protecting!" Jareth roared. 

"Jareth, the last time we ran into the colonists they were going to hang you. I was afraid of what would happen this time around so I-"

"They would never have found us if you had not alerted them to our presence!"

Sarah realized that he was angry and upset though she was very unsure why. But she pushed on deciding that she should tell him all that she could so he would be prepared. "Our last name is Charles. I picked up the name from the author Charles Wesley. The Henry's have a book of his called "Hymns and Sacred Poems" on their book shelf. We're British, but we don't want anything to do with the war. My mother, your wife, died when I was younger and you've been raising me."

"Have you enjoyed creating all these lies, Sarah? If they find out that we've deceived them, I doubt we will be fortunate enough to escape this time!"

"Do you honestly think that I wanted to deceive these people? They've been so kind. But I had to do this, there was no other way to insure your safety." Tears filled her eyes. "I was afraid that they were going to hurt you or turn us over to someone who could. I had to make sure that you would be all right." She choked on her words. "Jareth, you nearly…died."

Jareth shuddered at the thought. Immortals did not die protecting mortals. It just wasn't done. Yet he had foolishly risked his life for her and why had that been? He couldn't control his fury at knowing she'd seen him at his most vulnerable. "I nearly died because of you! If I had not risked my life for you, we wouldn't be in this situation, would we?"

Sarah lowered her head. He was angry, he didn't know what he was saying. When she looked at him, there were tears streaming slowly down her cheeks. His cold expression didn't waver at the sight of her tears.

"Jareth, we are trapped in a time and place that is not our own. We need each other to survive. I thought you would have realized that," she told him softly. 

Jareth's eyes narrowed. "You're wrong, Sarah. I don't need you. I never have and I never will." His eyes bored into hers, their depths burning with anger.

The words cut into Sarah like a razor sharp knife. For a moment she made no reaction except for the slight trembling of her form. Indecision flickered in her eyes and then, instead of sobbing as Jareth expected her to, her expression grew frighteningly cold. 

"You don't need me? Fine. You won't need me to change your bandages or bring you food. Get an infection and starve for all I care!" Her eyes narrowed with anger and she left the room without glancing back. 

She nearly collided with Jacob as she did so. 

"Good morning, Sarah." He smiled warmly, not noticing her angered expression. "How is your father?"

Sarah flashed him a fake smile. "He's back to normal…" she told him and she continued walking. 

Jacob raised a brow and watched her go. 


	14. Evasion

I hope that everyone had a wonderful holiday. Happy New Year to all. It's hard to believe that starting next month it's been a year that I've been writing Labyrinth fan fiction. I only planned to write one or two stories…;) Thank you to all who have e-mailed me, left reviews at ff.net or commented over at the guest book on the 'UC" page. This story has not been easy to write at all and the comments left have really helped me to keep going. Here's a nice long chapter for you!

Special thanks to my incredible beta, Scattered Logic, for her wonderful editing skills and her inspiration. Also thanks to The Hooded Crow and Lady Jamie for their comments and inspiration.

Evasion…

Sarah shivered, but not from the cold, as she sat on one of the wooden chairs on the porch. She was angry beyond belief and beneath it all she was frightened. Jareth didn't need her. What did it matter? He was not the first or the only one who had not wanted her. She wondered if she would ever get used to being unwanted. 

With a heaving sigh, she looked out over the green land. Birds sang their early morning songs as the sun continued to rise to the east. 

The door to the house creaked open and Sarah groaned inwardly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jacob step from the house. She really wasn't in the mood for company right now. 

Jacob took a seat beside her without a word. They sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke. "Are you all right?"

Sarah sighed. "I'm fine."

He cocked his head and gazed at her thoughtfully. Then he sat back in the chair. "Now, why don't I believe you?"

Sarah shrugged but did not look at him. 

"I went to speak with your father." Jacob told her. He watched as Sarah's eyes widened. "I'm not sure I understand why he was curt with me." 

Sarah lowered her head. "My…my father is a very proud man," she allowed. She couldn't believe that she was defending Jareth after the way he had just treated her. "He…he doesn't like handouts."

Jacob smiled warmly. "I suspected as much. My very presence seemed to offend him. I'm sure just being shot and now being forced to remain in bed to recuperate only adds to his misery and his anger. Are you certain that you are all right?" 

Sarah nodded firmly. 

"Well, if you are sure. I'm afraid I must leave you. The animals don't feed themselves." Jacob patted Sarah's shoulder and stood, beginning to walk away. 

"Jacob?" Sarah called out. Jacob turned to face her. "May I go with you?" She stood and walked to him. 

Jacob's expression became one of surprise but his usual warm smile appeared. "Won't your father need attending?"

Sarah frowned at the thought of having to bandage Jareth and bring him food. She didn't even want to look at him, never mind take care of him. She smiled at Jacob. "You and your family have been very kind to my father and I. Perhaps I could do something to help around the farm? With my father so angry right now, I'm sure it would be all right if I attended him later."

"Chores?" Jacob asked and Sarah nodded. "Sarah, it really isn't necessary for you to do chores while you stay here."

"But I'd like to…" _They would keep my mind away from my problems… _

"Well, let's see. Mama, Abby, Ellen and Elizabeth might need some help in the house."

"Is there something outside that I could do? Chop wood or something?"

Jacob smiled broadly. She wanted to chop wood. That was so charming. "Well, my father and I would like to show Thomas how to prepare the firewood and he would have more time to hunt with us if there was someone to feed the horses, cows, goats, pigs, sheep and chickens in the morning and evening. It would be a simple task for you. Shall I show you?"

Sarah nodded. 'Yes, that would be wonderful," she smiled. 

"Wonderful, hmm? I don't believe that I ever met someone so willing to do chores. Are you certain that there is not some hidden plan?" He raised a brow and grinned. 

Sarah blushed. "You talked to my father and saw how he acted. Would you want to be around that all day?" 

Jacob laughed. "All right. I see your point. Just don't neglect the poor man or he'll probably have my head. Come on. I'll show you how to feed and water the animals." 

* * *

"Have you been in Concord long?" Jacob asked as he helped Sarah dump some food into the hog pen. 

Sarah watched as the large hogs rushed to the food, slipping in the mud as they came. "Only a few weeks."

Jacob shook his head. " You must have such a terrible opinion of it. I honestly don't know what Colonel Davis was thinking, and James either. The Colonel is so bitter about the British that anyone who talks even remotely close to their dialect, he assumes that they are a spy and should be hung."

"So Jar-my father was not the first to be taken as prisoner?" She coughed, hoping that he had not noticed her near slip-up. 

Jacob shook his head and leaned against the wooden rails of the pen. He gave a sad expression. "I'm afraid not. After his cousin was shot at Lexington Green, it was the last straw for him. Many believe that he has gone mad with revenge. He had eight men executed just before your father was taken."

"Eight…" Sarah whispered. 

"War is a terrible time filled with death and change." He smiled sadly. "We should get used to such things happening with everyone already talking about war."

"How did you get mixed up in all of this? Your family seems peaceful."

"My family never wanted war but we did want change. Some of the laws strapped onto us by the King were intolerable. Taxing our tea, forcing us to give quarter to British soldiers at any time of the day or night. A friend's house was burned because he did not have the room for British men and he would not move out of his house at 2 in the morning so they could stay there."

"I'm sorry." Sarah offered. 

Jacob smiled sadly. "I went before the people in town to rally support to sign treaties with the King. I also helped dump tea into Boston Harbor." He looked away sadly. "I wonder if my actions were appropriate now."

"You only did what you thought was best to change the situation. The British laws were unfair and you had every reason to be upset. You didn't go around shooting people to make them see your way."

Jacob smiled slightly. "You're quite right. I should not doubt what has already been done. What's done is done, hmm?" He smiled and Sarah gave a shaky smile at the all too familiar words. 

She moved to the next pen and fed the goats that were crying for food. 

"How is that your father was shot? If you don't mind my asking," Jacob asked. 

"He was shot by a British Colonel. Colonel Rochester," Sarah said through gritted teeth.

Jacob's brows lowered. "I know all about Colonel Rochester."

"You do?" Sarah asked, surprised. 

"He was only about 18 years old when he fought in the French and Indian war with my father. He left England to fight in the colonies and settled here shortly after the conflict was over. It wasn't to his taste so he returned to England only to return again later when we began to rebel against England's laws. He can usually be found where ever there is trouble and usually he is the cause of it. It's been rumored that he has 300 men with him and that he has disobeyed orders to stay behind and engage us. If your father was shot by him, then it appears the rumors are true. Where is the camp?"

Sarah froze at his question. As much as she wanted to see Rochester brought to some justice, she remembered what she and Jareth had discussed. They had to be careful of what they said or they could change history.

"I don't know where it is." She lied. 

"Hmm. It's all right. We had a feeling that he was still out there. James' body was brought back to camp. He'd been shot, close range by a musket. And barred hoof prints lead away from where he was found. Usually only the British put barred shoes on their horses." 

Jacob glanced away and noticed something on the ground. He bent over and gently plucked a flower that grew by the post of the fence. Gently, he wove the small white flower into Sarah's dark hair. "One of the first flowers of spring," he smiled, only too happy to change the subject. 

Sarah gave him a weary smile. Jacob noticed the dark circles under her eyes, and that her dark locks were uncombed. He frowned as he gazed upon the bloody and torn dress she still wore. 

Sarah lowered her head. "I..I still need to bathe."

Jacob smiled. "As well as a change of clothes. We shall take care of that straight away." Jacob led her back to the house, where they found Mrs. Henry out by the well. 

"Jacob and Sarah, there you are. We've been looking for you both. Jacob, your father needs some help repairing the north window. Sarah, your father is awake and he is the most insufferable man I've ever met!" 

Sarah laughed softly. "I won't deny that, ma'am."

"Mama, we can talk about Sarah's father later. Sarah would like a bath."

"Oh, of course, child. What kind of hosts have we been letting you tramp around like that." She frowned at Sarah's appearance. "I'll have Ellie prepare the pot so we can boil the water and I'll see if I can find those old dresses." 

"Thank you." Sarah told her.

"And I'll fetch the water for your bath," Jacob said. He lowered a bucket into the well and then pulled it up. Gripping the handle of the full bucket, he gestured for Sarah to walk in front of him. "After you."

Sarah smiled sweetly and started toward the house while Jacob followed after her. 

Mrs. Henry put her hands on her hips and watched the two walk away. She cocked her head to the side and gave a smile as she saw the flower in Sarah's hair. 

* * *

After her bath, Sarah's spirits had risen. She was now clean and dressed in new clothing, even if the dress was slightly too small. She spent most of the morning with Jacob and Thomas who showed her many interesting trinkets in the house. The Henry family had a long history and Sarah was fascinated to learn about it all. As Thomas rambled on about wars and his father and grandfather, Sarah noticed that Jacob had glanced at her more than just a few times throughout the conversation. 

When it was time to bring Jareth food and bandage his injury, Jacob offered to carry the food for her. Jareth was lying on his side, facing the window as the door opened. He glanced harshly at Sarah and his eyes narrowed when he saw Jacob place a tray of food by the bed. Neither Sarah nor Jareth said a word as she re-bandaged his injury. 

Jacob smiled politely at Jareth as he led Sarah from the room. "Mr. Charles, good day." 

Jareth turned away from them both.

* * *

"Is he always like that?" Jacob asked as he tossed a stone into the water. He watched the water ripple after the stone broke the surface. 

"Hmm?" Sarah asked as her thoughts were carried her away like the water in the river. 

"Your father. Is he always so grumpy?"

"I don't think grumpy is the correct word for him," she smiled.

Jacob threw his head back and laughed. "Well, regardless of his attitude, I must commend him on how he raised you. You're a bit more out spoken than most women, other then my mother," he laughed. "But I like that about you. I see nothing wrong with a woman who likes to think for herself."

Sarah blushed.

"It must have been difficult without your mother around to guide you."

Sarah lowered her head, the light mood suddenly shattered. "You don't know the half of it. She left and my father was forced to raise me on his own."

"Left? I thought that she had died." 

Sarah's eyes widened. "That's what I meant," she said quickly. "And yes, it was difficult." The situation she had created for herself was not too different than her own life. Her real mother had abandoned her and her father for her selfish career. To Sarah, her mother might as well be dead.

Neither Sarah nor Jacob uttered a word and a heavy silence settled over them both. 

* * *

"Where's Sarah?" Mrs. Henry called out. "It's afternoon now and she still hasn't returned to bandage her father."

Elizabeth stopped as she came down the stairs. "I'll do it, Mama. It's obvious that she isn't going to. She's too busy off with Jacob. Do you know that they were together all morning? And she's very odd when asked certain questions. She's up to no good if you ask me." 

"Yes, well I didn't ask you, Elizabeth. I won't have you judging her harshly until she does something wrong and she hasn't done anything wrong yet. In fact, Jacob told me that she's offered to do chores in exchange for our kindness. We need the help, even though we don't like to admit it. I don't mind that she's spending time with Jacob. He lingers around alone too much as it is. A friend might do him some good. Well, go on then, bandage the man."

Elizabeth didn't say a word as she moved away. 

* * *

Jareth's mind wouldn't stop wandering. It would stray to thoughts of the Underground and his dying Labyrinth. To thoughts of his past, of the hardship that he and Sarah had endured in this time and land. And more often than not, his thoughts strayed to Sarah. Some part of him wanted to forgive her for all that she had done, while the other part of him still seethed with anger. 

He hated lying in this bed, but he was too weak to leave it. It held him prisoner, as did his own body. He gazed out the window and realized his first brush with death had been close…too close. 

He barely heard the door creak open and the sound of footsteps approaching his bed. He turned his head, expecting to see Sarah and that man again, but was surprised to see a tall blond haired girl. She held a jar of ointment, as well as clean cotton bandages. 

"Where is Sarah?" he asked coldly. 

The girl didn't seem bothered by his cold countenance as she placed the ointment jar on the table and reached for the blankets that covered Jareth's form. 

"She's too busy spending time with my brother to help her own father." She raised her brows as she said this. Her tone made it clear to Jareth that this girl disliked Sarah. 

Jareth grasped the blankets in one hand as she tried to tug them away. 

"You need your bandages changed, Mr. Charles, and since your daughter is not here to do it, I must. Not that I mind," she purred sweetly. She smiled at him. 

Jareth eyed her coldly. She was a beautiful young girl. She looked to be around Sarah's age and it was obvious by the way that she stared at him that she was attracted to him. A sly grin tugged at his lips as he released the blankets. 

She pulled them down to his waist and gently removed the old bandages. 

Jareth squinted and held his breath as she opened the ointment jar. He couldn't bring himself to get used to the smell of it. He felt her dab the thick goo around his injury and the putrid smell once again reached his nose. 

__

"I dare say that something might have died in this bottle. It smells like some concoction that my goblins would have created." 

Sarah laughed softly. 

__

Jareth's brows arched delicately over his eyes. "You find that amusing?"

__

"It's just your tone…you…" Jareth gave her a blank stare as she mumbled. She smiled warmly. "Yes, I do find it amusing."

A smile tugged at Jareth's lips and he picked up the bottle into his gloved hands, studying it carefully. "Perhaps if I put some of this on myself it would keep Colonel Rochester away. I'd smell so badly that he would want nothing to do with me." 

The thought of Jareth covering himself in the ointment and the looks that she knew he would receive sent Sarah reeling.

As Jareth realized what he had just suggested, even in jest, he began to laugh out loud.

"Is something amusing?" 

The feminine voice broke the memory as if it were fragile glass and Jareth immediately stopped laughing. He had not even realized that he was laughing at all. He looked to the blond haired girl who had stopped applying the ointment to his injury and was now beginning to wrap it. 

His expression grew sad for a moment and then bitterly cold. He shook his head, his wild blond hair moving around him. 

She arched a brow and then finished wrapping the wound. She covered the ointment jar and flashed Jareth a sweet smile before leaving the room. 

* * *

Jareth was surprised when the girl arrived in the evening with his food. He wanted to ask where Sarah was but got his answer when he heard laughter downstairs. Sarah's bright laughter mixed with that of the rest of the family, including the man named Jacob.

"I've brought you some dinner," the girl told him.

"Leave it," he told her refusing to look at her. 

Mr. Charles, you should eat it while it's still hot-"

"I said 'Leave it'." 

His tone was cold and Elizabeth did as he asked. She left the tray. "I'll return in the morning to change the bandages again," she said and then started to leave the room. 

"Sarah will change them," he said sharply. 

Elizabeth turned slowly to face him. "Sarah is too busy to change them. She helps Jacob feed the animals in the morning. I'm now in charge of seeing to your needs." She smiled sweetly and then left the room. 

Jareth fell back onto the bed with a sigh as the door closed. He gritted his teeth as the impact of his body falling onto the mattress hurt his injury. He cursed in Goblin for getting shot and being put in this position and he cursed again for wanting Sarah to arrive in the morning and not the girl. Even if he didn't speak to Sarah…if only he could see her… 

He shook his head violently. He didn't care about her, didn't need her. 

He turned his head into the pillow, forgetting about the plate of food with steam rising from it by his bed. Instead, he settled into a listless sleep where his lies echoed in his mind. 

__

"I don't need you. I never have and I never will." 

* * *

Mrs. Henry blew out the lantern downstairs and slowly made her way to the upper level. It was well past midnight now and everyone else had gone to sleep. Occasionally she stayed behind as everyone else went to bed. This quiet time was the only time she had to read. 

She was almost to her bedroom door when she heard a soft cry, followed by sobbing. Curiously, she made her way to the sound and found it emanating from Sarah's bedroom. She reached for the door handle, but the sound had ceased. She turned the handle anyway and peered into the room to see that Sarah was sleeping. The sheets and blankets of the bed were crumpled around her form. 

Mrs. Henry sighed and shook her head. "She's just had a nightmare. Poor girl." She closed the door quietly and sauntered off to bed. 

* * *

Sarah found that her hands were shaking as she lifted the bucket of food to the railing of the hog pen. It was before dawn and everyone else was still sleeping. Her night had been restless, with one horrible image after another blending together to create scenes so terrible that she couldn't possibly sleep. 

Her hands slipped from the wooden bucket as she tipped it over the trough and it fell into the mud along with the rest of the food. "Damn it," she cursed loudly.

The hogs had not yet noticed her presence, probably not expecting her to be feeding them so early, and she hoped that she could get the bucket before they noticed her. 

She stood on the middle rail and leaned over, stretching her arms toward the ground. She tried again and again to grasp to bucket but she couldn't reach it. Picking up her skirt, she slipped through the railings. Standing on the only firm ground beside the trough, she reached for the bucket and was pleased with herself to reach it without falling into the mud. 

She dropped the bucket onto the other side of the pen and then her eyes widened. Snorting and grunting could be heard and before Sarah even had a chance to think, she was knocked into the mud by a group of hungry pigs. 

She landed on her bottom in the mud and her white and blue dress was now brown. The mud was cold and slimy and each time she tried to stand, she only succeeded in slipping in the mud more. Crawling on her hands and knees, she made her way to the railing. After slipping several more times, she climbed over the rail, falling with a loud thud onto the dry ground on the other side. 

She lay on the ground without moving, as tears clouded her eyes. Breathing heavily she wondered, could her morning get any worse? 

After feeding the rest of the animals, Sarah slowly made her way back to the house. She hoped that she could take a bath and change before anyone noticed her appearance. 

She opened the back door to the house, relieved at seeing no one so far. She would start the fire in the kitchen and would fill the large iron pot with water so she could bathe. 

She started the fire and then went back and forth to the well 12 times carrying buckets of water. She was exhausted by the time she was nearly finished and while she carried the 12th bucket inside, her worst fears were realized as she entered the kitchen. 

"Oh, this is just precious!" 

Shaking with exhaustion, Sarah gripped the last bucket tighter in her hands and then looked up. 

Elizabeth was beaming. Her long blond hair was curled into an intricate style and she was wearing a fancy dress that showed a little more of her breasts than Sarah needed to see. Sarah would have wondered what the change in appearance was all about if she wasn't so red with embarrassment about her own appearance. 

Elizabeth moved around Sarah in a circle. Then she stopped in front of her and simply laughed. "We wondered where you had gone off to this morning, but it seems that you were out playing with the pigs. Why don't you wash last night's dishes for me, Pig Pen, and when you are finished you could climb in the wash basin? You could use a bit of scrubbing yourself." She laughed clearly delighted by Sarah's misfortune. 

"Elizabeth, stop it. It's clear she didn't mean to fall into the pen," Jacob said harshly as he entered the kitchen. He then turned to Sarah. "Are you all right? You weren't hurt, were you?"

"Oh, it's Jacob off to the rescue," Elizabeth said sarcastically. 

Jacob frowned. 

"It's obvious that you are sweet on her," Elizabeth continued.

Sarah's eyes widened and she saw the sympathy in Jacob's eyes. She didn't want his pity. She quickly fled the room. She rushed upstairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her. 

"Well done, Elizabeth. Well done," Jacob said coldly. 

Elizabeth merely smiled and made her ways upstairs with a jar of ointment and clean bandages. 

* * *

"Sarah, dear, come out. I have a bath ready for you." Mrs. Henry called out as she tapped on the door. 

When there was no reply, she carefully opened the door. "Oh, poor child." The elder woman's heart ached as she saw Sarah sleeping on the floor. It was true that the girl had fallen into the pigpen. She was covered in mud. It had dried and it matted her dark locks, as well as her dress. 

Mrs. Henry went to the bed and reached for one of the blankets. "Poor girl. She was exhausted." She covered Sarah with the blanket and turned from the room. Just as Mrs. Henry was about to close the door, a sound stopped her. 

Soft mumbling followed by desperation and crying. She turned to see that Sarah was tossing on the floor. She began to walk toward her, but as quickly as the sounds and motions began, they stopped. Mrs. Henry watched silently for a moment, but nothing happened. Sarah had settled back into sleep. 

The older woman sighed and after watching a few more moments, left the room. 

Elizabeth had just entered the hallway and she was practically clapping her hands together with glee.

"Oh, Mama, he told me his name!" she called. 

"That's wonderful, Elizabeth," she said dully. 

"Don't you want to know Mr. Charles' name?" Elizabeth asked. 

Mrs. Henry tried to look slightly more interested. "What's his name, child?"

'It's Jareth. Isn't that a wonderful name?"

'It's wonderful Elizabeth." Mrs. Henry walked away leaving Elizabeth to watch her curiously. 

* * *

After Sarah had bathed and changed, she avoided anyone in the family that she came across. She busied herself with whatever chore she could find. For the moment, lugging water to the house for cooking dinner was on her list. 

As she pulled the bucket from the well, she noticed her reflection in the water. Setting the bucket on the wall of stone, she gazed at herself. Dark circles lined her eyes and lines of worry and fear creased her brow. Her dark hair fell limply around her. Who was the girl who gazed back at her? 

She felt tears prick her eyes and she shivered as she was once again reminded of the horrors that attacked her while she slept. They were attacking and terrorizing her while she was awake as well. Her hands bound, the harsh breathing and the feel of weight upon her body. 

She cried out and fell to the ground, huddling close to the stone well, covering her ears as a gunshot echoed through her mind. 

She shook her head trying to banish the images, the sounds. With an anguished cry, she lowered her face into her hands and began to sob. 

The door to the house was half-open as Mrs. Henry watched the scene unfold before her.

* * *

Sarah gazed out the living room window and was not the least bit surprised to hear that someone was approaching. She knew she couldn't escape them all day. She turned slowly to see Mrs. Henry. 

The older woman smiled warmly. "You must feel better now that you've bathed and changed." 

Sarah nodded slowly. 

"Sarah, you've been quiet all day today and I realize that falling into the pen was embarrassing, but I have the feeling that isn't the only thing that's kept you silent. I'm not one for beating around the bush so I'll have my say. I know that you're distressed. You're not sleeping, you barely ate a thing yesterday or today and now you're having nightmares, not only while you're asleep but when you're awake. What's wrong, child, that's made you so upset? I know that your father being shot must have been difficult, but it seems that something more is brewing within you. Some part of me believes it has to do with your father, but I'm not so sure. What's wrong?"

Sarah smiled slightly. "There's nothing wrong, really. I'm just tired. I've been through a lot the last few days."

Mrs. Henry didn't look convinced, but asked, "You're certain that you're all right and that there wasn't something else?"

Sarah looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm certain."

* * *

Jareth nearly groaned when he heard the door to his room open. He was tired of Elizabeth's questions. Couldn't the girl just leave him alone? 

"Mr. Charles, we need to speak." 

Jareth was surprised to see Mrs. Henry standing in the doorway. She was dressed in an apron that was covered in flour, butter and stained with other cooking ingredients. 

"I'm surprised to see you, Mrs. Henry," Jareth told her. 

"Yes, well I don't like to bother you. It's clear you don't like visitors. I need to speak with you. My conscience demanded it." She closed the door behind her.

One of Jareth's brows arched. "Your conscience?"

"Sarah has been exceptionally quiet today and she apparently snuck off early this morning to feed the animals alone. Jacob usually goes with her. She had an accident and fell into the pigpen which was embarrassing for her, but I don't believe that was the true reason for her silence. She's been elusive and she lied to me, straight out. Looked me in the eyes and said she was certain that she was fine when I know she was not."

Jareth's brows furrowed. While Sarah had been creating small lies to protect them from harm, this was different. 

Mrs. Henry looked into Jareth's mismatched eyes. "Mr. Charles, are you aware that your daughter has been having nightmares?"

"Nightmares?"

"You weren't aware, were you?"

Jareth tilted his head. "Yes and no."

"I'd like for you to tell me what's happened to her. It had to be something rather traumatic. I'm sure that you nearly dying did not help things, but I believe that something else happened."

Jareth's eyes narrowed. "If you wish to know, you should speak with Sarah."

"I tried and she said that nothing is wrong. She's lying."

"How can you be so certain?" Jareth demanded angrily. 

"Because I found her crying at the well. If nothing was wrong, she would not have been crying."

Jareth's eyes widened. The thought of Sarah crying disturbed him. He swallowed.

"She was crying?" he asked softly. 

Mrs. Henry nodded. "I didn't let her know that I was there, but I was. She is not my child and I did not wish to overstep my boundaries. But you should know, Mr. Charles, that she's going around acting strong on the outside and inside she's a mess. I know this because I used to do it myself. You're her father and although you two seem to have your differences at times, it's clear that you care about each other. Something happened to her that you know about. Why not just tell me?"

"To do so would go against Sarah's wishes and I will not do that. If she wants to tell you, she will when she is ready. I will not tell you."

Mrs. Henry put her hands on her hips. "So you know what plagues her?"

"I have an idea, yes."

"Yet, you won't do anything to help her? She's your daughter!"

Jareth winced at the words…his daughter. If only this women knew.

"Sarah will ask for help when she is ready and not before." He turned from her ending the conversation. 

Mrs. Henry huffed and slammed the door behind her as she went. 

* * *

That night Mrs. Henry lay awake beside her husband as she listened to Sarah sobbing softly in the room beside their own. She heard full sentences being uttered occasionally. Sometimes they didn't make sense at all. One word was heard more than once…Jareth. 

* * *

Mrs. Henry pounded the dough with her hands. "Elizabeth, what did you say Mr. Charles' name was?"

"It's Jareth, Mama, why?"

"Finish preparing the dough for me." Mrs. Henry said and she made her way to the back door. Her brows furrowed at what she saw and she hurried out the door. Elizabeth watched as her mother rushed out to the well where Sarah sat on the ground, her head in her hands. 

Sarah felt arms wrap around her as she sobbed. She heard Mrs. Henry's voice, soft and soothing in her ears. She tried to pull away but Mrs. Henry wouldn't allow it. The tight embrace made Sarah cry harder and she turned and allowed herself to have the cry that she needed. 

Above, in a window on the second level of the house, a wild haired Goblin King watched. 

* * *

Sarah said nothing as she entered Jareth's room. She had been too tired, emotionally and physically, to argue with Mrs. Henry about tending to Jareth. She knew that the longer she stayed away from her _father, _the more suspicious things would become.

She placed the dinner tray down quickly on the table and moved as fast as she could to the door. 

"Sarah…"

Sarah flinched. Her name spoken aloud by his lips was like a thundering gunshot exploding beside her ear. She stopped for a moment and then continued toward the door. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were still having nightmares?"

She sighed and took another step to the door. 

"Sarah, I'm talking to you." 

She turned. "Well, I'm done talking. I've done enough today," she said wearily. 

"You told Mrs. Henry about your nightmares, didn't you?" There was a slight edge of hurt in his voice but Sarah ignored it. 

"Yes, how did you know?" 

"I saw you talk to her."

Sarah's brows furrowed and she looked surprised. 

"I had a brief period of strength. I couldn't stand remaining in this bed another moment. I went to the window for a breath of fresh air and was greeted by the sound of your sobbing and the sight of Mrs. Henry holding you in her arms. I could only remain in the window a short while, but I saw the two of you begin to talk. What did you tell her?"

"That's none of your business."

"I believe it is. Especially, if the nightmares had something to do with me."

Sarah snorted. "Well, isn't that completely like you to think that I was upset about you."

She shivered suddenly and hugged herself as an image of him falling off the horse filled her mind. 

She clamped her eyes shut. 

Jareth felt his heart leap into his throat at her actions. 

Sarah shook her head and opened her eyes. Her expression was cold. "What I dream about is none of your damn business."

"It is my business when _my_ name is murmured more than once while you cry out," Jareth pushed.

Sarah's eyes widened. 

"I heard you crying last night, when you thought that no one could hear you. I heard my name more than once. What are you dreaming about?" he asked softly.

"Jareth, I'm tired. I don't want to talk about this anymore." She shook her head and a look of exhaustion and anguish touched her features. 

Jareth felt his heart pound in his chest. He licked his lips that had suddenly gone dry. "Then we'll talk of something else." 

Sarah looked slightly surprised that he dropped the subject so easily, but she didn't show him that she was grateful.

"We can not go on like this. Not speaking, ignoring each other. It will only make us look suspicious."

"You should have thought of that before you started this." Sarah shot back.

"I did not start this."

"Yes, you did." 

"No, I didn't." He sighed at her cold, angry expression. "Perhaps I did," he whispered.

Sarah's brow rose. 

Jareth took a deep shuddering breath. He suddenly looked tired. "You must understand something. Feeling concern for the welfare of anyone other than myself is not what I am accustomed to."

Sarah's brows drew together. "What are you saying?" she asked cautiously.

"Even though I don't wish to acknowledge it, I must." Jareth sighed deeply. "We need each other to get home."

Sarah's eyes narrowed. "You made it _crystal _clear that you didn't need me." Sarah put her hands on her hips. 

"I was angry. I did not mean what I said," Jareth told her, avoiding eye contact.

Sarah looked bewildered. "Oh, just like I was angry with Toby and didn't mean to wish him away yet you still took him?"

"Sarah, that was different and you know it. I was bound to rules." Jareth glanced up at her cautiously. 

"From where I stand it's no different," she spat bitterly. "Why should I believe you? Why should I accept that you do need me after what you told me? This could be another instance where you manipulate me for your own selfish reasons!" she cried out. 

Jareth sighed. He saw the tears in her eyes, the ones she didn't want him to see. She was frightened and hurt and most of it, if not all, had been caused by him. Without even meaning to, he had taken a form of revenge on her and he was angry with himself for it. 

"Sarah, I can't make you accept anything. What you choose to believe is of your own accord. I only know that we cannot continue to travel in the direction we are. You know as well as I do that we need each other to get home. Until I am well and my magic returns, I suggest an alliance."

"An alliance," Sarah said flatly and then she laughed. 

Jareth ignored her reaction. "We need to fool these people just until my magic returns."

"Oh, and how long is that going to take?"

"I…I don't know."

"Oh, this is lovely. You don't know. I saw you make a crystal, even if it was pathetic. How long until the rest returns?"

"I don't know, Sarah. Longer than I would like, I'm certain." He looked away from her. "I have nothing, once again."

Sarah's eyes widened. "What do you mean you have nothing? I saw you make a crystal."

"And because I was injured with iron, that small amount of magic that returned to me is gone." 

Sarah shook her head. She looked tired again. "I don't believe this…"

"I suggest that we act in a civil manner to each other, to continue the deception," Jareth told her.

"And what happens when you're better or the alliance ends? What then? You act like a complete jerk again?!" she called out. 

For a moment, Jareth said nothing. He only watched Sarah as she stood over him, glaring at him. 

"When it's over and my magic has returned, we go home and depart our separate ways." He met her glance and looked deep into her eyes. 

"You have my word."


	15. The green monster

As always a HUGE special thank you to my extraordinary beta, Scattered Logic. I'd be lost without her editing skills, her ideas and her encouragement. Also thanks is in order to The Hooded Crow and Lady Jamie for continuing to help with ideas and for sending me comments! 

Chapter 15: The green monster…   
  
Elizabeth straightened her gown, bounced her blond curls, put on her best smile and opened the door only to find that her preparations this morning had been in vain. 

Sarah looked up from taking the last few bandages from Jareth's shoulder and smiled. "Good morning, Elizabeth."   


Jareth edged a little closer to Sarah and grinned. "Elizabeth." He nodded in greeting.   


Elizabeth grimaced. "I thought that you would be feeding the animals, Sarah." She bit back the urge to call her 'Pig Pen'. It wouldn't do well to her cause to insult Jareth's daughter right in front of him.   


"I awakened early and fed the animals so that I could attend my father." She smiled and put the used bandages into a tin bowl.   


"Oh, you suddenly care to attend him?" she allowed bitterly. Sarah had beaten her to the task for two days now and Elizabeth was growing tired of it.   


"I always cared. I just had to get my priorities straight first." Sarah shot back.   


Elizabeth watched as Sarah stared her down and then the brunette returned her attention to the shirtless man in front of her. Elizabeth stood for a moment hoping that Jareth would take a good look at the dress and hairstyle she had chosen, but he was far too busy looking at his daughter. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and left the room with a huff.   


Sarah laughed after the door slammed shut. "I think that she likes you. She's been working awful hard to get your attention."   


Jareth tilted his head, his gaze far away. "She's just a silly mortal girl that I have no interest in."   


Sarah lowered her head for a moment. Was that what he thought of her as well?   


She tore her mind away from such questions and gently ran her fingers over the outer edges of Jareth's wound. He winced slightly at the first touch, but relaxed soon after. "Your injury is getting much better. It doesn't look so frightening and black anymore."   


"The blackened flesh will peel away after time to reveal new skin. The effect of the iron penetrating my skin," Jareth told her. He glanced over his shoulder when she went quiet. She was still sitting on her knees behind him, her eyes drawn to the dark hole in his shoulder. He knew that she was blaming herself for this and he couldn't fault her, not after what he had told her. He sighed and turned his head from her as she began to put the ointment on him and bandage the wound.   


"Are you still feeling weak?" she asked softly.   


"I'm not weak….I-" he started testily.   


"You're still in bed, that must mean something." Her brows rose as she glanced at him.   


He lowered his head in acknowledgement .   


She knew she had stuck him deep. To normally be a Fae of power and strength, and now be confined to a bed, having no strength or magic to aid him must be so alien to him.   


"Another effect of the iron," he whispered softly. He raised his head and glanced out the window across the room, his gaze far away. "The iron seized my strength. It will return soon. I've been confined to this bed for days, surely it will return to me soon." He let out a sigh.   


Sarah knew he was hopeful that his strength would return soon, as well as his magic, but he did not know when that would be and it had to frighten him. She didn't say a word. She simply draped a white shirt over Jareth's shoulders. Jacob had been kind enough to give a few shirts and pants to Jareth while he stayed at the house. While Jacob was slightly larger than Jareth, the clothing still fit fairly well and the gesture by Jacob had been a kind one.   


Sarah stood and moved around the bed so that she could sit in front of Jareth. He still was not able to button his own shirt and Sarah did it wordlessly. She felt his eyes on her, his stare heavy. She glanced up at him as she buttoned the last button at his collarbone.   


He looked as if he was in turmoil. Anger, fear and something else fought for dominance in the depths of his mismatched eyes.   


Sarah moved off the bed and stood. His gaze was unnerving. "Get some rest. I'll be back later."   


Jareth watched her collect the ointment and used bandages, and he was well aware that she didn't look at him once as she left the room.   


He sat up for a long time, his gaze not focused on a particular object or place as his mind whirled with unanswered thoughts and questions.   


* * *   


It was mid afternoon when Jareth heard laughter outside. He had expected Sarah to return with lunch for him, but to his surprise it was Mrs. Henry who brought him food. She didn't say a word to him, she just gave him a good hard stare and then went on her way. He knew that she was still angry with him for not doing very much about Sarah's nightmares.   


The thought of Sarah still having nightmares troubled him. They seemed to be fewer in number, but she was still vexed with them. He could hear her when she sobbed alone at night and the sound often made his heart ache. He would often spend hours awake after she had settled, fighting with himself for his traitorous feelings.   


He could hear her laughter now, outside his window and it perked his interest and his curiosity. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He reached for the chair at the desk beside his bed as leverage and it took several attempts to get himself to his feet. He finally managed it and using other pieces of furniture in the room, he made his way slowly and painfully across the room.   


The door opened when he was over halfway there. "Jareth, what are you doing!"   
  
The unexpected voice startled him. He lost his balance and fell to the side, slamming his injured shoulder into the bookshelf. He cried out in pain despite himself. He gripped his shoulder and ducked his head as a few books rained upon him from the impact of hitting the bookshelf, one of them hitting him right in the back of the head. 

Elizabeth was at his side in an instant. "Oh, Jareth!" She gave him a worried expression and tried to steer him towards his bed, but he wouldn't have any of it.   


One moment he was in terrible pain and the next the pain was forgotten as a male voice and laughter filled his ears.   


Elizabeth had no choice but to help Jareth to the window, his obvious destination. She helped steady him, her arms around his waist as he blinked in the bright sunlight and looked down into the yard below.   


His eyes focused on the scene below him. A chestnut horse trotting in a circle, a rope tied to the beast's bridle. Sarah sat on the back of the horse, her arms extended to her side as if she were about to take off in flight and holding the rope tied to the horse was Jacob.   


"Jacob, I'm going to fall!" she laughed, trying to hide her fear. She had her feet in the stirrups of the saddle and Jacob wouldn't let her pick up the reins and steady herself.   


"Stop believing that, you're doing splendidly. You have a wonderful sense of balance. Feel the rhythm of the horse's movements beneath you."   


Sarah concentrated harder and soon she found a pattern to the horse's light trot.   


"Good, now pick up the reins and use that same balance you've discovered. Give riding a try."   


Sarah did as she was instructed and she was amazed to learn how much better she could ride the horse. Her body didn't jerk or feel uncomfortable, unlike what had happened when she and Jareth had stolen horses and she'd had no balance, no riding form and little idea of how to control a horse.   


Jareth watched from his window, his body was tensed with sudden anger, but it lifted slightly. His lips curled into a slight smile as he watched Sarah ride. Her dark hair drifted behind her and the blue ribbons she had decided to wear that day trailed with her brown locks in the wind. She was smiling and laughing happily at the joy of being able to ride and she looked like she had been doing it for years.   


Jareth was so busy gazing at Sarah that he hardly noticed Elizabeth's hand as it snaked up under his shirt to caress the flat of his back.   


The smile faded from Jareth's face as Sarah pulled the horse to a stop and Jacob helped her down. Sarah flung herself into his arms with laughter. Jacob laughed with her and returned her embrace.   


Unexpected anger and envy filled Jareth as he watched the scene. His eyes narrowed and his teeth gritted. He staggered away from the window, unable to watch anymore.   


His movements surprised Elizabeth who snatched her hand from beneath Jareth's shirt and brought it to her side. A look of utter confusion appeared on her face as she helped him back to his bed. What had made him angry so suddenly?   


"Jareth, are you all right?" she asked softly.   


He said nothing.   


Elizabeth watched him. His gaze was drawn to the blankets on his bed, his brows lowered harshly over his eyes. He looked positively frightening. 

"Jareth?" she tried again.   


"Leave me!" he commanded coldly and harshly.   


Elizabeth didn't have to be told twice. She gathered her skirt and fled the room without looking back.   


Jareth barely noticed that she had left. All he knew were the strange emotions that filled him… He'd felt anger and surprisingly, envy at seeing Jacob in Sarah's arms. For a brief moment his eyes closed, and he saw _himself_ in Sarah's arms, her laughter filling his ears as he laughed along with her. Her arms tightened around him and he held her in return, reveling in the warmth of her against him. The image in his mind changed and he gritted his teeth as Jacob appeared in place of himself.   


Jareth brows raised briefly and his breathing and heartbeat quickened as he put it all together.   


His voice was hoarse as he spoke aloud. "By the Underground…I'm jealous…"   


* * *   


Jareth tried to keep himself still. His body was fighting with him to shake with anger, but he did not want Sarah to see how upset he was. She was here with him now, bandaging him for the second and final time of the day. What was worse than her very presence after discovering he harbored jealousy and care and concern for her, was the fact that Jacob had tagged along with her. He was leaning against the door, hands over his chest as he watched Sarah bandage her so-called _father_. Jacob's presence was like throwing salt into Jareth's wound and then stomping upon it.   


Jareth watched as Jacob moved from the room for a moment. His mother had called him. Jareth jumped as he felt cool fingers graze his cheek. He jerked his head toward Sarah, finding her face mere inches from his own. He felt his heart begin to pound in his chest.   


"Are you all right? You're so quiet and you're all tense." She brushed a few stray hairs from his face, feeling particularly bold.   


Jareth cursed inwardly that she had noticed his tension. "I'm fine," he said, a little more clipped than he would have liked.   


Sarah was about to open her mouth and say something when Jacob returned. He had a piece of paper in his hands.   


"Sarah, my mother needs a few things from town. Would you care to join me?"   


"Is that wise with what happened a few weeks ago?"   


"I wouldn't see a problem if you accompanied me. I highly doubt that anyone will recognize you and if they did, I'd protect you." He smiled sweetly and Sarah couldn't help but smile in return.   


"Well, if you're going to protect me then I guess it would be all right," she teased.   


"Would it be acceptable if she accompanied me, Mr. Charles?" Jacob asked.   


"Oh, you don't need to ask him. I'm nearly 18." Sarah told Jacob.   


"Nearly 18 or not, I should still be a gentleman and ask permission from your father first."   


"Go," Jareth spat.   


Sarah turned to Jareth and frowned. Jareth stared her in the eyes, his own eyes deathly cold. Sarah felt herself shiver.   


"Go," he told her and he turned over, unable to look at her any longer.   


"I think we best leave him be," Jacob whispered to Sarah. Her eyes had not left Jareth's form and the frown had not disappeared from her face. Jacob knew that she was worried. He escorted her quietly from the room.   


Jareth listened to their footsteps as they moved away and heard their hushed whispering. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He had not wanted Sarah to learn that he was upset but he had done a remarkable job of alerting her to his angry mood. An angry, jealous mood he should not have been feeling for a woman he didn't care for.   


He exhaled loudly. It was her fault that he felt his way and he intended to get even. A wicked smile touched his lips as he heard a feminine voice from within the house.   


* * *   


The trip to town was informative by horse and buggy. Jacob pointed out places of interest and told Sarah who owned which house and gave a very brief history as to what the landowners were like.   


Concord was a beautiful town, but the tension in the air was still very thick, putting Sarah on edge. She caught snippets of conversations while she and Jacob were at the General Store. His mother and father had given him a list of things to purchase. Items such as flour, sugar, 10 yards of blue fabric as well as nails, horseshoes and other odds and ends for the farm.   


As Jacob loaded his arms with things to buy, Sarah stood around a table stocked with bolts of fabric and listened to people talk. The town people feared that the British would come down from Boston and would finish off the town. They talked of British soldiers hiding in the woods, just waiting to attack and slaughter everyone. There was a lot of fear and there was also a lot of anger. While women talked about being killed, men talked of fighting for their freedom and driving the British back to England where they belonged. Some people left the store once any mention of fighting was brought up. There was a small tiff at the back of the store as two men got into a heated argument over whether more action should be taken against the British.   


Sarah felt Jacob's hand on her shoulder and he told her it was time to go. His arm went around her protectively as he escorted her out of the store to where two men were loading the buggy with the sacks of flour and sugar as well as the other things Jacob had purchased.   


Once they left the store and were on their way again, Sarah asked why the town was empty. While the store had been crowded, much of the rest of the town was quiet. Some houses even had windows that were boarded while others had signs that said things like, "Moved to a safer place" or "Gone for good".   


Sarah learned that it had only been about two weeks ago that many of the families had moved back into their homes. Jacob told Sarah that Concord was still missing many of its prominent families and he feared some of them would never return.   


Jacob showed her the rest of the town by taking a different route home than the one they used to arrive. There was one place that they rode by that made Sarah shiver. A field, a road and a bridge. The place that she and Jareth had wandered to and had watched the start of the American Revolutionary war. She had watched men die in this place. The scenery was still scarred. The charred remains of a building that once stored weaponry, trampled and burned grass and far off in the distance, a small fenced in area that contained many wooden crosses.   


Sarah lowered her head and turned away and Jacob, sensing her distress, turned the horse and buggy in a different direction.   


Once they returned to the farm, Sarah waited while Jacob unhitched the horse and let it loose in a nearby field. They moved to the house, Jacob's arms loaded with supplies while Sarah only carried a bolt of fabric. He had refused to let her carry anything else. The sugar and flour were left in the barn for Jacob to fetch later.   


Jacob opened the door to the house and both he and Sarah were surprised to see Jareth making his way down the stairs. What surprised Sarah further was the fact Elizabeth was helping him walk. She had her arms curled around his body and a triumphant grin was on her face.   


"Jar-Father," Sarah started. She made her way toward him.   


"Don't trouble yourself, Sarah," Elizabeth told her.   


Sarah put the bolt of fabric on a nearby chair and then advanced further toward the pair. "It's no trouble to help my father."   


"We're managing just fine without you," came Jareth's smooth reply. His grip on Elizabeth tightened.   


Sarah had to keep her jaw from dropping. It was a surprise to see Jareth walking again, but for him to accept Elizabeth's help over hers was even more surprising. She watched as Elizabeth helped settle him on the couch and settled herself beside him. Sarah's eyes widened as Jareth put his arm around her.   


Sarah suddenly couldn't breathe. She turned and rushed quickly from the room.   


Elizabeth grinned as she watched Sarah flee the room. Sarah was old enough that she no longer needed her father but Elizabeth, on the other hand would do quite nicely with a handsome older man to show off to her friends. She smiled wickedly and rested her head on his uninjured shoulder.   


Jareth smirked. Satisfaction filled him as he watched Sarah go. But it didn't last long. The sly grin remained only until he heard a masculine voice and then a grimace appeared instead.   


"Sarah?" Jacob put down the sack of flour, having just brought the sugar to the kitchen moments earlier. He was certain that he had seen Sarah just move past the kitchen door. He moved to the doorway and saw her walking quickly toward the porch door. "Sarah, where are you going?"   


She spun to face him, her face flushed. "I…I need some air…" she stuttered.   


"There's air inside the house," he teased lightly.   


"I need the air that's outside." She didn't allow Jacob to respond as she rushed quickly out the door.   


Jacob frowned and immediately moved to follow her. He saw her rush quickly down the porch stairs. "Sarah, wait!" he called after her. She stopped and turned to face him and he made his way to her. "What is wrong? You flew out of the house like a timid animal fleeing for its life."   


"I don't want to talk about it," she told him firmly through gritted teeth.   


Jacob frowned. Something was very wrong, but he wasn't sure of what. "Then we won't talk. Take a stroll with me."   


"Jacob, I'm not in the mood to go walking."   


"A stroll through the woods will help clear your mind. I can be quite persistent at times and occasionally I will not accept no as an answer. This is one of those occasional times." He crossed his arms over his chest for emphasis and then smiled slowly.   


Sarah sighed and felt herself nodding to him.   


* * *   


The walk through the woods cleared Sarah's mind for a time, but when she and Jacob returned to the house to find Elizabeth reading poetry to Jareth around dinnertime, Sarah politely excused herself, saying she wasn't hungry and that she was tired and wanted to rest.   


She didn't leave room to have her mind changed and Jacob could only watch her retreating form as it moved up the stairs and out of sight. He sighed and wondered what had upset her so much today. Perhaps the tension in town had been too much for her. He should not have brought her.   


He sighed and turned, beginning to walk toward the fireplace to start a fire. Halfway there, he heard soft laughter and he twisted to see Elizabeth laughing softly as she moved closer to Sarah's father. She was practically sitting on the man's lap. Jacob stared at them with disgust. He glanced back up the stairs. Sarah could probably use help and her father's would be ideal if she would not accept help from anyone else. Yet instead of going to see if she was all right, her father was allowing a much younger women to have her way with him.   


He turned back toward the pair on the couch to find Mr. Charles glaring at him. The fair-haired man's eyes narrowed.   


Jacob shook his head in disgust and then left the room. Sarah's father or not, Jacob didn't like the man much at all.   


* * *

Days passed by in a hazy blur for Sarah. She spent many hours alone with her thoughts and still spent time with Jacob. They didn't talk much, even when Jacob tried to get information out of her. Sarah didn't know what to tell him because she was uncertain what she felt and why she felt it.   


She didn't spend any time with Jareth for he never seemed to be alone. Elizabeth was always with him and when they were together, he gave his full attention to her, pretending that Sarah wasn't even there.   


Sarah began to feel many emotions when she watched them together. Anger and hurt were among the strongest but sometimes envy would work its way in as well. She would often ask herself, 'What did it matter if Jareth grew to care for the girl?' More often than not, Sarah realized that it mattered a great deal to her for reasons she did not yet understand.   


Jareth was walking a little more each day, his strength finally returning to him. Sarah noticed a tension between Jareth and Jacob anytime the two men walked into the same room, but no words were ever uttered between them. There were a few harsh glances and then they both went their separate ways.   


As the days turned into a week, Sarah's stress increased. She barely ate a thing at meals; usually more interested in pushing her food around the plate than eating. Jacob and Mrs. Henry constantly made comments about her lack of an appetite but she evaded them with lame excuses.   


She buried herself in whatever chores needed to be done and did what she could to isolate herself from anyone and everyone. She lived in a house full of people but she realized that she had never felt more alone in her life. Far from home, in a different time. These people couldn't relate to her life, not like Jareth could and he was too busy with another woman. She was truly alone.   


One afternoon unbeknownst to Sarah, Jacob decided that things had gone on long enough. Jareth was walking slowly down the stairs with Elizabeth. As usual, Jacob's sister had her arms around Jareth as she guided him.   


Jacob stood at the end of the stairs. "Mr. Charles, a word please."   


Jareth was surprised that Jacob wanted to talk to him, they never spoke, but he hid his surprise. "I'm listening," he said only half interested.   


"In private if you would."   


Jareth did not hid his surprise this time at the request.   


"Elizabeth, help him into the study and then you can leave us," Jacob ordered.   


Elizabeth frowned but did as her brother instructed. She helped Jareth into the study and helped him sit in one of the leather chairs and then she left the room, sliding the glass and wooden doors together as she left.   


Jacob sat at his father's desk and absently flipped through the pages of an open book. He allowed a silence to grow until it was thick with tension. 

"What is this about? I don't have time for nonsense," Jareth let out coldly.   


Jacob raised his head and slammed the book closed. His eyes bored into the older man's. "You have time if I say you do. This is more important than allowing my sister to gush over you."   
  
Jareth's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed.   


"You really have no idea what I wish to talk about do you?"   


Jareth said nothing.   


"I thought as much. I don't know how she managed to become such a wonderful woman with _you _as her role model."   


Jareth gritted his teeth. "You dare to insult me?"   


"You make it quite easy when you act like a boy instead of a man," Jacob said callously. You really have no idea of the pain Sarah's in, do you? You're so caught up in yourself that you have no idea!"   


"My _daughter_ is none of your concern."   
  
"She is _my _concern, because _I _care about her!" Jacob yelled. He slammed his fist on the desk in anger.   


Jareth didn't make a sound. He only glared angrily at the young man in front of him.   


Jacob put his hand to his forehead trying to calm himself. He sighed and took a deep breath. "She isolates herself from everyone, she's pushing herself to the limit with the amount of chores that she takes on. She isn't eating or sleeping. Something is wrong and she won't tell me what it is," Jacob said a bit more calmly.   


"I understand that you are recuperating. You have been through a great deal as well, being shot, but ignoring your daughter I don't believe is helping either of you."   


"You presume to preach to me?" Jareth spat out.   


"Sometimes the image just appears in my head," Jacob said, his glance faraway.   


Jareth's brows furrowed in confusion.   


"Her dress stained with blood, her face full of fear, tears in her eyes. Sometimes all I can see is what I saw that morning nearly two weeks ago. A frightened woman, huddled close to her father who had been shot. Her only concern was protecting him." Jacob looked carefully at Jareth. The younger man's eyes glistened with unshed tears. Moments later, the tears were gone to be replaced once again with anger.   


"She's in pain and you don't even care. You don't even notice. I don't know what happened between the two of you, but there must have been something that pushed you away from her or her from you. Are you that proud that you are not willing to mend the rift that is growing between you? Do you enjoy watching her suffer?"   


Jareth ground his teeth together.   


"You don't even say anything!" Jacob cried out. "What will you do? Nothing? Will you just watch her wither and die? If you don't do something, I will!" Jacob threatened.   


The words seemed to get Jareth's attention and he looked outraged for a moment before his stony resolve quickly returned.   


Jacob stood and moved to the window, glancing outside at the light rain that fell. "I've said what I needed to say. My words have obviously fallen upon deaf ears."   


Jareth watched the younger man for a moment. He realized that he had been dismissed. He got shakily to his feet and left the room, feeling more like a reprimanded child than a Fae King.  


Jacob heard him slide the study doors open. As soon as he had gone, Jacob leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the window and sighed heavily.   


* * *   


"Would you like some potatoes, Sarah?" Jacob offered her the bowl and she shook her head. "Sarah, you have hardly anything on your plate."   


"I'm not hungry," she said quietly.   


"Peas, Jareth?" Elizabeth asked sweetly.   


Jareth shook his head slowly, his eyes still focused upon the one and only person he had glanced at while sitting at the table. Sarah looked thinner, dark circles were beneath her eyes and she looked as if someone had beaten the will to live out of her. What had happened to make a spirited, hot-tempered girl transform into a tired, depressed woman? Had this really been _his_ doing?   


"Carrots, Jareth?" Elizabeth noticed his attention on Sarah and she ran her hand slowly down his arm to get his attention.   


Sarah caught the movement and let out a quick breath. Head bowed, she quickly got to her feet.   


"Sarah, dear, are you all right? You look pale." Mrs. Henry gave a look of concern.   


"I…I'm just tired. Please excuse me." She picked up her skirt and quickly fled the table.   


Jareth and Jacob both got to their feet at the same time. They stared at each other with challenging glances.   


Jareth didn't say a word as he moved away from the table.   


Jacob watched as Jareth made his way slowly up the stairs.   


Elizabeth stood, preparing to rush and help him, but Jacob grabbed her arm hard. "Ow! Jacob!"   


"Let him go," Jacob told her and then he released her.   


Mr. and Mrs. Henry gave each other confused glances. Thomas just looked up, his cheeks puffy from his overly stuffed mouth.   


Elizabeth glared at her older brother and watched as Jareth disappeared up the stairs.   


The door to Sarah's room creaked open and soft light from the lanterns in the hall was the only light which illuminated the dark room.   


"Jacob, I'm not in the mood. Please just leave me alone."   


The door closed quietly and slow steps could be heard. Sarah, who had been sitting on the wood floor got to her feet and spun to face Jacob. But it wasn't Jacob who stood there. It was _Jareth_.   


She let out a hurried breath.   


He lit a candle and took a good look at her without having to worry about prying eyes watching his every movement or expression. He stopped in front of her and Sarah jumped as his gloved hand lifted her chin.   


She tore away from him and took a few steps back. "Leave me alone! Go back to your precious Elizabeth. I'm sure that she's lost at the table without you to hold her hand." Her voice quivered as she spoke but there was no mistaking her mood.   


Jareth said nothing. He continued to stare at her. She was angry with him.   


Sarah took a few deep breaths. Jareth's stare was unnerving. Why didn't he say something? Sarah felt herself losing control and the words tumbled forth before she could stop them. "I thought she was just a silly mortal girl! Is that what I am to you as well?" she spat at him.   


Jareth looked at her for a moment, not understanding where her anger was coming from, but then it came to him.   


"You're jealous." He grinned unable to help himself after learning this new information.   


"I am not," she told him defiantly.   


"Then why would you care if I spend time with Elizabeth?" One brow arched delicately over his blue eye.   


Sarah cursed inwardly.   


Jareth smirked. "Could it be that despite how you act, you care for me?"   


Sarah snorted and the sound made Jareth's grin widen.   


She narrowed her eyes. "And what about you?"   


"What _about _me?" Jareth crossed his arms over his chest.   


"Would you care to explain your attitude problem every time I just happen to be with Jacob? I've seen the looks you've given him. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Mr. High and Almighty was jealous as well."   


Jareth's expression turned icy.   


"You told me that she was a silly mortal and that you had no interest in her. If you do have an interest in her, that's fine. You're entitled to feel what you wish for whom you wish. But why did you lie to me?"   


"I told you the truth…" he whispered softly.   


"Your actions tell of something different," she shot back.   


Jareth raised his chin. "Now you know what it feels like."   


"What?" Sarah gasped.  


"Now you know how you made me feel."   


Sarah let out a shuddering breath. "You bastard! How dare you try to pin what you felt on me!"   


"It is because of _you_ that a _Fae _felt guilt, remorse, envy and jealousy and all over a mortal! I had to seek revenge for such a crime."   


Sarah's eyes widened in sudden comprehension. "You spent time with Elizabeth to upset me, didn't you?"   


Jareth nodded, his head held high.   


"All you ever want to do is hurt me." She took a shuddering breath. "I hate you!" Tears filled her eyes as she let the words stream forth.   


Jareth shook his head slowly. "You don't hate me." He cut Sarah off as she was about to tell him otherwise. "If you hated me then you would not have felt jealousy. Just as if I truly hated you, I would not have felt the same." Jareth's expression suddenly turned from cold to vulnerable.   


Sarah watched the transformation in Jareth. He had just hinted at something. Something that scared her witless.   


To her horror, she began to cry. She buried her face into her hands and hunched over, unable to stop the tears from coming. The turmoil of the last few days finally came crashing down on her.   


It was several minutes later before arms moved to trap her in their tight, protective embrace. She didn't fight them and she buried her face into the warmth and comfort of Jareth's chest.   


He lowered his face into her hair and sighed.   


Within him, two very different sides battled for control. 

* * *

Some thanks is in order for some of my readers. 

Thanks to: 

Queen Bonnie, Jester, terrie, pussycat, draegon_fire, Serenity, Aisuru, Anyastazya, IfOnly, Flyaway, Dark mage Mistress, Phobemoon, general Sephiroth, Winter, Jenna, Abby, Megan, Janine, Skyfire, Iden's Garden, Stargazer, Squeezy Stan, Dearlady2002, xgirl81, InsaneDragoness, Jouchan13, Saffron Angel, kaoru_koishii, Sabrina, Addie, Lady Sorrow, Cassie-chan, Caytebelle, Queen of the Underground, Silver Space, BatBLady, EmeraldSkye, Kel, Amber Evans Potter, Ellie101, General Mevneriel, skin-deep_71, Prettylittleowl, Marianela, Penance, Lythandae, ditchertypepersonbum, Redaura, Fae Magick, Emilasia15, crystal queen, Seiika Reichi, Zabella, Sway, Bedtymebear, Emer, Esgalfeniel, Robin Zakar, Magpie and Alorindanya. 

Thank you all for the kind words and reviews!


	16. Possession

AN: Due to the length, my authors notes can be found at the end of the chapter. 

Special thanks to my incredible beta, Scattered Logic. Not only does she have kick ass editing skills but she keeps me inspired! Also, thanks to The Hooded Crow and Lady Jamie for their comments and inspiration. 

Chapter 16: Possession…   


As quickly as the tears had come, they left and Jareth was rather surprised to feel two hands shove him back as Sarah moved away from him.   


She wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her dress and composed herself. Sarah watched the Goblin King for a moment, noticing the odd expression on his face as he examined her in return. They stood regarding each other in an uncomfortable, tense silence.   


Finally, Sarah just shook her head back and forth and for the first time in days, Jareth took notice of her appearance. He observed to his disappointment, that her beautiful dark hair was tied back in the unflattering style that the other women in this era wore. He studied her as she continued to shake her head.   


"I can't go on like this," she told him.   


"Like what?" he asked softly.   


"Like this," she gestured to him, to herself and the room. "The nature of our relationship changes more than you changed your clothes the last time I was in the Labyrinth."   


Jareth's brows rose. "Are you insulting my fashion sense?"   


Sarah surprised him when she chuckled uncertainly. "I guess that I am. But see what I mean?" Her eyes bored into his. "The mood between us changes so rapidly from anger to teasing, from hatred to…concern." She sighed. "I can't do this anymore, Jareth."   


He tilted his head and looked at her down his nose. "And what do you propose that we do?"   


She sank onto the corner of the bed, suddenly looking very weary. "I…I don't know, just not _this_."   


"The alliance-" he began.   


"Didn't work," Sarah interrupted.   


"Then what would you like to do, Sarah? You claim that my idea didn't work, well, let me hear yours." There was no mistaking the sarcasm and the challenge in his tone.   


She bowed her head, far too afraid of being laughed at or who knew what else if she admitted her thoughts aloud to him.   


"Well, I'm waiting." Jareth tapped his foot impatiently on the wooden floor.   


"It's stupid, never mind," Sarah told him, looking away.   


He surprised her by leaning down and catching her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Tell me," he ordered, though softly.   


Her gaze hardened. "No," she told him firmly.   


He tilted her chin up so that he could look directly into her eyes. "Sarah, tell me what you want to do."   


She broke away from his gaze. His words and his close proximity made her shiver. "It's a stupid idea and it would never work."   


"You don't know that until it's been tried," he told her honestly. He sat in a wooden chair that was not far from her bed and winced as he sat back too quickly, bumping his injured shoulder.   


"Does it still hurt?" she asked him.   


"You're evading the subject, but yes, it still hurts. Some days worse than others." Jareth watched Sarah. She looked very worn-out, but his curiosity was piqued and he wanted to know what was on her mind. "Why wouldn't it work?" he pushed.   


"Because it requires trust that cannot easily be found." She looked deep into his eyes.   


"Ah, trust which you don't believe you can place in me."   


"Do you really expect me to trust you after what you just did to me?"   


"You are quick to forget that were it not for me Evan would have had his way with you."   


She tore her eyes away from him, lowered her head and took a deep breath before returning her gaze to him. "I try to forget…"   


Jareth's brows rose.   


"But it never quite works."   
  
"The nightmares…" Jareth said softly.   


Sarah nodded and tried hard to keep the tears from shining in her eyes.   


Jareth leaned forward in his chair. "Is that what you dream about? What Evan almost got away with?"   


"I don't-"   


"Sarah…" His tone was uncharacteristically soft.   


"I'm not talking about this again."   


"Why won't you tell me? You were not even going to admit that you were having them, were you? Had it not been for Mrs. Henry and the sound of your cries at night, I would never have known."   


"I didn't want you to know," she admitted softly.   


"I am aware of that, but why?"   


Sarah lifted her head and looked directly into his eyes. "Because every time I think I can begin to trust you, something happens and I realize that I can't. I might not ever be able to trust you."   


Jareth sat back slowly in his chair, his hand resting on his chin as if in thought.   


"I..I want to trust you," Sarah admitted softly when the silence became too much for her.   


"Yet you still do not." Jareth didn't look at her as he spoke.   


Sarah watched him warily. "Trust has to be earned and you haven't earned mine yet. You start to earn it and then you hurt me or betray me and we're back at the beginning."   


He looked into her eyes now. "That is why you don't believe that we can achieve _friendship_."   


Sarah's eyes widened in momentary shock. Her mouth opened, snapped shut and then opened again to speak. "How…how did you…?" she stammered.   


Jareth regarded her and grinned at her astounded expression. "Don't look too shaken, Sarah. There are only two directions that we can travel in. Away from each other or toward each other. The latter is the only one that requires trust. Is that not what you wanted? To become _friends_?" The last word was spoken in almost a seductive tone.   


Sarah looked away, feeling her face flush bright red. It was such a stupid idea now that it had been said. _Her_ friends with the _Goblin King_? What a silly notion!   


"It could work…" Jareth began.   


His words caused Sarah to look at him.   


"**_If _**we stop trying to wound or outdo each other."   


"I never-" Sarah started.   


"Let it lie, dear girl. You can not deny the pattern found between us, whether things were intentional or not." He rose from the chair, one hand shoved into the pocket of the beige breeches that he wore, the other hand and arm pulled to his side to keep from aggravating his injury.   


"It could work with some effort."   


Sarah looked at him cautiously. "Are you admitting that you're willing to try because you genuinely want to be my friend or is this just part of continuing our deception?"   


"Yes." Jareth answered simply.   


"Yes, to which question?" Sarah asked a little annoyed.   


Jareth merely grinned.   


"You confuse the hell out of me," Sarah told him through narrowed eyes. "And what's worse is that you do it on purpose."   


Jareth chuckled softly and his eyes danced with amusement. "And you don't believe that _you_ confuse _me_?" He laughed. "I believe that we have talked enough of this for one evening. After all, kingdoms are not built overnight for a very good reason."   


"Oh, and why is that?" Sarah put her hands on her hips as she watched Jareth walk slowly to the door.   


"Things built too quickly fall apart easily." He tilted his head and gave her an intense, long look.   


Sarah felt her cheeks warming. Why was he looking at her like that?   


Jareth smirked as he opened the door. "Get some sleep. You look terrible." The door immediately closed to leave a dazed Sarah alone with her thoughts.   


* * *

For the first time in a week, Sarah slept for the entire night. In fact, she overslept the next morning. Realizing this, she dressed quickly and rushed out her door to go feed the animals. Elizabeth was standing outside the door to Jareth's room and was tapping impatiently.   


"Jareth, are you all right in there? I have breakfast prepared for you." She flashed a grin at Sarah as she went by to walk down the stairs.   


Sarah shook her head. So much for a chance of a friendship with Jareth. Elizabeth would always be around him. She swallowed the jealousy and rushed outside to start her chores.   


She was very surprised to find Jareth in the barn and alone, no less. How had he slipped past Elizabeth? And more importantly, what was he doing in the barn? Sarah slipped into the shadows of the doorway and watched him.   


He was standing in front one of the horse stalls, one arm and hand stretched out. "You know that you want it…" he spoke softly.   


The horse slowly reached its muzzle toward Jareth's hand. Cautiously, it took the carrot that rested in his palm. He patted the horse's neck.   


"What happened to this horse, Sarah?"   
  
Sarah stepped from the shadows. "How did you know that I was there?"   


He turned to face her now, sporting that insolent grin of his. "I'm Fae, Sarah. I have acute hearing as well as sight. My heart beast is an owl after all. I knew you were coming when I heard the porch door close."   
  
"Oh," Sarah said softly.   


"You didn't answer my question. What happened to this horse?"   


"He's a stray that Jacob and Thomas found out in the woods while riding one day."   


"Why is he so thin? Haven't you been feeding him?"   


"Of course I've been feeding him! He just doesn't want to eat. Jacob thought maybe he has an illness or that he just isn't adjusting. He plans on selling him and if no one wants him, he's going to shoot him and put an end to his suffering." Sarah looked at Jareth curiously. "You're the first person that he's accepted food from. I wonder why?"   


Jareth looked insulted by her words. "He accepts food from me because he recognizes me. Don't you recognize him?"   
  
Sarah moved to stand beside Jareth. She took a good look at the horse and shook her head. "He's just a bay gelding."   


"Not just any bay gelding, but the one that I stole from the colonists' camp. This horse brought us to safety."   


"You mean this is the horse you fell off of and the one that I tried to steer? The one who's saddle you took off so that you could…" she stopped mid sentence. Saving her from Evan had not been the only kindness that Jareth had shown her. He had unsaddled the horse so that she could have the blanket to stay warm. She had forgotten all about it.   


"Yes, this is the same horse. I'm sure of it." Jareth watched as Sarah moved away from him. She seemed unnerved. He watched her every movement as she began feeding the animals.   


The bucket of food for the goats was particularly heavy this morning. As she began to lift it, she called out, "How did you manage to get by Elizabeth this morning?"   


"I left the room before she awakened to plague me." The voice made Sarah jump and she realized that Jareth was suddenly right by her shoulder. The bucket suddenly didn't seem as heavy as it had been and Sarah realized that he was helping her lift it with his good arm. Together, they dumped the food into the goat trough.   


Sarah turned to thank him as soon as they had finished, but he was already walking away. She watched as he stood in the sunlight that filtered into the barn. For just a moment, he seemed to forget that she was there with him as he looked outside. Sarah took the time to study him carefully.   


In the morning light, his hair was white blond. Despite where they were, he had been wearing his hair down she realized, the way that she preferred it. He had dressed in one of Jacob's white shirts and his own vest which had been washed of the blood from his injury and mended from the hole the bullet had caused. He wore a pair of Jacob's tan breeches which were a bit looser than he was probably accustomed to, as well as his own black knee high boots. All in all the outfit was not much different from the style of clothing that he seemed to enjoy wearing, and Sarah had to admit that he wore the clothes well.   


"Like what you see?"   


Sarah's eyes widened at the words and then she shrugged, looking past him. "I do. It's a beautiful day." She turned from him and smiled as she caught his annoyed expression.   


She was pleasantly surprised when Jareth wandered over to her some time later as she was still feeding the other animals and offered to help.   


"I don't need help. I do this every morning," she told him and brushed past him to continue giving the horses hay. "Besides, you need to rest that shoulder of yours. You shouldn't be lifting anything."   


"I do have another arm, Sarah. But I am touched by your concern."   


"If you aren't careful, you'll hurt your good arm," Sarah continued trying to ignore what he had said. "You're still not fully recovered. I appreciate that you want to help, but if you hurt yourself I'll have to drop some of my chores to take care of you."   


He leaned closer to her, grinning and revealing sharp teeth. "And that's a _bad _thing?"   


"Sarah?"   


Sarah jerked at the sound of her name and when she saw Jacob enter the barn, she suddenly realized how close she and Jareth were standing. She could feel Jareth's warm breath on her face.   


Jacob looked uncertain for a minute and looked from Jareth to Sarah, but then he smiled. "I was worried when I didn't see the animals fed this morning. But Mama said that you slept in." He smiled warmly. "That's wonderful."   


"Isn't it?" Jareth answered sharply before Sarah could answer.   


Jacob's brows furrowed.   


Sarah sensed the tension and she moved from between the two men. "Jacob, I have to show you something."   


Jacob glared at Jareth for a moment before following Sarah who had made her way to one of the horse stalls. 

"I don't believe it," Jacob said as he neared the stall. "He's eating."   


Sarah nodded happily. "I didn't even realize it and it wasn't until Ja-Father told me. This is our horse that you found. Father fed him a carrot and now he's eating."   


Jacob smiled broadly. "This is wonderful. I really didn't want to put him down. He's such a beautiful animal." Jacob turned to Jareth who had come to stand on the other side of Sarah. Jacob noticed a strange and very different tension in the air. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. "I'm sure that you will wish to have your horse back."   


Jareth nodded. "I would like him back, but I do not have the money to give you for his food. As soon as I am physically able, I wish to help around the farm in exchange for his food and for helping my daughter and myself."   


Jacob's brows rose and Sarah's jaw dropped. Jareth, the Goblin King was offering to do physical labor? Was he still ill?   


What surprised Sarah even more was the way that Jareth unexpectedly moved closer to her and put his arm around her waist. It was an extremely possessive gesture more than it was parental and Jacob seemed to notice that.   


Jacob cleared his throat. "I was sent to tell you that breakfast is ready. Shall I help you finish the chores?"   


"No, it's all right. I'm nearly finished. We'll be in shortly," Sarah told him.   


Jacob nodded and left without another word. It was only after he had disappeared from the barn that Jareth removed his arm from around Sarah.   


"Dannarra," he said simply.   


"What?"   


"The horse needs a name, does he not? It shall be Dannarra. Dan for short." He smiled, looking very proud of himself.   


Sarah dumped the food for the cows into a large tin bucket and then looked at Jareth. "What does it mean?"   


"Stubborn. Perfect for the horse that would not move when we needed him to escape. The horse who would not eat." Jareth walked to the bay horse and watched as he slowly ate his hay.   


Sarah smiled. "I think it's perfect. Stubborn, just like his owner."   


* * *   


Jacob made his way into the house to find his mother alone in the kitchen gathering the last few platters of food for breakfast. "Do you need some help, Mama?"   


"If you could carry the platter of bacon and sausage that would be wonderful."   


Jacob nodded and walked to the small, old wooden table in the kitchen, but his mother came to stand in front of him.   


"Is something wrong, Jacob?"  


Jacob frowned. He could never hide anything from his mother. "Just something that happened between Sarah and her father in the barn."   


"Oh no, are they fighting again?" she asked.   


Jacob shook his head. "No, quite the opposite. Something strange was in the air. I'm just not certain if I was seeing things."   


"What sort of things did you think you were seeing?" She balanced the platter of biscuits on her arm and regarded her son carefully.   


Jacob opened his mouth to speak, but the back door opened and Sarah and Jareth walked in.   


Mrs. Henry smiled when she saw Sarah. "Well, good morning, dear. We were getting worried when we didn't see the animals fed."   


"No need to worry. I just overslept. I'm sorry." She smiled sweetly and Jacob, finding her smile contagious, smiled in return. That was all it took for Jareth to step closer to her, one hand falling upon her shoulder.   


"Ah, so you slept the night, did you?" Mrs. Henry continued.   


Sarah nodded.   


"Well, you must be hungry. Go on and sit at the table in the dining room."   


Sarah smiled her thanks and she and Jareth left the room.   


Mrs. Henry and Jacob looked at each other after they had gone.   


Jareth nearly groaned when he saw Elizabeth setting the table. As soon as she saw him, she stopped what she was doing and smiled sweetly. Then she stood by a chair, just waiting for Jareth to pull it out for her so that she could sit.   


"Good morning, Jareth," she purred.   


Jareth felt Sarah tense beneath his hand.

"Elizabeth." He nodded in greeting. Then with his good arm and hand, he pulled out a chair for Sarah. She smiled hesitantly at him as she sat. He used his hip to push the chair in a bit for her. Then he sat himself directly beside Sarah. He noticed Thomas sitting at the table and gave the child a nod.   


Elizabeth frowned, not afraid to show that she was very displeased. Jareth had sat himself at the corner of the table and had sat Sarah to his right. Elizabeth's father always sat at the head of the table, which meant that Elizabeth couldn't possibly sit by Jareth. And Thomas was already sitting across from Jareth on the opposite side of the table.   


"Won't you sit beside me, Jareth?" She pouted and then gave an expression as if she was deeply hurt.   


"I would like to sit beside my daughter," he told her. He took the white cloth napkin from the table and placed it over his lap, in his mind believing that the discussion was over. 

Elizabeth had other ideas.   


"What are we to do today? It's a beautiful spring morning. Are you feeling well enough to go for a walk?"   


"Sarah and I are going for a walk after breakfast."   


Sarah's brows rose slightly as this was news to her, but she went along with it.   


"Well, you won't mind my company then. We could all go together, like one big happy family." Elizabeth smiled.   


Sarah froze at the words. The idea of walking with Jareth and Elizabeth was a terrible one. She knew that Elizabeth would probably have her hands all over Jareth and what would Jareth do? Would she be able to stomach watching Jareth put his hands all over Elizabeth? Sarah didn't know if he honestly liked the girl or if Elizabeth had really been part of his plan to upset her.   


"I have no family," Jareth practically snarled. "Other than my daughter. While I enjoyed our time together, it has now ended. I've neglected my daughter for too long because I wasted precious time with her to spend it with you."   


Elizabeth's jaw lowered in shock. "I…I thought that you, that we…I thought that you liked me."   


Jareth tilted his head, his expression one of pure insolence. "You thought wrong."   


Elizabeth looked genuinely upset by his words as she sank into a chair across from Sarah. Sarah almost felt sorry for her. Jareth had used her. How was Sarah to know that he wouldn't do the same to her as well?   


The conversation ended when Mrs. Henry and Jacob entered the room with the last of the plates of food. "Edgar, the food is ready. Come sit at the table." Mrs. Henry called.   


Mr. Henry who had been in his study could be heard hobbling toward the dining room using his cane. He sat slowly at the head of the table, right beside Jareth. "Good morning, Mr. Charles and Sarah. Sarah, you look rested this morning," he smiled warmly.   


"I am, thank you."   


"Mr. Charles, you look much better as well."   


"Thank you."   


"Boy, this food smells good. Must be the cook. She's a mighty fine one at that, " Mr. Henry called out to his wife. She only waved her hand at him and shook her head.   


"Does that mean we can eat it now?" Thomas asked. "Because I'm starving, Papa. I've been sitting here since 6 o'clock."   


Sarah laughed. "I'm afraid that was probably my fault that we are now eating at 8. I overslept."   


"It's okay, Miss Charles. You were tired." Thomas told her with a toothy grin. "You're forgiven this time, but next time we're going to eat without you!"   


Everyone at the table laughed.   


Jacob sat beside Sarah, much to Jareth's annoyance. The young man fussed over her, constantly offering food and drink and it irritated Jareth to no end.   


Elizabeth didn't say much more than a word as she pushed her food around her plate. But every so often she would glare viciously at Sarah.   


"Oh, father, there is something that I should tell you," Jacob said halfway through breakfast.   


Mr. Henry looked up and raised his brows as he munched on a biscuit.   


"The bay gelding in the barn, the one that's grown thin?"   


Mr. Henry nodded.   


'Well, he's started to eat and it's all thanks to Mr. Charles."   


Mr. Henry swallowed his food. "How so?" He turned his attention to Jareth. "Did you know something about this horse that we did not?"   


Jareth lowered his fork to the table and swallowed the piece of bacon that he had been chewing. "Dannarra seems to be rather stubborn, I'm afraid. Once he recognized me, he began to eat."   


"Well, praise be the lord. I wasn't looking forward to having him put down. He's a beautiful animal. He reminds me of Doc. Hiller's stock. Strong build, but yet an elegant look to him at the same time."   


Jareth only nodded.   


"Mr. Charles wishes to have him back," Jacob continued.   


'Well, of course! He belongs to him. We have enough of our own, anyway. Hopefully, you can finish breaking some of the 2 year olds so we can sell them at the end of the season, Jacob."   


Jacob nodded. "Yes, I only have 3 more to train."   


"We'll have to discuss payment for your horse's food, Mr. Charles. We had a bad hay season last year and weren't able to cut as much hay as we usually do. The grass is too rich right now to put the horses out on it. They'll founder so we have to keep with hay, which we have to buy."   


"That is what I wanted to mention, father. Mr. Charles offered to help around the farm when he is physically able."   


"Whatever needs to be done," Jareth interrupted. "This family has been very generous and kind in taking in two strangers. While my daughter has been doing her part, I would like to do mine."   


"Well, I don't see a problem there. We can always use another man around the house. I'm afraid that I can't do much," Mr. Henry said, tapping the empty spot where his leg and foot should have been with his cane. "And we don't have the money to hire help this year. We need someone to come out hunting with us. Thomas can do the horse stalls so that Mr. Charles could chop wood and help you, Jacob, with the repairs to the house and barn. All right. You have a deal there, Mr. Charles."   


Jareth nodded.   


* * *   


Jacob walked over to Sarah while Jareth did his best to help Mrs. Henry carry dirty dishes back to the kitchen. Jareth had been relieved when Elizabeth excused herself to go work on a dress that she was making.   


"Are you all right, Sarah? You didn't say very much at breakfast and you didn't eat much," Jacob asked her. She was over by one of the bookshelves looking at some of the pieces of The Henry family history.   


"I wasn't very hungry and I had things on my mind," she told him. It wasn't a lie. She had not been very hungry. She was still too busy trying to figure out if Jareth was going to use her or not.   


Jacob leaned against the bookshelf behind him. "What kind of things? Anything I could help you with? I'm always around to listen. You know that, don't you?"   


Sarah lowered her head. "Yes, I know that. Thank you," she whispered. She felt warm fingers touch her chin and Jacob gently lifted it to look into her eyes.   


"Well, what's wrong?"   


Jareth walked into the room to find Jacob with his hand on Sarah's face and he turned white with anger. The plate in his hand dropped to the floor and shattered sending white porcelain in all directions.   


The loud noise startled both Sarah and Jacob who turned to look and see what had happened.   


"Mr. Charles, are you all right?" Mrs. Henry asked. She rushed into the room to find him looking at the shattered plate at his feet.   


"I'm fine…it slipped from my hand." He looked apologetically at her. He had not meant to drop the plate, but he had also not expected to see Jacob touching Sarah.   


"Perhaps you are pushing yourself too soon. We'll wait a bit before you help out," she told him. "Sarah, dear, would you mind fetching the broom and bucket so that we can clean this?"   


"Not at all. I'll get it." Sarah disappeared from the room as did Mrs. Henry who balanced a few more dishes on her arms and headed back into the kitchen as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.   


Jacob scratched his head with a sigh and then walked to Jareth. "You didn't cut yourself, did you?" he asked with genuine concern.   


Jareth's eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to the young man, not caring that he was crunching the pieces of the plate beneath his boots. He stood his full height and looked Jacob directly in the eyes.   


"While I understand you only want to help Sarah, it's unnecessary." His tone was cold. "She and I have resolved our differences and **I **alone will comfort her. Understood?"   


Jacob's brows furrowed.   


"You should do well to remember that she is **_mine_**." Jareth turned and went looking for Sarah leaving Jacob alone with a dumbfounded expression.   


* * *

Mrs. Henry found Jacob looking out the back door. She knew that he was looking out at Sarah and her father. She had heard the two go outside after Sarah had cleaned up the remains of the plate.   


"Are you all right, Jacob? I always know there is something wrong when you've gone quiet."   


Jacob lowered his head. "Just something that Mr. Charles said that…" His voice trailed off to silence.   


"What was it that he said to you? It was obviously something if it made you this upset." She abandoned the dishes for a moment and turned her full attention to her oldest child.   


Jacob sighed. "He told me that he knew that I wanted to help Sarah, but that it wasn't necessary. He told me that the two of them had resolved their differences and that he alone would comfort her. That wasn't so odd. I mean he is her father, after all. He wants to comfort and protect her. But it was his next words that threw me off a bit."   


"What did he say?"   


Jacob turned to face her. A look of confusion and anguish appeared on his face. "He told me that I 'should do well to remember that she is **his**.' "   


"Well, of course she is his. She's his daughter. He's obviously interested in protecting her and he hasn't learned to trust you yet." Mrs. Henry gave him a smile. "You've show interest in the girl and I'm sure that makes him uncomfortable. She is his only child, and the only thing he has left of his wife. Letting her go, I imagine, will not be easy for him."   


"But the way he said it, Mama. He was acting as if she was his possession…" He looked his mother in the eyes. "Almost as if she was his woman." _As if he was in love with her…_   


Mrs. Henry frowned. "What are you saying, Jacob?"   


He shook his head. "I don't know. I could be very wrong about it all and I probably am. I enjoy her company and I think I am just trying to see things that are not there. Never mind, I realize that it's not Mr. Charles. It's me. I have a few chores to finish up. I'll be back for a sandwich in the afternoon." He cast a quick look at his mother and left the kitchen.   


Mrs. Henry frowned and then walked to the back door to watch Sarah and Jareth walk away into the surrounding woods. Twice now Jacob had felt that something was wrong. She let out a deep sigh…Perhaps something was. 

AN: I plan to try and answer questions and comments (if possible without giving things away!) every chapter. I used to do this with my other stories and ran out of time. If I forget anyone, please know that it was not intentional! 

From my guest book over at the UC page (http://www.geocities.com/Jareth_sarah/uc/unexpected.html)

****

Winter: I'm glad that the plot twists have been unexpected. I hate being predictable! As for the discovery of Jareth and Sarah, I'm afraid that you'll have to wait and see! ;) 

****

Flyaway: YES! Lol they are very jealous of each other's companions. You didn't see that coming, did you? Well, that's good! I like to surprise people. And unfortunately for our boy Jareth, the jealousy factor is not over for him yet. 

****

Christina: I'm glad that you enjoyed chapter 15. I hope that 16 was just as good and worth the wait. J 

****

Andrea: Yes, that is me singing the song "All I know" I wrote and composed the music for it. Music is one of my many hobbies. I've never done it professionally or anything even close to that. It's just something that I enjoy doing and I really wanted to go all out with this story so besides pictures, I wrote some music. If I can find the web space, I'll put the instrumental songs online. Thanks so much for your kind words!

From Fanfic.net

****

Penance: Yes, they sort of like each other. It's rather complicated for them both, but they are starting to realize that they care about each other. Thanks for the review!

****

General Mevneriel : Thanks so much! I hope you enjoyed 16 as well!

****

Terrie: Yes, some healing. Finally, right? It feels like the two of them have been at odds forever. They're not out of hot water just yet, but things are steadily getting better. 

****

Purely Wicked: Thanks so much. I know, poor Sarah. I feel bad for what I've done to her…poor kid. 

****

Crystalqueen: Jareth hates being stuck in bed, but as you can see by this chapter, he's now moving around. He can't do very much because he's still weak and can't use one arm, but being out of bed will surely lift his mood. 

****

Draegon_fire: I wanted to thank you so much for making my day. You left me such a wonderful review and it made me smile. I really wanted to e-mail you to thank you, but you've not left your addy. Unfortunately, at this stage of the game, Jareth doesn't see anything wrong with playing games with Sarah. It is his nature, being Fae and all and he doesn't think anything of it. Jealousy does strange things to people and it's definitely making Jareth act odd. He really doesn't know what to do or how to feel. He hates Sarah and cares about her at the same time and he is very confused about those conflicted emotions. I'm afraid that you'll have to wait and see what happens to Elizabeth as well as Mrs. H. J 

****

Sara Beth: Here's more!!!

****

Jouchan13: You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome! And I'm so glad that I didn't let you down! It's important for me not to do that to my readers! Thanks for your review!

****

Pussycat: With the demons that Jareth is fighting within himself right now, kissing Sarah is the farthest thing for his mind. That of course, could change ;) 

****

Melenin: Thank you!

****

Jester: I think there will always be tension in this story! Isn't that how it is in real life anyhow? Thanks for the review!

****

Skyfire: Thank you so much for telling me that. I am always so afraid that I am making things predictable and I really try not to make it that way. I like to surprise everyone so they don't know what to expect and would like to come back to read more. I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story! 

****

Drama-Queen: Thank you! I'm glad that the drama I've added is pleasing! Sometimes I feel as if I'm adding too much angst, but is there really such a thing as too much???

****

EBS: Oh thank you so much! You're so sweet! And I inspired you, that's one of the nicest things to tell an author. I'd love to read your story! Please post it here or if you're interested at my e-mail list for J/S fics. http://groups.yahoo.com/group/jsfanfiction/ I hope chapter 16 proved to be just as good as 15. 

****

Squeezystan: Thanks! It's difficult to write this time period so I am constantly doing research. I do enjoy writing about this time period though as it's much a part of the history of where I live. (Massachusetts)

****

Iden's Garden: Thank you! 

****

Anne-Marie: Thank you! I like this time period myself. I thought it would be a great setting to put Jareth and Sarah in. 

****

Insane Dragoness: Thanks! Was this soon enough? 

****

Anyastazya: Of course I mentioned you! I love all my readers! They inspire me to write and to continue writing! Oh, you're welcome for the story. Thank **you **for the support. 

From my JSFanfiction mailing list. 

****

Little Magpie: Oh yeah. Jareth's jealousy and confusion are clouding his judgment. Well, as you can see from ch 16, Jareth let Elizabeth know that he was done with her. Of course, that won't sit well with Elizabeth and poor Sarah isn't sure what to believe herself. Thanks for the e-mail! *hugs* 

****

Aisuru: I think chapter 16 may have answered some of the questions you were asking. The Henry's wouldn't just kick Sarah and Jareth out. They're too kind for that and in all honesty, they need the help because they can't afford to hire it. With Sarah and Jareth, they have Sarah to feed the animals and help with chores inside and when Jareth is well, he can chop wood, help harvest when it's time, repair things, go hunting, etc. So the Henry's don't want them to go just yet. It's obvious to everyone in the house, that Sarah and Jareth don't have any money. Because they would have had more clothes and such and Jareth has admitted in this chapter that he has no money. They were very lucky to be found by the Henrys. 

****


	17. Fear of the Dark

AN: Due to the length of this chapter…(it's pretty much 2 of them) it may be a bit longer before chapter 18 is out. I appreciate your patience. Thanks!

Special thanks to my amazing beta, Scattered Logic. What would my story be without her? Full of errors and missing commas! Also thanks to The Hooded Crow and Lady Jamie for their support. 

Chapter 17: Fear of the Dark…

__

Where do we go to stop remembering?  
Where do we go to start again?

__

It's a fear of the dark she's feeding, through her tears as her heart despairs  
And it tears her apart revealing, every piece, every part is scared  
It's a fear of the dark she's feeding, in her mind it's beyond compare  
For there's no turning back, no leaving, while her fear of the dark is there

"Fear of the Dark" Bob Catley  


Sarah wasn't all that surprised to hear rain tapping against her window the following morning. It had poured all night, aiding her thoughts in keeping her awake. She sighed and decided she should probably get moving to feed the animals. It wasn't going to be fun in the rain, but she knew it had to be done. 

She dressed quickly in one of the only two clean dresses she had. The other needed mending as it was too small in a few places. 

Jareth didn't make a surprise appearance this morning and she found herself slightly disappointed. Although Jareth still irritated her at times, she had hoped for his company. 

She fed the animals alone. Working inside the barn wasn't so bad but the pigs, cows and some of the goats were outside, which meant that she had to lug heavy buckets through the mud in the pouring rain. She was shivering and dripping wet by the time she finished. 

Jacob had been gathering firewood from the shed when he saw Sarah walking to the house. 

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" He smiled at her from under his wide brimmed gray hat. He looked as sopping wet as she was. The only thing that was fairly dry was the wood he carried which he had wrapped in some sort of burlap. 

"It's just lovely. I hope this won't last long." She opened the door for him and he smiled his thanks as he carried the wood into the house. 

"Never can tell at this time of the year. We had a fairly dry spring last year so-" Jacob stopped dead in his tracks as he and Sarah entered the back kitchen. 

Mr. Charles stood there, one hand on his hip, the other drawn to his side, loosely holding a blanket. He glared angrily at Jacob. 

"Mr. Charles," Jacob said tipping his hat in greeting. 

Mrs. Henry and Elizabeth turned to watch the scene as they prepared breakfast. Ellie and Abby continued making biscuits as if nothing interesting was happening.

Jareth was well aware that he wasn't alone. "Jacob." He nodded. 

Jareth turned to Sarah who stood dripping water all over the kitchen. "I've a blanket for you, and Mr. Henry has started a fire. Come warm yourself before you catch cold." He opened the blanket as best as he could with the use of only one arm and he draped it over Sarah's shivering form. 

"Sarah, you should change from the dress, before you sit by the fire. Wet clothes won't help much," Mrs. Henry told her. 

"The only other clean dress I have is too small in the arms and I'm afraid that I will rip it," Sarah told her.

"I'm afraid that the weather will keep me from washing and hanging laundry today," Mrs. Henry said. "Elizabeth can mend the dress for you after breakfast."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped. "But Mama, I'm working on my blue dress."

"You have plenty of dresses, you can wait to finish the blue one _after_ you mend Sarah's dress," Mrs. Henry said firmly. 

Elizabeth shot Sarah an angry glance. 

"In the meantime, you'll come sit by the fire," Jareth told Sarah. He looked at Jacob as he put his arm around Sarah's shoulder and guided her from the room. 

Jacob watched them go before he turned to his mother and sister. "I've brought more wood from the shed. This should be enough for breakfast as well as lunch. I'll fetch some more before dinner."

Mrs. Henry left Elizabeth to finish cooking the eggs and she went to her son. "Thank you, Jacob. The weather has turned nasty, hasn't it?" 

"Yes, it has. Hopefully, it will clear out by this afternoon or evening. I can't paint the window trims in the rain."

"No, you can't. Why don't you go upstairs and change before you catch cold as well? Breakfast will be ready in a short while."

Jacob nodded and placed the wood down in a crate not far from the stove. 

Elizabeth could feel her blood boiling. Jareth had been standing in the kitchen for a while waiting for Sarah and he had not even looked at her or spoken to her as he waited. Oh, and the way he had put his arm around Sarah as he steered her out of the room. And her mother telling her she had to mend Sarah's dress! 

Elizabeth could feel her face flushing with anger. She heard sizzling and glanced down to realize that the egg she was cooking was finished. She grinned, suddenly having a wicked idea. She glanced at her mother and realized that she was too busy unwrapping the wood that Jacob had brought in to notice her. Smiling, she put her plan into action. 

* * *

Sarah lowered her face into the blanket that she clutched around her as she sat on the floor in front of the fireplace. Jareth surprised her as he sat beside her. 

"Any drier?" he asked.

"A litttttle." Her teeth chattered as she spoke and Jareth frowned. 

Sarah watched as he rose from the floor and walked up the stairs, disappearing. 

He returned a short while later to find that she had lowered her chin to her chest as she shivered. Carefully, he draped another blanket over her shoulders. 

Sarah jumped and then looked at the blanket that he had given her. She frowned. "Jareth, this is the quilt from your bed."

He grinned. " I know. But you need it far more than my bed does." He smiled and then sat in a chair nearby. 

Sarah watched him for a moment before returning her gaze to the flames that swirled in the brick fireplace in front of her. She would never understand him. 

* * *

By the time breakfast was ready, Sarah was feeling a little better. While she still needed time to dry, her dress was not quite as saturated as it was earlier. Jareth escorted her to the table and they both sat as Mrs. Henry and Elizabeth brought out breakfast. 

As usual, Thomas was already sitting at the table, napkin folded over his lap and a fork and a butter knife in each hand as he eagerly awaited eating. 

Sarah smiled at him as Jareth helped her take a seat. "You really do love breakfast, don't you?"

Thomas nodded. "It's one of my favorite times of the day. My other favorite times are lunch and dinner." 

Sarah laughed. 

After a few moments, everyone filed into the room and sat at the table. 

Sarah realized that she was starving and she piled her plate with biscuits, bacon and sausage. 

"Are you feeding an army there, Sarah?" Jareth teased. 

"I'm starving." She frowned and glanced around. "I didn't take too much, did I?"

Mrs. Henry shook her head. "You take as much as you want, child. You ate like a bird last week."

Sarah smiled and using her knife, cut into her egg and took a bite. She suddenly began to choke and cough. Her eyes watered and she pounded her chest as she began to gag. 

Jareth and Jacob both stood up in alarm. Jareth poured her a glass of water and looked very concerned. 

She took it from him and drained it quickly. 

Elizabeth lowered her head and grinned. 

Sarah coughed a few more times and sank back into her chair. She wiped the tears that streamed down her face and let out a heaving sigh.

Jareth took his seat, as did Jacob when they realized that she was all right. 

"Sarah, what happened?" Mrs. Henry asked in concern. 

"There was…too much pepper."

"You'll have to be careful next time you put it on," Mrs. Henry warned. "You could have choked to death."

"But I don't remember putting pepper on my food. I rarely use it." She coughed again, her throat dry and irritated. 

"Perhaps you didn't remember because you were too busy piling food on your plate," Thomas told her, mouth stuffed with food. 

The sound of silverware hitting porcelain filled the air as Mrs. Henry lowered her fork harshly onto her plate. "Thomas Edgar Henry, how many times have you been told not to talk with your mouth full?"

"Sorry, Mama," he told her, his mouth still filled with food. 

Mrs. Henry groaned. 

Sarah felt a hand gently slide over her own. It was warm and comforting. She realized that it belonged to Jareth when she recognized the soft leather of his gloves. 

"Are you all right?" he whispered softly.

She nodded. "I think so." She felt his hand give hers a squeeze before he withdrew it. Sarah pushed the egg aside and settled for trying the biscuit. 

Jareth watched her to make sure that the episode wouldn't recur and when it didn't he turned his attention to his own food. He ate in silence and listened as other people talked. Mr. Henry spoke of news of the British trying to secure more land in Boston. Mrs. Henry told him not to talk politics at the table. They commented on the weather and other nonsense that Jareth drowned out as he lost himself in his thoughts. He gazed at Elizabeth who was delicately cutting her egg and lifting it to her mouth. She smiled sweetly when she caught Jareth staring at her. 

He glanced at Sarah who suddenly seemed to have lost her appetite and was pushing the remainder of her food around her plate. She had barely eaten a thing. A few bites of a biscuit and half of a sausage. Then something hit him. Elizabeth had been the one to give Sarah her egg earlier and she'd been quite adamant that Sarah have a particular one. He felt anger well up inside of him. 

* * *

Jacob and Sarah played a game of chess for a short while to fight boredom. The rain still had not stopped and there was not much that could be done inside or out due to the weather. Mrs. Henry was driving everyone crazy, making them move a hand or foot as she dusted and mopped the floors. 

After the game was done, Sarah went to sit by the fire that was roaring up the chimney. Jareth was sitting in a chair reading a newspaper and Sarah knew that he was not happy with her for spending time with Jacob. There was still a tension between the two men and Sarah wished that they would get over whatever it was that was going on. 

Elizabeth came down the stairs a short while later. She tossed a piece of clothing at Sarah. 

"I finished your stupid dress," she told Sarah and she left the room without another word. 

Sarah frowned and picked up the dress. She glanced over at Jareth who had one leg draped over the arm of the chair. He lowered the newspaper he was reading and looked at her.

"I'm going to put this on. The dress I'm wearing is still damp," she told him. 

He nodded slowly and watched as she moved off the chair and then went back to reading his paper.

After a while, Jareth folded the paper and put it down on the wooden table beside him. Then he glanced at the grandfather clock at the bottom of the stairs. It felt as if Sarah had been gone an awfully long time. He arose from the chair and made his way slowly up the stairs. He raised his hand to Sarah's door and tapped it gently. 

"Sarah, are you in there? You've been gone a long time. Is everything all right?"

An angry, upset voice spoke back to him. "No, everything is not all right. I'm not coming out of this room."

Jareth frowned. "What's wrong?"

The door flew open and Jareth jumped back slightly in surprise. Sarah's face was flushed with anger, but other than that, he didn't see anything wrong. 

"I don't see what you're upset about."

"That's because I covered it up," she huffed. She clutched at a piece of fabric and it was then that Jareth noticed the cream colored knit shawl that she had draped over her shoulders and was clutching to herself for dear life.

"It can't be as bad as you are making it out to be. Let me see."

"No way!"

"Sarah…," he purred softly. He stepped closer to her. "What is it that you feel the need to cover up?"

"She ruined it…totally ruined it and I know that she did it on purpose," Sarah told him.

Jareth frowned remembering how Elizabeth had thrown the dress at Sarah. "Did Elizabeth do something to your dress?"

Sarah opened the shawl angrily. "Gee, well, what do you think?" 

Jareth's eyes immediately lowered to where Sarah knew that they would and she blushed. She quickly pulled the shawl back over her. 

"It doesn't look bad," he told her trying to suppress a grin. 

"Pfft, yeah right! She was supposed to mend my dress for me and make it a _little_ bigger, instead she added extra pieces of fabric so that it's about 4 sizes too big. I can now fit a whale with me in this dress! It's huge! I can't walk around in this!"

Jareth's eyes fell upon the shawl. The dress had given him a lovely view of the swell of her breasts and he felt disappointed that he could no longer gaze upon them. "While it is larger in a few less than desirable places, I'd say that one place in general fits just right." 

Sarah blushed bright red and bit back the urge to smack him. He still had not taken his eyes off of her chest. Staring at the shawl as if he could still see what was concealed beneath it. "Ugh, you're such a typical man!" Sarah told him and she pulled the shawl closer to herself. 

Jareth chuckled softly and finally lifted his eyes to meet hers. "I am a male, Sarah, and it's not always easy to resist looking at a beautiful woman when she's standing in front of you." Jareth watched Sarah's blush deepen and he wondered where the comment had come from. He cleared his throat. "Perhaps a change in scenery is in order. I'll see if I can get us each a coat so that we may head to the barn without getting drenched."

"Why the barn?" she asked, looking confused.

"We could use the time to fuss over Dannarra. Give him a good brushing and also perhaps get to know each other a little better." His eyes dipped to the shawl for a moment and then returned to her eyes. 

Sarah looked at him hesitantly. She wasn't certain if she liked the idea of her and Jareth alone in the barn. What if he attempted to manipulate her? What if he hurt her and she couldn't handle it? Or what if she actually grew to like him? "How do I know that you won't take advantage of me?" she asked cautiously. 

"You really do think highly of yourself, don't you?" 

Sarah's jaw dropped. "Well, you just said…"

"You still do not trust me." For a moment he looked hurt and then a mask of cool indifference appeared. 

"You haven't given me reason to," she shot back. 

"Perhaps this could be a chance for me to prove myself. I give you my word that I will not take advantage of you. I merely seek your company and a chance to work on our friendship, nothing more."

Sarah stood in silence for a moment. Could she trust him after all that had happened between them? Yet, if she didn't give him a chance to prove himself, they would never get anywhere. She bit her lip. "All right. Just let me see if I can find a belt or something for this dress."

Jareth smiled slightly. Even if she would not allow him to look at her, having her all to himself would keep other prying male eyes from looking at what was his. 

* * *

The rain continued to beat down on the wooden roof of the barn as Sarah and Jareth each worked on a different side of Dan. The gelding stood patiently and munched happily on hay that Jareth had given him. 

"He likes being fussed over." Sarah smiled as she worked the tangles out of Dan's mane with a comb. 

"He undoubtedly has not had a good brushing in a while. Not with the amount of dirt that keeps coming from his coat," Jareth told her with a grin. 

"Jacob said that for the first few days he wouldn't let anyone near him. I find that strange with how well behaved he was with us. He was stubborn but he wasn't violent. And he's behaving just fine now. "

Jareth stopped brushing for a moment and frowned at the name Sarah had mentioned. 

She noticed that he stopped and she looked up at him. "What?" she asked. 

He shook his head and returned to brushing Dan. "Nothing."

Sarah sighed. "It's going to take me forever to get these tangles out. I might have to cut his mane."

Dan snorted into his hay and gave a little shake of his head. 

"I don't think he likes that idea," Jareth told her. 

"Well, Dan, maybe you should have been a little more cooperative and we wouldn't be in this situation," Sarah told the horse. Dan snorted again. 

Silence filled the barn except for the sounds of the brush on Dan's coat, the comb trying to make its way through his mane and an occasional snort, whinny or other animal noises.

"So, do you have, like, a favorite color or anything?"

Jareth raised his head and looked at Sarah. "I beg your pardon?"

"A favorite color."

"Favorite color what?" He looked puzzled. 

Sarah sighed. "Do you always have to make everything so difficult?"

"I'm sorry that I don't understand what it is that you are asking me."

"I'm attempting to make small talk with you. When people meet and are trying to become friends, they usually ask each other their likes and dislikes. Favorite color, favorite song, favorite food. Things like that."

"Ah, I see. You wish to learn more about me."

"Yeah."

"Am I allowed to ask questions as well?" Jareth asked, one brow arched higher than the other.

Sarah shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"My favorite color…" Jareth placed the brush on Dan's back and thought carefully. "I don't think I ever thought about this before."

"Oh, come on. Everyone has a favorite color! Are there certain color clothes that you prefer to wear over another? Do you like to decorate with a certain color?" 

"Well, I've always been fond of dressing in dark colors. Usually black. And I like the color red."

Sarah continued to work on Dan's snarled mane as she asked, "Why the color red?"

"The color of blood." Jareth grinned. He threw his head back and laughed at Sarah's expression. "Not what you expected to hear?" Jareth asked. "I was only jesting." He leaned back slowly against the stall wall. "I like red for a different reason. When I was a child, I got lost within the Labyrinth. I see that grin on your face and you can wipe it off," Jareth teased. 

Sarah giggled. "I'm sorry, just the idea of _you_ lost in the Labyrinth…It doesn't seem possible."

"Well, it happened. **Once**. I strayed from the castle and got very lost. I discovered something I had not anticipated. Buried deep within the Labyrinth was a garden."

"What kind of garden?" 

"A rose garden, stretching out almost as far as the eye could see. The interesting thing was that you couldn't see it from the castle."

"Why not?"

"I'm about to tell you, Miss Impatient." He smiled playfully. "It was hidden by magic and I had stumbled upon its enchanted entrance by pure luck. I was very excited about it because it was an incredible find for me."

Jareth's gaze became far away and a slight smile curled his lips." When I was a child, I heard a tale about my grandmother's love for roses. My grandfather gave her a large garden full of them as an anniversary present. My grandmother was said to tend them everyday and they flourished under her care. To find this lost garden was a wonderful thing for me because she had died before I was born." Jareth sighed and the smile faded. "But like the foolish child I was, I told my father about it and he immediately destroyed it."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Oh, no! But why? Wasn't he happy to know that you had discovered your grandmother's lost garden?"

Jareth shook his head sadly. "That made him want to destroy it all the more. That and the fact that my father hates anything of beauty, other than women." Jareth cleared his throat and felt he had said more than enough. "But I like red because of the roses. What is your favorite color?" 

Sarah found it hard to remember her own favorite color after hearing Jareth's short story. She wondered if she had been too hard on Jareth in the past. It seemed that he may have had a difficult past as well if his father disliked his own mother and if he had destroyed something that Jareth had apparently loved. It was upsetting to picture Jareth as a child and his father destroying something he loved. As curious as she was to learn about it, Sarah would save the curiosity for another day. 

"I have three favorite colors. Blue, green and purple."

"Why three?" Jareth asked. 

"I don't know. I think I just like those colors because they have to do with fantasy. Dragons, mythical creatures, and they are just cool, comforting colors. Pleasing to the eye."

Jareth nodded and moved forward to pick up the brush. 

"You sing, don't you?" Sarah asked. 

"Yes, I do. Occasionally," Jareth told her. 

"Who taught you to sing?"

"No one taught me. I was born with the talent."

"Well, pardon me," Sarah said, one brow raised. 

Jareth purposely ignored her sarcasm. "Do you sing?"

Sarah shook her head. "Oh, god, no."

"Why not? You have a lovely speaking voice, surely your singing voice is pleasing as well."

"Heh, pleasing to a deaf person perhaps," she joked. "I love music, but I can't sing."

"What a pity."

"Do you have a favorite food?"

"I'm very fond of a stew from the Elfin kingdom. I forget the name of it. It's difficult to pronounce. What about you?"

"I like the typical things that a teenager my age would eat. Junk food, pizza, hamburgers, chicken."

"I'm afraid I don't know what any of those things are, other than chicken."

"That's all right. I don't know about the stew you mentioned."

"If we do not know what the other speaks about, what is the purpose of asking such questions?" 

"Because when you are getting to know someone, it's good to know their likes and dislikes. Some of the things that have made them who they are."

"Is it wrong of me to ask if you have a suitor back in the mortal world…in your time?" Jareth asked stilling the brush. 

Sarah looked away for a moment.

"If I have offended you…"

"No." Sarah shook her head. "You haven't offended me. But no. I don't have a suitor waiting for me back home. He…a…He dumped me."

"Dumped you?" Jareth frowned at the expression.

"Yeah, he chose another girl over me."

"I'm sorry," Jareth told her, though he didn't look the least bit sympathetic. 

Sarah shook her head. "Don't be. He was a jerk that I cared too much about. Story of my life, you know? I care about someone and they hurt me." She turned her attention to Dan's mane. 'I don't know why I even bother," she let out softly. 

She looked up at Jareth and he was surprised to see tears in her eyes. 

"What about you? Do you have a girlfriend back home?"

Jareth shook his head.

"No?"

"There have been a few in the past, but nothing ever worked out."

"A few as in how many? If you're Fae then you're probably immortal. There must have been a bit more than a few," Sarah laughed shakily.

"I fail to see how telling you the number of women I've slept with will help our friendship."

Sarah lowered her head. "I'm sorry. It was really inappropriate of me to ask. I was curious."

"It is all right. There really were only a few. Just 3. My life has not permitted me to take many lovers," Jareth told her softly. 

"Oh…" She sighed, half-relieved by his answer. "I'm probably going to hit myself for asking this question, but how old are you?" 

Jareth smiled. "My kind do not use the system of years that mortals do, but I am in my sixth century."

"You're 500 years old?" Sarah's jaw dropped. 

Jareth nodded. "Yes."

"You're 500 years old and you aren't married with a bunch of kids?" Sarah looked shocked for asking the question. "I'm sorry. I don't know where my manners are today. That was really rude of me to ask that."

"I am not offended. I have not found the right woman to settle down with, just as you have not found the right man."

"Yes, but I'm only 17. You're 500." 

'I'm immortal, Sarah. Age and time mean nothing to me. You're 17?"

Sarah nodded. "I'll be 18 on June 4th."

"It's so interesting that mortals remember and keep track of the day that they were born."

"Don't you have a birthday?" She looked surprised.

"I'm sure that I do, I was born after all. But it was not kept track of. Tell me, what are mortal birthdays like?"

'Well, it depends on the person. Some people don't like to celebrate their birthday because it only serves as a reminder that they're another year older. Other people throw a party or go out for lunch or dinner. There are usually presents given or at least a card. There's usually a birthday song, too."

"A birthday song?" He looked confused.

"Yeah. Happy birthday to you…happy birthday to you." Sarah cleared her throat. "Uh, never mind."

Jareth smiled. Her voice was not as bad as she made it out to be. "Interesting." 

Sarah grinned. 

"What are you smiling about?" Jareth asked. 

"I just can't believe that you are 500 years old. It blows my mind because even though I know that you haven't changed a bit in the last 3 years, you still look like you're in your early 30s."

Jareth smiled, but then it faded. "I will always look like this. I've reached full maturity and other than my hair growing longer or my dietary habits, I will not change. While you…" His voice trailed off. 

"While I what? I'm going to grow ugly and die eventually. You'll be beautiful forever."

Jareth grinned wickedly at her words. "You find me attractive?" He leaned closer to Dan and looked at Sarah over the horse's back. 

"I didn't say that," Sarah told him. She hated that she could feel her cheeks burning.

"Ah, but it was implied," he smiled. 

"And you are really awful about changing the subject and thinking that you can get away with it. What were you going to say about me?"

He smiled a knowing smile and then caught her chin with his gloved fingers. "You have changed since we last met." He looked her over. "You've grown taller, thinner and I suppose a little more mature," he teased gently. He looked into her eyes, his expression suddenly serious. "But you have more worries, more concerns. I see them in your eyes."

She pulled back and out of his grasp. "That happens when you get older. I'm not a child anymore."

He looked her over carefully. "No, you are not a child. What is it that you worry about? What concerns you, Sarah?" Jareth wondered.

She suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Look, can we please change the subject?" She fidgeted nervously and got the comb stuck in Dan's mane. 

"Is it your mother or me? Is it something that happened here? Is that what you dream about at night?" he pushed.

Jareth's eyes widened as Sarah pushed past Dan and quickly fled the stall. He watched her run off further into the barn, clutching the large dress she wore to herself as she disappeared. He let out a heavy sigh. 

* * *

She watched the rain as it continued to fall. At this rate, they would need to build a boat so they would not float away. Sarah was so busy watching the rain fall that she did not notice Jareth leaning against a stall, studying her. She was sitting on a wooden barrel, oblivious to everything but the rain. Finally she lowered her head, and noticed something in the corner of her eyes. She turned and looked at Jareth. 

"How long have you been standing there?"

He walked toward her slowly, his voice very low. "Long enough." He could see the tears in her eyes. He cursed himself for hurting her again.

He moved to stand beside her, one hand buried in his pocket, the other held loosely at his side as he gazed out at the rain. "I came to apologize."

Sarah's jaw dropped. "What?"

Jareth looked at her slowly. "Apologize, ask forgiveness, say that I am sorry."

"I know what an apology means."

"Then do you accept mine or not?" he asked coldly.

"It depends on what you are apologizing for," she told him, lifting her chin.

"My inquisitive behavior. It was not my intention to trouble you." His voice lowered as he looked into her eyes. "You have my apologies."

Sarah stared at Jareth curiously for a moment. He seemed sincere and he had kept his word. Other than their last conversation where he had pushed her too far, her afternoon with him had been enjoyable. "Well, then I accept your apology."

Jareth nodded. "Good." He looked out at the rain for a short while and then gazed at Sarah again. "We probably have missed lunch and unless we want to miss dinner as well, we should feed the animals and go to the house."

Sarah nodded. 

* * *

"There you two are," Mrs. Henry said when she saw Jareth and Sarah enter the back kitchen. 

"We were brushing Dan and I fed the animals. Mmmm, something smells good." Sarah smiled. 

"We're having lamb chops for dinner. Should be ready in 15 minutes or so." 

Sarah nodded and she and Jareth started toward the living room and nearly collided with Elizabeth. Sarah frowned when she saw the large bruise above Elizabeth's eye. "Elizabeth, what happened?"

"Someone tied my shoe laces together and I took a nice tumble!" she cried out. 

"No one tied your shoes together, Elizabeth, don't go making up stories. If you tripped down the stairs then just admit it." Mrs. Henry called. "We all have embarrassing moments."

"We do, " Elizabeth said lowering her voice and looking Sarah straight in the eyes. "At least my moment wasn't spent sprawled in the mud on my stomach in the pig pen." Elizabeth flicked her blond hair back and walked away. 

"What do you think that was all about?" Sarah asked Jareth as he led her out of the kitchen. Then she noticed the look in his eyes. "You were the one who tied her shoes together, weren't you?"

"I didn't expect for her to fall and hurt herself, but I do not tolerate people offending those that I ca- …" He ended the sentence abruptly and started a new one. "She put pepper in your egg and made you choke. You could have been hurt. I had to retaliate," he told her. 

"How do you know she did that?"

"Because she was quite insistent that you have a particular egg and she looked just a little too smug as she sat at the table."

"I appreciate you looking out for me, but I can take care of myself. I don't want to stoop to her level. She obviously liked you and you used her. Can you blame her for being upset?" Sarah asked him. 

"What happened between her and I does not include you. She has no right to play games with you. I will not allow it."

Sarah shook her head. He had obviously made up his mind and there was no changing it.

* * * 

Dinner dragged by slowly for Sarah. She had a lot on her mind and eating was not one of them. Jareth fussed over her and she could tell from the look on Jacob's face that he wasn't pleased with her lack of an appetite either. 

She took a few small bites of her potatoes and then taking her plate and her glass, rose from the table. "Thank you for dinner," she told Mrs. Henry. 

"Did you not like the lamb chops?" the older woman asked. 

Sarah shook her head. "They were delicious…I…I'm just not very hungry. If you'll excuse me." She took her plate and glass into the kitchen and put the vegetables in one bucket for the pigs and the meat in another bucket for the dogs. She put her dishes in the wash basin and without making eye contact with anyone, made her way past the table and up the stairs. 

Jareth wiped his mouth with his napkin and pushing out his chair, stood. "If you'll excuse me," he said. "Mrs. Henry, the dinner was excellent."

Everyone at the table watched as Jareth walked up the stairs. Mrs. Henry and Jacob glanced at each other. Mr. Henry started speaking as if nothing had happened. 

* * *

"Sarah, are you all right?" Jareth tapped on her door. She seemed fine when they had returned from the barn yet she had not said a word at dinner and had not eaten very much. "Sarah?"

The door opened slowly to reveal Sarah and she had already changed from her dress to a nightgown. She leaned against the door with a sigh. 

"Are you all right?" he asked again.

She honestly didn't know how to answer him. She merely moved aside for him to enter. 

Jareth entered cautiously and closed the door behind him. He watched as Sarah paced the room like a caged animal. 

Sarah took a deep breath as she paced. She had to know the truth and Jareth would most likely tell her, even if the knowledge hurt her. "If I ask you something, will you tell me the truth?"

Jareth looked a little surprised by her question. "Of course I will." 

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked softly.

Jareth's brows drew together in confusion. "Sarah, you've confused me. I should be asking that question. You were the one who was quiet and didn't eat."

"There must have been something that I did wrong…," she said softly as she paced. 

Jareth watched her. "Sarah, I don't know what you're talking about."

She stopped and looked at him. "Was there anything that they said about me?"

"Who? Who are you talking about, Sarah?"

"Evan…the soldiers."

Jareth's brows furrowed. Why was she thinking about this? It had been 2 weeks or so since they had been at the British camp. 

"Were they talking about me? There must have been something that I did wrong."

"Sarah, you have to be joking." Jareth's mouth opened slightly at her expression. She was serious.

"Why else would Evan want to rape me unless **_I_** did something wrong?"

"Sarah, how can you even suggest that it was your doing?" Jareth looked horrified. "It was **not** your fault." 

There were tears in her eyes as she looked up at him. "But it has to be…why else would he have wanted to hurt me in such a way unless I did something wrong? Did I offend him somehow?" She sat down at the end of the bed.

Jareth noticed that she was trembling. Her hands were shaking in her lap. Without thinking, he sat beside her and covered her hands with his own. 

"Sarah, Evan was a sick and twisted man who attempted to violate you for the sole purpose of trying to move up in the ranking of the British army." Jareth leaned over and looked into her eyes. "Colonel Rochester ordered him to rape you and Evan was all too eager. There are some men who enjoy hurting women given the opportunity. Evan was one of them."

__

"All you ever want to do is hurt me! I HATE you!" 

Sarah's angry words suddenly echoed through Jareth's mind. While he had not hurt Sarah physically, he had still hurt her, and numerous times. He wasn't much better than Evan was. He lowered his head for a moment, feeling guilty for his behavior. Sarah's voice broke his thoughts and he raised his head to look at her. 

"He was ordered?"

Jareth nodded. "Yes, don't you remember Colonel Rochester mentioning that the morning we escaped?"

Sarah shook her head. "I don't remember much that morning…I was so numb. All I remember was you getting shot." A tear slipped down her cheek. 

Jareth felt his heart ache. 

"It was not your fault, Sarah. Colonel Rochester used you to get to me. He wanted to flush our deception out into the open, because he wanted to be the boss. He wanted to sit in the big chair, as you say."

"Then it was my fault that our cover was blown…" Another tear slipped down her face. 

Jareth shook his head. "No, Sarah, it was **NOT** your fault. There is no one to blame."

"It's my fault that you were shot…if I hadn't revealed our deception…you wouldn't be like this…" She glanced at his shoulder and another tear trailed down her cheek. 

"Have you not listened to a word that I've said?" He tried hard to keep the anger and aggravation out of his voice. "You wanted the truth and I'm telling it to you and yet you deny it. This was **not **your doing." He reached for her, ignoring the pain that shot up his arm and shoulder as he gripped her with both hands and shook her gently. 

The movement was all it took for her to lose control and the tears fell at will. Jareth watched her for a moment, unsure of what to do. He hesitantly put one hand on her back and pulled her to him. He felt her bury her face into him and lowering his injured arm away from her, he wrapped his other arm around her. 

Guilt stabbed him as he held her. He had mentioned her nightmares again this afternoon and had pushed her beyond what she was comfortable speaking about. Once again had he hurt her? He closed his eyes and shifting, pulled her closer.

Slowly, her sobs subsided and she rested wearily against him. He helped her lay back on the bed. 

"You're tired and confused," he told her softly. " Sleep and you will feel better in the morning. Everything will be clearer then." 

She nodded and hiccupped as he pulled the blankets over her. She drew her hand to her chest and rested her tear stained cheek on the pillow. Exhaustion took over and in a matter of moments she was asleep. 

Jareth ran a hand through his hair. The sight of her looking so vulnerable bothered him. Sarah was a strong mortal. The strongest he had ever known. To see her fall apart was disconcerting. 

Sitting just beside her, he leaned back carefully against the wooden headboard and prepared for a long night. 

* * *

The rain was still pouring down when Sarah awakened the following morning. She could see the water running down the window and it made her think of crying. Maybe the earth was in mourning… Blood stained fields….rows upon rows of crosses… 

She squeezed her eyes shut and rolled over, nearly colliding with something…or rather…someone. 

Her eyes shot open as her cheek brushed against something warm and she looked up to see Jareth sitting beside her on the bed. He was staring down at her. 

"Good morning. I trust you slept well," he greeted.

Sarah looked at him curiously. "You…stayed the night?"

He nodded and licked his lips, which had gone dry.

"Why?"

Jareth regarded her. Why had he stayed? 

"Jareth?"

"You were upset, I didn't want you to be alone." He coughed and cleared his throat. "How do you feel this morning?"

"A little better." Her brows furrowed. "It's just…"

He sighed. He knew what she was thinking about. "You have to stop thinking about the rape. Evan thankfully did not accomplish his mission and the reason behind it was not your fault. As frightening as it was, you have to let it go." He let out a heavy sigh. "Otherwise, it will consume you." He regarded her sadly for a moment as if he knew exactly what she was feeling. 

Jareth reached forward and brushed a small bit of hair behind her ear that had fallen from her ponytail during the night. He tilted his head and looked at her with a guarded stare. "Why do you wear your hair like this?" he asked. 

Sarah was surprised by the question. "It's how the other women wear their hair. I wanted to fit in."

He slowly combed his gloved fingers through her ponytail a few times, before bringing his hand back to his side. "That's been our problem. We're trying too hard to fit in here and we are slowly losing a sense of who we are. We're different than they are, Sarah. We always will be and it's foolish to hide it. We can't be ourselves completely, but it's wrong to hide away." His voice became so soft that Sarah had to struggle to hear his words. "You always wore it down…" He was looking at her hair again. 

She sighed. 

Jareth watched her for a moment before he spoke. "The animals need to be fed. I will leave so that you can change. I'll be waiting for you downstairs and we'll feed them together. All right?"

Sarah nodded slowly. 

Jareth moved off the bed and walked to the door, giving Sarah one final glance before he opened the door and disappeared into the hall. 

She let out a shuddering sigh. 

* * *

Jareth was staring at something on the mantle over the fireplace when Sarah descended the stairs. He heard the wooden steps creek and he turned. A smile curled on his lips. Sarah had changed into the dress she had worn the day before yesterday and her long dark hair was cascading down her shoulders. 

Jareth moved to her and smiled. "Now that's the Sarah I remember," he told her. Unable to help himself, he gave into the temptation to look her over. Realizing that it had grown silent, he cleared his throat. "Shall we?"

Sarah nodded slowly and together they made their way to the barn.

* * *

AN: Due to the growing number of reviews being left, I may have to do this every so often and not every chapter. I will try to mention everyone who has reviewed, but due to time, I may not be able to comment. Thanks. 

From ff.net

****

Queen Bonnie: Oh, yes. It's getting complicated and it will only get worse. 

****

Romm: I'm afraid that I can't answer that just yet about Jareth's magic. All will be revealed. It's been hard to try to keep everything correct with the history. It's definitely been a challenge but well worth all the hard work!

****

Blue Angel Samui : I'm glad that you are enjoying the story! Thank you so much for your kind words!

****

terrie Thanks! Ah, you'll soon see what happens! 

****

LadySorrow That's all right. You reviewed now and that's what counts, right? : ) FF.net has been a pain lately. It kept going down and then there were other problems. My story is also available at my website on it's own page and there is a guest book to review there if ff.net is ever giving you problems. I update the chapters there the same day that I post them here. http://www.geocities.com/jareth_sarah/uc/unexpected.html . And reading them at JSF is great too. I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story and that it's made your day brighter. That's so kind of you to say. Thank you about my characterizations of Jareth and Sarah. It's a struggle to keep them somewhat in character! I agree that Jareth isn't fun all that time. He can be a real pain at times when he wants to be. ;) Thank you again for all your kind words. 

****

Silmarien forever: Oh a fellow lotr fan! Yay! I love the books and the movie. Thanks so much for giving my story a try and for taking the time to review. 

****

Skyfire: We're definitely in agreement about that! With Jareth and Sarah's personalities, I just don't see them jumping right into a relationship. They need time to learn what each other is truly like. And J and S are really similar in personality, though I sure they would NEVER admit it. Thanks for the review!

****

EBS: Aw, thanks! I'm just letting my readers know how much I appreciate them! You're more than welcome to send your work to me. I'd love to read it. And thanks for all the reviews that you left for my stories. You're very kind. 

****

Anyastazya: You guys are silly. I don't really want to say anything about what will happen left. I don't like to leave spoilers for people. Just rest assured that I have everything planned out.   
  
**kaoru_koishii**: You can say that anytime that you wish! I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story. Reading everyone's reviews makes me so happy. I'm glad that I did my job of keeping things unexpected…not only for my characters but my readers too. : ) 

****

JouChan13: *wipes brow* phew…I updated quick enough ;) It's hard to balance writing quick enough to please the readers and also not writing too fast so that I don't forget anything! Thanks so much for your kind words. I hope you enjoyed 17! 

**draegon_fire**: It's true. Sarah did start to trust Jareth, before she even realized it, by telling him about her mother. She can't help but be worried that if she trusts him again that she could be tossed aside, feeling more miserable than she felt before. Jacob is a pretty smart guy, and his mom is pretty smart too. They have the feeling that something is going on. They just don't know if those feelings are correct. Thanks for your review. I always look forward to them!

**Dark Mage Mistress**: I appreciate the reviews! I really do! 

****

Winter: Yeah, our buddy Jacob is starting to put two and two together and he might have four but he's not so sure. He thinks that something is going on, but he can't be certain. Thanks for your review!

****

Purely Wicked: Thanks for the kind words and you're right, Sarah is lucky!

****

Cutiechelsey: Wow, that was such an incredibly nice review that you left me. Thank you for your kind words. I'm really trying with each story that I do to improve. I'm also trying to take my time. I wrote too quickly at first and didn't take enough time to think or plan things out. "One" was the first story that I ever outlined before I wrote it and I'm doing that even more so with "UC" I've done a lot more research than I had in the past and I'm really glad that it's showing through. I'm glad that my dialog is sounding better too. It's hard to write for Jareth because he was so limited in the movie. I run his voice through my mind when I write and try to think, "Would Jareth say something like that?" Thank you again for your kind words and for taking the time to let me know your opinions. It's greatly appreciated. I hope that I can keep up to the same level of writing that I'm at now, if not continue to improve. Thanks again!

**Iden's Garden**: Well, I don't know if Jacob is thinking that! And in this chapter you saw a bit of what Elizabeth is capable of. She's jealous of Sarah because she feels that she has taken Jareth away from her. The girl doesn't have a clue! 

****

Anne-Marie: I like Jacob myself, but unfortunately he and Sarah might not be in the cards. I'm glad that you liked Dan. He's a cool horse and for some reason, he's very loyal to Jareth. I don't think that Jareth or Sarah can bring anything with them back to their own time, IF they make it back. :D They would risk changing history. I don't think anyone really important will be making an appearance. It depends on what else happens in history and who's in the area. I don't want to just add people if they weren't even close to Massachusetts. As for Elizabeth, there is usually one in every family. 

**Pussycat**: I know! Just didn't want to disappoint! 

****

Insane Dragoness: That's a little hard to do! Writing this story takes time and I seriously don't have enough time in one day to write each chapter! I can't say anything about the Labyrinth because I don't give out spoilers. I like to surprise the readers. 

**Aisuru: **I don't think Jareth ever considered being 'fatherly' to Sarah. It wasn't exactly his idea and he doesn't know anything about being a father. So, he hasn't even thought about bossing her around. I don't see Sarah allowing it to happen either! But if he had decided to act like that, he most likely would have irked her to no end!

****

Jester: Thank you! Poor Jacob is getting much more than he bargained for. Oh a lover of scandal are you. ;) 

**BatBLady**. Thank you! Waking Dreams might be finished after UC is done. It depends on if I can get back into the story or not! 

**General Mevneriel**. I'm so pleased that you are enjoying it! I hope that continues!

From the guest book at the Unexpected Consequences home page:

****

Morwenna Caddy: Nope, no kissing going on yet. It's still a little too early for that. Thank you! It's so hard to pace a story. Sometimes I feel as if I am going to slow and other times I feel as if I am going too fast! Thanks for your kind words! And no, no one has really noticed Jareth's strange markings. If he was in full Goblin King attire, someone might notice. But dressing like a colonist (or a British General), it tones down his otherworldly features slightly. 

****

Serenity: Thanks! The Patriot characters came to mind well after I came up with the concept for the story. After remembering the movie, I thought the pictures would be perfect. And Tavington is almost a perfect Rochester. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story!


	18. Confrontation

AN: My apologies that I did not have a chance to write out thank yous to all who reviewed. This chapter turned out to be much longer than I had planned! (20 pages, eek!) But thank you to everyone who is continuing to review, on ff.net, my website and on jsfanfiction. Thank you to all!

As always special thanks to my amazing beta, Scattered Logic.

Chapter 18: Confrontation   


Sarah was very quiet as she and Jareth fed the animals and Jareth couldn't blame her. She'd had a lot on her mind the previous night and most likely she wasn't going to be finished healing anytime soon. The incident at the British camp had scarred Sarah more seriously than he had thought.   


He did his best to help her feed the animals without getting in her way. Finally finished, Jareth waited for her by the barn door as she dumped the last remaining bucket of feed into the goat pen.   


She joined him by the door and gave a slight smile as she looked at him. Then the smile turned into soft laughter.   


"What do you find so amusing?" Jareth asked.   


"You have hay in your hair, let me." She reached up and pulled some hay from Jareth's hair. Her hand moved to retrieve the rest but her fingers lingered in the silky strands. "So soft," she whispered.   


Jareth gave her a small smile as he tilted his head to regard her but frowned as she jerked her hand away. "It's all right," he told her.   


"We should eat breakfast before Thomas has a fit," she laughed nervously. "And then I want to look at your injury. You haven't asked me to wrap it in days."   


"It's feeling better," he told her honestly.   


"You said the other night that it still hurts you," she reminded him.   


"Not always, just sometimes."   


"Regardless of when it hurts, I want to look at it and make sure that it's healing properly," she insisted.   


Jareth smiled. "Very well. After breakfast you may look at it."   


She nodded, seeming content, and together they went to breakfast.   


* * *   


Mr. Henry was very talkative as they ate. Halfway through the meal, the rain stopped and the sun came out. He began to ramble on about Jacob finishing the painting as soon as things dried. He wanted more wood from the shed chopped, and wanted to make sure that more hay was ordered from Doc Hiller. He also wanted the crops checked. He feared that the heavy rain over the past few days might have washed the seeds away. If that were the case, there would be more planting to do. And then Mr. Henry surprised both Sarah and Jareth when he requested that Jareth join him, Jacob and Thomas out hunting.   


"I don't expect you to fire a gun and I don't believe your shoulder will be able to handle shooting an arrow," Mr. Henry told Jareth.   


"An arrow?" Sarah asked, eyes wide.   


Jacob nodded. "Yes, sometimes we go out hunting with bows and arrows. My father learned how to use them during the French and Indian war. He fought for the British in New York. The Iroquois who lived there taught some of the colonists how to use their weaponry against other Indians as well as the French. You can sneak up on the enemy and kill them quietly. It works well for hunting game so my father taught Thomas and I when we were old enough."   


"Interesting," Sarah tried to smile.   


"What do you say, Jareth?" Mr. Henry asked, wiping his mouth with his cloth napkin.   


"I don't see any harm in observing," Jareth told him. "When do you plan to hunt?"   
  
"Day after tomorrow if the weather cooperates. Mrs. Henry is still hoping for a wild turkey."   
  
"That's right!" Mrs. Henry chimed in. "I've been hoping to make a turkey dinner for weeks now. We've all been craving one."   


"Yeah! Turkey dinner!" Thomas called out.   


Elizabeth, who had been fairly quiet, decided to insult the boy. "With the way you love food, it's a miracle that you won't look like a cow by the time you're 12!"   


"Elizabeth, that wasn't proper. Thomas has a good appetite. Nothing wrong with that," Mr. Henry told her patting his own plump belly.   


Elizabeth shook her head.   


"We can lend you a horse," Jacob told Jareth, ignoring his family.   


"I appreciate the kind gesture, but I have my own horse to ride," Jareth declined gracefully.   


"Your horse isn't well enough to carry a rider, Mr. Charles. Maybe in a few weeks or so he will be. It would be wise to use one of our animals until then. I have 3 horses, only two of which I use. I wouldn't mind lending you one."   


Jareth nodded his thanks, though he didn't look pleased about borrowing one of Jacob's horses.   


"Then it's settled. Mr. Charles will ride with us the day after tomorrow," Mr. Henry said, dropping his napkin on the table. "My dear, that was delicious as always, now I have paperwork to do. If you will all excuse me?"   
  
"I could teach you to ride. I know which horse you could use that wouldn't give you any problems, " Sarah whispered to Jareth.   


Jacob broke a biscuit and listened as the two talked softly about the trip and riding lesson, as well as Jareth's request that Sarah continue to care for Dan while he was gone. Jacob watched Sarah. She and her father were sitting close together, whispering and making plans. Jacob sighed heavily and took his dishes to the kitchen.   


* * *   


Jareth watched as Sarah gently pulled his shirt away to inspect the wound on his shoulder. She had come to life at breakfast when she had rambled on about teaching him how to ride properly and about the hunting trip, but she now was quiet again. It wasn't like her.   


"It's looking a lot better. Not as well as I'd like to see it but much better." Sarah traced the outer edges of his injury with her finger and Jareth didn't wince. She helped him put his shirt back on. "At least it's starting to scab. That means it's healing."   


She held out the shirt and watched as Jareth slipped his arms into the sleeves. Then she moved to sit in front of him and began to button his shirt. Jareth's gloved hands lightly covered hers.   


"I can button my own shirt now," he told her and he gently dropped her hands away from him.   


Sarah pulled her hands to her side and watched as he buttoned the shirt himself.   


Jareth watched her out of the corner of his eyes. "What horse will I be riding?" he asked as he tucked his shirt into the top of his breeches.   


"I thought maybe the bright chestnut with the white star. Jacob doesn't use him very much."   


"The one in the last stall on the left?" he asked as he brushed the wrinkles from his shirt.   


The gesture made Sarah smile. Jareth and his vanity. "That's the horse. I think his name is Flame. He's very quiet and good natured."   


"Wasn't that the horse you learned to ride on?"   


Sarah brows rose. "How did you know that?"   


Jareth cursed under his breath in Goblin. She would think that he had been spying. "I just happened to see you riding." He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "And you looked very good on the horse." He smiled broadly. "As if you have been riding your whole life."   


Sarah smiled as she thought about the afternoon when she first found her rhythm with the horse. "I had a good teacher."   


Jareth moved quickly to stand. "Well, why don't we head to the barn?"   


Sarah nodded and she stood and walked toward the door.   


Jareth followed her and then stopped halfway. "Sarah, we'll have to ask someone to saddle the horse for us. Neither of us know how to do it." He remembered their argument back at their little makeshift camp a month ago. Had he really been in the mortal world that long?   


Sarah smiled. "I do now. Jacob taught me and I can teach you, too. It's really simple."   


Jareth nodded numbly at her bright smile and followed her out of the room.   


Elizabeth was mopping the hall floor when Jareth and Sarah stepped out of Jareth's room. The blond woman glared at Sarah as she walked past. Jareth was already making his way down the stairs when Elizabeth tossed her soap on the floor, acting like it was an accident. She had to hold back a laugh as Sarah stepped directly on the crude bar.   


Sarah tumbled forward down a few stairs before Jareth caught her in his arms, stopping her less than graceful descent.   


"Are you all right?" he asked immediately.   


Sarah nodded. "I slipped on the soap. I'm okay."   


As Jareth helped Sarah to her feet, he saw the bar of soap where it had fallen on one of the stairs. He reached over and picked it up. "And where did the soap come from, hmm?" he asked angrily.   


"Oh, that's mine! Thank you for finding it, Jareth. Slippery little devil got away from me." Elizabeth took the soap from his hand and flashed him a sweet smile as she went back to mopping.   


"Why don't you be more careful? Someone could have been hurt," Jareth told her.   


Elizabeth hummed as she mopped the floor.   


Jareth glared at her, knowing that she had dropped the soap on purpose. He made certain that Sarah was all right and they left the house without another word.   


* * *   


"Keep your heels down and don't hunch over in the saddle. Don't pull on the reins like that or he's going to-"   


Sarah closed her eyes as Flame came to a skidding stop and Jareth flew over the horse's neck, landing on his stomach on the damp ground. 

Sarah rushed to him and helped Jareth stand. "Oh, I'm sorry! Are you all right? Did you hurt your shoulder?" She tried to fuss over him, her hands immediately seeking the wound on his shoulder.

Jareth shoved her away and brushed the mud from his clothes. Sarah realized that he was uninjured. 

"I tried to tell you not to pull on the reins like that," she put her hands on her hips.  


"Sarah, I can't learn to ride this stubborn beast with you shouting at me. I've forgotten the small bit of knowledge I'd gained about riding back at the camp. I'm trying the best that I can. " His tone was testy and Sarah stepped back.   


Jareth sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to snap at you. I'm not used to relying on others. I'm used to doing things myself with my magic." He sighed again. "Were I at home, I would not need this beast to travel. I could appear and disappear at my will."   


Sarah bit her lower lip. "Have you gotten any magic back yet?" she asked hopefully. Her busy days sometimes made her forget who she was with and where she was.   


Jareth opened his hand and made a familiar motion. Nothing appeared. He sighed.   


"I guess not," Sarah said softly and she gave him a small smile. "It will come back."   


"I sincerely hope so."   


* * *   


A shrill scream filled the barn as Jareth and Sarah were unsaddling Flame. They both looked at each other before they rushed out of the stall.   


The woven basket that Elizabeth used to collect the eggs was on the ground and Elizabeth was jumping around shrieking.   


"What's wrong?" Sarah asked. "Are you okay?"   


"There was a dead mouse in my basket!!! Oh, I'm probably going to catch some horrible disease! Collecting the eggs should be your job!" she cried out at Sarah.   


Sarah's eyes narrowed. "I have enough chores to do."   


"Not nearly enough! Oh! I have to go soak in a bath…before my skin peels off or something! This is too ridiculous!" She rushed away, still panicked and the moment she had gone laughter filled the air.   


Sarah spun to face Jareth.   


He was laughing out loud, his hand on his stomach as he shook with merriment.   


"Oh, Jareth," Sarah started, "you didn't."   


Jareth stopped laughing, though the amusement was still sparkling in his eyes. "I couldn't resist the opportunity. Did you see the look on her face?" He chuckled softly and he reminded Sarah of a child instead of a full-grown Goblin King.   


Sarah gave him a harsh glance before walking back to the horse stall.   


Jareth rushed after her and he grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn and look at him. "What? What have I done wrong, other than have a little fun? You know that she deserved it. She's done nothing but treat you badly."   


"I don't want you to fight my battles for me, okay? I can take care of myself," she told him firmly.   


"I haven't seen you taking care of yourself, Sarah. You've done nothing but let Elizabeth walk all over you as if you were worth nothing more than dirt."   


"I have my reasons!" she shouted.   


Jareth crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head. "Oh, do enlighten me."   


"Would you rather that I fought with her and got us kicked out of the house? Tossed onto the streets so the British can find us or the other colonists?"   


Jareth didn't reply.   


"Yeah, I didn't think so. Thanks to your methods I'll end up having another chore now. Thanks a bunch. Stop acting like a child and grow up." She walked away, clearly frustrated, leaving Jareth to stand there alone.   


He watched her disappear into the stall before he angrily kicked the ground.   


Not more than a few minutes later, he heard the back porch door slam shut and heard yelling.   


"You'll fetch those eggs, Elizabeth Ann Henry or there will be a price to pay! Mouse or no mouse, you'll fetch those eggs!"   


"But Mama…"   


"Not another word about it! Out!"   


Jareth watched as Mrs. Henry shooed Elizabeth out of the house. The young woman pouted and walked slowly to the barn.   


The blonde groaned and grumbled, cursing under her breath as she grasped the new basket her mother had given her and made her way to the coop. She pushed the chickens out of the way as she stole their eggs and placed them in the basket. They clucked and flapped their wings angrily at her. She was nearly finished when one of the chickens escaped and clucking loudly, rushed out the back of the barn.   


"Oh no! Come back here!" She slammed the coop door shut so no more chickens would escape.   


Jareth stood in the shadows and watched as Elizabeth grabbed her skirt and raced after the chicken.   


She groaned as the bird ran straight for the muddy pigpen. The chicken most likely hoped to find something left by the pigs to eat. "Oh, there is no way that I am going to catch the bird. No way. We'll just have to deal with the loss. I'm not getting my new blue dress dirty."   


"Having problems?" purred a masculine voice.   


Elizabeth turned to see Jareth. "Jareth!" she exclaimed. "Did you see what happened in the barn? There was a mouse in my basket and now the chicken has escaped." She flashed him a sweet smile and then began to play the damsel in distress. "Could you help me? I'll hear it from father if another chicken escapes to get eaten by coyotes. They're so expensive as it is…"   


Jareth gave her an arrogant smile. "What would you have me do?"   


"Would you lift me? I don't want to climb on the rails. I might be able to grab the chicken if you hold me. It's inside the pen right here near the fence."   


Jareth's smile widened. "I would be _delighted_."   


'Oh, how wonderful!" Elizabeth cried out. She eagerly wrapped her arms around Jareth, just as Sarah stepped into view.   


Neither Jareth nor Elizabeth knew that Sarah was watching them. She had heard voices and had gone to investigate. Sarah felt betrayed as she watched Jareth put an arm around Elizabeth to steady her. Sarah lowered her chin to her chest. So Jareth planned to use her after all. With her eyes brimming with tears, she started to walk away only to halt a few steps later when she heard a yelp.   


Sarah's eyes widened as she turned and watched Jareth lift Elizabeth so that she could try and reach the chicken. Jareth kept lifting and Elizabeth lost her balance, falling over the fence face first into the mud.   


For a moment it was completely silent. Then there was a horrible cry. "Jareth!!! You dropped me! How could you have!?" Elizabeth was covered in mud and she was shaking.   


Jareth had to fight to keep from smiling. "It was an accident. My shoulder is still not healed yet. I couldn't hold you." Suddenly a smile appeared on his face.   


Elizabeth finally understood. "You awful man! You did it on purpose, didn't you?! You dropped me into the pen on purpose!"   


Jareth only grinned.   


"You're a wicked, wicked man!" Elizabeth began to cry as she tried to stand. She slipped in the mud only to fall into it again. Whining and sobbing, she crawled through the mud on her stomach to the fence. She climbed out of the pen and glancing at her blue dress, she began to sob loudly. "You've ruined it! My beautiful new dress is ruined!"   


"We're even now." Jareth told her, sneering.   


'Even?!" Elizabeth shrieked.   


Jareth stepped closer to her, his eyes narrowed. "Don't think for a moment that I don't know what you've been doing to Sarah. If you try anything again, I will enjoy seeking an equal form of revenge for whatever you've done. You ruined Sarah's dress yesterday and I've ruined yours today. We're even." He stepped away from her.   


"I hate you! Both of you!" Elizabeth cried, stomping her foot on the ground. She noticed Sarah in the doorway. "Were my family not in such desperate need of help, I wouldn't be afraid to tell my parents what you have done!" Gathering her muddy skirt, Elizabeth stomped away.   


Jareth raised his brows and looked over to Sarah. She was leaning her cheek against the doorframe.   


She sighed. "Why did you do that?"   


"You know why, " Jareth told her. "She will leave you alone now and hopefully she will leave me alone as well."   


"Jareth, you caused this by using her to try and make me jealous. She was only getting back at you."   


'No, she took her anger out on you and that is unacceptable."   


"Jareth-"   


"Sarah, what's done is done."   


Sarah sighed. She knew this discussion was bound to go in circles. She stood in perfect silence for a moment before she began to laugh softly.   


"I have to admit that was very clever. How you dumped her in the pen. The look on her face when she sat up in the mud. It's something that I will remember for a long time." Sarah smiled.   


Jareth walked toward her, smiling brightly. He laughed. "I won't forget it anytime soon either." He was almost to Sarah when he nearly tripped over the loose chicken that ran beneath him. He reached down and grabbed the bird by its tail.   


"No sense in letting an innocent animal die because of her vanity." He walked into the barn with Sarah close behind.   


"Oh, that is rich coming from you," she laughed.   


Jareth opened the door, tossed the chicken into the coop and picked up the abandoned basket of eggs. When he turned to look at Sarah, his expression was serious.   


"I apologize if you believe I've caused you more trouble. I was only trying to help."   


Sarah nodded. "I know that you were. I…I'm not used to someone sticking up for me. I've always had to defend myself. I didn't mean to snap at you earlier."   


"You're forgiven." An awkward silence filled the air until Jareth cleared his throat. He raised the basket of eggs. "We should get this to Mrs. Henry."   


Sarah nodded.   


* * *

Luckily nothing ever became of the incident where Elizabeth fell into the pigpen. Whenever her family asked about it, which wasn't often, she told them she had slipped and fallen in when she was trying to catch a loose chicken.   


At first she would glare at Jareth and Sarah whenever she saw them but she soon gave up the childish behavior when she announced the very next day that she had met a charming young man when she'd accompanied her father into town. Her world was filled with some unfortunate man by the name of William and Jareth was nothing but a memory.   


The next day and a half flew by for Jareth and Sarah. They continued to do chores together and took care of Dannarra. The gelding was becoming more beautiful each day with his groomed appearance and the fact that he was filling out nicely.   


Finally, the day of the hunt came around. At dawn the men left for the stable to ready the horses. Sarah arrived with Jareth and together the two saddled Flame.   


Jacob watched them from a distance and he cast a glance at his mother who arrived with a small bag of supplies.   


"Promise me that you'll be careful. You're not even close to being fully healed yet," Sarah told Jareth as she handed the girth under Dan's belly to him. She watched him buckle it and check the saddle before he turned to her.   


Jareth smiled warmly. "Could it be that you are concerned about me?"   


Sarah ducked her head. "I never-"   


Jareth lifted her chin with his hand and looked into her eyes. "You never said that, right?" he finished.   


She grinned and nodded. She had been with him for over a month now. She didn't like the idea of not seeing him for a few days.   


"I promise that I will be careful. I won't be shooting any guns or firing any arrows. I'll just be observing."   


"Well, be careful to stay out of the line of fire, hmm? I don't want to nurse anymore gunshot wounds or injuries from arrows. I hear those can be nasty. You got that straight, mister?" she smiled teasingly. 

Jareth laughed and then feigned seriousness, but it didn't work as his lips twitched into a grin. "I have it straight. I'll be careful."   


"Jareth, ready to go?"   
  
Sarah and Jareth moved apart from each other when they heard Jacob's voice.   


"I'll be right there!" Jareth replied. Sarah had tears in her eyes when Jareth looked down at her.   


Unexpectedly, she threw her arms around him and hugged him. "Please, be careful…"   


He held her for a moment before reluctantly pulling away. "I will."   


They exited the stall together, with Flame walking behind them. Sarah went to stand beside Mrs. Henry as the men mounted their horses.   


"We'll be back soon," Mr. Henry told his wife.   


"Don't come back unless you have a turkey," she teased.   


"I wouldn't dare!" he laughed and then he tapped his horse lightly with a crop. The horse moved off at a trot and Jacob and Thomas cued their horses to follow.   


Flame pawed impatiently waiting for Jareth's command. Jareth gazed at Sarah before he nudged the chestnut forward to follow the other horses.

  
Sarah watched as he rode away. She walked a few steps forward, her hair blowing around her in the morning wind. Jareth turned and gave her a bright smile, which she returned before he disappeared into the woods.   


She lowered her head and prayed for his swift return.   


* * *   


They had not been out on the trail for more than an hour when Jacob reined his horse close to Flame. The chestnut that Jareth rode sidestepped and pinned his ears back at Jacob's bay. Jacob glanced at his father and brother as they rode ahead and then he glared at Jareth.   


"I know. You realize that, don't you?" Jacob looked into Jareth's eyes, his gaze unwavering.   


Jareth's brows lowered. "You know what?"   
  
"That things are not what they seem. Sarah isn't really your daughter, is she?"   


Jareth's jaw dropped in shock before he could stop it.   


"I knew it." Jacob shook his head bitterly as he watched Jareth's expression. "The way the two of you have been acting. There was no way that she was your child." Jacob felt some part of him wither at learning what he feared was true. The other part of him was angry. "Why did you lie to us?"   


"**_I_** never lied to you."   
  
"Then why did _Sarah_ lie?"   


"Sarah did not lie intentionally. She agreed with you when you believed that I was her father, " Jareth told him.   


"And why did she agree with me when it wasn't the truth? Are you both trying to hide something from us? Hmm? Are you spies as Colonel Davis believed you were?"   


"We're not spies. Sarah only agreed with you to protect me." Jareth was becoming increasingly agitated by the questioning.   


"Protect you from what?" Jacob demanded angrily.   


"I was shot by the British, I was captured by the colonists and nearly hung," Jareth spat. "She feared that you would hurt me. I'm all that she has."   


Jacob leaned over in his saddle, eyes narrowed. His father and Thomas were still ahead of them on the trail. "And what are you to her, hmm?"   


Jareth's eyes narrowed in response. He knew what the young man was suggesting. "I'm her friend, nothing more." There was an awkward silence before he continued. "I don't see what business it is of yours."   


Jacob said nothing. He gave his horse a sharp kick and trotted off to join his father and brother.   


Jareth let out the breath he didn't realize that he had been holding and cursed.   


* * *   


Sarah's thoughts were a million miles away as she brought up the bucket from the well. She couldn't stop thinking about Jareth. Her mind had been on him all morning. Was he all right? Would he return soon? She hoped that he would remember everything she had taught him about riding. Jareth had not been gone for very long and she was already missing him. She was so deep in thought that she wasn't even aware that Mrs. Henry had come up behind her.   


"Sarah, we need to talk."   


Sarah jumped. "Oh, you startled me, Mrs. Henry. Sure. I'm almost done getting the water."   


"No, we need to talk now. The water can wait. This farce has gone on long enough."   


Sarah frowned at the tone of her voice. "'Farce?'" she echoed.   


"I think you know what I speak of." Mrs. Henry raised her brows.   


Sarah shook her head, looking thoroughly confused. "I'm afraid that I don't."   


"So, you're going to continue to lie to me?" There was anger in the older woman's tone.   


Sarah's lip trembled. "I don't-"   


"I saw you with him in the barn. I saw the way that he smiled at you and the way you smiled at him when he rode away. I've seen how you two act around each other. Jareth is not your father, is he?"   


Sarah eyes widened before she lowered her head and then shook it slowly. "No…he's not," she whispered softly.   


Mrs. Henry put her hands on her hips. "Then why did you lie to us, child? Why pretend that the man was your father when he wasn't?"   


"I didn't lie. Not on purpose. Jacob kept asking me what Jareth was to me and I was so frightened that I couldn't answer. Jacob was the one who kept believing that Jareth was my father so I went along with it."   


Mrs. Henry stepped closer. "And why did you do that? Did you enjoy deceiving us? We've been nothing but kind to you!"   


Tears filled Sarah's eyes. "I didn't like deceiving you! But I had to do it! Jareth was hurt and I didn't know who to trust." A tear escaped and trailed down her cheek. "What if Jacob meant to hurt him? I wouldn't know if I could trust anyone until after I'd been here a while. And I would have liked to tell the truth, but the longer we stayed here and you all accepted that we were father and daughter, the harder it became to clear things."   


"So, you kept trying to get away with the story that he was your father? Sarah, that means you lied to us about your past as well. How can we believe anything you say?"   
  
Sarah shook her head. "I didn't lie about my past. My mother abandoned my real father and he raised me. She might as well have been dead because she was to us."   


"And where is your real father?"   


"He's at home," Sarah choked out.   


"And what about Jareth? Who is he?"   
  
"Jareth is a friend. We have a strange past that would take too long to explain." She sighed deeply at Mrs. Henry's expression.   


"Briefly, we were enemies who were pushed together by fate and we're trying to become friends to survive." Tears began to stream down Sarah's face. "Things happened that we didn't expect and we were thrust into each other's lives. We're trying to make the best of it. But then he got captured by the colonists and they thought he was a British spy-"   


"And is he?"   


'"No!" Sarah cried out. "He doesn't want any part of this war. Neither of us do."   


"And then he was shot? And that is when Edgar, Jacob and Thomas found you?"   


Sarah nodded.   


Mrs. Henry sighed. "I was hoping that my feelings were wrong, Sarah. I really was. It's going to take time to believe anything that you or Jareth say. I understand why you did what you did, but you should have tried to tell us the truth."   


"I know. And I'm sorry. I truly am. But I was afraid." Another tear streamed down her cheek.   


"Afraid of telling the truth?"   


"Afraid you would cast us out of your house or turn us over to someone who might hurt us. You have all been so kind to us. We have nowhere to go, no money, nothing but each other. Here we have more…almost…a family." Sarah leaned against the well and began to sob. She felt like the world was falling down. They knew about the deception and they were going to kick her and Jareth out of the house.   


Mrs. Henry hesitated before she took Sarah into her arms. The older woman sighed. "You've obviously been through a great deal, both of you. It's going to take us time to believe you again, but you've done no real wrong to any of us." She smoothed Sarah's dark hair and sighed. "We will not cast you from our house unless you give us reason to. Fear of a friend being hurt is not reason to make you leave. We'll discuss this later. Now, finish getting the water and come into the house. Abby is ill and I need help cooking dinner."   


Sarah nodded and wiped at her eyes as Mrs. Henry walked away.   


* * *   


Sarah was trembling as she mixed the cornbread dough. Mrs. Henry had been unusually quiet and Sarah was afraid of what she was thinking. Had she changed her mind about allowing Sarah and Jareth to stay in the house? Sarah tried to concentrate on what she was doing, but she found it difficult. The two of them were alone in the kitchen preparing dinner and the older woman had not said a word.   


A voice finally broke the silence. "Did you run away with him against your father's wishes?"   


Sarah turned to face Mrs. Henry. "What?" she asked.   


"Did you run away with Jareth against your father's wishes? Is he your lover? Did your father disapprove because of the age difference?" Mrs. Henry rambled as she took a cornbread out of the primitive looking oven. She placed it on the table to let it cool.   


Sarah's jaw dropped. Mrs. Henry thought that she and Jareth…that they? If the situation weren't so unbelievable she would have laughed. But the urge to laugh fell away when she saw how serious Mrs. Henry was.   


Sarah shook her head. "No, I didn't run away with him and no, he's not my lover. He's a friend."   


"Just a friend?" Mrs. Henry pushed.   


Sarah nodded. Her hands began to shake as she worked the dough and she fought to still them.   


"The smiling that went on between you two seems to suggest more than just friendship. He was openly flirting with you and you with him."   


Sarah turned to look at the older woman. "I was not flirting with him," she denied viciously.   


Mrs. Henry shook her head. "Deny what you want, child, but I'm not blind." 

Sarah watched the older woman walk away. She hadn't been flirting. Had she?   


* * *   


It felt like ten years had passed before the men came riding into the yard, their horses loaded with the game they had killed. Two deer, some duck and a wild turkey. It had only been 2 days.   


Sarah stood trembling beside Mrs. Henry as the men dismounted.   


"You brought me a turkey! You wonderful man!" Mrs. Henry exclaimed as she helped her husband down from his horse and placed a kiss on his cheek.   


Sarah watched as Jacob glared at her for a moment as he dismounted his horse and she couldn't understand why until she looked at Jareth. She took one look at him and she knew that something was wrong. She could see it in his eyes.   


She noticed Jacob walk to his mother and hug her. Then the two nodded at each other and looked in Jareth and Sarah's direction. They talked for a moment, whispering, before Jacob stepped away and led his horse into the barn.   


Sarah slowly followed Jareth into the barn to help him unsaddle the horse. As soon as they were in the stall, she began to cry.   


"They know, Jareth…They know…," she sobbed softly.   


Jareth pulled her into his arms and held her. "Yes, they do."   
  
She raised her head and looked at him through eyes clouded by tears.   


Jareth sighed. "Jacob decided to question me about things. I had to admit the truth. But how did you know? You weren't there with us to know that."   


Sarah stepped back and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her dress. "Mrs. Henry did the same thing. She questioned me and I had to tell her the truth."   


"How did she react?" Jareth asked quietly as he began to unsaddle the horse. He knew that Jacob was in the barn somewhere.   


"She took it better than I thought she would, but it's going to take a long time before they can believe anything that we say. I was so afraid that they would kick out us out of the house. But she said that protecting a friend wasn't a reason to get rid of us."   


"Jacob told his father and Thomas the first night we spent in the woods," Jareth told her, leaning close. "Thomas didn't really understand what was going on. Jacob did not handle things well. He was very bitter and we argued. Mr. Henry was surprised but not too badly. He said there was something odd about us."   
  
"We really messed up, didn't we? That's twice now." A tear streamed down her face.   


Jareth gently wiped it away with his hand. "No, we didn't mess up. The truth would have been revealed sooner or later. Better now than later." He heard the sound of a saddle being tossed over the wood of a stall. Jacob had finished unsaddling his horse.   


"You should go into the house. It might be wise to put some distance between us until things settle down," Jareth told her.   


Sarah stepped back and nodded before she left the barn.   


Jareth sighed as he watched her go.   


Jacob was waiting for Sarah outside when she stepped from the barn. He caught her arm and pulled him toward her. "Sarah, we have to talk, right now."   


'What is there to talk about? You already know," she told him, flustered by the way he had pulled her to him.   


"I know that he's not your father, yes, but there is something else that I must know." There was no anger in his tone and his eyes were pleading with her to listen to him.   


"I'm listening."   


"Not here, follow me." He gently took her hand and led her away from the barn. He finally stopped by the wood shed.   


"I have to know, Sarah, " he told her.   


"You have to know what?" She tilted her head and wondered what this was all about. Why had he pulled her away from the barn and just what was it that he _had_ to know?   


"Is there a chance…that.." He stopped and started over. "We have been friends…you and I…I enjoy your company, Sarah. It's just…" He looked deep into her eyes. "Is there a chance to be anything more than friends? Would you say yes if I asked you to court me?"   
  
Sarah's eyes widened and then tears formed. "I…I'm sorry, Jacob," she choked. "You're my friend and I…don't…I can't…"   
  
"There's no need to apologize," he told her. "Friends are what we are and that is what we will stay if that is what you wish. I just had to know." His eyes were dark for a moment and then the darkness lifted as he gave her a sad smile.   


"I'm still sorry. Just the circumstances…it wouldn't work." She couldn't admit to him that she was from the 20th century. He'd laugh at her, think she was crazy and she'd ruin the timeline.   


'It's all right." He nodded sadly.   


"I'm sorry if I've hurt you, Jacob," she told him sincerely.   


He smiled. "You haven't hurt me." _I've hurt myself by hoping…_ "I understand why you had to lie," he added softly.   


Sarah looked up at him in surprise. "Huh?"   


"I took my anger out on Jareth. I didn't like knowing that you both had deceived us, but I understand why it was done. I should apologize to him. You care about him and you wanted to protect him. Were it a friend of mine, I would have done the same." He looked as if he wanted to say more about the matter, but dropped the subject. "I need to help my father prepare the meat. I'll see you at dinner, all right?"   


Sarah nodded numbly and watched as he walked away.   


* * *   


"So we were told the same story, " Mrs. Henry said within the closed doors of the study.   


Jacob turned from the window to look at his mother. "I don't believe it is a story. I believe it's the truth. She truly did want to protect him. I saw it in her eyes that day. She was frightened when she met us and I kept assuming that he was her father. It was my own mistake. She merely went along with it."   


Mrs. Henry gazed at her older son. "Jacob, I know you…You'd better stay away from her. You're going to get yourself hurt, allowing yourself to forgive her so easily."   


'It's too late for that, Mama." Jacob sat at his father's desk.   


"What do you mean?"   


"I have already forgiven her and she has already rejected me as I knew she would."   


"Oh, Jacob. Don't tell me you asked her to…?" She watched sadly as Jacob nodded. "You really did care for her, didn't you?"   


"Yes, I did and I still do. I understand her reasons and I don't want this misunderstanding to threaten my friendship with her."   


"Jacob, just let her go. It's obvious she has a past with Jareth, even if she is not willing to talk about it. You'll only end up hurting yourself if you try to remain her friend."   


Jacob stood. "I've already hurt myself and I'm over it. I knew something was going on between them, I just didn't want to believe it. I wanted to believe that Jareth was her father. But I've come to a decision. I feel it is more important to remain her friend than to let my personal feelings for her get in the way. She's a good person and when Jareth isn't trying to protect her from me, he is as well."   


Mrs. Henry smiled at her son. "You're a good man, Jacob. I hope they realize that. You're forgiving them far more easily than I am willing to."   


Jacob smiled and walked to his mother, hugging her lightly. "I learned about kindness and forgiveness from some wonderful folk. The Henrys. Do you know them?"   


'Oh, you!" Mrs. Henry had tears in her eyes. She pulled away from her son. "I have things to do."   


Jacob smiled as she watched her go. He sighed as he walked to the window. It would be difficult to see Sarah with Jareth, knowing for sure that they were not family. It would be awkward and tense. But he was willing to get over it. He told her they would remain friends and they would.   


* * *   


By dinner, everyone in the house knew that Sarah and Jareth had been deceiving them. The air was thick with tension, but soon Thomas' dinner table antics had people chuckling softly. The men began to talk about the hunting trip, while Sarah, Elizabeth and Mrs. Henry talked about what they had done in the men's absence. Elizabeth was sure to mention how wonderful William was a dozen times or so. Jacob seemed to be his cheerful self even though that confused Sarah, but she chose not to question it. What really bothered her was that despite the light conversation, Mrs. Henry was uptight. She didn't joke with the group and was far too quiet for Sarah's liking.   


After dinner Jareth walked Sarah to her room. She looked tired and he was equally as tired from not sleeping much while he was in the woods. They had both helped clear the dishes before excusing themselves.   


Sarah had felt terrible when she had looked back to see Jacob watching her and Jareth walk up the stairs together. She didn't enjoy hurting Jacob, but she had told him the truth. He was a friend and they couldn't be anything more.   


"They seemed to have accepted it fairly well." Jareth told her as they stood outside her door.   


She nodded, but said nothing.   


Jareth lifted her chin with his gloved hand and looked into her eyes. "Are you all right?"   


"Mmm hmm," she mumbled softly. "Just tired."   


"Did you take good care of my horse?" Jareth asked lightly, trying to break the tense mood.   


Sarah nodded and smiled. "Yes, Dan is just fine."   


"Good. I'll be sure to see how he is in the morning." He released her, but not before caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Sleep well, Sarah."   


"You too."   


* * *   


The sun felt warm on her face as she drifted among the rows of rose bushes that stretched for miles in every direction. Full size roses and miniature roses in every color imaginable. She stopped to smell them, taking in their sweet, pleasant fragrance.   


"Beautiful, aren't they?" came a cool masculine voice.   


Sarah turned and smiled warmly as her eyes fell upon Jareth a few yards away. "They're just like you told me." She looked him over carefully as he walked among the rose bushes and made his way to her. He was dressed in a long midnight blue frock coat, a pale blue poet's shirt beneath it, black breeches and his usual black knee high boots. His golden hair shone brightly in the afternoon sunlight as it moved around him in the warm breeze. He quite nearly took her breath away.   


He smiled as he stepped closer and pulling one gloved hand from behind his back, produced a beautiful red rose.   


Sarah smiled her thanks as she reached for the rose, but Jareth took her hand into his other hand and brought it to his lips before she could take the flower. He placed a delicate kiss on the back of her hand and Sarah felt herself shiver at his touch. He once again offered the rose and she took it gently, mindful of the thorns on its stem. She brought the flower to her nose and inhaled lightly.   


"Even after all these years that she has been gone, the roses flourish. She would be proud to see them so healthy and alive."   


"I'm certain that she would be proud." Sarah smiled.   


Jareth stepped a little closer to her, lifting a hand to brush back a few strands of hair that had drifted into Sarah's face. He tucked them behind her ear and lightly traced his fingers along her cheek.   


"Even with all their beauty, they pale in comparison to…" His sentence trailed off and his eyes locked with hers and Sarah found that she couldn't pull away.   


He was so handsome…and his touch, so gentle. Sarah felt one of his hands rest upon her waist as he drew her toward him, while the other cupped her cheek. His face loomed closer and Sarah instinctively closed her eyes.   


Her heart pounded fiercely in her chest and it felt like forever before soft lips gently touched her own. The kiss was innocent at first. Nothing more than the pressure of lips against lips. But slowly she felt his lips begin to move against hers. She felt his hand tighten at her waist as he pulled her even closer. The hand on her cheek buried itself into her hair.   


She felt his tongue slide across her lips and she shivered before she slowly opened her mouth, allowing him entrance. She buried her hands into his golden hair and gasped as he pulled her closer still.   


She could feel the heat of his body against hers, could feel his hands beginning to roam and she felt something hard and strong press against her abdomen as he shifted his hips up against her.   


Sarah bolted straight up in her bed. Trembling, she ran one shaking hand through her dark hair. She tried to slow her breathing and glanced around, heart pounding as she tried to figure out where she was. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realized that she was in her room at the Henry's house and that she was _alone_. Glancing out the window, she noticed the faint brightening of dawn to the east. Sighing deeply, she sank back onto the bed, resting her head on her pillow. It had all been a dream…An incredibly realistic dream.   


But why had she dreamed that Jareth had kissed her and in a place that no longer existed? What did it mean?   


__

'It has to be because I've been spending so much time with him lately. He walked me to my room earlier… Mrs. Henry's questions about us the other day…that's why I dreamed about him'. She tried to tell herself.   


__

'But what if it isn't that…what if…no…no.'   


Sarah shook her head on the pillow. Jareth was a friend and he would never become anything more than that. She wouldn't allow him to become anything more.   


__

'He's manipulative, arrogant, aggressive, selfish, cruel, everything he does is for himself….He doesn't care about you…not really. He just wants to get home. Wants to see his Labyrinth restored….and when that is accomplished he'll have no need of you. You'll be worth nothing to him.'   


Sarah blinked back tears as her own voice filled her mind. She knew that Jareth was all of those things, but did he really believe that she was worth nothing? Would he use her like he had used Elizabeth? She kept thinking he would, but he'd yet to actually do it.   


__

'But there's goodness in him, too. He helps me do my chores…We take care of Dan together. He loves that silly horse. We've laughed and have begun to talk. I'm just starting to learn who he is. He's become a friend.'   


__

'Keep telling yourself that…keep believing it and maybe in your fairytale world, it will come true. He'll sweep you off your feet and kiss away your troubles, just like in your dream. You're falling for him…undoubtedly just like all the others who traveled the Labyrinth before you…'   


"No, I'm not!" she cried aloud and she quickly clamped her hand over her mouth. She froze for a minute, fearing that someone had heard her. Other than the rooster crowing outside, all was quiet. She let out a sigh.   


__

'I'm not falling for him. He's handsome and sweet sometimes, but he's also cruel and ruthless… and he hurts me intentionally when it pleases him. How could I ever fall for someone like that?'   


__

'Then why did you turn Jacob away?'   


__

'I didn't turn him away…I just can't be with him.'   


__

'Why?'   


__

'How could I? He lives in a time way before I was even born. I'll upset the timeline if I stay here with him.'   


__

'And that's all? Just affecting time helped form your decision? There was nothing else?"   


__

'Well, not only that. I don't love Jacob. Not in a romantic way, anyway. He's a friend, nothing more.'   


__

'You are even beginning to sound like **him**. Ask yourself the true reason why you do not want to be anything more than friends with Jacob…and you will find the truth to your dreams.'   


Sarah let out a shuddering sigh as she blocked out the voices. Two parts of her were in disagreement and she had no idea what side to choose.   


"It was just a childish fairytale dream, " she finally whispered. She would dismiss it as she had all of the other dreams over the past few years.   


She turned over in her bed, noticing that the sky was continuing to brighten. In an hour or so she would be rising to feed the animals with Jareth and then she would prove it to herself. She would show the side of herself that believed she was falling for Jareth, where the truth really did lie. 


	19. Uncomfortable Feelings

AN: My thanks to those who continue to review my story. I appreciate reading your thoughts and opinions. 

Special thanks to my beta, Scattered Logic for her hard work.

Chapter 19: Uncomfortable feelings

She could feel the weight of his stare on her back as she got the feed ready for the horses. Almost immediately, there had been a tense silence between them as they met that morning. 

She had descended the staircase, eyes lowered to the floor.

Jareth's smile had faded and he watched her curiously as she refused to look at him. He asked her several questions to which she replied to all with short sentences. And now in the barn, she had said nothing to him at all. 

Jareth had finally had enough. "Is something wrong?" He appeared at Sarah's shoulder causing her to jump in surprise. She had not even heard him coming. 

"N-no…" She glanced at him quickly, refusing eye contact and then looked away. 

Jareth caught her chin with his gloved fingers and looked into her eyes. She still refused to look directly into his eyes. "And why don't I believe you? Why won't you look into my eyes? Have the Henrys said anything more about our deception? Have they said something unnerving and is that why you ignore me?"

"I'm not ignoring you." She finally looked into his eyes and she regretted it. His face was inches from hers; she felt his warm breath mingle with her own and it caused her to shiver.

"Yes, you are," he whispered softly. 

She pulled away from him harshly and Jareth could only watch her go.

"Have I offended you somehow?" He was completely puzzled by her attitude.

"No," she told him, her back facing him. 

"Sarah-"

"Please, just leave me alone." She turned to him, looking into his eyes for a brief moment before she brought her gaze to the ground, to the horses, anywhere but on him. "I…I need time to think. It's not just you…it's everyone and everything. I just need to think…alone."

Jareth frowned. "You don't wish to speak about it?"

"No! I just want to be left alone," she repeated firmly.

Jareth said nothing for a moment as he looked her over. She was rattled about something, but he had no idea what it was. He nodded slowly. "Very well, as you wish." He watched her a moment more, seeing her direct her attention quickly to what she was doing and ignoring his presence altogether. Without another word, he left the barn.

She heard him leave. Heard the barn door squeak as it closed behind him and left her in silence. The silence was maddening and she kicked a nearby tin bucket, getting little satisfaction in watching it crash into a stall just a few yards away. She pounded her fists on the wood of a stall door, scaring the poor horse inside half to death. She rested her back against the door and dropped her face into her hands. 

"What is wrong with me? Why am I so tense? So explosive? It was just Jareth. Just _Jareth_…" she told herself, but it wasn't working. She slid along the door until her bottom hit the dirt floor and she sighed. 

Her eyes clouded with tears as she thought about him. He had seemed genuinely concerned about her behavior and she had pushed him away. He didn't understand that he was the cause of her behavior. Hell, not even she understood it. 

'He's so handsome….that wild hair, those eyes…I could drown in those eyes….Oh my god, get real! Listen to yourself! He's the Goblin King for pity's sake! He stole your brother and put you through 13 hours of hell to reach him. He's not some guy from school that I might have a halfway decent chance of dating…He will never really like me…He's using me…'

She sighed heavily. Where was all this coming from? She certainly couldn't like Jareth. He was going to hurt her and use her for his own selfish purposes. 

__

'But what if he did like me?…just hypothetically speaking… He's still Fae, still, oh god, 500 years old! I'm an infant compared to him…what would he ever see in me? Nothing… Absolutely nothing!'

She began to cry then and she buried her face into her hands, the sobs loud and ugly. She recognized the truth of the dream. She was falling for him…For Jareth, The Goblin King. 

* * *

Something touched her shoulder lightly and she jumped. She opened her eyes and everything was bright around her. She felt groggy and her limbs felt heavy. Soft leather brushed her cheek and it forced her to awaken completely. Everything was hazy, but slowly she could make out Jareth's face, close to her own. He was crouched down in front of her and eating an apple. He tilted his head and gazed at her curiously. 

She turned away from him and looked around, realizing she was in the barn. She was slumped against one of the stall doors and was sitting in the dirt. She realized that she must have fallen asleep after she had cried. 

Jareth didn't ask her if she was all right. He reached for one of her hands and roughly pulled her to her feet. "You will follow me," he ordered. 

Sarah blinked. 

When she didn't follow right away, he pulled her after him. 

"Hey, let go! You're hurting me!" She tried to twist out of his grip, but he refused to release her. 

"Don't make me carry you," he told her. 

Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare! And you can't anyway with your shoulder!" she spat. 

Jareth turned and looked at her, eyes narrowed, his gaze icy. "I can and I will if necessary. Who is acting like a child now?" 

Sarah said nothing as he pulled her after him, his grip loosening only slightly. She followed him into the woods, her steps heavy and angry. 

"Where are you taking me?" she asked irritably.

It was then that he released her and she looked at him in utter confusion. He stood there, hands on his hips, just staring at her. 

His gaze was unnerving and she glanced away, noticing something she had not seen before. Just a short distance away was a pond. Sarah stepped toward it, noticing something else. A blanket was spread on the ground and a small basket placed in the center. She took in a breath and then glanced warily at Jareth. 

"Wh-what is this all about?"

Jareth's expression was cool as he looked at her. "You have missed breakfast _and_ lunch. You need to eat. You asked to be left alone and it has been arranged. No one will bother you here." He watched her for a moment and then started to walk away. 

Sarah's jaw dropped as she watched him go. Her hand rose into the air and she took a few steps toward his retreating form. "Wait…"

He continued walking. 

"Please, don't go!"

He turned then to face her and his expression was guarded. 

She took a few unsteady steps toward him. "I don't want to be alone…not really…It makes me think and that's very bad."

His brows raised. "Thinking is bad?"

She nodded and didn't volunteer to explain any further. "I wasn't truthful with you before. I do want to talk…and I don't want to be alone."

Jareth looked at her cautiously. "You're certain?"

She nodded and watched him move toward her. 

He stopped in front of her and his cool expression thawed as a sly grin tugged at his lips. "I was hoping you would ask me to stay."

"Were you?"

He nodded and Sarah felt her heart leap. 

* * *

Things were fairly tense at first, as Sarah expected. Jareth had packed enough food for both of them and they ate in silence. 

Sarah kept noticing things about him. The way his wild blonde hair fell around him in soft delicate wisps, the thin, cruel line of his lips, how soft they looked and how earth shattering it would be to feel them against her own. 

Sarah blushed and looked away for having such a thought and images of her dream spilled into her mind. She shifted uncomfortably on the blanket and gazed at the pond for a moment to compose herself. Carefully, she returned her eyes to Jareth. 

He was gazing out over the lake, lounging on the blanket, his back against a rock, one knee drawn to his chest. His mismatched eyes were beautiful when he wasn't angry or arrogant. One a cool, calm blue, while the other was a warm, inviting hazel. 

His eyes abruptly met hers and he gave her an odd expression. 

Sarah realized that she'd been caught checking him out and she cursed when she felt her cheeks warm with a blush.

Jareth was amused and pleased by her reaction, but he let it go without mention. She had looked at him in a way she never had before and he was unsure how to react. 

"He apologized to me," Jareth said quietly, breaking the tense silence. 

Sarah cleared her throat. "Um…Who did?"

Jareth sighed. "Jacob."

"Jacob apologized? For what?" She felt the apology was unexpected, though she did remember Jacob saying he wished to apologize to Jareth.

"For losing his temper," Jareth told her stretching his legs out in front of him on the blanket. "He was angry about our little deception and felt he had taken that anger out on me. He wished to set things straight between us."

Sarah nodded and the unease she felt fell away. "He's a good man."

Jareth watched her carefully. "He is." He watched as his words brought a smile to her face and he attempted to smile in return. 

Sarah suddenly looked away again. "I'm sorry about this morning. I-"

He shook his head. "I've already forgotten it and you should as well." He told her. She smiled shyly and Jareth felt his breath catch in his throat. 

The sun was lowering towards the horizon, the few clouds that remained appeared bright orange against the blue sky. The sky reflected in the lake, posing as the perfect image behind Sarah. 

But Jareth didn't really notice the sky. All he could see was the woman in front of him. She had been wearing her hair down as he preferred. The long, dark, silky strands cascaded down her lean shoulders, spilling over her breasts, urging him to run his fingers through her hair. He felt his hand twitch where it rested by his side and swallowed hard looking up, his eyes meeting hers. 

"It's getting dark. We should return to the house," he told her quietly. 

She nodded. She sighed and looked away to gaze at the sunset for a moment before she helped him gather the basket and fold the blanket. "I still have to feed the animals," she reminded him.

"I'll do it. You go to the house, wash up and help Mrs. Henry."

Sarah hesitated. " But she's still angry," she started.

"I know she's still angry, but not so much that she wouldn't pack you a lunch," he told her arching a brow.

Sarah's eyes widened and Jareth laughed. 

"Who do you think packed the food?"

"I thought it was you," she told him. 

"I would be wearing the living room floor down and you might still be sleeping in the barn were it not for Mrs. Henry. She realized that you had missed two meals and she handed me a basket of food to bring to you." He watched her nod, but noticed the disappointment in her eyes. 

"However, the picnic was _my_ idea," he added quickly, eyes sparkling. 

She smiled shyly. "All right. I'll wash up and help Mrs. Henry. It would be wrong to avoid her. Will you be able to handle taking care of the animals on your own? I mean your shoulder..."

"I'm sure I can convince Thomas to help me." He grinned. 

Sarah laughed. 

* * *

As the next few days passed, the tension began to fade away. Jareth and Sarah continued to do chores together. For Sarah, things slowly returned to normal as her discomfort around Jareth lessened. She allowed herself to acknowledge that she did feel something for him and those feelings wouldn't go away any time soon. 

Jareth noticed her ease around him and he, too, began to relax. He began to notice things about Sarah and he got satisfaction out of letting her know of those things. He would often go out of his way to make sure Sarah knew she looked beautiful and that she pleased him with something she'd done. He often would tell her how beautiful she looked in a dress even if she had just come in from the barn all dusty and covered in hay. 

Mrs. Henry began to let her distrust fall away. The more she realized that Jareth and Sarah didn't mean to harm her family, the more she began to place her trust in them again.

The older woman noticed a level of comfort that settled over Jareth and Sarah and unlike anyone else in the house, she knew exactly what was happening. She saw the secret glances, the smiles one would try to hide from the other when they thought no one was watching. 

Jacob had slowly worked his way back into Sarah's days, spending time with her when Jareth was busy with chores. Often, Jacob would offer to help the women in the house so he could be in Sarah's presence. Her pleasant mood lifted his spirits and he enjoyed being around her. Usually, his mother shooed him away and told him to go finish his own work. He knew she was trying to protect him, but there was no need for it. He was nearly 25 years old and could take care of himself. There was still a tension between Jacob and Jareth but that too was slowly diminishing as the two men began to trust each other.

Being blunt had not worked with Sarah in the past as she had evaded personal questions, so Mrs. Henry thought perhaps another tactic was in order. She watched Jareth go into the barn alone to do chores one afternoon and she sent Thomas to go help him. 

Usually, Thomas didn't bother Jareth. The boy was pleasant enough and normally did not ask uncomfortable questions. But today he'd done nothing but ask them. 

"So how did you meet Sarah again?" Thomas asked as he carried some hay to a stall. 

Jareth groaned softly. How many questions about Sarah was this child going to ask today? "I never told you the first time and I don't feel like explaining it now." Jareth told him, trying to remain calm. 

"Ok, ok, you don't have to be grouchy about it. I was just curious," Thomas told him. He dumped the hay in the stall and then went back for more. 

"Why are you giving them hay?" Jareth asked, putting his hands on his hips. "I will give hay, you will carry buckets and give them water. You know that my shoulder is not yet healed and that I can not lift the buckets. You've helped me before, Thomas, what is different about today?" Jareth demanded. 

Thomas just shrugged. "Why doesn't Sarah do this anymore? Elizabeth said it was her job to feed the animals and I remember seeing her do it alone. Why are you doing it?"

"Because your mother needs help in the house. Abigail is still not well and Sarah has taken over her chores in addition to her own. I'm attempting to lessen her load." Jareth pushed past the boy and made his way to the haystack, grabbing the pitchfork to loosen the hay.

Thomas nodded. "I hope that Abby doesn't die." He frowned. 

Jareth stopped what he was doing and looked at the boy. "She isn't going to die. She's just not feeling well."

"Yes, but last time someone didn't feel well, they died."

Jareth frowned. "Who are you speaking about?"

"Grandpa. He got sick and he just died. I was only 5 when it happened. I miss him. Did you know that he built our house? Him and Papa and Uncle Joseph."

"I'm sorry to hear about your grandfather and I did not realize that you have an uncle or that they built the house."

"Had," Thomas corrected. "He died in the French and Indian war. Papa said he fought bravely. Papa was lucky to make it out alive. He could have died too, but he managed to escape. He still lost part of his leg though. Jacob was only a boy when it happened, but he remembers having to do all the work around the farm while Papa got better."

"I'm sorry to hear about the troubles your family has had and the losses you have suffered."

Thomas kicked at a large piece of hay on the ground. "It's ok."

Jareth felt sorry for the boy. While the Henry family seemed to be a happy, close family, it was now obvious that they'd had their share of hardships as well. 

"Mr. Charles, can I ask you something?"

"I've asked you not to call me that. My name is Jareth."

"Oh yeah, sorry. Jareth, are you in love with Sarah?" 

The sound of a pin dropping could have been heard in the silence, but a pitchfork hitting the ground was heard instead. Jareth looked down to stare at the tool for a moment in surprise, not even realizing that it had slipped from his hand.

He bent to retrieve it and watched his hand shake as he lowered it toward the handle of the pitchfork. 

Thomas continued to speak as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "Papa says that a man knows he in love with a woman if she's the first thing he thinks of when he awakens in the morning and the last thing before he goes to sleep."

Jareth gave a shaky laugh. "While I appreciate the advice of an eight year old, it's not necessary to give it. I'm not in love with Sarah." He turned away abruptly, using the pitchfork to stab the hay before loading it into a small wooden wagon.

Thomas continued his speech as if Jareth had not said a thing. "Papa says that you get weak in the knees when you see her and your heart races in your chest…and…and you get clumsy, too."

Jareth spun at the boy. "Thomas, would you like to eat dinner sometime this evening?" he threatened.

Thomas nodded eagerly. 

"Then finish feeding the animals," Jareth ordered through gritted teeth. 

"Ok," Thomas told him and he went to gather the feed.

* * *

Jareth tried to ignore the feelings stirring within the pit of his stomach. The turkey on his plate didn't look appetizing in the least and he pushed it away. He sat staring at the full plate. He couldn't bring himself to look at Sarah. Each time he did she would smile at him sweetly and the uncomfortable feelings would intensify. 

He finally forced himself to take a few bites of turkey so that no one would notice his lack of an appetite and ask him what was wrong. But good old Mrs. Henry had the eyes of a hawk. 

"Oh, don't tell me that you don't like turkey?" She seemed offended.

"It's delicious," he smiled, lifting a forkful to his mouth. Jareth knew his little act didn't fool her, but Mrs. Henry, thankfully, decided to let it drop. She turned her attention to Sarah and Jacob who were laughing about something. She frowned as she watched them and then went back to eating.

Jareth stole a glance at Sarah. She was busy laughing with Jacob about one of the horses that had leapt over the paddock fence, planning to escape, only to find that he had leapt into a paddock with a higher fence that he couldn't jump. The gray stallion had done it several times and Jacob had had to chase after him and recapture him each instance. He was a valuable stallion with good bloodlines and they couldn't afford to let him get away.

Jareth nearly jumped straight out of his chair when he felt a hand lightly brush his thigh. He quickly gazed at Sarah, realizing that it had been an accident on her part. She was still laughing with Jacob and in her laughter, her hand had brushed against Jareth. Jareth watched them for a moment and feeling a heavy gaze, looked up. 

Mrs. Henry raised her brows at him as she stood and began gathering dinner plates. Her stare made him uneasy. This woman was clever and nothing got past her unnoticed. 

Jareth couldn't believe how he was feeling. Nervous and jumpy like some frightened mortal child he'd taken into his Labyrinth. But any attempt on his part to make the feelings disappear only made them grow stronger. 

He excused himself after dinner, claiming that it had been a long day and he was exhausted. He went upstairs quickly and Sarah bounded after him, concern all over her face. 

"Are you all right? You didn't say very much at dinner. Are you in pain? Is it your shoulder? Are you ill?" she blurted.

The concerned look on her face pained him, but Jareth shook his head. "It has been a long day. I'm exhausted and I need rest. I will be fine in the morning." He looked at her quickly before pushing his door open and slipping inside. 

Sarah frowned, but let him go. He did look tired and she would take his word on it that he would be all right in the morning. She glanced at the door before she went downstairs to help Mrs. Henry and Elizabeth clean up. 

Jareth tossed and turned. No matter what position he moved into, he couldn't get comfortable and he couldn't fall asleep. All he could think about was Sarah and it was driving him mad. He heard her laughter, saw her long hair flowing freely around her. 

He glanced around the room, trying to block out her image, but everything reminded him of her. 

He rolled onto his stomach and buried his face under his pillow. Several hours later, he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Jareth felt her presence before she had even stepped into the room. He turned, his eyes wide as he watched her descend the staircase, her eyes scanning the room, looking for _him_. Her dark hair cascaded down her shoulders and back in long curls. Her midnight blue dress, that matched his coat, clung to the feminine shape of her body. 

And then their eyes met and for a moment everyone else in the room disappeared. She carefully made her way to him, a sweet, shy smile on her face. He could hardly contain himself. He kissed her cheek. 

"You look so beautiful," he told her.

She smiled shyly and gave him a look over. "You don't look half bad yourself.

He smiled warmly and took her into his arms, holding her close to him. 

His eyes slipped closed as he lowered his lips to hers. Her lips were soft and inviting, the warmth of her body, the smell of the perfume she wore, flooded his senses. He shuddered as her tongue traced his lips and she pushed her body closer to him. One of his gloved hands buried itself into her hair, while the other moved along her waist, his thumb stroking the silky fabric of her dress.

A deep laugh caused Jareth to pull his mouth from hers prematurely and he immediately put a protective arm around Sarah. 

"Well, well, well. Isn't this just charming?" A man wearing all black and a mask depicting the twisted face of a goblin stepped forward from the crowd. He scoffed at Jareth and the woman in his arms. 

"You're not welcome here," Jareth told the man immediately. His grip on Sarah tightened. 

"I would have believed that a man with your impeccable good looks and," he sneered, "_stature _could have found a more suitable woman than a _mortal_."

"Whom I choose to court is no one's business but my own. Leave my kingdom. You are not welcome here."

"There's no reason to be harsh, Jareth. Certainly not to family." The man untied his mask at the back of his head and slowly moved it away from his face, revealing mismatched eyes nearly identical to Jareth's. 

"Certainly not to your _father_," the man smiled.

Jareth tensed and he knew that Sarah had taken notice. "I don't have a father. He abandoned me some time ago," Jareth replied sternly.

The man grinned. "Every child has a father and they should do well to listen to him. You'll be throwing your life away for a mere mortal. Don't be foolish enough to make the same mistakes made by another."

"I'm not throwing my life away." Jareth took Sarah's hand into his and began to pull her away. "I won't ask you to leave _my _kingdom again." He started to move away. 

"You always were a bitter disappointment. It seems you are still to this day. Such a pity." 

Jareth turned away from his father, carefully reining his anger and continued to walk. Sarah was rushing to keep up with him. Suddenly, he could no longer feel her hand in his. He heard her call for him and spun to see that she was getting swallowed up by the crowd. His father was moving straight for her. 

"No! Sarah!" He rushed toward her only to be shoved back by the crowd. They were keeping him from her. He had to reach her. His father was almost upon her. "Sarah!" 

Something hit him hard on the back of his head and Jareth slowly slumped toward the ground. Sarah was the last thing he saw before blackness overtook him. 

"Sarah!" he cried softly. With a jolt, Jareth awakened. Sweat lined his brows and his breathing was labored as he sat up. "A dream," he whispered as he recognized his surroundings. "Thank the gods." 

He fell back against the bed with a shuddering sigh and traced his fingers along the pillow cover as imagery lingered in his mind. 

He had not dreamt of his father in such a long time. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but he was still afraid of his father. More importantly, afraid of what his father could do. 

He sighed heavily. Sarah had been in his dream and he had kissed her, had held her close to him as if she were his beloved. His brows furrowed in confusion. 

He sat up and swung his legs over the bed trying to force the unnerving images away. The sun had already risen and he would need to hurry to feed the animals in time. He dressed quickly and rushed from the house, ignoring the strange looks given to him by Mrs. Henry, Elizabeth and Ellie. 

He rushed into the barn to find Sarah dumping water into the buckets. The animals were already munching on their food. She turned when she heard him enter and Jareth felt his heart pound in his chest. He was reminded of his dream…how she had looked descending the stairs. 

Sarah had been ready to start yelling at him the moment he'd entered the barn for leaving her to do this alone, but the look on his face halted her. 

"Jareth, are you okay?" The way he was looking at her was unnerving. He seemed to find his composure a few moments later. 

"I am well," he told her. Though his tone wasn't very convincing.

"You don't look well. You look pale." She put the bucket filled with water down and walked to him. She raised her hand in an attempt to see if he was feverish, but he pulled away. She frowned. "Jareth, what's wrong with you?"

"You have my apologies for oversleeping. What is there left to be done?"

She frowned at how he evaded her question, but replied. "Just a few water buckets left to fill but-" she started and stopped as Jareth dragged the bucket away from her to fill the empty buckets lining the aisle. 

"Jareth, your shoulder-"

He ignored her words and picked up the bucket. He cried out as the weight of the bucket caused pain to tear through his shoulder and arm. He dropped it and the bucket fell to the ground, splashing water everywhere. Frustrated, he kicked it and watched the bucket sail across the barn aisle to land with a crash near the door. 

"Bloody injury! Will it never heal!?" he cried out. Breathing heavily, his eyes focused upon Sarah. 

She looked at him for a moment before walking to the door to pick up the bucket. She rolled it in her hands, and grimacing showed it to Jareth. 

He sighed looking at the large dent he had created in the metal. "Sarah, I'm sorry, my temper…"

"Your temper is going to get us kicked out of here and so are your childish antics. What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I am frustrated. This injury will not heal," he offered lamely.

"It is healing, but not as fast as you want it to. Jareth, it was a serious injury. You nearly _died_." She sighed heavily and looked upset. "Just…go into the house and get something to eat. I'll finish giving the animals water. You've helped enough for one day."

Jareth sighed and lowered his head. Sometimes he forgot how frustrating this all was. Being in the mortal world, Sarah as his only companion, getting captured, being shot. Healing was taking much longer than he was used to. And now the uncomfortable feelings he felt around Sarah only added to his misery and confusion.

Some part of him wanted to protect Sarah. She was a woman, alone in a land probably almost as foreign to her as it was to him. She needed protection, even when she did not wish to acknowledge it. One part of him wanted to abandon her and hurt her. She had destroyed his kingdom and himself and she should pay for her actions. And now different feelings were added to the mix. The incredible nervousness he felt in her presence, the fear that something might happen to her that he couldn't control and confusion as he had never known it before. 

It wasn't bad enough that his kingdom was in ruin, he was trapped in the mortal world with his enemy, that he'd been captured and shot. No. Now he had to start feeling something that was new, unexpected and frightening. Something that threw his world into chaos and he had no idea how to fix it. 

He glanced at Sarah cautiously before leaving the barn. 

* * *

Jareth didn't see Sarah again until dinnertime. He spent the day doing his best to help Jacob do little odds and ends. By dinner, Jareth was both anxious and nervous about seeing Sarah. His feelings were still warring against each other and neither side had yet to win the upper hand. So he spent his day going back and forth between wanting to go to Sarah and apologize, to wanting to argue with her about their situation. 

He sat at the dinner table while Jacob added more wood to the fireplace on the other side of the room. Thomas smiled at Jareth from across the table and, sighing, Jareth gave a nod to the boy. 

"Hey..."

Jareth turned to see that Sarah had appeared by his side. She carried a tray of silverware and plates to set the table with. 

"I haven't seen you all day," she told him. 

"I was helping Jacob." He looked away from her for a moment before cautiously looking into her face. 

Sarah placed the tray down on the table and began to set the plates and silverware out. She smiled. "How did that go?"

"Fine. We repaired the north gate, checked on the goats due to give birth and a few other things."

"Sounds like you were busy."

He nodded. "I was. What did you do today?"

She continued arranging the plates as she spoke. "I dusted and mopped the floors, helped wash the laundry and made the beds. I peeled vegetables for dinner and helped cook. The usual."

He gave her a slight smile. "You were busy, too."

She nodded. "Well, I have to help Mrs. Henry bring out the food."

"All right," he told her and she began to walk away.

"Sarah?" he called softly. 

She turned to face him, the wooden tray, tucked under her arm. 

He glanced at Jacob to make sure that he was far enough away that he couldn't hear what was about to be said. But Jacob was still adding wood to the fire and was talking to his father who sat in a chair in the same room. 

"Sarah, you…that is…"

She stepped closer to him. "Yes?"

"You look lovely today." He whispered. He felt the uncomfortable feelings in his stomach again as she smiled sweetly. 

"You don't look half bad yourself," she told him and left the room.

He smiled to himself for a moment at her words and then froze. 

__

'You look so beautiful,' 

'You don't look half bad yourself.'

His eyes widened and he inhaled sharply. The dream… 

He felt his stomach turn as the food was brought out and Mrs. Henry called everyone to dinner. Thomas said grace, something that Jareth was still getting accustomed to. As Sarah reached to hold his hand and the entire table joined hands, he felt himself tremble. 

Her hand slipped into his and she smiled at him as everyone else bowed their heads in prayer. 

He did his best to smile in return and act as if everything was just fine, but inside he was trembling beyond control.

She released his hand and he realized that grace was over. Everyone was beginning to pass the food around. He piled some meat onto his plate and then found a white porcelain gravy boat and a pair of delicate hands coming into view.

Sarah held the gravy boat just over his plate. "Do you want gravy?" 

"Yes, please." Jareth took the porcelain gravy boat from her and nodded his thanks.

As he went to pour the liquid over the meat on his plate, he lost his grip on the handle. He winced painfully as the gravy boat fell onto his plate spilling hot gravy directly onto his lap. 

"Jareth, are you all right?" Mrs. Henry asked in concern. 

Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and turned to stare.

"My apologies," Jareth told her, his face beginning to turn red from embarrassment and pain.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. It was an accident. Why don't you go clean up in the kitchen?" she suggested.

Jareth nodded and left the table quickly, a trail of gravy dripping behind him on the wood floor. 

Sarah got up from the table immediately and followed him into the kitchen. 

"Jareth, are you all right?" She found him pacing the length of the kitchen.

"Other than burning and embarrassing myself, I'm just fine," he told her sarcastically, through gritted teeth. 

"Don't be embarrassed, it was an accident," she soothed gently.

"Yes, an accident that _everyone_ witnessed." He stopped pacing and ran one gloved hand through his hair. "I don't know what's the matter with me." 

She frowned as she took a dry cloth from its shelf by the wash pan. "Are you sure something isn't wrong? You've been acting a little strange and that wasn't like you to be so clumsy."

Sarah continued to talk to him, while she dipped the cloth in the water, but Jareth didn't hear another word she said.

'_Papa says that a man knows he in love with a woman if she's the first thing he thinks of when he awakens in the morning and the last thing before he goes to sleep.'_

He had thought of Sarah before bed the previous night and he'd awakened with her name on his lips that morning. As he thought about it, Jareth realized that for the past several days, Sarah had constantly been on his mind before bed at night and at other times during the course of a day. 

__

'Papa says that you get weak in the knees when you see her and your heart races in your chest…'

That morning his heart had been racing when he'd seen her as he remembered his dream. His brows furrowed. 

__

'And you get clumsy too.'

How many times had he dropped the hammer while helping Jacob that afternoon? Jacob had brushed it off as he was still healing, but what if that wasn't the case? And what had he just done at the dinner table? He had dropped the gravy boat on his plate, had spilled hot gravy all over himself. 

He shook his head in denial, and he suddenly felt weak. His heart was thundering loudly in his chest. The uncomfortable feelings over the last several days were in full force… his constant thoughts of Sarah…he'd been noticing how beautiful she was more often... 

Breathing harshly, he staggered backwards. 

Sarah sighed. "Jareth, you have to stand still." She chuckled uncertainly. She was nervous enough as it was to be touching him beneath the waist of his pants. In fact, she was trying not to reveal to him how badly she was trembling.

"The gravy will stain your pants if you don't stand still so I can clean some of it." She moved the cloth forward and pressed it against his outer thigh, dabbing at the dark liquid. 

Jareth gripped Sarah's shoulders and pushed her away from him severely. "Stop fussing over me! I'm not a child!" he cried angrily.

Sarah's eyes widened. "I never said you were…I'm only trying to help."

"I don't want your help!" He continued to back away, shaking his head form side to side as he did so. 

"Jareth, what the hell is the matter with you? Why are you acting like this?" Sarah was suddenly frightened.

He shook his head, backing to the door, his hand reaching blindly for the doorknob. 

"Jareth?" she tried one last time. 

"No! I won't let it happen! You're _mortal_!" he spat. He turned the knob and opened the door, rushing from the house as quickly as he could, out into the night. 

Sarah stood motionless, except for the pounding of her heart and her long hair drifting across her face in the breeze from the open door. 

'Sarah? Jareth?" Jacob was at her side in an instant. Having heard the commotion, he rushed into the kitchen. "Sarah, what happened?" Concern was all over his face. "Sarah?" he asked again.

Sarah continued to stare straight forward, not looking at Jacob. "I don't know," she whispered, barely audible. A tear streamed down her face as she gazed out the door and into the darkening night.


	20. Trust and Mistrust

AN: Many thanks to those who continue to review my work. I can't tell you enough how much it means to me. For those who are interested; The UC homepage has been updated. The cast page has been redone and Jacob has been recast. Also there is an additional photo page titled. "The Henry Farm" that has been added. http://www.geocities.com/jareth_sarah/uc/unexpected.html 

As always, thanks to my wonderful beta Scattered Logic. 

Chapter 20: Trust and Mistrust

The earth was already worn from Jareth pacing over it. His mind kept repeating the same things over and over again like a mantra. 

__

'She's **mortal**. _ I can't possibly…No!'_

He shook his head and angrily thrust his fist against a nearby tree in frustration. He was so distraught that he barely felt the pain. 

__

'I'm forgetting who I am here…I'm becoming one of them. Yet…' He glanced down at his gloved hands. 

"What am I without my magic?" he asked aloud. He frowned. "I'm as helpless as a mortal…" The information was disturbing and with a heavy sigh, Jareth leaned against the oak tree. His shoulder immediately protested, but he ignored it. 

"Why am I here?" he asked no one in particular. "Why was I punished like this? As if ruling the goblins wasn't disgraceful enough." His eyes narrowed. "I was defeated, my kingdom destroyed and I have feelings for the one responsible for it all. What is wrong with this situation?" He glanced up at the clear sky with its twinkling stars. "Is this someone's idea of a joke?"

"Jareth?"

Jareth pushed himself away from the tree quickly, standing his full height and cursing in Goblin when he saw Jacob come into view with a copper and glass lantern in his hands. Jacob was the last person he wanted to see right now.

Jacob held up the lantern when he saw Jareth. The pale light from the flame danced across Jareth's fine features. 

"There you are. You gave Sarah quite a scare. She's very upset."

"Good for her," Jareth spat. 

Jacob shook his head, attempting to keep his expression neutral. "It's obviously never happened to you before, has it?"

"What?" Jareth asked, brows drawn low over his eyes. 

"I thought so. I believe I know what your problem is." 

"No, you don't," Jareth told him bitterly. "How could you possibly know?"

"You're smitten with Sarah and your feelings are frightening you," Jacob revealed. 

"How dare you presume-" Jareth started furiously.

Jacob laughed though his expression was not one of amusement.

Jareth shot him a withering look.

"Quoting you, '_I won't let it happen_.' I'm not quite sure what the mortal part meant, but from the way you're acting, I'd say that you have it for Sarah quite bad." Jacob smiled at Jareth's uncomfortable look. "Jareth, you don't have to keep up this façade with me. I'm not stupid. I'm a man and I know what it's like to be smitten with a beautiful woman."

"I'm not-" Jareth snarled.

"You are," Jacob insisted, "and there is nothing wrong with that. Sarah's smart and sweet, a little outspoken at times but very intelligent not to mention very beautiful. What man wouldn't be infatuated with her?" Jacob finished, his tone slightly cold. 

"Are you admitting that you find Sarah attractive?" Jareth asked, eyes narrowed. 

"How can I deny her beauty? She's lovely in every way," Jacob told him truthfully.

"No, she isn't. She can be cruel," Jareth warned. 

"I haven't seen that side of her, but perhaps _you_ have. Was she cruel to you, hmm? Perhaps you deserved it if she was. Maybe you could enlighten me?" Jacob asked, his tone harsh.

"No," Jareth told him flatly. "My past with Sarah is none of your business."

"Fine, I respect that, but let me tell you something." Jacob looked into Jareth's eyes as he stepped closer. "Sarah is an incredible woman and women like her don't come around very often. In fact they are a rare breed."

"You speak as if from experience," Jareth said, his tone suddenly cool.

"I _do_ speak from experience."

Jareth folded his arms over his chest. "Explain."

Jacob walked to a nearby rock and placed the lantern down as he began to speak. "Marguerite Sampson. Beautiful, intelligent, sweet. The perfect woman in every way and she and I were extremely good friends. We grew up together. Went to school, saw each other in church every Sunday."

Jareth's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Then why are you not with her? Where is she?"

"I let her slip away from me. I loved her and I didn't tell her. I was preparing to. I had not seen her in a few days so I went to visit her at her home to finally admit what I felt. I was nervous as hell. I was afraid that she would reject me and I'd lose the friendship I shared with her."

"And?" Jareth asked impatiently.

"I arrived at her house only to learn that she had left Concord with her family. Her father is a shoemaker and because we have 3 others in the area, he went elsewhere to make business. Marguerite moved south and I never saw her again." Jacob looked away.

Jareth's expression softened slightly. 

"She wrote me once to tell me that she had married a gentleman and they were expecting their first child." Jacob gazed at Jareth. "It was the most horrible and wonderful letter I ever received."

Jareth frowned. "I don't understand."

"I loved her and I wished that I had been the one to marry her, but she was happy where she was. Very happy and I would never take that away from her. It pleased me and pained me at the same time to learn of her joy."

"What does this have to do with Sarah and myself?" Jareth asked impatiently.

Jacob sighed. "I'm trying to tell you that you shouldn't take so long with discovering whatever feelings you might have for Sarah. She cares for you. That much is obvious with how she looks at you and speaks to you." Jacob's tone was bitter.

Jacob looked away for a moment, his gaze to the stars as he sighed and returned his glance to Jareth. "Other than concern, I do not know what she feels. Women are strange creatures. They can be very open but will close themselves to the world at the most inopportune times. Do you know of Sarah's past? She's never spoken of it with me."

Jareth shook his head. "I know that her mother abandoned her when she was younger and Sarah took it very hard. It happened before we…met."

"Her mother abandoned her and you had the insensitivity to rush away from her when she was trying to help you in the kitchen?" Jacob seemed furious.

"Is that what she told you?"

Jacob shook his head. "She wouldn't tell me anything. She only kept staring out the door, probably hoping that you would walk back into the house and apologize. Even after I attempted to comfort her."

Jareth's eyes narrowed. 

"You hurt her, Jareth. She was attempting to help you and you tore off out of the house like a wild animal. You've confused her and you've hurt her. Well done."

Jareth could feel his blood beginning to boil. "I did not intentionally hurt her, if that is what you suggest. I am very unsure of things. I need time. Time that would be better spent away from her."

Jacob stepped closer to Jareth. "You're angry with yourself for feeling something for her. You think you're invincible and that it can't happen to you. But no matter how tough you act, you have feelings just like the rest of us. Feelings that if they are shut out and denied for too long, could do irreparable damage. You shouldn't rush into things, but you should not delay either. She won't wait for you forever."

Jareth gave Jacob a suspicious glance. "We have never gotten along and it's obvious that you care for Sarah. Why are you attempting to help me?"

"Because Sarah cares for _you _and I want to see her happy. And since she can't be happy with _me_, she might as well be with someone she cares about." Jacob looked away. 

Jareth's brows lowered and his eyes narrowed. "You asked her to court you, didn't you?" He stepped closer and suddenly grabbed Jacob by the collar of his shirt. Jareth pushed him backward, pinning him against the tree.

"Yes, I did ask her." Jacob's voice dripped with contempt. "You had just admitted that you were not her father. The perfect opportunity for me to find out if I had any chance with her, before it was too late. I had a feeling that she would reject me and I was right…she did. Either way, _you_ win."

"This has nothing to do with winning or losing," Jareth snarled. 

Jacob snickered. "Doesn't it? It's obvious that being in charge is what you crave the most. And you'll have the upper hand no matter who you hurt to retain it. Sarah, myself…my sister."

Jareth's eyes widened. 

"Oh, don't believe for a moment that I'm naïve. I know all about what you did to Elizabeth. You enjoyed hurting her so that you could keep Sarah by your side and I don't doubt you will stop at nothing to keep her there. You once claimed that Sarah was _yours_. You obviously were not lying."

"I never lie," Jareth admitted. He pushed Jacob hard against the tree once again before releasing him. 

Jacob coughed and pulled at his collar. "Since you've already claimed her, you should follow though and help her. You owe her that much."

"What?" 

"I probably don't need to remind you that Sarah is alone. Her father is far away from her and you appear to be the only person she has and the only person she _wants_." The disdain was evident in his voice.

"She won't confide in my family. After what happened with your deception, the relationship that my mother and Sarah shared has shattered so that it's no longer recognizable. While the two talk, Sarah won't answer personal questions. My mother says she stiffens up and either finds a way to leave the room or change the conversation."

Jareth put his hands on his slender hips. "We all know how assertive your mother can be at times. Perhaps Sarah feels uncomfortable or perhaps she simply doesn't wish to talk about her past. I certainly can't blame her. We all have secrets we wish to hide. Besides, your mother tends to dig too deeply."

"While that very well may be true, I think there is something more."

"What more could there be?" Jareth asked irritably.

"I believe Sarah doesn't speak of her past because she's afraid to. Confiding in someone means trusting and she seems to have a difficult time with that. She's friendly and speaks to everyone in the house, but she won't talk to them about anything personal. She won't trust anyone completely. All my attempts to get close to her have failed."

Jareth crossed his arms over his chest and tilting his head, gazed at Jacob in the dim light. His glance was insolent. "And what do you want me to do? Do you expect me to figure out my feelings in the span of a heartbeat, help Sarah get over her fear in just a few minutes and then everyone will live happily ever after? This is not a child's fairytale. There are complications that neither you nor Sarah are aware of."

Jacob stepped closer, staring directly into Jareth's eyes. "There are always complications, Jareth. They differ from person to person. Life wouldn't be as enjoyable if everything was easy. We need harsh reality to make us recognize the good in our lives."

Jareth snorted. "Good? I hardly see much good in my life."

Jacob looked disgusted. "Perhaps you should open your eyes and look more closely around you. Before your good changes her mind and decides to walk away. And if she does that, I will welcome her with open arms."

Jareth opened his mouth to make a retort remark but Jacob had grabbed the lantern and was walking away, abruptly ending the conversation. It wasn't until Jareth was alone that he realized that the good Jacob spoke of… was Sarah.

* * *

Several days passed and things in the Henry house were tense. Jareth ignored everyone and barely ate as he battled himself over his feelings. Sleep was a luxury that evaded him and he spent countless nights tossing and turning. Sometimes he left the house to walk outside with the hope of clearing his mind. 

Though he stayed away from everyone, he kept a close watch on Sarah. She seemed depressed and he fought whether or not he should do something. Unfortunately, his stubborn side won and he continued to keep his distance. 

* * *

One day in particular was different from the others. Sarah's depression seemed to double and she, too, began to avoid anyone who crossed her path. 

Jareth watched her from the porch as she sat out in the yard. It was a beautiful day but she seemed to take little notice. Jareth watched as Jacob attempted to comfort her and a bout of jealousy swept through Jareth fiercely.

"You really do enjoy hurting that girl, don't you?" came an angry voice.

Jareth jumped and then spun to see Mrs. Henry dressed in an apron, hands on her hips in the doorway. 

"I don't mean to hurt her," he told her, his voice low.

"Really? You sure could have fooled me. Ignoring her like you are. As if ignoring the rest of us wasn't bad enough. You're ignoring her and she needs you. Especially today."

"What's different about today?" Jareth asked, eyes narrowed.

Mrs. Henry shook her head in disgust. "I knew that you would forget."

"Forget what?"

Mrs. Henry took the broom standing nearby on the porch and smacked Jareth with it. 

Jareth drew away from her, his hand stinging from the contact of the handle and his eyes wide at her for striking him. 

"You're a horrible man! It's the girl's birthday! She has no family; no one but you and you don't even care! I don't know what she sees in you!"

"Her birthday…?" Jareth was suddenly reminded of his discussion with Sarah about mortal birthdays. "What is today's date?"

"It's June 4th."

Jareth cursed in Goblin and ignored the strange look given to him by Mrs. Henry. He pushed past her and into the house, leaving Mrs. Henry alone on the porch.

* * *

Jacob had finally left her alone and Sarah sat by the small pond to the west on the front lawn of the Henry farm. She sat with her legs folded beneath her and gazed at her reflection. 

What a wonderful 18th birthday this was turning out to be. Other people her age were taken out to dinner or the movies or if a friend had a car, a trip to a club was in order. But not her. She wondered what her parents were doing today. Did they even realize that she was missing? Or did going back in time make it so they were not even born yet?

She suddenly thought of Toby and how last year the three-year-old had drawn her a picture. It consisted of blue crayon for the sky and a scribbled yellow circle for a sun. He had told her he'd made it himself. When Sarah asked him why he had drawn the sun, he proudly told her it had been raining and he missed the sun just like he missed her when she was at school all day.

Before she could stop herself, she began to cry, her hand covering her face as the tears began to stream down her cheeks. God, how she missed Toby. 

"Sarah?"

She stopped crying at the concerned voice and turned to see that a horse and a buggy had pulled up behind her. She was so busy wallowing in her misery that she had not heard it approach. The horse and buggy were blurry due to her tear filled eyes. Slowly, her eyes focused on the driver and her eyes widened when she saw Jareth holding the reins in his leather encased hands. Glancing at the horse quickly, she realized that he had hitched Dan to the buggy. 

The sight of her tears disturbed Jareth and it was obvious by the expression on his face.

Sarah got to her feet and backed away from the buggy, wiping her tears viciously with the sleeve of her dress. "Please just leave me alone. I don't want company."

"I require your company and I won't take no for an answer," he told her gently but firmly. 

"Oh, you think that you can ignore me for a few days and then just like that," she snapped her fingers, "step back into my life?" She was breathing heavily.

"I didn't ignore you. It was my turn to do some thinking. It's your _birthday_, Sarah. Let's not spoil the day by arguing, hmm?" He tilted his head and gazed into her eyes.

Her eyes widened in surprise at his words and then again when he offered her his hand. She watched it hover in midair for several moments before she took it into her own. 

Jareth carefully pulled her up to sit beside him on the seat of the buggy. He watched as she glanced down in between them, her brows drawn together in confusion at the sight of a wicker basket, its contents hidden by a blue cloth.

"What's this?" she asked.

Jareth smiled warmly. "Your birthday lunch. We're having a picnic." He gathered the reins in his hands and dropped them lightly against Dan's back. "Forward," he commanded. 

Dan began to walk and with another light tap of the reins on his back, the gelding moved into a trot. 

"Since when did you learn to drive a buggy?" Sarah asked, pushing her hair back from her face due to the sudden breeze. 

Jareth gave her a proud smile. "I taught myself."

"How in the world did you do that?"

"The last several days I have had a lot of time to myself," Jareth told her. " I was curious to learn if Dan could drive the buggy and each night while everyone was eating, I put the harness on him and got used to handling him on the ground. This is the first time I've taken him out hitched to the buggy. He's doing splendidly." He smiled. 

Sarah found herself smiling in return as she glanced from Jareth to the bay gelding and back to Jareth again. "He seems really happy to be outside. He's holding his tail and his head up high and picking up his feet."

Jareth nodded and attempted to ignore the feelings growing within him at the sight of Sarah's smile. "His spirit returned when I began to practice with him. He's quite a lovely mover."

Sarah smiled broadly. "You're really attached to him, aren't you? I would never have thought that could have happened."

Jareth grinned. "That's because you don't know much about me. But yes, I am attached to him. I've grown quite a soft spot for this horse." 

"He seems to feel the same way about you." She smiled. 

They rode for a quite a while and then Jareth turned Dan down a lightly traveled path. 

"Where are we going?" Sarah felt like a child again, going on some family vacation into the unknown. 

"It's a surprise. Somewhere I found while out exploring a few nights ago," Jareth grinned.

Sarah's question was answered completely when a beautiful waterfall came into view. 

"Ah, here we are." Jareth smiled as he pulled Dan to a halt. 

Sarah suddenly looked panicked and Jareth frowned. "What is it?" he asked. 

She shook her head as images of blood, as sounds of gunshots and of howling filled her mind. Images of Jareth slumped against a rock, unconscious. "No! Please…"

Jareth looked concerned. What was the matter with her? "Sarah, what's wrong?"

"We can't stay here please… Please, turn the buggy around." She buried her face into her hands in an attempt to make the images go away.

Jareth realized that she was afraid and immediately he turned Dan and brought them back onto the path. 

Sarah's breathing and heartbeat finally slowed as the imagery faded and green trees and lush woods filled her vision. "How could you have brought us there?" she asked, her voice cracking. 

"How could I not? It's a lovely place for lunch." He was confused by her reaction.

"No…no, it's not." Sarah told him, shaking her head. "Don't you remember what happened there?"

Jareth shook his head.

"Jareth, that's where we stayed the night that you were shot. You forced me to take the bullet out…there was so much blood…" Her hand came to rest over her mouth and tears filled her eyes as she glanced up at him. "I thought you were going to die…How can you not remember?"

Jareth swallowed. "Sarah, I remember very little about what happened after I got shot. The iron was strong and it clouded my memory. I don't remember much."

"Well, I remember enough for the both of us." She wrapped her arms around herself as if she were cold. 

Jareth noticed that she was shaking and lifting one hand from the reins he lightly touched her face. A tear streamed down her cheek and he followed its path with his thumb, wiping it away. 

Sarah closed her eyes at the touch and then pulled away from him. 

Jareth saw that she was not comfortable with him. He returned his hands to the reins and the rest of the ride was in silence.

* * *

Jareth spread the blanket by the small pond they had discovered on the way back toward the farm. A stop by a stream to eat was abandoned when they were attacked by a swarm of mosquitoes. A few resided by the pond, but not nearly as many as in the woods. 

The tension grew thick as the two ate in a growing silence. 

Jareth noticed that Sarah seemed lost in thought and she had barely eaten a thing. 

"Do you not like the sandwich?" he asked.

"It's very good," she told him. 

"If it's so good, then why aren't you eating it? Did I make it incorrectly?"

Sarah's eyes widened. "You made it? I would have thought that Mrs. Henry did."

He shook his head. "I made it. It was not difficult to put chicken into bread." 

She nodded though very unenthusiastically. "I'm sorry, Jareth. I'm not very hungry and I'm not good company today."

Jareth watched her carefully. The sandwich was in her hands, which rested on her lap. Two or three small bites were taken from it. She was looking out over the pond, her mind obviously elsewhere.

"You are thinking of your family," he told her softly. 

Her eyes met his and she nodded slowly. "How did you know that?"

"Because I know the look upon your face. I believe I have the same expression on my face when I think of home." 

Sarah frowned. "A home that I destroyed." She lowered her head.

"Homes can be rebuilt. Families can not." Jareth wondered when he had become so forgiving. "Your brother must be a few years old now," he added softly. Visions of a babe bouncing in his lap filled his mind. 

Sarah nodded and a slight smile tugged at her lips as she thought of the blond little boy running around the house, getting into all kinds of mischief and begging for more stories. Her eyes filled with tears. "He'll be 4 in August."

"You miss him, don't you?" Jareth asked carefully.

Sarah bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, I miss him a lot."

Jareth stretched out on the blanket. "What is he like?"

Sarah wiped at her eyes. "Like? Um…He's really smart. He knows what's going on around him and he remembers things really well." Sarah smiled slightly. "He always makes me smile when he tells his mother not to yell at me."

"_His_ mother? Don't you think of her as a mother?"

Sarah shook her head. "Definitely not. I tried to at first and Karen just took advantage of me."

"Karen? Is that your stepmother's name?"

Sarah nodded. 

"Why do you not get along?"

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know. I tried to get along with her. I really tried. I did what she asked of me, but it was never enough." Sarah lowered her head. "It's because I'm not her child."

"Why do you say that?" Jareth asked softly.

"Because why else wouldn't she love me and accept me as she does Toby? She doesn't like the idea of raising another woman's child and she makes it obvious. She makes things impossible for me and when I am able to accomplish what she demands of me, she finds a way to see that I fail regardless." Sarah's brows lowered. "She wanted me to go out, to date and do things with other people instead of staying home all the time. She once told me that a girl my age should do those sorts of things."

"And what happened?"

"I started going out. I joined the drama club and I even met someone who became a boyfriend. But then my going out was cutting into her time. She had no one to watch Toby so she fought with me about it. She even tried to convince my dad to make me quit. She told me she wouldn't pick me up after practice and I had to take the late bus. She loves to make everything impossible for me."

"She seems as if she is a tough woman to please," Jareth observed. 

Sarah snorted. "I don't know what my father ever saw in her."

"And what of your real mother? Where is she?"

Sarah froze and then hesitantly said, "Let's just drop this. It's my birthday and I don't want to talk about this sort of thing, okay?"

Jareth regarded her cautiously. "If we don't talk about it, it's going to continue to eat away at you."

"It's not eating away at me," she told him confidently. 

Jareth looked into her eyes. "Oh, really? And that's why you have been haunted by nightmares since you were a child?"

"Jareth, please," she pleaded. "I don't want to talk about this. I…I _hate _my mother for what she did to me. She doesn't deserve to be talked about."

Jareth's brows rose. "You hate her?"

"Jareth…"

"Sarah, I can't help you fight your demons unless you let me."

"I don't want you to help me!" she shouted. 

"Why not?"

"Because I'll tell you and you might leave me….just like she did. I trusted her and she let me down. How do I know that you won't do the same?" Tears filled her eyes. 

Jareth shifted closer to her. "I promise that I won't leave you, unless you want me to."

"But you did leave me for a few days. I tried to help you and you walked away from me. Or rather you ran, and left me in the kitchen wondering what I'd done wrong."

Jareth sighed. "Sarah, you didn't do anything wrong. I needed to think. Just as you had to do. I'm here now, doesn't that qualify?"

"I guess…"

Jareth could see her will to fight him was failing her. "Your mother left you?"

Sarah nodded numbly. 

"Tell me what happened," he said softly. 

Sarah looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "She…had an affair." 

Jareth gave her a confused look. "I don't know what that means, Sarah."

"She left my dad to be with someone else. She slept with another man while she was still married to my father," she said through gritted teeth.

Jareth nodded, suddenly understanding. " She was unfaithful. I'm sorry," Jareth offered.

"Yeah, so am I. But she obviously wasn't," she fumed.

"Explain."

Sarah sighed, obviously not happy to be talking about this, but she relented. "She got a call from her producer about a show she might be able to audition for. A show was a big thing for my mom. She'd been doing plays mainly and while she was fairly big in New York productions, she wasn't very well known elsewhere. She wanted more exposure and she got it," Sarah told Jareth bitterly. 

She sighed and continued, "She started taking long trips away from home. Trip to LA here, a trip to Seattle or where ever there. I started seeing less and less of my mom. My dad was okay with that and he did the best he could to raise me. He told me my mother was going to make our lives better. She'd be making more money, which would be better for us all in the long run. He didn't know how wrong he was then."

A tear streamed down her cheek. "It all happened so quickly. My dad was upset and he kept refusing to tell me what it was. I was 8 at the time and smart enough to know when something was really wrong. I came home from school one day to find my mom was home, but it wasn't a happy occasion. She and my father were fighting and my mom was packing her clothes. She walked out and that was the last I saw of her for a year."

Jareth watched her carefully and wondered how a parent could do such a thing to their child. Sarah's mother was obviously a very selfish person.

"My dad was a mess. I often spent time at my grandparents place while he got over whatever he felt. He and my mother got a divorce but that and the fact that my mother had betrayed him didn't keep him from trying to tell me that my mother still loved me and she always would."

"My dad put on the TV one day and there was my mom doing a guest appearance on a show. I was so excited and I think it really hurt my dad to see me get into acting, wanting to be like my mother. I saw her occasionally in person for visits, but not very often. Things were okay for a little while but when I was 10, my father introduced me to Karen. He had met her at work. I accepted her as a friend and didn't think anything of my father spending time with her. When I was 13, they dropped the bomb."

"Dropped the bomb?" Jareth asked in confusion. 

Sarah nodded, her eyes glazing with tears. "They let out a big secret. Something that shocked me and I had no say in what they were going to do. They were getting married and Karen was pregnant. Things became strained. I began to rebel when Karen became my stepmother and she thought she could order me around like I was her little slave. When Toby was born, things got worse. I withdrew into myself and into fantasy. I let myself believe that I hated Karen and Toby, when I didn't."

"That is when you wished the babe to me?"

Sarah nodded, feeling sick to her stomach. "I never meant to wish him away…I really do love him…" She hiccupped, fighting back her tears. 

Jareth fought the urge to comfort her.

"After I came back from the Labyrinth, I took all of my mom's pictures down. My dad had told me a few days earlier what really happened, but I had tried to deny it. I hadn't seen her in a year and a half and she had stopped calling and I recognized that it was time to let her go. She wasn't coming back. Some part of me still wanted to be an actress and I kept on with it. Karen, of course, hated that. The day you came to ask for my help, she insulted me and my mother and like a fool, I stuck up for her."

"It appears that you don't really hate her, just that you can't forgive her," Jareth told her. 

Sarah's eyes flashed with sudden anger. "I do hate her! She left me and she never came back. What mother does that to their child?"

"I don't agree with what your mother did." Jareth sighed. "In fact, I understand your feelings completely."

"How can you?"

Jareth looked into her eyes cautiously. "Because my father did it to me."

Sarah's jaw dropped. "Your father left you?"

Jareth nodded. 

Sarah shifted on the blanket, wiping the tears from her eyes. "What happened?"

Jareth put up his hand and shook his head. "My past can wait for another day."

"No. You told me that once before. I want to know what happened. I told you what happened to me."

"Sarah, I don't think telling you is going to help. It might push you away."

"It won't push me away."

"You say that now…"

"Jareth, I told you about what happened to me. Aren't we supposed to be friends? Friends tell each other things. It's obviously something that bothers you, tell me."

Jareth smirked. "If I had said that to you it would not have worked. Are you sure you wish to hear this?" He suddenly seemed hesitant.

Sarah looked into his eyes. "How can we help each other if we don't know what demons the other is fighting?"

Jareth nodded. "My childhood was not a happy one. It was confusing and it got worse as I got older. So you understand things more easily, my grandfather ruled a kingdom to the west. A beautiful land. He was a well respected man, but shocked the Underground when he took a mortal as his bride."

Sarah settled closer to Jareth, suddenly interested. 

"My grandmother was said to be a fine ruler beside my grandfather, and though his subjects accepted her, the rest of the Underground did not. They thought that my grandfather was weak and corrupted for taking a mortal as his wife. They thought him unfit to rule his kingdom and they banished him to a place full of wild magic. The Labyrinth."

"That's terrible!" Sarah told him. 

"Indeed, it was terrible. But my grandfather and grandmother made the best of things." Jareth's glance was far away. "They were said to be very much in love. My grandmother bore a son. Half Fae, half human. But things grew unexpectedly strained as he matured. He rebelled against his parents. He hated his mortal half and sought a way to leave the Labyrinth so he could join the other Fae. But nothing he did would allow him to leave what would one day be his kingdom."

Jareth looked down at his hands in his lap, his expression one of loss. "My grandmother died unexpectedly one day. It was later learned that she was poisoned though the culprit was never found. My grandfather was devastated and he died two years later. Some claim it was due to a broken heart. He loved my grandmother with a passion that not many Fae possess. Their son took over as Goblin King and he took a wife several years later. A Fae woman who bore him a child with eyes like his own."

Sarah's eyes widened. "You."

Jareth nodded and looked into her eyes.

Sarah started to put things together. "So that's how you're able to survive with all the iron here. You're a quarter human."

Jareth nodded again. "Yes, I am. While iron is deadly to me, I have a greater chance of surviving is effects than a full blooded Fae would. I was raised to hate mortals," Jareth continued. 

"I was told that when I came of age, I would join my father in slaughtering them. Many Fae believe that mankind was the reason for our exile. Why our ancestors left the Aboveworld and made a home in the Underground. A place that took countless centuries to tame. Most Fae hate mankind and my father became one of them." Jareth lowered his head. 

"I grew up not knowing what I should feel. My father taught me to hate, while my grandfather taught me to love."

Sarah's brows furrowed. "I don't understand. I thought you said that your grandfather died?"

Jareth nodded and looked into Sarah's eyes. "He did, but his words did not. I found a journal of his hidden in a secret place within the castle. I kept it from my father after he destroyed the rose garden and read about the life my grandfather and grandmother led whenever I was alone."

Jareth looked away. "When mortals wished away children, my grandfather was merciful to them. He taught them valuable lessons while my father taught them to fear the Fae. My father made mortals run the Labyrinth and then slaughtered them as if they were animals. The children were turned into goblins. When the Seelie Court learned of his doings, they agreed to allow my father to claim my grandfather's old kingdom. He had proved himself to them and I would join him just as soon as I proved myself."

Sarah was almost afraid to ask. "What did that entail?" 

"Killing a mortal as they ran the Labyrinth in the year I came of age."

Sarah suddenly felt sick, her heart was pounding in her chest. "And did you?"

He let out in a hurried breath. "My father ordered me to as the girl stood trembling in front of us." He looked away. "She could not have been more than 12 years old and I was to drive a blade through her heart." Jareth lowered his head, fighting memories. 

Sarah inhaled and then exhaled deeply.

"And I couldn't do it. I let her go. I yelled at her to run, to hide." He let out a shuddering breath. "My father struck me down and denied me as his son right then and there in front of those who had gathered to witness the event. He killed the girl and he and my mother left me to rule the Labyrinth alone without a further word." 

"Oh, my god…Jareth…" Sarah's hand flew up to cover her mouth, her heart pounding in her chest. Her troubled childhood paled in comparison to his.

"I hated mortals after that. I hated that mortal blood coursed my veins along with the Fae blood. I never killed, but I wanted to. Each mortal that ran my Labyrinth was hated with a passion. They reminded me of why I was alone. They disgusted me with the way they threw themselves at me, looking for their happily ever after with a King whom they didn't even know. I blamed them for my father and mother leaving me, but the older I got, the more I realized that it wasn't their fault. I blamed myself." 

Sarah shook her head and reached out to touch his uninjured shoulder. Her heart was pounding madly in her chest. "But it wasn't your fault! Your father made that decision because of his own biased beliefs."

"I know…but it took me centuries to realize that," he admitted softly.

Sarah frowned and her eyes filled with tears. "And a _mortal_ defeated you…and destroyed your kingdom. Oh, god, Jareth…I'm so sorry."

"What's done is done."

"I'm still sorry…" Her lower lip trembled. "It must have been difficult for you ask for my help. You must not have been happy to see me again." She lowered her head.

"I won't lie to you, Sarah. I wasn't. I was prepared to do whatever was necessary to restore my kingdom, including abducting you if need be." He sighed, suddenly weary. "I even planned to seek revenge against you," he told her honestly.

Sarah's eyes widened. Revenge? She looked down at her hand on his shoulder and pulled it away as if burned.

Jareth didn't notice as he stared out over the pond. "But the time for that has come and gone. I no longer wish revenge upon you."

"I don't believe you!" Sarah cried out.

Jareth's brows rose at her outburst. 

"That's why you've wanted to be my friend! So you could get close to me, so I'd show you what made me vulnerable and you could finish me off. Isn't that right?"

Jareth shook his head. "No, I offered my friendship to you honestly. The time for revenge has passed. I no longer wish to hurt you, " he admitted sincerely. 

"I don't believe you!" Sarah got to her feet and Jareth glanced up at her wide-eyed. 

"You're lying! You don't care about me! I'm probably just another stupid mortal who's letting herself…" She cut off the sentence before she revealed too much and glared at him with an expression that contained anger and hurt. 

"You're using me, just like I was afraid you would. I'm a pawn on your game board, just as I was 3 years ago. I'm…retribution…" she choked. Tears clouded her eyes, but Sarah refused to let them fall. She refused to let him see that he'd hurt her once again. 

Grabbing her skirt into her hands she spat, "You can go to hell!"

Jareth's heart was pounding fiercely. How had things suddenly turned in this direction?

Sarah rushed off into the woods before Jareth could stop her. "Sarah! Sarah, please!" he called after her. She wasn't listening and kept running without looking back. She pushed past the branches that reached at her and disappeared into the leafy foliage. 

Jareth got to his feet unsteadily and he rushed after her only to discover that he couldn't find her. "Sarah! I didn't lie to you! I don't want revenge! Not anymore!" he cried out. But the sounds of the woods were his only reply. He ran to Dan and jumped into the seat of the cart. He ordered the horse to move and began to search for Sarah feverishly.

Minutes quickly turned into hours and Jareth couldn't find her. Clouds rolled in to hide the sun and it grew dark, threatening to rain. Jareth turned Dan towards the farm, hoping that perhaps Sarah had returned there. 

He panicked when he found out that she wasn't. 

"What have you done to her now? Hurt her again?" Jacob cried out at him. 

"There was a misunderstanding, she wouldn't let me explain," Jareth said as Jacob saddled a horse in the barn. "Let me go with you."

"No, you've done enough for one day." Jacob led the horse from the barn and mounted it before galloping off toward the woods at break neck speed. In the distance, angry thunder rumbled.

* * *

Jareth paced in the kitchen. 

"Please stop that. You're making me dizzy," Mrs. Henry told him. 

"I can't help it," Jareth replied. 

"What did you do to her? How did you manage to spoil a picnic? I thought you loved her?" Mrs. Henry said bluntly. 

Jareth spun to face her, his eyes wide as saucers. "What did you say?"

"The way the two of you were looking at each other. I thought you cared about her, perhaps even loved her? Why are you with her if you don't care for her?"

"I do care for her…," he admitted shakily

"Well, you have a strange way of showing it."

Jareth turned back to the window hoping to end the conversation. It was pouring outside, the rain coming down so hard that visibility was very poor. It was growing later and was getting darker. If Sarah wasn't all right, he was never going to forgive himself. 

Moments later, he heard the sound of hooves and looked up to see Jacob galloping his horse into the yard. He rode to the porch and Jareth felt some relief when he saw Sarah cradled in his arms. But the relief quickly became jealousy when he saw Jacob pull her closer and as Sarah accepted that embrace. 

Jacob entered the house and pushed past Jareth as if he wasn't even there. "Mama, I need blankets for her and a clean dress. She's soaked to the bone."

Mrs. Henry nodded and dropped what she was doing to help. 

Jareth moved toward Sarah. "Sarah, are you all right?"

Her response was to bury her face into Jacob's chest, ignoring Jareth all together.

Jareth felt his heart constrict and watched as Jacob carried Sarah up the stairs to her room. Mrs. Henry went inside with blankets and a dress, shooed Jacob out and closed the door. 

Jacob glared angrily at Jareth but the two men did not speak. Jacob went to change his own wet clothes and then returned to the hall. He and Jareth waited outside the room in silence. 

Mrs. Henry finally opened the door much later, prompting both men to rush at the door. "She wants to see you, _Jacob_," she told him and then moved down the stairs. 

"And what of me?" Jareth called after her, but she was already out of sight.

"Leave Sarah alone!" Jacob yelled at him. "Don't you understand that she doesn't want anything more to do with you? You've _lost_!"

"No! It was a misunderstanding, it can be resolved!" Jareth shouted back.

Jacob moved closer to Jareth. "Well, she doesn't want to resolve it."

Jareth's brows lowered and he attempted to step past Jacob. 

Jacob grabbed the collar of Jareth's shirt and pushed him hard. Jareth stumbled backwards, falling onto his bottom on the floor. He got to his feet and challenged the younger man. 

"I'd rather not hit you, but if you try to enter that room, you give me no other choice!" Jacob warned as he balled his hands into fists. 

Jareth's jaw dropped and he didn't know what to say or do. He couldn't beat this man in a fistfight. Jacob was younger, did a great deal of hard labor and he wasn't injured. Astonishingly, Jareth backed away, admitting defeat. 

Jacob turned from him and went to Sarah, closing the door to her room firmly behind him. 

Jareth angrily slammed a wall with his fist, wincing as pain shot though his hand and arm. He attempted to ignore it and leaned against the wall. He tried to hold up a cool, calm façade, but it was slipping. Slowly he slid down the wall, anguish gripping his weary heart.


	21. Grief and Guilt

Special thanks to my wonderful beta, Scattered Logic

Chapter 21: Grief and Guilt

The next morning Jareth awakened and got dressed, hoping that he could convince Sarah that she had misunderstood his words. He had feared that the truth might hurt her and that fear had become reality. He headed to the barn in search of her, only to discover that she wasn't there and the animals had already been fed. 

He entered the kitchen from the back door and found her hard at work with Mrs. Henry, Elizabeth, Abby and Ellie. 

"Abby, it's good to see that you are feeling better," he told the girl. 

She smiled. "Thank you."

He made his way over to Sarah at the table where she worked preparing the dough for the biscuits. He was well aware of Mrs. Henry's eyes on him. 

"I don't want to talk to you," Sarah told him, not even turning to look at him. 

"Not even to let me explain?" he asked quietly.

"There's no explaining to do, now please, just leave me alone." Her voice was firm and Jareth didn't want to push her. She'd obviously made up her mind and he wasn't about to cause a scene in front of the rest of the household. 

He nodded, more to himself. "Very well. As you wish."

It was only when he began to walk away that Sarah allowed herself to look at him. She'd expected him to be more demanding, yet he'd been quite the opposite. She shook her head, tried to ignore her pounding heart, and went back to what she was doing.

* * *

Two days passed in a hazy blur. Tension was still lingering between Jareth and Sarah with no end in sight. Neither ate properly or slept and that bothered both Mrs. Henry and Jacob. But soon another kind of tension was added when Jacob and Mr. Henry began to talk politics at the table. 

There was tension at breakfast one morning, though this time it wasn't completely due to Jareth and Sarah's constantly unstable relationship. Mr. Henry and Jacob talked about an upcoming meeting planned. There had been reports of more and more skirmishes between the colonists and the British taking place. Fort Ticonderoga in New York had been captured by the colonists back in May, giving the colonists much needed military equipment which were brought to Boston. The same day that Ticonderoga was captured, the Second Continental Congress in Philadelphia had elected John Hancock as its President. 

The Continental Army was already gathering and there was talk that the Congress was going to appoint a general and commander-in-chief. There was talk of attacking the British in Boston very soon. It was obvious to everyone that the colonies were going to war. 

Jacob watched Sarah's expression as the men talked. She seemed frightened and he could hardly blame her. He reached over and patted Sarah's shoulder. "You shouldn't let this upset you. Eat your breakfast. Should anyone at the house be in danger, we would pack up and leave immediately. But there is no immediate threat here. All the skirmishes are taking place up near Boston and at the military forts. 

That didn't seem to comfort Sarah. The colonies were preparing for war and she and Jareth had been staging a war of their own amongst themselves. One that also was far from resolving.

She shook her head. "I'm just not hungry. If you'll excuse me." She got up from the table and went upstairs into her room, closing the door behind her.

Jacob sighed as he watched her go and he knew that Jareth was watching her, too. "I hope you're proud of what you've accomplished," Jacob spat at him. "This has been going on for three days and I'm very tired of it. She's going to make herself ill and it's _your _fault."

Jareth's eyes narrowed. 

"Gentlemen, you will not quarrel at my table, " Mr. Henry said firmly. "Jacob, I'm sending you into town today with a list of supplies for the farm. It's a lengthy list."

"You've added more supplies than usual?" Jacob asked. 

His father nodded. "We have no idea where the first battle will take place. I want to be certain that the farm is stocked in case we need to leave immediately."

Jareth's brows furrowed. "You are acting as if the fighting will begin around here."

"It's possible. One can never be too sure," Mr. Henry replied, taking a bite of a biscuit. 

"Edgar, please don't talk like that. This farm is all we have. Where will we go if the fighting comes? What will happen to our family?" Mrs. Henry asked. She was obviously worried and suddenly the tension at the table became so thick that you could cut it with a knife. 

"I don't know where we would go. As far away from the fighting _IF_ it comes here. I don't want to take any chances with my family."

"I'll go into town today, as soon as we've eaten lunch. I have a few chores left to finish and will do those in the meantime," Jacob told him. 

Mr. Henry nodded. "And we'll all go hunting in a few days, to make sure we're stocked up on meat. We'll see if you are able to handle a musket this time, Jareth. That shoulder of yours must be better."

"It's improving, though it's not completely healed."

"Regardless, if you can handle a musket, we'll need you to."

Jareth nodded.

* * *

There was a light tap at her door and Sarah sighed. "Who is it?"

The door opened slightly without her permission and Jacob poked his head into the room. He smiled at Sarah who was sitting on the edge of her bed. 

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I'm going into town and I thought that you might like to accompany me."

"No, thank you," Sarah told him quickly.

"You'd prefer to sit around and mope all day?"

"I'm not moping."

"You are. You've been in here all morning. You didn't eat a thing at breakfast and you missed lunch altogether. You're not talking to anyone."

"Because I prefer to be alone," she insisted. 

"Please travel with me into town. You'll feel better after a bit a fresh air and a change in your environment." He smiled sweetly. "In fact, I guarantee it."

Sarah sighed. Jacob wasn't going to give up. "All right. I'll go into town with you."

* * *

Jareth wasn't pleased when he learned that Sarah had gone into town with Jacob. He had been with Mr. Henry in the woodshed and had not known of the plans. If he had known, he would have forbidden her to go. The colonies were going to war and leaving the farm was not wise. And the fact that she had gone with Jacob as her guardian only made matters worse. 

* * *

Sarah hated to admit it, but the ride to town did lift her spirits some. The wind felt good on her face and the change in scenery helped her to forget her problems momentarily. She had done nothing but think of Jareth for the last few days and that had been driving her insane. 

Jacob drove the buggy to the General Store and pulled the chestnut mare to a halt. He helped Sarah down from the buggy and produced a long list written on parchment in black ink. 

"Do you have to buy a _few_ supplies or what?" she joked. 

"Just a few," Jacob smiled. "You missed lunch and didn't eat breakfast and you've been eating like a bird these past few days." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a few coins. "Why don't you go to the guesthouse right there across the street and get yourself something to eat?"

Sarah shook her head. "I'm not hungry. Really, I'm fine. I'll help you get whatever supplies you need to buy." 

Jacob grinned. "No, _you_ go to the guesthouse and eat something and _I_ will get the supplies."

"Jacob, I don't want to argue about this."

He smiled. "Neither do I." He opened her hand and placed the coins in them. "Now go eat something before you make yourself sick." 

Sarah sighed. He wasn't going to back down and missing so many meals probably wasn't good for her. Finally, she nodded. 

"Splendid. I'll find you when I've finished."

"All right."

"I'll walk you to the guesthouse and will be sure to tell Oliver to keep a close watch on you," Jacob told her as he put an arm around her to guide her across the street.

Sarah groaned and Jacob laughed. She didn't even know who Oliver was but the idea of having someone watch over her was none too pleasing.

* * *

Jacob had been serious when he had asked Oliver to keep a watch on her. The bald headed man had done nothing but stare at her the entire time. Which meant that she couldn't get out of eating. She ordered fish and a variety of shellfish and picked at it slowly. 

Oliver questioned her if she didn't think it was cooked enough or if it wasn't to her tastes. He ran the establishment and obviously he wanted to please his guests, though he only seemed to be interested in pleasing her. 

She smiled and told him it was fine, that she just wasn't very hungry. She forced herself to eat, which probably wasn't the best thing she could have done. She felt sick to her stomach immediately after. 

Jacob returned a short while later, the wagon already loaded with supplies. He said other people had the same idea as his father and the store was out of many things. They'd have to make do what he had been able to buy. 

"You look pale. Are you all right?" he asked as he helped her into the buggy. 

"I'm ok. Just a little sick to my stomach."

Jacob frowned. "You're not letting what happened with Jareth continue to bother you, are you?"

She lowered her head. "Maybe I am." 

Jacob climbed onto the seat beside her and turned the mare onto the road. 

"How is Jareth doing?" she asked quietly.

Jacob's mouth dropped open. She was hurting because of the man and now she wanted to know how he was? 

"I'm sure you've seen him. He's not eating, he's most likely not sleeping with the tired look in his eyes." Jacob turned to look at her. "Sarah, why do you care to even ask? He obviously hurt you. Let the man suffer a bit."

Sarah looked away, her expression one of anger and worry.

Jacob frowned. "What happened between you two? It must have been something fairly important for you to let it bother you."

Sarah returned her gaze to him, her expression one of anger. "I'd rather not talk about this, ok?" 

Jacob opened his mouth to speak and she cut him off. 

"I know you're only trying to help me out, but I really don't want help. This is something that I have to get over on my own. The only other person who can help me is Jareth and right now, I don't want to look at him. I-" She stopped and frowned as she suddenly felt extremely nauseous. 

She lowered her head, squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed at her stomach.

Jacob was alarmed. "Sarah, are you all right?"

"My stomach is a little upset and I'm sure the bumpy ride isn't helping. I'll be fine once I get back to the house."

Jacob asked the mare to walk, hoping that Sarah would be all right once they returned. 

* * *

Mrs. Henry exited the room and faced Jacob who stood in the hall. 

"How is she?" Jacob asked. 

"Not well, I'm afraid. She can't keep anything down." Mrs. Henry shook her head. "The poor dear. She spent a good deal of time in the outhouse before. I don't doubt that the stress of remaining upset with Jareth is causing this to happen. She's probably making herself ill over it."

"I'd like to wring his neck," Jacob spat. "And the only reason I won't is because this tension between them is bothering him just as badly." He sighed and shook his head. "Father said he was a wreck all afternoon. He couldn't get through any chores, he was constantly looking out toward the road to see when we were coming back."

"Jareth cares about Sarah even if he refuses to admit it to anyone," Mrs. Henry told her son.

Jacob looked into his mother's eyes and then sighed heavily. "He's proving that concern with how he's acting now. Well, you've seen him. Failing to complete the tasks asked of him. Father said Jareth was exhausted, that he hasn't been sleeping and he, too, has been skipping meals and eating like a bird." Jacob shook his head. "The man is like a riddle. In the past he's acted as if Sarah was special to him one moment and that she meant nothing the next. And now he's mistreating himself because she is upset about something he did!"

Jacob sighed, walked to the window just down the hall and gazed outside. He ran his fingers along the windowsill. 

"He's not a riddle. He's confused about how he feels," Mrs. Henry said. 

Jacob turned to face his mother. "What is there to be confused about! It's obvious what he feels! He's in love with her."

"Perhaps it's obvious to everyone else but him. I seem to remember a 17-year-old who was quite smitten with a blonde woman named Marguerite. He was the last to know what he felt while it was obvious to those around him."

Jacob sighed. "If Jareth…loves Sarah, why did he hurt her again?"

"Perhaps it was not intentional. It could be as he claimed, a misunderstanding. I heard Jareth in the kitchen a few days ago. He wanted to make things right between them and Sarah wouldn't allow it." Mrs. Henry sighed. "I know you fancy Sarah, Jacob, but it's best if you let her go. Jareth isn't going to give her up so easily." 

Jacob's brows lowered. "What do you want me to do, Mama? Pretend my feelings don't exist?"

"So you do have feelings for her?"

"Of course I do! But those feelings don't mean a damn thing to Sarah while Jareth is around!" Jacob cried out. "Sarah is angry with him, but I know she wants to forgive him. I don't even know what went wrong between them, but she's searching herself for forgiveness. She asked me how he was and I told her that he wasn't eating or sleeping and she worried! She was worried about the person who's made her miserable!" 

Mrs. Henry tilted her head and looked at her oldest son. "It's because she cares for him and she's attempting to forgive him, but something isn't letting her. She's a sweet girl, but I'm telling you, Jacob, it's best to be her friend and not a thing more. Don't go offer so much of yourself that you get hurt. You're leaving later this afternoon with your father and Jareth. You'll be riding with that man for hours and it's best if you just let this all die down."

Jacob sighed. "You're right. I'm allowing myself to get too involved. I should be worrying about more important things than a woman I obviously can't have. I should be worrying about the war. I've been ignorant. I haven't been to many meetings in town…That will change." 

Mrs. Henry put a hand on her son's shoulder. "I know it's hard not to get involved. They live in our house and we've gotten to know them."

"It is difficult. But you're right, Mama. I should let this go and concentrate on more urgent matters at hand." He kissed her cheek. "As always you are my voice of reason."

Jacob walked off, leaving his mother to watch him go. 

* * *

They had been riding for well over an hour and not one of them had said a word. Dan was full of energy and Jareth had to keep pulling him back to a walk. Finally, Dan seemed to figure out what the pace was and he settled down quietly behind Jacob and Mr. Henry's horses.

Jacob reined his chestnut toward Dan and he and Jareth rode in silence for a few moments.

"Sarah was worried about you. Did you know that?" Jacob asked quietly. 

Jareth gazed at the young man cautiously. "No, I did not," he replied curtly. 

"Well, she was. She asked about you when we were preparing to ride back to the farm. I didn't understand her concern."

Jareth only nodded, not sure how to reply. 

"Look, I don't know what happened between you two, and I won't ask what went wrong, but I don't think it's wise for you both to continue acting as you are."

Jareth snorted and then laughed quietly. 

Jacob's brows furrowed. "Have I said something amusing?"

"I fail to see what you have to gain by preaching to me about how I should act."

"I'm not preaching, I'm merely suggesting that perhaps some change is in order. You're both not eating or sleeping, that can't be good. Poor Sarah has made herself ill with worry and who knows what else."

Jareth looked away and Jacob realized that he'd struck a nerve. Jacob knew that Jareth had been upset when he had learned that Sarah was not well.

Jacob decided that speaking frankly was in order. "You know she is hurting and it's obvious that bothers you. I just don't understand why you won't speak to her. The longer you delay, the worse it will be."

Jareth sighed. "I've tried and she didn't wish to speak with me. I refuse to push her because I don't want to hurt her again."

"Well, why not try another approach? It's obvious that you feel something for her. Why don't you just tell her?"

Jareth's brows rose in alarm. "And how does my telling her what I feel assist you?"

"I'm not suggesting you tell her for my benefit." Jacob looked directly into Jareth's eyes. "I have chosen to stop trying to pursue Sarah."

"Isn't that just delightful," Jareth allowed sarcastically.

"Don't poke fun. I'm being completely serious." Jacob straightened himself in his saddle. "I should be thinking about the war and not chasing after a woman who has eyes for another man. Why don't you tell her how you feel?"

Jareth's tone became serious. "There is a very fine line between Sarah and myself. If I cross it, I could upset the balance of our already fragile friendship. It is a miracle in and of itself that we've managed to become friends. It seems that I've done enough damage and I refuse to inflict more."

Jacob shook his head. "I would think that you would try to repair the damage, regardless of whether or not she pushes you away. She's a good woman, though she seems frightened of some things and does not trust easily. She needs love and patience. She has a wonderful personality and is strong and mature for her age. She's also extremely beautiful. I would think she is the sort of woman that a man would die trying to protect." Jacob raised his brows and nudged his horse forward, leaving Jareth alone with his thoughts.

Jareth sighed heavily. The confusing feelings were stirring in his stomach again. 

She's mortal…**mortal**… one part of him continued to say. But the voice had been growing quieter each day. A new voice had been taking over. 

'What does it matter how long her lifespan is?…or if she has no magic, as long as she is a good person?'

Jareth shook his head and gave Dan a nudge to catch up to Jacob and his father who were talking politics. He attempted to let things lie for now.

* * *

Something seemed wrong as they rode to the house the following afternoon. Jacob and his father noticed that none of the women were waiting on the porch for their return. 

"Perhaps they just haven't seen us yet," Jacob offered with a shrug.

"Your mother has never missed our return except when she was giving birth to your brother. Something is not right," Mr. Henry said.

Jareth frowned as he listened to the conversation. They rode to the house instead of the barn, hoping that something minor had happened or no one had bothered to look out the window. 

The porch door swung open and Mrs. Henry rushed out on the porch wildly. "Oh, thank heavens that you have returned!" She looked exhausted. Her hair was coming out of the bun she usually wore it up in, her dress was wrinkled and she looked as if she had not slept at all the night before.

Mr. Henry dismounted his horse. The game they'd brought back didn't seem so important any longer when he saw the look of panic on his wife's face. He used his cane to steady himself. "What's wrong?"

Mrs. Henry caught her breath before she blurted. "It's Sarah."

Jareth jumped off Dan, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest. "What about Sarah?" He asked making his way toward the porch.

"Come into the house," she ordered and she turned to re-enter with Jareth at her heels. Jacob dismounted his horse and quickly followed. 

Jareth charged up the stairs, taking two or three steps at a time as he went, keeping close to Mrs. Henry. When he entered the doorway to Sarah's room, his breath caught in his throat and his heart began to race faster. 

Sarah was lying on her bed, her dark hair matted to her face. She was doubled over, holding her abdomen and moaning softly. She was drenched in sweat, her eyes clamped shut at the pain she was in. 

Jareth took a shuddering breath.

Jacob gasped when he entered the doorway and saw Sarah. "Dear god…" he let out.

"What's wrong with her?" Jareth stepped into the room and made his way toward the bed. He didn't bother to hide his concern and fear. 

Ellie was seated to Sarah's right attempting to calm the girl with soothing words and her gentle touch as she placed a damp cloth along Sarah's skin.

'She's dying…" Mrs. Henry choked out. There were tears in her eyes and when Mr. Henry appeared behind the group, she rushed into his arms. The older man comforted his wife.

"D-dying?" Jareth suddenly felt dizzy. "There has to be some mistake! She was fine other than an upset stomach when we left yesterday. How can she be **dying**? There has to be a mistake," he repeated. 

Mrs. Henry shook her head and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief that her husband provided from his pocket. "Doc Hiller left several hours ago. I had Thomas ride into town and fetch him early this morning when she wasn't getting better." Mrs. Henry choked out a sob. "She has cholera."

"Oh, dear lord." Jacob gasped. He quickly sought a chair and sat in it for fear that his legs would fail him.

Jareth looked puzzled. "Cholera?"

"A serious infection. It's often caused by eating spoiled food. It is usually found in the cities and not in the country. It can be fatal if not caught in time," Jacob told Jareth. He watched the blond haired man's hands begin to shake.

"She must have severe case of cholera," Mr. Henry injected gravely as he watched Sarah writhing in agony. 

Mrs. Henry nodded. "We tried to get her to drink water mixed with salt but she can't keep anything down…She's beyond help."

"How long does she have?" the older man asked. 

Mrs. Henry looked over at Sarah and then pressed her cheek against her husband's chest. "Doc Hiller said she wouldn't make it through the night. She may only have a few hours left, if that."

Jareth let out a shuddering breath. He felt dizzy and he sat down on the edge of Sarah's bed when the room began to spin. He glanced at her. She was still moaning, still clutching at her stomach. "How…?" he managed. 

Mrs. Henry blew her nose into the handkerchief and then attempted to compose herself. "I'm not certain. Doc Hiller said there were 4 outbreaks of cholera in town since the day before yesterday. The only thing in common he could find was that they all ate at the guesthouse, but Sarah has never eaten there."

Jacob suddenly felt as if his stomach had fallen to his feet. "She _has_ eaten there…"he said numbly. 

"What?" Mrs. Henry asked. "When?"

"When I took her into town the day before yesterday. I gave her some coins and told her to eat something at the guesthouse while I picked up a few things. She hadn't touched any food at breakfast and had skipped lunch and I was worried. She didn't want to go, but I told her it was for the best. She needed to eat and she had some fish and shellfish. It must have been infected…Dear lord…this is **my **fault."

Jareth was on his feet in an instant. He rushed at Jacob, grasping the young man's collar. He pulled Jacob to his feet and pushed Jacob against the wall so forcefully that books tumbled from the bookshelf in the room. "This was **YOUR** doing?" he roared.

"Stop this madness right here and now! Pointing fingers isn't going to help." Mr. Henry pulled Jareth away from Jacob. 

Jareth pulled away from Mr. Henry and teetered unsteadily on his feet. He was breathing heavily as he glared daggers at Jacob. 

"No one is to blame here. Jacob was looking out for her best interests. How was he to know the food would be infected?" Mr. Henry tried to reason.

"He shouldn't have forced her to eat if she didn't want to!" Jareth cried out.

"She wasn't eating because of you! Maybe if you had been more considerate of her feelings and needs she wouldn't have stopped eating!" Jacob called back.

"You'll both stop this or you'll leave, " Mrs. Henry threatened.

"I'm not leaving Sarah. Not for any reason," Jareth told her firmly. His mismatched eyes bored into her eyes. 

Mrs. Henry didn't doubt his words. They wouldn't be able to remove him without a fight.

Sarah suddenly cried out causing everyone to look at her. She buried her face down toward her chest, crying at the pain erupting in her lower abdomen. 

Jareth was at her side in an instant. He felt his heart twist painfully in his chest as she began to cry. He felt helpless as he watched her.

Why had this happened and why now?

* * *

Jareth sat alone by Sarah's bed in the darkness. Only a single candle brought any light into the room. 

The reverend had come to read what Mrs. Henry had called, "last rights" a few hours earlier. The family had remained in the room another hour or so before they left Jareth alone with Sarah. 

Elizabeth had surprised everyone when she paid her respects and then left the room. While it was obvious that the blonde did not like Sarah, it was apparent that she had never wished for any real harm to come to her. Jacob had not wanted to leave Sarah, but Mrs. Henry had insisted and after a few tense moments, he, too, left the room. They left Jareth alone with Sarah and her deteriorating condition.

Jareth stroked the skin of Sarah's face. It was the first time he had ever touched her without his gloves on. She was cold to the touch, her lips an odd blue color. Her breathing was quick and shallow and every so often she would moan as pain hit her forcefully. She was so weak that she barely moved.

She had no idea where she was or who she was with. All she knew was the pain that was swallowing her and taking her slowly away from the living world. 

Tears formed in Jareth's eyes and an attempt to blink them away didn't work. He raised Sarah's cool hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss there. He lowered her hand and ran his fingers through her hair. She looked terrible. The skin around her eyes and cheeks was sunken in. She looked nothing like the beautiful young woman whom he had taken from her home months ago.

Jareth leaned over her, continuing to stroke her hair. His hands shook as he touched her.

"You're so stubborn…You never let me apologize…" he whispered. "You never allowed me to tell you that you mean something to me…" He ran his fingers along her cheek, smoothing the soft skin. "Because you do mean something to me. Don't you realize that?" He tilted his head.

"I don't hate you…I don't want revenge and I don't blame you for what you did to my kingdom…not any longer. I know that you regret what you did…that you'd take it back if you could…You're different than the mortal that defeated my Labyrinth…She was a selfish child, but she's a woman now…"

A woman he realized that he would never kiss, would never hold in his arms again…. A woman who would never know what was really in his heart.

He lowered his head for a moment trying to compose himself and when he raised it, a tear was sliding down his cheek. 

"You…can't leave me alone like this…" he choked. "I lied to you…I **do** need you…" He went back to touching her hair. His tear dripped onto her face and slid down her cheek as if she were the one crying. 

He watched her and how she didn't respond to him at all. He buried his face into his hands unable to stand looking at the sight of her in her present condition. He didn't cry, but his body shook as if he was. He could feel his heart breaking painfully within his chest and he found it difficult to breathe. 

He didn't understand why fate had done this to her or to him.

He was going to lose her….the only woman he had ever truly loved.

AN: Ducks from all the flying rotten peaches. Don't kill me or I can't finish the story! I know you all probably hate me right now, but I promise things will get better. 


	22. Maturity and Attraction

My authors notes can be found at the end of this chapter. 

Special thanks to my wonderful and talented beta, Scattered Logic.

Chapter 22: Maturity and Attraction…

Jareth felt a tingling sensation traveling throughout his body. It was an odd sensation, though it felt vaguely familiar. He searched his mind for an answer to what it could be, but drew a blank. His head was pounding and he tried to remember what he had been doing before he had fallen asleep when he remembered that his intention had been not to sleep at all. 

He jerked his head up quickly, the muscles in his neck protesting and his eyes squeezing shut when they were blinded by bright light. He forced them open and his gaze fell upon the body of a young woman lying in a bed before him. 

Her eyes were closed and she was unmoving. Jareth felt his heart begin to pound painfully within his chest. '_Sarah…oh gods…she can't be…' _The previous night came flooding back into his mind and he choked on his own breath. 

This was all his fault…He had brought her here. Why had he not just left her alone? She would have been home, healthy and alive, not dying in a strange land. The guilt assaulted him without mercy. 

He caught a slight movement and noticed two hazel eyes were staring at him. His jaw trembled and his breathing quickened. "Sarah?"

She looked at him for a moment before she slowly closed her eyes and he knew that she was extremely weak. 

But how had she survived? Everyone was certain that she was going to die. 

He reached out a bare hand to touch her and his fingers began to tremble. The tingling in his body was growing steadily stronger until it finally stopped altogether, leaving a slight presence. 

Jareth turned his hand to gaze at his shaking fingers and suddenly a crystal sphere appeared on his fingertips. He stared at it as if it was an alien thing to him, even though he'd seen thousands during his time. The crystal was clear and shiny, but extremely fragile. He was sure he had only to position his hand around it and the briefest of contact would shatter it into millions of tiny pieces. He twisted his wrist again and the crystal disappeared. 

He gazed at Sarah and noticed that she was looking at him again. Her eyes held a sadness in them, but when she blinked it disappeared leaving an expression of hurt and anger. 

Sarah studied him, feeling confused. She remembered being very sick, but she didn't remember Jareth returning. She only remembered terrible pain.

Jareth looked concerned, but she was still too angry with him to accept or acknowledge that concern. She felt betrayed, used and hurt. She had seen him create the crystal and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. 

Part of her wanted to believe that Jareth was a good man. The one who helped her feed the animals, the one that took her on a birthday picnic, and held her when she almost had been raped. The other part of her believed he was cruel, foul-tempered and still desperately sought revenge for his ruined kingdom. That man could not possibly change. 

To see him create a crystal reminded her of the Goblin King, the one who stolen her brother Toby, the one whom she had defeated and the same one that had brought her back in time. 

Jareth saw many emotions in Sarah's eyes. He wanted to ask how she was still alive when everyone was certain that she would die. Did the small amount of magic that had returned to him have anything to do with her miraculous recovery? Or had that been a coincidence? 

He'd been afraid that he would lose her last night and that didn't sit well with him. He had never needed anyone, yet he needed the mortal that lay before him. She was like air to his lungs…something he couldn't live without. The thought of that unnerved him and also strangely delighted him.

He gave her a slight smile, trying to contain the sudden joy that swelled within him. Sarah was alive when she should have been dead. He thanked whatever gods were listening for not taking her away from him.

He reached forward to stroke her cheek, eager to feel the warmth of her skin on his hand. But she pulled away from him, turning her head in the opposite direction. 

Jareth frowned and he brought his hand back and rested it on one knee. Sarah had to be feeling better if she was still angry with him. 

He decided that he wouldn't push her too quickly. There would be plenty of time to sort things out after she had recovered. 

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" he asked quietly. 

"No," she said quickly.

"You haven't eaten much in days, you-"

"My stomach is upset. I'm not hungry," Sarah told him firmly. She still refused to look at him. 

Jareth cocked his head and regarded her. "You should drink something at least. You were extremely ill and it's been said that those who are ill should drink lots of liquid." He watched her brow furrow. 

Sarah wanted to fight Jareth and protest anything he said, but she knew he was right. She had not kept anything down for two days and she'd lost fluids in other less than dignified ways. She finally turned her head to look at him and nodded slightly. He gave her a faint smile before he rose, moved across the room and opened the door to leave.

Jareth's brows rose in surprise when he opened the door and found Mrs. Henry standing there with red swollen eyes and a handkerchief in her hand. 

"Is she…?" the older woman started to ask. She had obviously not slept that night and had probably spent the night crying and thinking that Sarah would be dead by morning. "Were you able to tell her how you felt about her before she died?" A tear escaped her eye and she dabbed at it with her handkerchief. 

Jareth fidgeted nervously at the sudden turn of the conversation and hoped that Sarah had not heard Mrs. Henry's words. He frowned openly. How was it that this woman was so perceptive? 

Mrs. Henry continued speaking. "We all know you cared about her maybe even lov-"

Jareth cleared his throat quickly, cutting Mrs. Henry's words off. He moved aside so that Mrs. Henry could look into the room. "Sarah is not dead. In fact, she's quite alive." He gestured with his hand toward the bed.

Mrs. Henry looked into the room and saw Sarah laying on her bed, staring at them both in the doorway. The older woman's hand went to her mouth and she began to cry as she rushed toward Sarah. 

Jareth leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Oh, thank the lord. You're alive. How can this be? You were so ill. This is a miracle…" Mrs. Henry chattered. She looked over Sarah carefully, noticing that her color had returned and other than looking tired and weak, she looked well. "Lord, bless you child. You had us all worried." Beaming, Mrs. Henry turned to Jareth. "Isn't that right, Jareth?" There was a sparkle in her eyes that Jareth and Sarah didn't notice. 

He nodded.

"Jareth wouldn't leave your bedside. He insisted on staying," Mrs. Henry told Sarah. "Now, have you told her, Jareth?"

Jareth had a sinking feeling he knew what she was asking. 

"About…" Mrs. Henry smiled mischievously. "Well, you know…" She peered at Sarah and then at Jareth, smiling broadly.

Jareth knew exactly what she was talking about. He cleared his throat. "I'll return shortly with the water," he said and he quickly fled the room. 

"What was that all about?" Sarah asked. Jareth had looked a bit uncomfortable, not to mention unnerved. Behaviors that she didn't easily associate with him. 

Mrs. Henry smiled. "I'm sure he'll tell you eventually."

"Tell me what?" Sarah asked, interested. "Why don't _you_ tell me?"

"Well, it isn't my place to say, child." Mrs. Henry lifted Sarah's chin with her fingers and looked into her eyes. "Now, look at you. Alive! Do you have any idea how badly you frightened us all?" Mrs. Henry put her hands on her hips, feigning anger when her expression was, in fact, relief.

Sarah shook her head slowly. 

"You scared us all to near death. You and Jareth have become almost like family members and it would be difficult to lose either one of you. Jacob and Edgar will be so happy to know that you've made it through the night. Other than appearing tired you look like you're on the mend. I don't understand how it could have happened."

"I don't know," Sarah told her. "I've never had cholera before. How deadly is it?"

"It can be fatal if not caught in time, that's why I don't understand how you are alive. We didn't realize you had cholera until a day later and you had already lost a great deal of fluids." Mrs. Henry couldn't stop smiling. "It truly is a miracle. The rest of the family will be so happy."

"Is Jacob here?" Sarah asked. 

Mrs. Henry shook her head. "No, child. He and his father have gone into Concord. They left before dawn this morning. It's been said that the Continental army will engage the British in Boston in a few days time. Jacob has decided to involve himself in matters of the colony again. He feels he left it for too long and he wanted to get his priorities straight," Mrs. Henry told Sarah, carefully watching her reaction. 

Sarah nodded and looked away, feeling slightly disappointed. 

The sound of footsteps could be heard on the stairs and moments later, Jareth appeared at the door with a glass of water for Sarah. 

Mrs. Henry smiled, her tired appearance nearly gone as joy continued to fill her. "Well, I have things to do. Chores won't get done themselves, you know. I'll leave you two _alone._" She smiled and patted Sarah's hand. She grinned at Jareth as she walked by him and then closed the door behind her as she went. 

"Did you have something to tell me?" Sarah asked as soon as Mrs. Henry was gone.

Jareth stood in front of the door for a moment and regarded Sarah. He wondered what Mrs. Henry had said in his absence. It was obvious to him that Mrs. Henry was attempting to play matchmaker and he wouldn't have any part of it. If he and Sarah were ever to be anything more than friends only time and patience would tell for sure. 

"You're not ready to hear what I have to say," he answered truthfully.  


"I'm always ready to hear anything you have to say," Sarah told him, matter of fact. 

"Indeed?" Jareth's brows arched and an insolent expression appeared on his face. "I seem to remember warning you about other issues which you insisted you could deal with. I also remember having to search the woods for you after those issues were out in the open," Jareth said bitterly. 

Sarah's eyes narrowed, but she had nothing to say to him. She had told him his words wouldn't push her away yet she had run as fast as her legs could carry her away from him as soon as he had finished. 

Jareth sighed and immediately got his temper and anger under control. They would never get anywhere if they were both angry. "I've brought you some water."

Sarah tried to sit up, but found she was very weak and it was a struggle to inch up the pillow. 

"Let me…" Jareth offered softy. 

She nodded, having no other choice, and he helped her sit forward so that he could prop the pillow up against the wooden headboard behind her. Gently, he helped her lay back. 

All the while, Sarah was aware of the warmth of his bare hands through the thin fabric of her nightgown and how close he was to her as he assisted her. Why did he have to have an effect on her? She was angry with him. She wasn't supposed to notice how beautiful he was. 

He handed her the glass and watched her shaking fingers accept it. She drained half of it in a matter of moments. 

"Don't drink so much so soon. If your stomach is upset, give it time to accept the water."

"Don't tell me what to do!" She shoved the glass back at him, nearly spilling it. 

"I'm only trying to help," he told her as he took the glass.

"I don't want your help. Just leave me alone!" She turned her face away from him, unnerved by his presence and his desire to help her. 

Jareth sighed and placed the glass on the bedside table. He sat in the chair by Sarah's bed and watched her. 

Sarah kept her head turned away from Jareth. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone? She felt cranky and tired, not to mention weak, and decided she should try to sleep. Perhaps when she awakened later, he would be gone. 

With how tired her body was from fighting the illness, it was only a matter of moments before she fell asleep. 

* * *

She slept a few short hours, not nearly enough time for her body to recuperate. When she rolled over and opened her eyes, she saw that Jareth was still sitting in the chair looking like he had not even moved. 

She stared at him briefly and looked away, unable to tolerate his intense gaze. She noticed a wooden tray on the table beside the bed. A plate full of food sat upon it. Potatoes, vegetables and meat. 

"Did Mrs. Henry bring that for me?" she asked.

Jareth shook his head. "No, she brought it for me."

"Oh." She bit her lip. "Well, why didn't you eat it?"

"I'm not hungry," he told her. "You can have it if you wish, though it's probably cold by now."

Sarah shook her head and made a disgusted face. 

Jareth chuckled softly at her expression before he became serious once more. "Is there anything that you want?"

__

'For you to leave me the hell alone!' Sarah thought immediately, but she didn't say it. For some reason, she only shook her head and with a sigh rolled over to look out the window. It appeared to be a beautiful warm late spring day. The sun was shining down, the birds were singing and she was in bed missing it. 

"It looks so beautiful out," she whispered more to herself. 

"It does." Jareth rose from his chair and crossed the room. Sarah watched him as he went to a few of the windows and opened them. A warm breeze swept into the room and the birds chattering outside could be heard more clearly.

Jareth turned to her and watched as she closed her eyes and savored the fresh air and breeze. When she opened her eyes, he was staring at her and her gave her a small smile. 

"Are you sure there is nothing I can get you?" he asked again. 

She shook her head and this time her reply was not sarcastic or angry. It was tired. "No, I'm fine."

He nodded and reclaimed the chair by her bed, watching her close her eyes and rest. He spent the afternoon lost in thought while Sarah slipped into sleep again. 

* * *

Mrs. Henry entered the room at dinner to make sure that they were both all right and to attempt to offer them food. Neither had left the room all day, though she hardly expected Sarah to be walking around after her encounter with cholera.

She raised her hand and tapped on the door and Jareth quietly bid her to enter. She saw that little had changed from when she had visited around lunchtime. Jareth was still sitting in the chair by Sarah's bed and Sarah, no longer sleeping, was looking out the window. She turned her head to regard the older woman as she entered. 

"How are you feeling, dear?" Mrs. Henry asked. 

"A little better," Sarah told her. 

"And what about you?" Mrs. Henry asked Jareth. "Did you manage to get some shuteye?"

He shook his head.

Mrs. Henry frowned when she saw the tray on the table. "You didn't eat the food that I brought you." She walked to the tray and leaning over, gazed at the plate. "Why, you didn't even touch it!"

"I was not hungry," Jareth replied.

"Not hungry? You've not eaten in days. You have to be starving by now," Mrs. Henry went off. Then she turned to Sarah. "And what of you, child? Are you going to starve yourself, too?"

Sarah shook her head. "I'd eat some soup if you had some."

Mrs. Henry seemed slightly satisfied. "I can make you up something right now, dear." She took the tray off the table and glared at Jareth. "And you are going to become skin and bones if you don't eat something. You're too skinny as it is." She left the room muttering about wasted food and stubborn men.

Sarah allowed herself to gaze at Jareth for a moment while he was busy looking at the door. He did appear thin and shadows were present under his eyes. His hair also didn't appear to look as wild as it usually did. Why hadn't he been eating and sleeping? 

"You didn't tell me that you were hungry." Jareth said quietly as he turned to look at her.

Sarah quickly looked away. 

"I would have gotten you soup," he continued.

Sarah noticed that he seemed upset that she had not asked something of him.

"I don't need you to wait on me. I'm fine," she told him, a little colder than she meant. 

Jareth frowned openly and Sarah sighed, looking away. Tension once again filled the air. 

* * *

Sarah tossed and turned most of the night, unable to find a comfortable position to sleep in. She noticed a silhouette by the window and when she saw spiky hair highlighted by pale moonlight she knew it was Jareth. She groaned softly as she moved on the mattress, which attracted his attention. He turned and the look on his face in the pale light was one of concern. 

"Why don't you just go to sleep? Why are you still even here?!" Sarah yelled at him. There was no mistaking the annoyed tone in her voice.

Jareth crossed the room quickly and surprised Sarah by seating himself on the edge of her bed, leaning over so that he was only a few feet away from her. His mismatched eyes bored into hers. 

"I don't sleep because I fear that if I close my eyes that I'll awaken and will find that I'm dreaming and you're really dead," he blurted out.

Sarah's brows furrowed and Jareth got to his feet, his movements suddenly erratic. He began to pace and then stopped to stare at her. His heart began to pound in his chest. "I'm still here because I care about what happens to you even though you think that I don't!" he cried.

Sarah's eyes widened and her mouth opened in surprise. 

Jareth began to pace again when she didn't answer. He ran a trembling hand through his hair, fearing he'd told her too much.

The door to the room flew open suddenly and Mrs. Henry stood in the doorway with a candle in her hand. 

"What in blazes is going on in here? Are you trying to wake the whole house?" She noticed Jareth's frantic pacing and Sarah's shocked expression. "Is everything all right in here?"

Jareth was about to stop pacing and yell at her that nothing was right, but surprisingly, it was Sarah who replied. 

"We're fine, just a small disagreement. I'm sorry we woke you. There's no reason for you to worry," Sarah told her.

Mrs. Henry didn't seem convinced. "Jareth, is this true?" she asked looking at him.

He stopped pacing and turning to her, he nodded. 

Mrs. Henry shook her head and sighed at the sight of them. Closing the door behind her, she left. 

Jareth sighed heavily and went to stand by the window. He gazed out into the night, ignoring Sarah completely.

"I'm sorry," Sarah offered softly. "I…I had no idea that's why you've stayed. I spoke without thinking."

"Forget it," Jareth spat angrily, refusing to look at her.

Sarah frowned at his tone and thought his reply was rather childish when she suddenly realized something. She watched the way that he stood, gazing angrily out the window, his arms crossed over his chest.

__

'My god, I've hurt his feelings…' 

Was it possible that he really did care about her as he claimed? His display just a few moments ago and his presence in her room seemed to prove that. Yet why was it so difficult to believe he could care for her?

"Jareth, I'm sorry," she repeated again.

Jareth turned to tell her to forget it and go to sleep but a glistening in her eyes stopped him. He moved slowly across the room and as he neared her, he realized that she had tears in her eyes. 

"I really am sorry," she told him. "I'm impulsive sometimes. I say things without thinking. I say things I don't mean." _'I didn't mean it…' _Her own words echoed in her mind. How many times had she said those words? She looked away. "Karen always said it was a bad trait." A few tears escaped from her eyes and streamed down her face. She was trembling slightly and, slowly, Jareth sat on the edge of her bed, the mattress sinking beneath his weight.

She looked up at him from where she lay on her back and when he reached over to wipe the tears from her face, she began to cry. 

Jareth watched her for a moment. His brows furrowed as he thought about what he should do. 

Sarah turned over to bury her face into her pillow, ashamed for breaking down in front of him. He probably thought she was such a child.

"Ssshh."

She felt his hands run along her arms and she trembled at the touch. He thought her trembling was due to fear and he quickly pulled his hands away from her. She turned onto her back again to look up at him, still sobbing softly. 

Hesitantly, he once again smoothed the tears from her face, unable to withstand seeing her cry. She covered his hand with both of her hands, pressing it to her face before he could pull it away. She began to sob harder when he didn't resist her and Jareth slid his hand from her face to her back and using both hands, lifted her forward into his arms. 

She buried her face into his neck, and gripped him tightly, as if she was afraid he was going to disappear. 

He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. 

"I'm sorry…" she repeated over and over against the skin of his neck. 

He pulled her closer. "Ssshhh. It's all right." He rested his cheek against her hair and moved one hand up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her.

Unknown to him and Sarah, Mrs. Henry watched through the keyhole beneath the door handle. Smiling triumphantly, she returned to her bedroom. 

* * *

Sarah moved closer to the warmth that surrounded her and realized that the warmth had a solid form. She jerked her head up quickly and bumped it against something or someone. She heard a masculine groan and her eyes grew wide when she saw that Jareth was lying in bed with her and that the two of them were a tangled mass of arms and legs. 

Jareth was still sleeping, his cheek resting on the pillow and his long golden hair spread out around him. But Sarah was suddenly very much awake and she was very aware of something solid prodding her stomach. She froze, unsure of how to react. Should she shriek and fly out of the bed, or should she do nothing and just wait until he moved?

She decided to do nothing only because Jareth had his arms wrapped around her and there was nowhere for her to go. She was literally trapped. 

She gazed down between them and blushed beet red when she saw that their waists were pressed together intimately and that something was straining against the fabric of Jareth's breeches. That something was pressed against her, causing unknown and unwelcome feelings of warmth to develop within her. She wanted to move away from him, but feared any movement on her part would only make matters worse. It would have to be a waiting game. 

A few moments later, Jareth mumbled something and rolled over, his arms releasing Sarah as he turned away from her. 

Sarah didn't move, her eyes were wide and she pinched herself, hoping that she was dreaming. She winced when she realized that she was definitely awake. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she tried desperately to remember what had happened the night before. It all came tumbling into her mind at once, a jumbled mess of thoughts and emotions. 

She remembered shouting at Jareth and him blurting out that he was afraid he was dreaming and that she was really dead. His words still moved her. She vaguely remembered Mrs. Henry checking on them and then leaving and how she had broken down and Jareth had held her. They had obviously fallen asleep and somehow had ended up locked in each other's arms. 

Cautiously, she peered over his shoulder to look at his face. He was still fast asleep and totally oblivious to the fact that he'd been holding her and that he was quite aroused while doing so. Sarah didn't know whether to feel hurt or relieved. 

She continued to watch him and when she was ready to lay back against the mattress and _try_ to sleep, she heard him whisper her name softly. 

Her eyes widened and she panicked. Was he dreaming about her? Then a terrible thought hit her. What if Mrs. Henry suddenly walked in with breakfast and found them lying in the same bed together? What if Mrs. Henry noticed that Jareth had something rather large straining against his breeches and what if she took it the wrong way? 

Before really thinking any further, Sarah gripped Jareth's shoulder and began to shake him. 

"Jareth? Jareth, wake up!"

He groaned and batted her hand away but she persisted. 

"Jareth, wake up!"

He rubbed at his eyes and rolled onto his back toward the voice. He froze. Something didn't feel quite right. Actually, more than one thing didn't feel right. 

First, he recognized Sarah's voice and while that was nothing out of the ordinary, the fact that he was lying in bed with her was. Then he recognized a certain sensation burning in his groin. Almost fearfully, he gazed down and felt his face burn in embarrassment at what he saw. 

Cursing repeatedly in Goblin, he quickly tried to move off the bed, only to fall on the floor when his legs got tangled in the bed sheets. He fell with a crash, arms flailing wildly in an effort to brace for the impact with the hard wooden floor. He landed on his stomach, his feet still trapped by the sheets of the bed. 

"Oh, my god, are you all right?" Sarah leaned over the edge of the bed to look at him. 

Jareth laughed uneasily and drummed his fingers nervously against the floor. "I look just fine, don't I? Sprawled on the floor. I've completely embarrassed myself," he attempted to joke. 

He prayed that Sarah had not noticed the erection he had. He'd been dreaming about her, a rather erotic dream and though his body only reacted naturally, it put him in an awkward position. He was afraid the sight of it might frighten her. Too much for her to deal with too quickly would most likely force her away from him. They had managed to come much farther than he'd hoped in only just over a day.

Sarah laughed softly.

Jareth's eyes widened at the sound, though he felt relieved that she had not seemed to notice. "You think this is funny?"

His question only made her laugh more. 

"I'm glad someone finds this amusing," he told her, looking away.

Sarah stopped laughing, suddenly wondering if she was hurting his feelings. He was obviously embarrassed. The blush that still covered his usually pale face proved that. 

"I'm sorry. I just didn't expect you and I and…us." She fumbled over her words suddenly unsure of what to say and what she was saying. She stopped talking before her curiosity got the better of her and her sometimes impulsive nature led to questions about his arousal. 

Once before, she had thought about how old he was and how he must be well versed in sexual matters. Just the thought of what he must know and what he could teach her suddenly made her feel that the room was too warm and that he was too close. She tried to tell herself it was okay to think of him in a sexual manner. She was a healthy teenager, almost an adult and he was a very attractive man. She'd had erotic dreams and thoughts before. They just had never been about Jareth. She tried to duck her head when she felt her face flush again.

Jareth noticed and he frowned, looking concerned. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She shook her head and tried to find words. "Maybe, maybe you, or we should..." She paused trying to make some sense. "If Mrs. Henry finds us…um…like this. You know…in the same bed. It might cause a problem."

Jareth grinned. Her blush was spreading. Did she realize how desirable she was when she was embarrassed? He stood up, quite thankful that his arousal wasn't as noticeable as it had been earlier. "It's a valid concern. I'll go change and bathe. Are you feeling well enough to be left alone for a short while?" His expression became serious. 

Sarah nodded. "I'll be fine."

Jareth untangled the sheets from his legs and feet and handed them to Sarah. She pulled them toward her onto the bed. Leaning over quickly, Jareth caught Sarah's chin with his fingertips. Before she could pull away, he leaned closer and brushed a soft kiss against her forehead. He released her and hastily fled the room without looking back. 

Sarah watched him go, unmoving for a moment. Then slowly she raised her hand to her forehead and touched the spot where he had pressed his lips. 

She was uncertain of the gesture and her mind immediately began to try to make sense of it all. She was also uncertain about what had happened just earlier in the bed. Waking up in Jareth's arms had been a strange but, surprisingly, not a negative thing. But his obvious arousal and the fact that he had whispered her name still shocked her and confused her.

Her mind felt hazy with all that had happened over the last few days. Her deep conversation with Jareth, getting sick, as well as the morning's events. She was aware of her impulsive nature and how many times it had gotten her into trouble in the past. She was still uncertain about the future and if Jareth really did care about her as he claimed he did. 

Sighing, she decided she had to grow up eventually and it might as well be now. She didn't want to jump to any conclusions about the events of the last few days. While she wouldn't completely forgive Jareth, she decided she wasn't going to push him away either. She decided that time would make things clearer and from that clarity she would find the sense in the chaos that was around her.

To be continued…

AN: Some thanks are in order for those who have been reviewing my story. I regret that I was not able to answer comments that were left over the weekend. I was very busy with RL and I had also already typed up the answers to comments on Friday. My apologies to anyone who I missed, it was not intentional. 

From FF.net

****

Beyondwords: *phew* no flying peaches. I'm sorry that the chapter made you cry. I hope that 22 was easier on you. 

****

Anyastazya: Eeek! Runs away from the flying monkeys! I hope this chapter is more to your liking!

****

Blue Angel Samui: Sorry! I know last chapter was a bit heartbreaking and angsty but it was part of the story. I hope the update was fast enough for you!

****

Niffers: Last chapter was a bit sad. I had tears in my eyes when I wrote the end of it. Things will slowly start getting better from here on out. 

****

Insane Dragoness: Gee, it sounds like you have the whole story figured out for me. ;) I certainly don't mean to kill anyone with the angst, but it is part of the story!

****

Jester: Suspense is good though, right? ;) I know even though suspense in other stories kills me, it makes me look so forward to the next chapter. Jareth's magic appeared just slightly this chapter, though he doesn't know if it had anything to do with Sarah surviving. All I an say as it that it will be discussed in the future. For now, Jareth is just glad that she's alive. 

****

Serenity: Evil laugh, but I just did it. Bwaaahhhaa! *stops when she sees the strange looks everyone is giving her* Honestly though, it's part of the story. I just can't see Jareth and Sarah hooking up right away. They need tragedy in their lives.

****

Draegon_fire: As you can see, I didn't allow Sarah to die. I wouldn't do that. Things were a little better this chapter weren't they? Of course everything is not all sorted out because that would be too easy and the situation is too difficult for that. Jareth isn't ready to tell Sarah what he feels yet. He doesn't think she's ready and I have the feeling that he's right. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

****

Lady Death: Ah! No more pounding me with fists! It makes me black and blue and then I can't write…;) At least you're not going to kill me. *wipes brow* I'll remember that threat when I continue to write the story, though I warn that the ending and the later chapters have already been planned out!

****

BatBLady: man, my readers are brutal…I get hit with fists, threatened with flying monkeys and now the threat to get tossed in an oubliette! Eeek. Ah well, I guess if I get stuck in the Oubliette I'd have lots of time to think about my story and maybe work on it. I just couldn't share it with others. ;)

****

Ginnymanytongues: Thanks! I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story! Just no peach throwing! Lol Thanks for your review. 

****

Squeezystan: Oh thank goodness that I'm not hated. : ) And you have been reading my stories long enough to know that I love cliffhangers. Gotta have the cliffies. And see, I didn't let Sarah die so no reason for anyone to hate me. You may be right about the outhouse situation. I tried to find what they were called back then, but I haven't had a chance to stop at the library and look up a few things. So I might have a few small mistakes. 

****

WinterFae: Oh, don't cry. Everything is getting better now. Sarah is alive and she and Jareth are starting to forgive each other. Thanks so much for your kind words about my story! They are greatly appreciated. 

****

Daughter of Bast: Wow, thanks! Labyrinth really is a great story, isn't it? I think it's so creative. It's just a shame it wasn't received so well when it was released. But since there is no sequel it allows the fans to be a little creative and if it wasn't for that we wouldn't have all the great fan fiction that is around! Thanks agin for your review!

****

Terrie: Yeah, it seems to be a cycle. First Jareth and now Sarah. It was hard not to get hurt or sick back then. Guns all over the place, illness everywhere plus accidents on horses or wagons. It's inevitable. Jareth didn't really say what he felt aloud. He's only just realized himself that he loves Sarah. : )

****

CrystalUnicorn: I noticed you didn't say what else you were going to throw. I guess that's a very good thing! And you're right about 'last rites' I totally missed that one in the chapter. Thanks for letting me know! You have too many questions that I can't answer yet so…you'll just have to wait and see!

****

Aly: What's the matter, you didn't see that coming? And see, I didn't kill Sarah off. 

****

Jareths girl-Moro Shapeshifter: Ah! *ducks from the incoming peaches* Sorry about the cliffhanger but it was necessary. I'm glad you are enjoying the story though!

****

Skyfire: I can't tell you if the ending will be happy or not because that might ruin the story for you… You just have to wait and see what happens. It seems that a lot of people were picturing Kathy Bates in their mind while reading Mrs. Henry's lines. I've had Kathy Bates in mind since the beginning so I used her voice in my head while I wrote. Sorry that you were not able to download the trailer. When you right click on the link a box will come up and you have to go to "Save Target As' and highlight and click that to get it to save. Thanks about my song. *blushes* "The Space In Between" is a great song and on some levels it does fit with the story. It always amazes me how many songs can relate to stories. Thanks so much for your review!

****

Queen Bonnie: I know I know. Everyone is waiting for Jareth to just kiss Sarah or do wonderful things to her in bed, but with how the story has gone so far it's not realistic though it is possible. You'll just have to trust me to take care of everything. 

****

Sharkdiver: *waves to Jester's sister.* Thanks for reading my story. I'm sorry that the pace is a little long for you. Just in this particular situation with Jareth and Sarah and their backgrounds I didn't think it would be realistic for them to kiss yet or even dive into a relationship. Things are slowly getting better between them now and I hope that chapter 22 was a little something to tide you over. As the author I want to get them both together too but I have to be realistic to their situation. Sarah is realizing that she can't freak out about everything. She can't jump to conclusions and of course it took getting Jareth angry to cover his hurt feelings to get her to notice that. It also took the fact that she realizes that she is attracted to him and he might be attracted to her. Deep down inside, I think Sarah wants Jareth to love her and for them to get along and live happily ever after. But another part of her doesn't think that can happen. So instead of choosing a side, she's going to let time tell and I think that's some maturing on her part. Thank you for reading my story and thanks to Jester for sharing it with you!

****

Anne-Marie I know. I'm so awful to Jareth and Sarah. I guess I just like to torture them! 

****

Goodness: Aw, sorry that I made you nearly cry. But look. I posted!

****

The Real Me: Thanks for your kind words!

From the guest book on the UC homepage:

****

Christina: Guess what, you checked today and it was posted ;) I know I don't have to leave cliffhangers, but I'm rather fond of them. I'm glad that you liked the twist in the story and usually everyone feels bad for Jareth, even if in some cases it's he who has messed up. I think we all just tend to feel bad for him. I hope that ch 22 was well worth the wait!

****

Angel Eyes: Thanks so much! I'm so glad that you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for leaving a review.

****

Lady Sorrow: Thanks Jennifer! At least I know I'm safe from the flying peaches when you review. ; ) Thanks so much for your kind words and I hope that you enjoy the trailer!

****

Melody: Thanks! Well now it doesn't end with ch21, because here's 22! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story!

****

Dearlady2002: Hi Andrea! Yeah, Jareth and Jacob bickering was getting old wasn't it? I mean it's fun to read about them fighting over Sarah but it does get old. Jacob has realized he has other things in his life that require his attention at the moment so Jareth has Sarah all to himself. I hope you enjoyed ch 22!

****

Winter: It seems to be agreed upon by all who are reading this story that I left last chapter at a bad place. But guess what, ch 22 is posted and so you don't have to be upset about it anymore. Hope you enjoyed 22! Thanks for reviewing!

From the jsfanfiction list:

****

Flyaway: As you can see Sarah's made it and she's recovering well. You just know me so well, don't you? ; )

****

Aynne: That's Jareth for you. It takes Sarah nearly dying for him to realize that he loves her. Hope ch 22 was happier 

****

bluish clear: Sorry to shock you! But look, Sarah's fine now! Thanks for the review!

From Jareth_Sarah_Forever list:

****

Robin "Labyrinth Queen": I guess the little [HE] has saved me from a death by peaching! Lol. I hope this chapter was written quickly enough for you. Thanks for your kind words!

****

Helen: *dodges the fat Goblin and barely escapes with her life* I'm glad that you are enjoying the story and since you're new to it, Welcome! I hope that you enjoyed ch 22!

****

Lynsey" Pretty little owl" *pokes the little owl. It starts twitching and comes back to life.* Phew! I didn't kill anyone with the angst! And look, new chapter! : )


	23. Beneath the Moonlight

AN: The battle that is discussed in this chapter took place on June 17, 1775, while my timeline would have put the date to be June 11th. It pays to check and make sure that the dates we find for research are correct. My encyclopedia (book form) claimed the date for the battle was June 10th; while later researching the battle with several other sources, I discovered it was actually the 17th. And it's a bit too late to change things now since my chapters have already been posted. My apologies about the mess-up. 

AN2: My thanks to **everyone **who has continued you to review this story on ff.net, at my website, on the jsfanfiction list or by e-mail. 

Special thanks to my incredible beta and friend, Scattered Logic. 

Chapter 23: Beneath the Moonlight

Sarah opened her eyes, wondering how it was that she had fallen asleep in the first place. Smiling lazily, she remembered what had happened earlier that morning between her and Jareth. 

They had both fallen asleep in her bed and had ended up being a tangled mass of arms and legs, not to mention one persistent arousal that had been prodding her stomach. 

Still smiling, she turned toward the door and noticed something on her bedside table that had not been there earlier. She sat up slowly, still feeling a bit weak, and her jaw opened slightly at seeing a beautiful bouquet of spring wildflowers in a glass vase. 

"I was wondering how long it would take you to notice them."

Sarah turned toward the window to see Jareth leaning against the wall twirling 3 crystals on his gloved fingertips. She frowned at the sight and swallowed the lump in her throat. 

"They're beautiful," she told him of the flowers. "Where did they come from?"

"I picked them on my way back from the barn. I found you sleeping after I changed and bathed. Realizing that you were all right, the least I could do for Mrs. Henry was feed the livestock."

Sarah smiled. Even though he appeared to be the Goblin King as he twirled his crystals, he didn't act like the man that had forced her to run his Labyrinth so long ago. 

"Thank you."

He nodded. 

She gazed at the crystals that were moving on his fingertips and she listened to the slight clinking of the glass touching each other. "It looks like you got your magic back."

Jareth noticed the disappointment in her voice. "Not all of it I'm afraid. While my crystals are stronger and clearer, they are nothing but court jester's cheap illusions." He frowned openly. "They have little to no power to them. I tried to produce some flowers on my own and the result was less than I had hoped for." He turned his wrist and all three crystals vanished as if they had not been there at all.

He pointed in the direction of the desk and Sarah noticed that a white porcelain vase was filled with wilting brown stems. There were no leaves and no flower petals. It looked as if someone had filled the vase with dead grass. 

She turned back to Jareth. "It will come back. Your crystals looked stronger today than they did yesterday."

Jareth nodded and moved away from the wall. "You're quite right. I'm just afraid that patience is not my style." 

She smiled. 

"Are you hungry? You missed breakfast and I'm sure Mrs. Henry will be along soon with our lunch," he told her.

"Not yet. Maybe in a little while."

He nodded and just stood watching her across the room. 

Sarah met his gaze for a moment with one of her own and she quickly scanned her eyes over his form. He wore dark colors today. A dark navy shirt that was almost black was unbuttoned halfway down his chest. He usually tried to fit in and buttoned his shirts to his neck as the other men did, but today he seemed a little rebellious. A little more like himself. He wore dark gray breeches that clung to his lithe form a little more than his borrowed wardrobe usually did and black knee high boots finished the outfit off. 

His gaze was intense and grew to be uncomfortable for Sarah and the room suddenly felt full of tension. 

__

'Stop thinking about how tight his breeches are and ask a useful question.' Her mind told her. She quickly looked away from him and, biting her bottom lip, asked a question.

"So, um…does anyone know how I got sick?" She fussed with the sheets of the bed, smoothing them on the mattress beside her before she dared to look at Jareth again. "Did the Henry's say if cholera was a common thing around here or not?"

"Apparently, it's not." Jareth frowned. "From what I understand, it usually happens in the city and not out in the country."

"I don't know much about it. We used to hear about it briefly in history class. It's been around for a long time though it usually is found in places that are filthy. Places that have spoiled food. I haven't been exposed to any of that." She snorted. "I just must have been the lucky one to get sick out of nowhere."

Jareth watched Sarah carefully. "What did you eat at the guesthouse?"

Sarah's brows furrowed. "What does the guesthouse have to do with anything?"

"The doctor told Mrs. Henry that 4 people had developed cholera and all of them had eaten at the guesthouse in the past few days. I learned this morning that 3 of them died, meaning _you_ are the _only _survivor."

"Three people died from what I had?"

Jareth nodded. "I do not think you understand how ill you were. You very nearly died."

"And why didn't I? How could I have survived and those other people didn't?" She sounded guilty for being alive.

Jareth shook his head, his blond hair spilling down his lean shoulders. "I don't know, Sarah. As of right now, it is a question we may never know the answer to."

Sarah glanced at Jareth's gloved hands and remembering the crystals asked, "Could it have been your magic?" 

"I don't think it's possible. My magic is too weak. I could not even create flowers this morning, never mind save a life. Even now, I can only feel magic as a slight presence within me, when normally I should be able to feel it like blood coursing my veins."

"I don't understand."

"It's better not to question what has happened. Fate has given us another chance. We would be wise to use it." 

Jareth was staring at her intently again, and Sarah opened her mouth to ask what he meant when there was a knock at the door. She noticed that Jareth broke his eye contact quickly and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You can come in." Sarah called, turning toward the door.

She was pleasantly surprised and smiled when she saw Jacob enter. But the smile faded when she saw the look on his face. 

Jacob nodded to Jareth across the room and then stood a few feet from Sarah's bedside. "I couldn't believe it when my mother told me that you had survived the night and that you were recovering. At least one good thing has happened."

Sarah frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I won't burden you with the information. I just came to see how you were faring." 

"I'm feeling much better, but tell me what happened," Sarah pushed. 

Jacob paced to the far side of the room and both Sarah and Jareth watched him carefully. Jacob clasped his hands behind his back as he walked, his head bowed. He finally stopped by the bookshelf and turned to Jareth and Sarah. 

"It's a very sad time for everyone in the colonies, yet it also is a time for rejoicing. We have lost our first major battle against the British at Breed's Hill, but we have shown the British that we can stand up to them."

"What happened?" Jareth asked. 

"The British have Boston by sea," Jacob started, speaking all business. "Their warships fill Boston Harbor and they can sail south down the Charlestown River. They've been in Boston for a good deal of time and when we heard that they planned to expand into Dorcester Heights, the colonists decided they'd had enough. We engaged them at Breed's Hill while Charlestown was fired upon by cannonballs from British warships and began to burn to the ground."

"Oh, no!" Sarah cried out. "But wait a minute, Breed's Hill? I thought it was Bunker Hill?" She remembered learning about the Battle of Bunker Hill in history class. The first major battle between the British and the colonists.

Jacob shook his head. "General Prescott and General Putnam were ordered to fortify Bunker Hill which I believe is taller than Breed's Hill, but they changed their plans and chose to fortify Breed's Hill. It's smaller but closer to Boston. Many didn't realize there as a difference between the two and have begun to call it 'The Battle of Bunker Hill.' And how did you know about Bunker Hill?"

Sarah paled. "I…um…my father took me into Boston when I was a child. I must have gotten the two hills mixed up in my mind." She let out the breath she was holding when Jacob nodded and seemed to accept the answer. 

It wasn't too much of a lie. Her father and her mother had taken her into Boston several times when she was a child. Her mother had even preformed at a theatre in Boston once or twice. Sarah remembered seeing the large obelisk that could be seen from the highway. It marked the site of the battle and she always remembered it because it reminded her of the Washington Monument in Washington DC. But this was the first time she had heard of Breed's Hill. 

"We held them for a good deal of time and thousands of British were killed and wounded, while we only lost 400 men," Jacob continued.

"How do you know all of this if you were not there?" Jareth asked. 

"We received a letter in Concord during our meeting, from an acquaintance outside of Boston. An elderly man by name of Lancaster has been sending letters by horseback during the night to us for weeks now. His son fought in the battle and lived to tell about it. He told of the colonists not firing until they could see the whites of the British's eyes. He said the men fought bravely and while we lost the battle, our courage and our ability to stand up to professional soldiers has given renewed interest in many."

"It sounds as if it wasn't a total loss then," Jareth injected. 

"It was still a loss and on many accounts a serious one. It's rumored that General Warren was killed." Jacob reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small pocket watch on a chain. "I only meant to stay a few moments and check in on Sarah and now I'm rambling about the war. Forgive me, I must go. We're due to have company tonight and I must help prepare."

"Company?" Sarah asked. But Jacob didn't hear her. He had stuffed his watch back into his pocket and was rushing away. He closed the door behind him and his footsteps could be heard on the stairs.

"So it appears that this place has gone to war," Jareth said softly. 

"What's the matter? You didn't believe me when I told you where you dropped us?" Sarah asked him.

"Even with all we have been through, I was hoping that you were wrong." Jareth frowned. "During war you never know who you can trust. I've seen war. I've seen what it can do to people, to families, to entire lands."

"You've been through a war? You never told me that."

"There are many things you do not know. I'm over 500 years old. There would be too much to tell you." Jareth moved across the room when he saw Sarah open her mouth to speak. "I'm going to see if Mrs. Henry has made lunch."

Sarah nodded and watched him leave. 

* * *

Jareth returned later and he balanced a wooden tray with two sandwiches on a plate and two glasses of water. "I'm sorry not to bring you a better meal, but Mrs. Henry and the other women are cleaning the house and preparing for the guests arrival tonight. I'm afraid that my sandwiches will have to do." He handed Sarah a glass of water and she eagerly drained some of it. 

"Did you happen to hear what kind of guests are coming?" she asked as she lowered the glass from her lips. 

"A few men who are thinking of joining the Continental army. Mr. Henry has fought with the British before and they wish to learn information about the British which may help them win a battle."

Sarah raised her brows. "Battle strategies. Interesting."

"I told Mrs. Henry that I would go downstairs early to get something for us to eat. She's assured me that what I've requested will be followed through."

Sarah frowned. "What did you request?"

Jareth sighed. "After all that has happened between us, the colonists and the British, I thought it wise that we should remain up here. Jacob was with the men that captured me and I don't know if he still communicates with any of them. While Jacob seems to be a good man and he believes us to be harmless, I don't know what his friends would believe. I refuse to put us in unnecessary danger. The men won't be staying the night and I've been assured that we will be left alone."

"Jareth, you're scaring me."

Jareth noticed the expression on her face and she did look frightened. 

"War is frightening, Sarah." He reached toward her and swept a few strands of hair from her face. "You've seen men die here and it's only going to get worse." He removed his hand from her hair and helped her sit up. He lowered the plate onto her lap and taking one sandwich for himself, sat in the chair beside her bed. 

They ate in silence. 

* * *

Dinner was eaten in much the same manner. With the talk of the battle and hearing the voices of men they didn't know downstairs in the normally quiet Henry house, it made their situation seem more realistic.

Jareth and Sarah didn't speak. They listened to what was being said downstairs. All the men were riled up, including Jacob and Mr. Henry. Even the women were joining in the discussion. Mrs. Henry and some other woman were arguing about something, while Elizabeth and someone else argued about a different matter. 

Sarah listened as they all continued to argue and then stopped, trying to make sense of the chaos. She was absently aware of Jareth's gloved hand holding hers, his thumb stroking the skin on the back of her hand.

Sarah was afraid. This felt much worse than when she was a child and she was hiding somewhere so her parents wouldn't find her after she'd done something wrong. She loved to hide in the attic and she remembered one particular incident when she was about 5 years old. She had eaten all the cookies left in the cabinets. She knew after she had eaten the last one that her mother would be furious. She'd run up the stairs and crawled up into the attic, hiding behind an old bureau. She could still remember hearing the sound of her mom coming closer, and fearing that she would be found. 

Though this was a much more serious situation, the feeling was still the same. The adrenaline pumped through her body. Her senses were sharp and aware of every sound, every smell and every sight around her. The fear raced through her and caused her heart to pound almost painfully in her chest as she tried to steady her breathing. 

Jareth continued to stroke Sarah's hand. In the darkness, he hid his own fear very well. It wasn't until he heard people leaving 4 hours later that the fear slowly left him. 

In the course of the past hour, Sarah had leaned closer to him and was resting against his shoulder. It was an odd feeling, but a welcome one. 

The house sounded quiet now. Jareth noticed that Sarah seemed to feel heavy against him and he realized that she had fallen asleep. Carefully, he laid her down on the bed and pulled the blankets over her. He sat in the chair by her bed and spent a sleepless night watching over her. 

* * *

A knock at the door awakened Sarah from her sleep. She rubbed at her eyes and yawned. She looked over and saw that Jareth was sitting in the chair beside her bed. He gave her a slight smile. 

There was a knock on the door again and it was more persistent. Sarah pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail so she looked more presentable and bid whomever it was to enter. 

"Good morning! And don't you look well?" 

Both Jareth and Sarah exchanged glances at each other when Elizabeth entered the room. She carried a tray of breakfast food and was bubbling with joy. 

"Good morning," Sarah replied quietly. 

"Mama asked me to bring you both some food and I thought it would be a perfect opportunity to introduce you to William." She smiled sweetly as she placed the tray down. 

Jareth frowned and Sarah noticed that he seemed to stiffen with tension. 

Jareth wanted to politely decline the introductions, but he realized it was too late when he saw a young man standing in the doorway. Jareth got to his feet immediately, standing protectively in front of Sarah.

Elizabeth rushed to the doorway and she took a hold of the man's hand, leading him from the darkness of the hall into the room. 

Jareth swept his wild hair back off his shoulders, realizing that he must look horrible to both Elizabeth and this man. 

Elizabeth didn't seem to notice Jareth's wild hair or that his shirt was unbuttoned halfway down his chest, but the man did. He gazed curiously at Jareth. 

"William, I'd like you to meet Jareth and Sarah." Elizabeth smiled. 

William was a tall man. Taller than Jareth but a bit bulkier. He had dark hair that was tied back and wore clothing that suggested he came from a wealthy family. 

William grinned. "So these are the two house _guests_." 

He made certain to stress the word 'guests' and Jareth could only imagine the stories that Elizabeth had fed this man. 

"I've heard much about you both and I was surprised that you did not join us for dinner last night."

"Sarah has been ill," Jareth said immediately. He already distrusted this man. 

"Cholera wasn't it? You should thank God for sparing her. Three others were not so fortunate," he said bitterly. "But you are not ill, Jareth. Why didn't you join us? Does the idea of war turn your stomach?"

Jareth gritted his teeth, but he forced himself to appear calm. "Sarah has been extremely weak. I didn't want her to be left alone."

"Indeed," William replied. 

Sarah sensed tension in the air between William and Jareth. "How did things go at dinner last night?" she asked. "Jacob told us about what happened at Breed's Hill."

William turned his attention to Sarah. He gave her a sly smile. "Jacob has spoken highly of your knowledge. He was telling me just this morning that he was impressed with you knowing that there were two different hills. Dinner went well. In a few weeks time some of us will be heading south to join the Continental army."

William turned back to Jareth. "When your _friend_ is well again, do you plan to participate in the war or are you just going to sit around and allow other people to fight for you?"

"That's not fair!" Sarah shot back. "This isn't our war!" she blurted. 

"Sarah…" Jareth warned. 

But William had not missed her words. "Not your war? Yet you reside in a house that has a family full of Yankee Patriots? Do you live in the colonies?" He didn't wait for a reply. "Then this is your war as well and to think otherwise is traitorous. You would be wise to watch what you say, little girl, or someone might believe you to be a loyalist!" he spat.

"What's going on up here?"

Everyone turned to see Mrs. Henry, dressed in an apron and covered in flour, standing in the doorway. 

"It's nothing, Mrs. Henry. Elizabeth and I were just leaving," William told her. He nodded quickly in Sarah and Jareth's direction and left the room. 

Elizabeth shrugged and followed him. 

"Is everything all right? I heard shouting."

"We're fine," Jareth said coldly.

Mrs. Henry put her hands on her hips. 

"We're fine, Mrs. Henry. I think William was just a little riled up because of the war," Sarah told her.

Mrs. Henry sighed. "It's best to let him settle down. He was volatile last night almost to the point that I thought he might come to blows with some of the other gentlemen." 

"And yet you allow your daughter to court him?" Jareth asked. 

"He may be sensitive about the war, but William is a good man from a good family and he's wealthy. I'd like to see my daughter well off. If things work out, he will take good care of her."

Jareth had to keep from snorting in disgust. He could tell that Mrs. Henry didn't really approve of William but since money was involved in the situation she was willing to let it go. He thought her a better person than that.

"Besides, _all_ the men are sensitive about the war," she continued, sounding like she was making excuses for William. 

"They fear losing to the British which would mean lord knows what kind of life we all would come to lead. They fear for their families." She glanced at Jareth and then at Sarah. "In fact, you two seem a little too calm. War is upon us. You might want to think about that carefully." She shook a finger at them and left the room without another word.

"This is such a mess," Sarah sighed.

"You know the history of this place. It must all work out in the end."

"It does, but what happens until then? Freedom is still far away."

She frowned and fidgeted restlessly in the bed. "And I can't stand lying here in this bed for another moment while it all goes on around me." She swung her feet over the edge of the bed, which alarmed Jareth. 

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm tired of being in bed. I want to know what's going on and I want to go out. It's beautiful."

"You're not well," he told her.

"I'm well enough," she fought back. 

Jareth sighed. "Just one more day of rest. I will strike a bargain with you."

Sarah eyed him warily. "What kind of a bargain?"

"If you rest all day and by rest I mean sleep," he lowered his voice, "when everyone else has gone off to bed tonight, I'll take you to the pond. It's beautiful at night."

"I don't want to go at night. I want to go outside now." She started to climb off the bed and Jareth moved in front of her to block her.

"Sarah, you're still weak and if Mrs. Henry saw you out of bed so soon after a near brush with death, she would send you directly back. I don't believe that she would allow you to go outside."

"But I feel much better!"

"Try to walk then." Jareth stepped back and gave her the room that she needed. 

Sarah got to her feet. Wobbling unsteadily, she took a few short steps and fell forward. 

Jareth caught her in his arms. "You are not completely healed. You feel well but you are still weak and vulnerable."

Sarah looked as if she might cry. "I'm tired of being in bed."

Jareth looked into her eyes. "I know that you are. If anyone knows how you feel right now, it's me."

She gave him a sad grin. He'd been shot and confined to a bed for days. He knew exactly how she felt. "If I'm too weak to walk very far then how can I go out tonight?"

"I'll have to carry you out. Like this." He picked her up into his arms, cradling her against him before he laid her down on the feather mattress of her bed. 

Sarah looked incredulous. "You would do that for me?"

He nodded. "But you must rest in bed _all_ day."

Sarah sighed. "Fine. I'll rest."

Jareth smiled and lifted the blankets over her as she lay down. 

He sighed as she rolled over and closed her eyes, attempting to sleep.

He needed time….Just a little more time.

* * *

After eating a late dinner, Jareth urged Sarah to sleep and rest until it was time to sneak out of the house. It took a lot of convincing on his part and a promise that he would awaken her when it was time.

Finally, around midnight, Jareth heard Mrs. Henry in the hallway. She was blowing out any lanterns that had been left burning. When Jareth heard the sound of her door closing, he gently awakened Sarah. 

"Mrs. Henry has finally gone to sleep. She stayed up reading much later than she usually does."

"Isn't that just my luck?" Sarah whispered as she yawned and stretched. 

Jareth grinned. "Well, if you're too tired to go…"

"Don't you even think about weaseling your way out of our deal. You promised."

Jareth smiled wickedly. "I did promise and I intend to keep to my word." He strode across the room and went searching through Sarah's drawers. He tossed a dress and a shawl at her. "Put these on."

"With you in the room? I don't think so."

Jareth chuckled in amusement. "Sarah, I've seen you in your undergarments before, but if it comforts you I will stand by the window."

Sarah watched him as he moved to the window. She looked down at the floral dress he had tossed on her bed. She quickly changed out of her nightgown and put the dress on. "I'm going to need a bath tomorrow."

"I'll arrange it," Jareth told her. He was still gazing out the window. 

"You can turn around now. I'm dressed."

Jareth turned and saw that she was dressed and she was standing on her own. He stepped close to her. "The rest seems to have done some good. You appear stronger than you did this morning. Are you ready?"

She nodded and carefully Jareth lifted her into his arms. She turned the doorknob as they made it to the door. As he stepped with her out into the hall, she reached over and closed the door behind him. 

Jareth walked slowly down the stairs, wincing each time a board would creak under his feet. He finally made it to the bottom and moved quietly past the dogs that were sleeping by one of the chairs. One of the dogs awakened and growled. 

"Go back to sleep," Jareth told the dog. Recognizing the familiar voice, the dog settled. 

Jareth sighed thankfully. 

He and Sarah slipped out through the kitchen and once outside, Jareth began to walk quickly. The sooner they were away from the house, the better he would feel. 

When they made it to the woods Sarah began to laugh. "Well, this sure beats staying in bed."

Jareth smiled. 

"Can you put me down? The pond isn't far and I'd like to try and walk on my own," Sarah told him.

Jareth hesitated but finally agreed.

He placed her down on her feet, but he kept an arm around her waist as they began to walk. They went slowly and Jareth was amazed how much one day of rest had helped her. Though her steps faltered every so often, she was doing fine.

The pond came into view several minutes later. Sarah gasped at the sight. A full moon shone brightly in the sky and its reflection could be seen on the water. Everything was covered in a pale blue light. 

"It's so beautiful…" Sarah gasped. 

Jareth smiled. "I thought you might enjoy it at night."

"How did you know that it would look like this?"

"I came here several times at night when I needed to think. It's quiet and peaceful not to mention beautiful."

Sarah smiled. It was quiet, other than a few bullfrogs calling to each other. There was a slight breeze but it was fairly warm. 

Jareth lead her closer, moving slowly so she wouldn't fall. 

"Oh, Jareth, look!" Sarah lifted her hand and pointed to purple flowers that were growing around the eastern side of the pond. "Blue Flag Irises," she told him. "My grandmother used to have some growing by her pond. We would always pick a few and put them in a vase on the table in her sun room." She smiled at the memory and then frowned. 

"What is it?" He asked softly. 

"I haven't seen flowers like those in so long." She looked cautiously into Jareth's eyes. "My grandmother died when I was 7. I don't remember much about her other than her laugh and her love of flowers."

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"It's all right." She gazed at the flowers.

Jareth followed her gaze and then stepped away from Sarah. 

She watched him curiously and gasped when he transformed into a barn owl right before her eyes. Before she had time to question what he was doing, he took to the air, swooping over the pond and circling around the small patch of purple flowers. 

In owl form, the side of him that had been shot was still sensitive but he was not in so much pain that it compromised his flight. He swooped lower and clenched the flower by its stem with his talons. He pulled upward, but the flower was persistent and didn't want to leave its watery home. He tried again and again until he was finally able to pull one free. 

He was so delighted that he'd been able to pick a flower that as he flew upward, he didn't watch where he was going. 

"Jareth!"

He heard his name being called and then moments later he let out a shriek as his wings and back contacted a low hanging oak branch. He fell forward quickly and tumbled into the pond with a splash. 

He flapped his wings wildly in an attempt to rise from the water but it was no use. His feathers were saturated. He could see Sarah panicking at the shore and as he began to sink in the water, he realized his idea hadn't been a very good one. 

He tried to swim but the water was too deep. Were he in a shallow body of water, he might have been able to fly out, but he was literally over his head. Transforming to his humanoid form was out of the question, as he had never learned how to swim. Either way, he was doomed. 

He heard a splash and noticed that Sarah was throwing sticks and logs into the water. He kept moving his wings in an effort to keep his head above the water. He watched a few sticks and logs floated by him but he was unable to reach them. 

Finally, one drifted his way and he tried to climb onto it. That didn't work as the log rolled with his weight, so he hooked his beak onto the wood and floated. It was several minutes later that he finally made it to shore. 

Sarah was there waiting for him and she was frightened. 

He climbed onto the shore and shook himself, trying to get the excess water off. He walked a few feet and then transformed into his humanoid form. Exhausted from his watery adventure, he collapsed to his knees. 

"Of all of the stupid…You idiot!" Sarah yelled at him. "What did you do a thing like that for?"

Jareth was thankful that he had decided to shake before transforming. He had been able to get rid of most of the water and, thankfully, he was no longer saturated, just extremely damp. His clothes were damp and cold against his body. 

Sarah rushed at him, falling to her knees. She quickly pulled off her shawl trying to dry him with it. 

"I'm all right," He told her, trying to wave her off. He could feel his face flushing with embarrassment. He was Fae, supposedly a graceful creature. Yet whenever he was around Sarah he seemed to have the gracefulness of a falling rock. 

Sarah ignored him and rubbed his shoulders and his chest vigorously with the shawl. "Why didn't you turn back into yourself?"

"Because I can't swim," he told her softly.

Sarah's eyes widened. "You can't swim?"

"No! If I had transformed, I would have sank to the bottom like a stone."

"If you can't swim than why did you go and do such a silly thing like flying over the pond? You could have drowned!"

"I wanted you to have the flower. It meant something to you," he told her quietly.

"The flower is just a piece of an old memory. You are much more important to me than some stupid flower," she blurted. 

Jareth's eyes widened. Sarah saw his reaction and she immediately went quiet. She concentrated on trying to dry him. 

Jareth watched her. She refused to look into his eyes and busied herself with seeing that he was all right. 

"Why did you run away from me?" The words were like an explosion in the quiet that lingered between them.

"What?" 

"Why did you run away from me the last time we were here?"

Sarah looked away.

"Why, Sarah?" he asked again. "I need to know."

She closed her eyes and opening them, cautiously looked into his mismatched eyes. "Because I was afraid." She looked past his face to his shoulder as she began to try and dry him off again.

Jareth reached for her hand and stilled it. Then he pulled it and the shawl away from him. "What were you afraid of?"

Sarah watched a drop of water drip down his hair onto his shirt. She sighed heavily. "I was afraid of being hurt. I'd never told anyone about my past before. You were the first."

"You thought I would use that knowledge against you."

Sarah nodded. 

"Would it make you feel better to know that you were the first to learn of my past as well? I've never told another living soul."

Sarah's brows rose in surprise. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"I'm sorry that I ran away. I just…I thought that you still wanted revenge, even though you said that you didn't." She gazed at him with a guarded expression. "We haven't exactly been on good terms and every time we do start to get along, something happens."

"You were protecting yourself from it occurring again."

Sarah nodded and reaching forward, she attempted to dry him off, even after he batted her hand away.   


"Stop fussing, I'm fine," Jareth told her. 

"You're still all wet." She reached for his hair and moved the long damp strands away from his face. "You'll catch cold and get sick," she told him, continuing to run her fingers through his hair. 

"It's a warm night with only a slight breeze. I'll be fine," he whispered as he watched her. 

His eyes bored into hers and suddenly feeling uneasy, she pulled her hands away. 

"Maybe we should…um…get back to the house. It's growing late," Sarah suggested. She got to her feet but didn't get very far when she felt Jareth's hand wrap around her wrist. He had held her hand before, but this time it was different. It was skin she felt and not leather. She turned to look at him, unsure of why he had stopped her. 

He got to his feet and gazed deep into her eyes. 

"Do you trust me?" he asked softly.

"What?" Sarah asked. 

"Do you trust me, Sarah?" he asked again. "Yes or no?"

She hesitated for a moment. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Yes," she whispered. 

Jareth's eyes seemed to sparkle as he leaned forward and lowered his lips to hers. 

Sarah's eyes closed instinctively as she felt Jareth's lips brush against her own. His lips were soft and warm, gently caressing her mouth. She had never felt anything like this before and she wavered unsteadily on her legs. 

Cautiously, Jareth drew away. He watched as Sarah's eyes fluttered open and a confused expression appeared on her face. He tilted his head and gave her a lazy smile, all the while trying to still his heartbeat. 

'Why-why did you do that?" she asked. 

Jareth's hand hovered in the air in front of her and gently he pushed back the dark locks that were falling into her face. He brushed them behind her ears, marveling at the silkiness against his bare hand. 

"Is this not what one does when they wish to express affection for another?" he asked softly.

Sarah's brows furrowed at the words and her eyes closed once again as Jareth moved forward to capture her mouth with his. 

His kiss was more demanding as it turned from pressure to friction, but he was careful not to move too quickly. One hand slid to her waist while the other rested on her back and pulled her closer to him. 

Jareth felt his heart leap when she didn't resist him and she slowly began to respond. 

He pulled back to take a breath, resting his forehead against hers. He had expected her to pull away from him. He certainly had not expected her to respond. 

Sarah moved forward unexpectedly and recaptured his mouth. Her kisses were clumsy and he noticed that she was trying to mimic what he had been doing earlier. 

He carefully took the lead, moving his mouth over hers and then giving her time to imitate what he had been doing. She learned quickly and before he could stop himself, Jareth was moaning softly against her.

Sarah responded automatically to the sound and she followed his lead with a fervor of her own. She moved closer to him, her hands resting on his chest as she pressed her lips more firmly against his. She was barely aware of his damp clothes beneath her palms. 

Jareth felt bold and he began to place open-mouthed kisses on her mouth. She responded and he slipped his tongue into her mouth as her lips parted. 

Sarah froze at the sensation of his tongue in her mouth and noticing her tension, Jareth slowly pulled away. 

Sarah was blushing and she ducked her head as Jareth watched her. 

"I'm sorry…I…" she started. She drew her hands to her chest and realized that the front of her dress was damp from being pressed against him.

He reached for her chin with his fingers and lifted it so he could look into her eyes. "It's all right," he told her with a smile. "You were doing just fine."

She frowned at his words. If he was trying to praise her, then he probably knew. 

"It's just, I've never…Brian…" she tried to explain. She looked into Jareth's eyes. "Brian wasn't a very good kisser and I'm afraid that I'm not either." There…It was out. She lowered her head feeling ashamed at her inexperience as well as her embarrassment.

Jareth smiled and slid one hand over hers. He gently caressed her fingers and then brought her hand to his chest. He used her fingers to push the damp fabric away from his skin and then pressed her palm flat against him.

Sarah could feel the pounding of his heart beneath her hand.

"There is no need to be embarrassed. We all have to start somewhere," Jareth told her, smiling.

"It's like dancing," he explained as he leaned forward. "One takes the lead and the other follows."

"Okay…" Sarah whispered as his lips loomed closer. She closed her eyes and waited.

He brushed his lips against hers and started slowly. He waited until she didn't feel so tense before he tried anything different. 

She responded well and he was pleased when he felt her hands slide up his chest and shoulders as her arms wrapped around his neck. 

He could feel the tension slipping from her body with each passing moment and noticed a boldness as she moved her mouth against his. 

He encouraged her, teasing her with his mouth. His movements drove her to move toward him. He noticed that one of her hands had slid back down to his chest and she was clutching the fabric of his shirt.

Her inexperience was obvious to him with her occasional clumsiness and her repeated movements, but he didn't mind. In fact, it was a refreshing change. 

Her boldness grew in intensity and before long she was taking the initiative and brushing her tongue against his, causing him to pull her tightly against him. 

His body trembled with the urge to lie her down so that he could explore her entire body. But somehow a small voice made it through the desire that raged in him, and he listened to the warning it spoke of. 

She was inexperienced and still held her virtue. She could frighten easily and now that she had showed him she felt something for him, he was not about to do anything that might push her away. 

He tried to ignore the blood pounding in his ears, the blood rushing to his groin. His body would have to wait until another day. 

Regretfully, he pulled his mouth from hers and she looked at him in confusion.

"Why did you stop? Have I done something wrong?" Her brows drew together as she looked into his eyes.

He shook his head and placed a quick kiss on her swollen lips. "No. You've done nothing wrong." He caressed her cheek with his hand, rubbing his thumb over her smooth skin. 

"We must take this slowly, before it becomes too much and neither of us can stop." He allowed his gazed to fall between them and Sarah followed it, suddenly understanding what he meant. For the second time in just a few days, his arousal was pressed firmly against her belly. 

She closed her eyes as feelings of warmth and desire flowed into her. He was strong and solid against her. With how she felt, her body tingling with desire, she knew how easy it would be to lose herself to him right now. 

She licked her lips and nodded in agreement. She knew that Jareth was holding himself back for her and his patience was something she would not forget any time soon. 

She opened her eyes when she felt his hand once again brush her cheek. 

Jareth looked into her eyes, his gaze very intense. "Remember when I told you that you were not ready to hear what I had to say?"

Sarah nodded, feeling her heartbeat quicken. 

"If I tell you, will you promise not to run away?" he teased lightly.

Sarah grinned. "I promise."

"Do you think you can cope with what I have to say?"

She nodded again, noticing how incredibly serious he had become. He was looking deep into her eyes, as if he could see into her soul. For a moment he looked like a child, afraid that he would get punished for admitting something he had done wrong. 

Sarah's brows furrowed and she prayed what he had to say would not hurt her. Things were going so smoothly. Too smoothly, she realized sadly. 

Jareth watched her brows draw together, watched as uneasiness clouded her eyes. She was afraid and he was unsure of how to deal with that. But it was now or never. 

He moved forward and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. Pulling back, he looked deep into her eyes. 

"I love you, Sarah," he whispered throatily. 

The words seemed to echo between them, stretching out the moment much longer than it should have been. 

Jareth began to panic when there was no significant reaction. 

Sarah stared at him, eyes wide, but her expression was otherwise unchanged. 

Moments later, her eyes filled with tears and she began to cry. She fell forward against Jareth burying her face into the warmth and comfort of his chest.

Jareth's brows drew together in confusion. He had thought that she would be happy with his declaration. 

'What is it? What's wrong?" he asked. 

Sarah tried to compose herself. She lifted her head and gazed upon Jareth's confused face. She lifted a shaking hand and stroked his cheek and then buried that hand in his damp hair. "No one has ever told me that they loved me….Are…are you sure?"

Jareth drew back slightly. "If I wasn't sure, I would not have said it, Sarah." His brows furrowed. "Do you not believe me?" His heartbeat quickened. Was she rejecting him?

She laughed. "I believe you…and yet, it's so unbelievable…" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she leaned forward, pressing her lips firmly against his. 

"No one has ever told you that they loved you?" he asked.

She nodded. 

"What of your parents?"

She shook her head. 

"Your brother?"

"He's too young to understand."

"Other family? Friends?"

She shook her head again and moving forward, brushed her lips lightly against his. "You're the only one. That's why I cried…It was so unexpected."

Jareth pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. "It won't be unexpected any longer." He lowered his face into her hair and held her against him. 

In the haziness of love and desire, he wondered why it had been so difficult to admit what he had felt earlier. The fact that she was mortal was no longer an issue to him. He still loved her.

"It's taken me a long time to admit what I've been feeling all along, but I love you, too," she whispered against him. She felt his arms tighten around her. 

Beneath the moonlight, Jareth stroked her soft hair and held her against his body. 

He vowed that as long as he drew breath, she would never feel unloved again.

To be continued….

OK, so are you happy now!?? J/S goodness! NO more threatening the author!


	24. Restrictions and the ways around them

This chapter is rated R for mature situations. Young readers please play elsewhere. Thank you.

Many thanks to ALL who continue to review this story, at ff.net, by e-mail, at my website or the e-mail lists I post this story to. I love reading what everyone has to say. 

As always, eternal gratitude to my wonderful friend and beta, Scattered Logic.

Chapter 24: Restrictions and the ways around them

Sarah slowly stepped back, though Jareth refused to let her go completely. He smiled down at her and looked like a different man than the one who had entered her parent's bedroom to take Toby so many years ago. He looked as if he had found peace.

Sarah smiled shyly in return. Jareth's gaze was intense and suddenly she felt as if she were back in high school and she'd finally made some kind of connection with a boy she was crushing on. She had to remember that Jareth wasn't a boy. He was a man, a Fae who was 500 years old and he had just admitted that he was in love with her.

Jareth frowned when he saw her brows furrow. "You're not having second thoughts about this are you?" he asked quietly. 

She looked into his eyes, her eyes widening. She shook her head vigorously. "Of course not…I just…"

"You just what?"

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Oh, Sarah. Not this again." He nearly groaned. He lowered his head and kissed her nose and then her lips. "I meant what I said. Why can't you seem to understand that?"

She frowned. "I…I don't know. Maybe because of the past, my parents, Brian--"

Jareth lifted her chin with his bare fingers and tilted it up so that he could look into her eyes. "I am not your parents, or your friends or a past lover."

"I know that," Sarah told him, trying to pull away. But Jareth wouldn't release her.

"Do you?" he asked. "You are already starting to judge me by what damage others have done. You seem ready to end this before it's even begun."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, no, not at all! I just…" She bit her lip. "I'm frightened." She looked deep into his mismatched eyes and did something she didn't think she would ever do. "I love you so much and I don't know how that happened." She reached over and stroked his silky blond hair. "I don't think that I've ever loved someone as much as I love you and that…that frightens me."

He released her chin. "Why does that frighten you? Tell me what you fear so that I will make sure that it never happens."

Her eyes suddenly brimmed with tears. "I'm afraid of losing you."

Jareth smiled. "You hardly stand a chance of losing me."

"But I still could," Sarah insisted and Jareth frowned. 

"I'm 18 years old and you're 500," she continued. "What's to say that if we ever got back to the Labyrinth that you wouldn't dump me for someone else once you lost interest? I mean what if some pretty _older _Fae woman flaunts herself in front of you?"

Jareth moved forward and kissed Sarah's trembling lips. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "She would be foolish and would be wasting her time. I have eyes for one woman only and she's standing in front of me."

"But what if that changes?"

"Sarah, it's not going to change. You are a beautiful and desirable woman. I am not going to leave you for another."

Sarah ducked her head. "You probably say that to all the pretty girls," she retorted. She hated that she doubted him but she couldn't help it. Fear and doubt had become part of who she was.

Jareth had to struggle from to keep his jaw from dropping. "Sarah, what is this about? It's almost as if you do not want me to love you."

"Of course I want you to love me, but I want a guarantee that you won't leave me like everyone else in my life has left me." 

Jareth sighed and realized that she was afraid of the past repeating itself. "Oh, Sarah." A tear slid down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. 

"If something happens and you leave me, I don't think I'll be able to cope with the loss," she told him honestly. "This may have just started, but I'm already in too deep."

Jareth took her hand in his and gently smoothed over her fingers. "You told me that you trusted me."

"I **do** trust you."

"If that is true, then let it go. Let your fears about me and about us vanish."

Sarah's jaw lowered in shock at what he was asking. "That's not so easy to do."

Jareth tilted his head and gave her a small grin. "I did it. Otherwise, you and I would not be standing here like this." He looked down at his arms wrapped around her.

Sarah followed his glance and then looked deep into his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Jareth chuckled. "Do you think it was any easier for a _Fae_ King to fall in love with a _mortal_? A mortal that had defeated him at his own game and then destroyed his kingdom no less?" 

Sarah looked away at his words but slowly returned her gaze to him when she realized he didn't sound so bitter about his kingdom any longer.

"While many tales of my people might have us falling in love with mortals, it rarely happens. I am an exception among the Fae." He leaned forward and kissed her firmly on the lips. He didn't waste any time showing her his feelings were true and he thrust his tongue into her unsuspecting mouth. He was delighted when she responded, stroking his tongue with hers. He kissed her until he felt a familiar warmth stirring in his groin. Regretfully, he ended the kiss, pulling back slowly. 

"It may not have been an easy decision to let go of hundreds of years of confusion and misjudgment, but I have done so and I would go through the struggle again and again if each time I knew that we would end up like this..." Jareth buried his fingers in Sarah's soft dark hair. He stroked her hair while he gazed into her eyes. 

"When I returned to find you dying in bed, I understood all the strange things that I had been feeling." Jareth took a deep breath. He had never been this honest with anyone. 

"I knew that I loved you and to be without you would be similar to having no air to fill my lungs." He rested his forehead against hers for a moment. "I had to tell you what I felt…even if you didn't feel the same," he whispered and then pulling back, he continued to look into her eyes. 

"I cannot guarantee that everything will be fine between us. We are both stubborn and we will often disagree. The road before us still has many twists and unexpected turns. But I can guarantee you that I will care for you to the best of my ability until the end of our days and I would expect the same from you." 

"I promise to do the same and I'll try to let it go…I'll really try," she whispered, leaning against him. 

Jareth kissed her hair. 

Sarah pressed her cheek against his chest. The fabric of his shirt was still damp and she shivered slightly as she felt a breeze blow off the pond. 

"Jareth, how did this happen?"

"Hmmm?"

"How did you and I fall in love? We were enemies."

Jareth stroked her hair. "I don't know and I've stopped questioning the reason. Everything has a reason and a purpose. Fate and magic make that so. The hardships we have been through had a purpose. It's clear to me now that you were meant to destroy my kingdom so that we would reunite and put our differences behind us."

"I didn't mean to destroy the Labyrinth. I'll do whatever it takes to fix it. I promise you…"

Jareth kissed her hair again. "**We** will fix it when we return together." He moved his hand up and down her back to soothe her. It amazed him even now how he could forgive her so completely, but he guessed that forgiveness was part of loving someone. 

"You realize that we can't tell anyone about this. Us," Sarah said softly.

"What do you mean?"

Sarah stepped back to look into Jareth's eyes. "The moment the Henry's find out we are together, we'll have a chaperone."

Jareth snorted. "What? You can't be serious?"

Sarah nodded. "I'm serious. If Mrs. Henry learns that you and I are interested in being more than friends, she's going to become a different person, or at least, I think she will. I don't have parents here and Mrs. Henry has tried to act motherly to me before. She might insist that we not be allowed to be alone together."

"But she's been trying to get us together. In fact she stressed the word _alone _just the other day. She was trying to play matchmaker."

"I know that she was."

Jareth's eyes widened. "You knew?"

"I may be naïve, but I'm not stupid. I noticed what she was trying to pull. But she did that before she saw us admit what we felt and before we…uh, well, you know…kissed." Sarah blushed and Jareth grinned. 

Sarah cleared her throat and continued. "They were strict about courting in this era. And Mrs. Henry wouldn't try to get us together unless she approves of you or she wants Jacob to forget about me."

"Why do you say that? What does Jacob have to do with whether or not I am worthy to court you?" His tone went from warm to bitter cold. 

Sarah could sense Jareth's temper surfacing so she was careful how she worded things. "Jacob wanted to be my friend and I know Mrs. Henry tried to discourage that. You and I lied to her family. She might think that putting us together would solve the problem of Jacob wanting to be friends and it has so far. Jacob is suddenly interested in only the war."

"So I'm apparently only worthy because she doesn't want her son to be interested in you. Isn't that just delightful," Jareth growled. 

Sarah reached forward and smoothed the creases appearing on Jareth's brow. "Jareth, who cares what anyone else thinks. I find you worthy and if you find me worthy that is all that matters."

Jareth sighed. "You are right." He was well aware of his jealousy even though he knew that Jacob didn't wish to pursue Sarah. Jareth had hoped he could have told the world that Sarah was his and now his plans would have to change. "Would a chaperone be the only complication?"

Sarah shook her head. "In this time, if a couple who were courting wanted to stay in the same room together they did something called…damn…I can't remember what they called it. Oh, I know, bundling."

"What is that?" Jareth's brows drew together at the word.

"It could be a few different things. During winter months, a man courting a woman might have to stay at the house for a few nights due to bad weather. He was allowed to stay with the woman in the same room and bed but he was sewn up in a burlap or fabric sack so he couldn't touch the woman. If that didn't happen, a board was placed between them on the bed. It could be one of those or a combination of the two."

"You have to be joking." Jareth's eyes widened. "I want to court you but I will be damned if I am to be sewn in a sack so I cannot touch you!" Jareth told her, his voice rising. "And I will not have a guardian watching our every movement."

"If we don't want those things to happen then we have to keep our relationship a secret." Sarah frowned. "We'll have to lie again."

"It won't be lying. It would just be omitting the entire truth," Jareth told her. 

"That's still lying."

"This is absurd!" Jareth told her and he began to pace. "We've managed to fall in love and they expect me not to touch you or look at you without being tied up or having someone watch us. I detest this time greatly," he spat.

"I'm not disagreeing," she grinned.

Jareth stopped pacing and pulled Sarah into his arms. "We will have to pretend that this never happened between us and I dislike that. But I will do what is necessary so that we may proceed as we see fit." Jareth stroked her hair. 

"We can sneak away each night." He leaned forward and tipped his head, kissing her throat. "They'll never know we left," he murmured against her skin. He kissed her throat again, his lips moving to the place where her pulse could be felt.

Sarah closed her eyes at the sensation. She could feel her heartbeat quicken. 

"Winter will freeze my kingdom over before I allow people to dictate how I am to court a woman." He brushed his lips over her skin, causing her to take a sharp intake of breath.

He felt her tremble and at first it pleased him to know he was already having such an effect on her. But the joy didn't last long as she trembled repeatedly. 

It was then that he felt the air had grown colder and realized that Sarah was not trembling. She was shivering. 

"Why didn't you tell me that you were cold?" he asked, pulling back.

"I'm not that cold," she told him as she pressed her cheek against his chest. 

"Your shivering seems to say otherwise. It's getting late. We should head back to the house before someone notices that we are gone." 

Before Sarah could protest, Jareth leaned forward and scooped her up into his arms. 

"We've been out here long enough for one evening. You need more rest."

* * *

For the next week, Jareth and Sarah snuck out of the house each night. The weather had been fairly cooperative and there had only been once night where they had to return early due to rain. 

By day they acted as if they were nothing more than friends. They politely ignored Mrs. Henry's various attempts at making them see each other in a different light. Unbeknownst to Mrs. Henry, they had already seen the light and they had found it on their own. 

By night, they snuck out of the house, Jareth carrying Sarah so that there was only one set of footsteps being heard and if anyone was to hear them, they'd probably think it was just someone getting a glass of water. 

The two of them always sat by the pond, sometimes talking, other times kissing and touching, but never going too far. Jareth was serious when he wanted to go slowly. It was something he had never done in a relationship before and he found that other than the sometimes painful urge to pull Sarah to the ground and make love to her, the experience left him appreciating what they had even more. 

Jareth found that he enjoyed learning about her life through stories and the two of them had begun to open up even more to each other. He learned things such as her love of music and nature and being held and her dislike of being without physical contact for too long as well as being thought of as a child. She learned small things about him as well, such as his dislike of the cold and winter and some of his abilities when he did have his magic. 

His magic was another step in the right direction. It was slowly but steadily returning to him. Even though he couldn't do anything fantastic with it, being able to produce a coat if Sarah needed one or a blanket to sit on put him in good spirits. 

Jareth didn't think it was possible, but he continued to fall for Sarah, rather contently, his only fear being that he might never be able to stand again. 

For the first few days, Jareth was careful to remain close to Sarah, but not too close. He wanted to curb her fears that he would leave her. With his heart so full of love for her, the notion of leaving her was the farthest thing from his mind. But Sarah had been damaged by past experiences. Fools who had not appreciated her and had treated her as if she was worthless. Jareth intended to correct their mistakes and while he helped her to trust him completely, he knew his own emotional scars were healing and disappearing with the love she showed him in return.

Sarah also found herself falling more deeply in love with Jareth. He was always protecting her, but not smothering her. He always waited patiently until she was comfortable before he touched her or suggested they move up a level. 

The tension of the war lingered around them like a foul smell, but neither allowed themselves to be bothered by it. They were too involved with discovering each other to concern themselves with a war they shouldn't be witnessing. While the major fighting seemed to cease for the time being, small battles broke out periodically all over the colonies. 

Jacob and his father began to remain at the farm less and less which meant that Jareth had to start taking on heavier chores. With his shoulder feeling better, he knew it was to be expected and although he hated doing these new chores that took him away from Sarah, he did them to please the Henry's. He realized that they were feeding him and Sarah, and giving them a roof over their heads. They gave friendship and although they occasionally were annoying, they had done wonderful things for two strangers. 

* * *

Jacob sighed and threw the sheets off of himself. He was thinking too much to settle comfortably and he knew with his mind on the war, sleep tonight would be hard to come by. He dressed and went to the shed. 

There was a cool breeze by the pond and as he was just about to cast his line into the water, he heard voices. He froze, wishing that he had brought a revolver with him. He feared that some British soldiers might be near the farm. It was his worst fear and he knew that it was his father's as well. 

He placed his fishing pole carefully on the ground. He crouched as he walked and remained hidden by the brush. He was nearing the voices, they were soft and he couldn't make out what was being said. Hiding behind a tree, Jacob peered out toward the sound of the voices. His eyes grew wide as saucers and his jaw dropped. His heart began to pound in his chest and breathing heavily, he made sure he was concealed well behind the tree. 

Jacob knew that they were close, they'd become friends rather than acquaintances but he had not expected this. Being caught off guard hurt him far more than he thought possible. He felt slightly jealous, but she had obviously chosen. 

He peered carefully around the large oak tree and saw that Jareth and Sarah were still kissing each other. Their hunger for each other was obvious though their actions were innocent kisses. Jacob realized that he was witnessing an intimate moment and he quietly moved away, retrieved his fishing pole and walked back toward the house as quickly as possible. As he made his way to the shed to put the fishing pole back, he leaned against one wall and sighed heavily. Why was he always the last to know everything?

As usual, once Jareth and Sarah started kissing, the intensity grew as time passed. Still stroking Jareth's tongue forcefully with her own, Sarah reached down and removed his hand from her waist. Jareth continued to kiss her, hardly aware of what she was doing. It wasn't until she had positioned his hand on her breast that Jareth jerked back with a start. 

Jareth looked down at his hand on her breast. He could feel that the nipple had hardened beneath his palm. 

Sarah positioned her hand over his and carefully squeezed it so that he took her breast into his hand completely. 

Jareth's brows drew together at the movement. He looked at Sarah and realized that her eyes were closed. Slowly, Jareth began to knead the flesh through the fabric of her dress. Sarah moaned softly as he kneaded harder. It was all the incentive that Jareth needed. He lowered his mouth to hers and began to kiss her roughly, his fingers continuing to touch her.

Sarah moaned softly as sensations of warmth shot through her. She slid her hand down between them and, feeling brave, she cupped him between his legs. Jareth jerked at the movement, but didn't pull away. 

For a moment they stood still, foreheads leaning against each other, lips just out of reach, breathing heavily. 

Sarah felt him harden in her hand and slowly she began to stroke his erection through the fabric of his breeches. 

Jareth groaned low in his throat as her thumb began to caress the tip. Her movements were slow and gentle and before he could stop himself, Jareth was pushing his hips toward her, thrusting himself into her hand. 

Sarah continued to caress him and her touches became harder and faster. 

Jareth gave a cry of alarm and pushed her hand away. He gave a shaky laugh. "I think that's enough for one night."

Sarah frowned. "But I like pleasing you. Let me touch you." 

"I think it would be best if we stopped, otherwise there is going to be quite a mess."

She smiled sweetly as she moved closer to him. "I don't mind."

One of Jareth's brows rose at her response. His eyes widened slightly as she raised her hands and began unbuttoning his shirt. 

"Sarah…" If she didn't stop now, he knew he would not be able to stop himself.

She paused in her movements and then reached up, kissing him firmly on the lips. "I'm not going to shatter like a crystal if you touch me…" she whispered against his mouth. She bowed her head and moving part of his shirt aside, she kissed his chest and then traced her tongue over his nipple. She felt Jareth tremble. 

"Sarah…" he tried again. 

She reached for his mouth again, but didn't kiss him. "I'm ready…"

Jareth could feel his entire body shaking with need. "You're sure?" He didn't want her to regret her decisions. One part of him could hardly believe that the shy young woman who had been so feeble with her kisses a week ago was attempting to seduce him. 

Sarah's lips hovered over his. "If I wasn't sure, I would not have said it." And then she kissed him. 

Jareth didn't hold back as he pressed his mouth against hers and in a matter of moments they were both gasping for breath. 

Sarah's hands had returned to the buttons on his shirt, but he pushed them away. She looked at him in confusion. Was he rejecting her?

"Not here…" he whispered breathlessly. He took her hand into his and led her away. 

They walked along the edge of the pond and Jareth stopped at the place where the pond emptied into a brook. There was a small waterfall that cascaded down the rocks and into the brook. The water sparkled in the moonlight. Beside the pond was a small glade of grass that was virtually hidden on all sides except for the pond and the small path they had traveled to get there. 

"Oh, Jareth, it's beautiful," Sarah told him. 

He smiled. "I know how you feel about waterfalls, but this one is different." He lowered his lips, brushing them teasingly against hers. "Much different." He pressed his mouth against hers and their frantic kisses started all over again. 

Jareth felt himself growing weak in the knees and he used the little magic he had to create a blanket on the ground. He pulled Sarah down with him, still kissing her. 

Jareth's hands sought the clasps on the back of her dress and, eagerly, he began to undo them. He was having difficulty and he moved to sit behind her so he could see what he was doing. With each clasp that he undid, he was rewarded with the view of more and more creamy skin. He leaned forward and, moving her hair over her shoulder, he kissed her back. He undid the clasps to her waist and then began to untie the corset she wore. Once it was loose enough, he slid his hands around her sides beneath the fabric. His hands moved up and he positioned them on her breasts. 

Sarah moaned as his fingers rolled over the skin. Her nipples hardened against his fingers and he gently began to pluck at them. Sarah let her head fall back and Jareth kissed her neck, nipping playfully at her skin. 

He was eager to see more of her and he slipped the dress off her shoulders and off her arms until it pooled at her waist. He untied the rest of the corset and discarded it on the grass beside them. He crawled to sit in front of her and he lowered his mouth to one of her breasts, taking it eagerly into his mouth. 

Sarah felt her body begin to burn as he suckled her gently and then more forcefully. Her hands reached blindly for his shirt and she managed to undo the buttons, pushing the shirt off his shoulders. Jareth sat back after a few moments and Sarah leaned toward him. She kissed his lips and then his neck and kissed down his chest. 

He urged her to lie down and she fell onto her back with him looming over her. He took off her shoes and then reached for her dress and began to tug it down her hips and legs. He removed the corset and then began to tug the rest of her undergarments off of her.

Sarah blushed bright red when he sat back and stared at her naked form. 

He smiled warmly. "Don't be so shy. You're beautiful." His eyes were dark as he looked her over from head to toe. He bent forward and kissed her lips briefly before he kissed down her body, between her breasts. His hand smoothed over her flat stomach, his fingers moving closer to the dark hair between her legs. 

He could feel Sarah trembling beneath him and he urged himself to take things slowly. His hand slid lower and he heard Sarah take a sharp intake of breath as his fingers contacted with the sensitive flesh. He moved his hand away and caressed the inside of her thighs, building the pressure and need within her. 

The warmth Sarah had felt earlier continued to build along with an aching desire. "Jareth, please…" she whimpered. 

He smiled and returned his hand to the delicate folds. He was pleased to find that she was already slick with desire. He slid his fingers through the wetness and carefully slipped a finger inside of her, stopping at the barrier. 

Sarah gasped at the sensation and began to rock her hips as his finger moved in and out of her. She felt Jareth's thumb begin to caress the same place repeatedly and she began to pant as the things she was feeling began to build even more intensely. 

His fingers began to pick up the pace and Sarah felt herself get light headed. The pressure was building to the point where she wasn't sure if she could deal with it. 

"Ja…Jare…" she choked out. He didn't say a word and continued to quicken the pace. Sarah let out a cry as her hips bucked and the world became fuzzy around her. 

Jareth groaned as he felt her muscles tighten around his finger. He waited until a few moments had passed before he removed his hand. 

Sarah panted and the world slowly came back into focus around her. Jareth was sitting up patiently, waiting for her to compose herself. "Oh, god…" she choked out. 

Jareth smiled and leaned over to kiss her. As he loomed over her, Sarah began to undo his breeches and started to tug them down his hips. 

Jareth used one hand to steady himself, while the other helped her lower his pants. He broke their kiss to pull his boots from his feet and he pulled the breeches off and threw them on the ground.

Sarah looked him over for a moment. His skin was pale and smooth like porcelain. His body was lean but he had some muscle tone. Her eyes widened at the sight of his arousal and suddenly, the throbbing that had been present between her legs was back in full force. She sat up and reached to touch him, but Jareth pushed her hand away. He urged her back and began to kiss her. 

Her back touched the blanket and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. She felt his erection press against her stomach and she groaned at the contact. 

Her hands moved down his shoulders and his chest and she slid one hand between them, so that she could touch him. 

Jareth groaned as she cupped him, giving him the same exquisite torture she had through his breeches. He thrust himself into her hand, his lips moving frantically over her neck and lower to her breasts as she touched him.

Sarah caressed him gently, running her thumb repeatedly over the smooth rounded tip. She felt a wetness appear the more she touched him and all too soon, Jareth was pulling his hips away from her. 

Sarah frowned openly. "Why won't you let me please you?"

"You have pleased me," Jareth told her, kissing her brow. "But unlike you, I have only one chance and I intend to make it a lasting one." He carefully positioned himself over her and Sarah suddenly understood what he meant. 

She felt the tip of him pressing between her legs and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

Jareth kissed her lips gently. "This will hurt a bit, but I promise you it will pass quickly."

Sarah opened her eyes and looked deep into his. She raised one hand and brushed back the blond hair that was hanging in his face. She brushed it behind his lean shoulders. "I trust you."

Jareth smiled and slowly began to apply pressure. He felt Sarah stiffen beneath him and, carefully, he pushed harder. 

A tear streamed down her face and she let out a cry as he breached the barrier between them. 

He smoothed the tear away with his thumb. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. 

The pain was already receding and Sarah slowly began to move beneath him. Jareth pushed himself into her further, reveling in the feeling for a moment. He pulled back gently so he wouldn't hurt her and then began to thrust in and out. 

It was uncomfortable for just a moment and then all Sarah felt was the warmth and throbbing again. The feeling of Jareth inside of her was incredible and wanting to feel more, she began to move her hips in time with his. She could hear a low humming in Jareth's throat and she moved her hips a little faster. He responded and soon was thrusting harder. 

He moved his hand to rest between them, and the unexpected contact of his fingers at the junction of their joining caused Sarah to find her release. She cried out his name, her body arching beneath him. 

Jareth felt her muscles tighten around him and his hips jerked in response. He gave one final thrust, pushing himself as deeply as he could go. He let out a guttural cry as he emptied himself within her. Panting heavily, he lowered himself and rolled to his side, pulling Sarah along with him. For a moment, they lay joined, their hearts pounding in their chests. 

Sarah brushed back the damp strands of hair that hung in his face. She smiled at him, feeling more content than she had ever felt before in her life. She could tell by the look on Jareth's face that he was feeling the same. 

He kissed her forehead and ran his thumb over her face. "I love you, Sarah," he whispered. 

She smiled brightly and kissed his lips. "I love you, too," she told him when she pulled back. 

He lowered his head and rested it beneath her chin. He could hear the beating of her heart beneath his ear. "You just proved that…"

Sarah frowned for a moment. "But sex isn't always love." 

Jareth kissed her collarbone. "No, but trust is." 

Sarah smiled and leaned her chin against his unruly hair. Beneath the moonlight, with the waterfall flowing beside them, they rested contently in each other's arms. 


	25. Too far

AN: I'd like to thank everyone for their patience while waiting for this chapter to be posted. I had some personal issues arise and I wasn't in the mood for writing. But I am back on track. My thanks and comments can be found at the end of the chapter. 

Very special thanks to my wonderful beta and friend, Scattered Logic. 

Chapter 25: Too far

The bed creaked slightly as Jareth leaned over and kissed Sarah's cheek. She stirred and smiled sleepily as she glanced up at him. 

"Where are you going?" she asked groggily. 

"It will be dawn soon. I'm going to feed the animals while you sleep," Jareth told her.

Sarah started to push the blankets off. "I'll help you."

"No." Jareth pulled the blankets back over her and gently pushed her down onto the bed. Jareth grinned. "Even though earlier this morning you proved that you're feeling better, I want you to rest." He leaned over and kissed her lips softly. He smiled as he pulled back and then his expression became serious. "I nearly lost you. I will not take any chances with your health."

Sarah shook her head, tears glistening in her eyes. "I see that you're going to be a protective boyfriend."

Jareth grinned. "There's nothing wrong with a protective lover."

Sarah smiled. "I didn't say there was."

Jareth kissed her again, this time deepening the kiss. He felt one of Sarah's hands caress his face and felt the other grip his shirt and try to pull him down to her. He caved slightly and sank beside her on the bed. 

Sarah ran one palm over the smooth pale skin of his chest. She felt Jareth tremble beneath her touch and felt him shift toward her. 

Their kisses deepened further and Sarah felt Jareth's hand grasp one of her breasts. He kneaded the flesh through the fabric of her nightgown. 

Sarah reached for the buttons on his shirt but Jareth covered her hands with one of his. 

"I really should go," he whispered throatily. 

Sarah glanced down in between them and then she grinned. "Well, that certainly doesn't want to go." 

Jareth laughed softly as he looked down at the erection straining against his pants. "Well, that has a mind of it's own. A rather one track mind." He grinned and smiling sadly said, "I really should go."

"Please don't..." Sarah pleaded. 

"Sarah..."

She sat up and raising a hand, she stroked his silky blond hair. She moved the hair behind his shoulders and leaning forward, she kissed his neck. She surprised herself with the new boldness that had taken over while they had been at the pond, as well as right now. 

She flicked her tongue out against his skin and Jareth moaned softly. She pressed her lips against his neck. "Don't go...at least not yet."

Jareth fought with himself over whether he should leave or not. He glanced down at Sarah. She had stopped kissing him and was curled against his body, her head resting on his shoulder. She was offering herself to him and it was because she loved him. How could he refuse her?

Jareth's hand closed around one of Sarah's breasts and he squeezed it gently. She raised her head from his shoulder and he moved forward, claiming her lips. 

It wasn't long before clothes were discarded hastily on the floor and two bodies became one as the sun peered over the horizon. 

* * *

Mrs. Henry was cracking the eggs into a porcelain bowl when Jacob entered the kitchen. He rubbed at his eyes and then smiled at his mother. 

"You look tired."

Jacob grinned. "I am."

"You didn't sleep well, did you?"

Jacob shook his head. "No. Too much on my mind I suppose."

Mrs. Henry began to stir the eggs with a wooden spoon. "Such as...?"

Jacob leaned against the table and crossed his booted feet at the ankles. "Well, the war for one, but that's always on my mind."

"It's the most important thing on everyone's mind right now," Mrs. Henry told him. 

Jacob gave a sad smile. "Not everyone."

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "Never mind."

Mrs. Henry stopped what she was doing. "There's obviously something else on your mind, Jacob."

"I'm fine, Mama."

Mrs. Henry shook her spoon in her son's direction. "When you tell me that, I know that you are not fine."

Jacob sighed deeply. "I know that I haven't been around much lately. Father and I have been getting information about the war and trying to help without directly being involved for the time being. I suppose I feel as if I am left out around the farm. Things are happening and I am not aware of them."

"There hasn't been much been going on, other than chores and such. Unfortunately, the usual." Mrs. Henry said with raised brows. 

Jacob walked to one of the kitchen windows and gazed at the sun rising to the east. Slowly, he turned to his mother. " Hardly the usual. Why didn't anyone tell me that Jareth and Sarah were together?"

Mrs. Henry laughed. "Those two...together? I've been trying to get them to see each other for days and it isn't working. They're both so darned stubborn."

Jacob frowned.

Mrs. Henry put her hands on her hips. "Why do I get the feeling that you know something that I don't?"

"I have things to do," Jacob said as he started for the door.

"Oh, no you don't. If you have juicy gossip, I want to know about it." 

* * *

Jareth finished buttoning his shirt as he made it to the last stair. He strode through the living room and into the kitchen and he smiled and bid good morning to Mrs. Henry and Jacob. 

Jareth had almost made it to the door when Mrs. Henry called, "Late night, Jareth?"

Jareth turned slowly. "A bit of one, yes." He swept his hair back into a neat ponytail thinking its wilder than usual style was causing her to think he'd had a rough night.

Thinking the conversation was over, Jareth started for the door and he was met with the handle of a broom across his stomach. For a woman who was not exactly small, Mrs. Henry could move quickly. She was blocking his exit. 

"Not so fast." Mrs. Henry moved to stand in front of him and she looked furious. 

Jareth's brows furrowed. "What is this all about?"

'Perhaps you should tell us what this is about, Jareth?"

He frowned. 

"Oh, you don't know?" Mrs. Henry asked sarcastically. "Perhaps you should think really good and hard about what you were up to last night and I mean other than sleeping."

Jareth didn't say a word. 

"Are you stupid? Are you?" she practically squealed.

"Pardon me?" Jareth asked. 

"I'm not naïve, Jareth. I know what happened last night. You and Sarah crept off to the pond and god only knows what happened down there. Didn't your parents teach you about courting? Don't you know the rules? Or are you one of those who doesn't care about the lady and likes to break the rules?" 

Jareth opened his mouth to say something and Mrs. Henry didn't give him the chance. 

"The man who courted my sister broke all the rules. They were both young and foolish. He forced her into things she wasn't ready for. She turned up pregnant and the bastard took off as soon as he found out. She raised that child alone and no man wanted her because she had a child from another man. The man who left her became wealthy and he took a wife. He didn't want his reputation ruined and he..."

Jareth frowned when he saw the tears form in Mrs. Henry's eyes. "What happened?" he asked softly. 

Mrs. Henry choked back a sob. "He had my sister and her son murdered."

Jareth lowered his head. "I'm sorry. I truly am, but I would never do that to Sarah."

Mrs. Henry wiped the tears from her eyes. "While you live in my house, you will not engage in any activity that will put that young woman in harm's way. You will not be allowed to spend time alone unless it's in a place where I can see you."

"You have to be joking!" Jareth's brows lowered over his eyes. "I will not be chaperoned!"

"I'm happy you two have found something together," she told him, ignoring his outburst. "But I will not see that woman's reputation damaged because of a man."

"What happened to your sister will not happen to Sarah," Jareth told her, his voice beginning to rise. 

"You're darned right it won't. As long as you live under **my** roof you will respect **my** rules and if you can't, you can go elsewhere." Mrs. Henry moved the broom away, leaned it against the wall and went back to preparing breakfast.

Jareth's eyes narrowed. "I'll go elsewhere if I must."

"Go, but you're not taking Sarah with you."

"We came together, we'll leave together!" Jareth snarled.

"She's not well and she will stay here until I see fit. I'll have Doc Hiller draw up a notice if need be. If you try to escape with her, you'll be arrested."

"You wouldn't?" 

"I will if I must. You watch yourself around here. You seem to forget that you're a _guest_. You walk around like you're king of this house. It's going to stop here and now. Things will be done properly or not at all."

Jareth practically growled at her and tearing away, he pushed out the back door. 

Jacob who had not said a word throughout the entire conversation gave a heavy sigh and walked away. 

* * *

Jareth threw buckets around and made as much noise as possible as he fed the animals. He knew he was acting childishly, but he couldn't help it. Things had been going perfect and now this. How dare Mrs. Henry dictate to him how things with Sarah were to go! 

"_You will not be allowed to spend time alone unless it's in a place where I can see yo_u," he mimicked. He swung his foot toward a nearby tin bucket and watched it sail across the barn, landing with a clatter. With a weary sigh, he sat on a bail of hay. 

He sat in silence for a moment and then Mrs. Henry's words sank in. He contemplated the story of her sister, and dread and guilt washed over him. While he had certainly not forced Sarah into anything, he feared that perhaps they had moved too quickly and without thinking their actions through. 

While it took years or even centuries to impregnate a Fae woman, Jareth knew how prolific human women were said to be. Even though Sarah had been the one to initiate their lovemaking on both occasions, Jareth couldn't help but feel guilty for giving in so easily. What if Sarah was pregnant? How would Mrs. Henry react and more importantly how would Sarah react? 

Had she even thought about the possibility of a child being conceived through their actions? He certainly had not. It was not something many Fae had to worry about. It took a long time for two members of his race to conceive a child. He realized that he had just enough magic to prevent conception from occurring and he had not even thought about protecting Sarah either time.

He sighed again and ran a shaking hand through his unruly hair. 

* * *

It was afternoon when Sarah awakened. She had missed breakfast and no one seemed to notice. There had been no tray by her bedside and no one had bothered to awaken her. 

Jacob was sitting in a chair adjacent to the fireplace reading a newspaper and he gave her a slight smile when he saw her descend the stairs. 

She smiled in return and yawned as she entered the kitchen to find Mrs. Henry washing some clothes. 

The older woman smiled. "Why good afternoon there. Finally decided to join us?"

Sarah smiled. "I was more tired than I thought. Have you seen Jareth?"

Mrs. Henry frowned for a brief moment. "I'm sure he's around somewhere but I want you to help me. You're looking better today and while Elizabeth is in town with William and Mr. Henry, I need some help around the house."

Sarah nodded. "All right. What do you want me to do?"

* * *

Two hours later, Sarah wished she had not agreed to help so quickly. Mrs. Henry was keeping her very busy, scrubbing anything and everything and each time Sarah brought up Jareth's name, Mrs. Henry seemed to quickly change the subject. Sarah hoped that Jareth had not done anything to annoy Mrs. Henry. 

Jareth arrived in the house a bit later, looking very tired and dirty. 

Sarah laughed when she saw him. He certainly didn't look like the proud and almighty Goblin King now. He looked as if he was a mortal farmer who had just come in from a hard day's work. He gave her a bright smile, overjoyed to see her.

Sarah's laughter immediately caught Mrs. Henry's attention and the older woman appeared and began to spout off a list of things to Jareth that she wanted done immediately. 

The list Mrs. Henry rattled off was impressive and both Jareth and Sarah realized it would take until dinner or perhaps even later for him to finish it all. 

"I'll help you," Sarah offered. "I'm just about done with my chores."

Jareth seemed to brighten at her offer. "That would be wonderful." 

"When you are finished with your chores, Sarah, there are more to do," Mrs. Henry told her, hands on her hips. "Jareth can handle his tasks and he's welcome to ask Thomas for help when the boy has finished his own chores."

"But--" Sarah started. 

"The house won't clean itself, child. And you," she said turning to Jareth. "What are you standing around for? I think you have things to do."

Jareth glared at the older woman and left without a word or a backward glance in Sarah's direction.

* * *

By dinner Sarah hoped to spend some time catching up with Jareth. She had missed him terribly all day and she was getting sick of Mrs. Henry's company. The woman had been bossy and grouchy all afternoon. Sarah was beginning to feel as if she was living with Karen again.

Jareth was glad when dinner arrived. He had finished his chores in record time and he planned to sit beside Sarah and perhaps even hold her hand under the table. He had thought about nothing but her all afternoon and he wanted to speak with her.

But things didn't go as he planned. Mrs. Henry sat Thomas next to Sarah and she sat on the other side of Sarah. Jareth felt his face turn white with anger, but there was nothing he could do. Making a scene wouldn't be a wise course of action. 

Dinner was fairly silent. Anytime that Sarah tried to speak to Jareth, Mrs. Henry interrupted and she did the same to Jareth. Neither of them could get more than a few words out and they soon gave up trying. 

Patiently, Jareth waited until after dinner and after Sarah had washed, dried and put the dishes away, so that he might be able to sneak in just a few moments alone with her. He had watched her from a chair in the living room. Occasionally, he saw her look in his direction and he smiled but the smile often faded. There were many things on his mind that he needed to discuss with Sarah and he wanted to be certain that he wouldn't frighten her with what he had to say.

Sarah finally finished her kitchen chores and as soon as Jareth made his way to her, Mrs. Henry sent him outside to fetch wood. 

"Why can't Jacob get the wood?" Sarah asked. "Jareth's been working all day and he's tired."

"Jacob has been doing important work regarding the war. Jareth will fetch the firewood."

Jareth could feel his temper rising. He waited a moment, as did Sarah, both of them hoping that Mrs. Henry would walk away to do something else so they could have a moment alone. But Mrs. Henry stood there until Jareth left.

Sarah watched the door for a long time after he had gone. She felt Mrs. Henry touching her shoulder. 

"Why don't you head off to bed, dear. You look tired."

"I'm going to wait for **Jareth**." Sarah said, making sure she said Jareth's name louder than the rest of her words.

"He could be a long while."

"I'll wait."

"Sarah," Mrs. Henry started in a warning tone, "I think it would be best if you went to bed. You're tired and still recovering from your illness."

"I'm not tired." 

"Yes, you are."

Sarah spun at her. "Jareth was tired too and you sent him back outside to get wood. You loaded him with chores today and he's not completely healed. His shoulder still bothers him. He was favoring it at dinner."

"His shoulder needs to adjust to being used again. He's fine."

"I think that I should be the judge of that!" Sarah shot back. "You've done nothing but separate us all day. What have we ever done to you?"

"You lied to my family about him being your father and you both pretended that you were friends while you sneaked out of the house at night together."

Sarah's jaw dropped. 

"He's broken the rules of courtship," Mrs. Henry started. She saw Sarah open her mouth to say something, but Mrs. Henry pushed on. "Something that I will NOT tolerate in this house. And if he slips up anymore, I will not hesitate to cast him from this house."

Sarah's eyes widened and she felt fear rush through her. "You...you wouldn't?"

"I will if necessary. How well will he survive without money, supplies and food while a war rages around him?"

Sarah's eyes filled with tears at the thought of Jareth alone in the woods. Fear stabbed her. What if Rochester found Jareth while he was in the woods? Rochester would surely kill Jareth. 

Sarah refused to cry in front of Mrs. Henry. Instead, she rushed up the stairs and slammed the door to her room behind her.

* * *

It took Jareth a while to gather the wood and by the time he returned, Mrs. Henry told him that Sarah had gone off to bed. 

"Don't even think about sneaking off with her tonight. I have the dogs sleeping outside her door. They'll bark if you step an inch toward her room and I'll hear them. If that happens you can pack your things and leave without Sarah," Mrs. Henry threatened.

As the older woman walked away, Jareth asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Mrs. Henry turned to face him. "I'm protecting her. She has no one else. No parents, no guardian. She's a young woman alone and she needs protecting."

"I protect her," Jareth told her and as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he realized how untrue they were. He had not been able to protect Sarah from getting ill, he had not protected her from possible conception and he had not been much of a protector when the two were out in the woods some months ago.

Mrs. Henry shook her head. "You're the one she needs protecting from. You and your kind," she spat.

Jareth's eyes widened and for a moment he thought she knew that he was Fae but her next words dismissed that idea. 

"The rule breakers...the ones who think they are too good for the way things are done and have always been done."

"Then why did you bother trying to play matchmaker? Why attempt to pair us together only to tear us apart?"

"My son had his eyes on Sarah and I didn't want him to be with her. She's a sweet child, but she's not his type. She would hurt him far more than he's been hurt already."

Jareth crossed his arms over his chest. "And what does that have to do with Sarah and myself?" 

"If Sarah was interested in you, then my son would leave her alone, which has happened."

Jareth snorted and shook his head. "So, Sarah and I were pawns on your game board. You manipulated us so that your son would no longer be interested in Sarah. You used us." 

"That's a harsh way to put it. I do have the child's best interests at heart. I thought that perhaps the two of you were a good match, but I see that I was wrong. She's only 18 years old. You're a much older gentlemen with no estate or money of your own. Sarah could marry a wealthy man, like my daughter will. She would be well off for rest of her life, as would her children."

"And what about...love?" Jareth choked out. 

"What about it? Most people don't have the luxury of marrying for love. I didn't love my husband when I was pushed by my family to marry him. He was a pompous young man, but he took care of my needs and those of my children when they were born. I grew to care for him and eventually love him as time passed. The same will happen to Sarah when a nice wealthy man comes along for her."

Jareth's heart began to pound in his chest. "You have no right to try and run her life like this! Sarah is an adult and has the right to choose who she **wants** to marry!"

"I have every right to help her choose the correct suitor and I'm sorry that you are unable to accept that it is not you. You just watch yourself or you'll be sleeping out in the woods!" 

Mrs. Henry gathered her skirt and left the room. She left Jareth alone in the kitchen, trembling with anger. 

Jareth bawled his hands into fists and it took all of his will power to keep from punching the wall. He began to pace back and forth across the kitchen, his anger rising with each passing second. 

He didn't have to stand for this cruel treatment of Sarah and himself. If he could get to Sarah quickly enough they wouldn't have to deal with this imprisonment.

Jareth nodded to himself and he started toward the kitchen door. That was what he would do. He would escape with Sarah and they'd go...

He paused in mid-thought. **Where** would they go? To Concord to be found by Colonel Davis or into the woods so that they might be found by Colonel Rochester and the British? 

Where would they go to escape the weather? Sarah was still recovering from her brush with death. He couldn't take her out into the woods to be attacked by the elements, and what about the war? What if they were caught in the line of fire and one of them was shot or killed?

Jareth shuddered at the thought. He couldn't protect either of them. His magic was returning but it was still too weak to do much good.

With a cry of agony, Jareth kicked a nearby chair over and didn't get any satisfaction in watching it topple over. 

He and Sarah were trapped here and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Things didn't change as the days passed. Instead of getting better, they got much worse. Mrs. Henry did her best to keep Sarah away from Jareth and ignored the strain it put on each of them. Their lists of chores seemed to double and triple and the only reason they did as Mrs. Henry asked was their fear that Jareth would be cast from the house. Jareth refused to leave Sarah alone at this farm and it was the fear of being forced away from her that kept him in line when normally he would have rebelled.

Sarah became confused and afraid and she stopped speaking to everyone. Mrs. Henry did her best to try to keep Jareth away from Sarah. While that bothered Sarah, what really frightened her was that Jareth didn't attempt to see her or communicate with her. She started slipping notes under his door, telling him that she was afraid and suggesting that he should use his crystals so they could escape. There were no replies to her notes, no nightly visits to sneak from the house and no rebellion on his part at all. He dealt with everything; often just leaving the room without a word after Mrs. Henry had ordered him away from Sarah. 

Sarah began to fear that perhaps Jareth no longer loved her or he had never loved her at all. She began to tell herself that if he loved her, he would do whatever it took to speak with her on some level, and when he made no attempts, her worst fears were believed to be true. 

Jacob waited impatiently for his father and sister to return from Concord. He was awaiting information about the war but in the meantime he did small chores around the farm and watched as Sarah and Jareth grew more and more distant. He knew it was because of what his mother was doing. He knew that his mother was still upset over the murder of her sister, but he felt she was going too far. 

One afternoon while Sarah was mopping the upstairs hallway and away from Mrs. Henry, Jacob decided to say something to his mother. 

He leaned against one wall in the kitchen, his arms crossed over his chest while his mother hummed and baked bread for dinner. 

"I never should have said anything."

Mrs. Henry didn't look up as she asked, "What was that?"

Jacob stood up straight, his hands now on his hips. "They were happy together. Now look at what has happened. They don't speak and they don't even look at each other."

Mrs. Henry looked up at her oldest child. "Jacob, I know you. Don't blame yourself. You did Sarah a favor by telling me what you saw. Jareth's true colors were being shown. He sneaked away with her into the night when she was still ill and probably forced himself on her."

"You don't know that! You can only speculate! Sarah has a strong will and if she sneaked away with him, it was most likely because she wanted to go!" Jacob cried out.

Mrs. Henry continued to speak as if Jacob had not said a word. " And now he won't spend time with Sarah in front of us, which means he doesn't truly care about her."

"You won't allow them to spend time together! You load them down with chores!"

"He can't follow the rules and that is unacceptable!" Mrs. Henry cried out.

Jacob snorted in disgust. "But this isn't just about rules."

"Isn't it though? The rules for courting have been the same for generations. Who is Jareth to come along and think he's too good for the rules? Soon every young man is going to think the rules don't apply to him. I won't see things change because one man wants to break tradition."

"And what if at certain times, rules were meant to be broken? What are we doing, preparing to send supplies to the Continental army? What did we do in the past, breaking the King's rules because we thought them unfair? What if the rules don't apply to everyone all the time? For the person who is always so perceptive and a voice of reason, you've let loss and revenge cloud your mind. Separating Jareth from Sarah will not bring your sister back."

The clatter of cooking utensils against porcelain was heard. "What?"

"Nothing." Jacob spat. He turned and left, ignoring his mother's pleas for him to return. 

* * *

Jacob entered the barn quietly. Other than the sound of animals happily munching their hay, all was peaceful. He started to leave, thinking that Jareth wasn't there, when he noticed the lone figure staring out to the west. 

Jareth was resting his arms on the top fence post of one of the corrals. His chin was resting on his arms.

"Are you all right?"

Jareth jumped and spun to face Jacob, immediately trying to change his expression from melancholy to the arrogant mask he often wore. 

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," Jareth snapped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. You were absorbed in your thoughts but I thought perhaps you might have heard me coming."

"Well, I didn't," Jareth spat.

"Look, Jareth, I'm sorry...you and Sarah..." Jacob started lamely. 

Jareth snorted. He feigned sarcasm when he heard Sarah's name to keep from breaking down. "Oh, you're sorry. That just makes everything better now."

"I had no idea that my mother was going to do this, otherwise I would never have said anything. I thought everyone knew that you two were together and that I was the last to know."

"And how did you know that we were?" Jareth's brows lowered over his eyes. His stare was dangerous.

Jacob sighed and looked away. "I couldn't sleep and went fishing. I saw you two by the pond."

Jareth's eyes widened.

"I didn't see much...just the two of you...kissing." Jacob told him quietly. "I had not been around the farm and I assumed everyone knew. I slipped up and I truly am sorry."

"Your apology changes nothing," Jareth replied bitterly.

Jacob looked hurt. "Then you won't even accept it? I'm trying to tell you that I regret what happened. Do you think that I enjoy seeing you and Sarah so unhappy?" Jacob's voice began to rise. 

"Why should you care? You dislike me. I thought you would be glad to see me suffer."

"When we first met, I would have liked nothing better, but I have gotten over my jealousy. I've seen the way you make Sarah laugh and how she genuinely enjoys your company. As much as it hurt me to see her kissing you, I knew she was happy with you and that is all I want for her. You're in agony over what my mother has done and I dislike that greatly."

"How do you know what I feel?" Jareth shot back. There was a time when he had been able to hide all emotion from anyone. Had he become weak and transparent?

"Jareth, it's obvious that you are unhappy and hurting and so is Sarah. The way the two of you involve yourself in your chores and no longer look at each other. There is no smiling, no talking, nothing but two individuals who appear to have given up on life and I hate it. I hate that it's my fault this has happened." The sorrow in Jacob's voice was unmistakable. 

It is not your fault," Jareth admitted quietly. The mask was beginning to slip from his face, revealing the agony he was feeling. "Your mother is to blame."

Jacob paced a little and rubbed at his forehead before he stopped and faced Jareth. "I can't believe how my mother is acting. She has always been protective of us because of what happened to her sister. She may push us in the direction of someone, but she often discourages us when she learns what someone is really like. She's gone too far with the two of you."

Jareth lowered his head and the mask slipped away, leaving a tired, hurting man. He gave a weary sigh and kicked at the fence post. "I can't speak to Sarah. I feel that I can't even look at her without your mother pouncing on one or both of us to get back to our chores. I feel like a prisoner when I have done nothing wrong but love Sarah. Have you any idea how frustrating it is?" he asked, his brows furrowing and creating lines on his pale forehead. 

Jacob nodded slowly. He had not missed Jareth's declaration of his feelings. Jacob wasn't even sure if Jareth knew that he had said it. "I do know. My mother has done it to my siblings and myself. Sometimes she goes too far."

"Sarah doesn't even know why I'm avoiding her, why I didn't reply to the letters she's stopped sending. She must think that I no longer care for her." Jareth shuddered visibly and Jacob noticed. 

"But that's not the truth, is it?"

"Of course it isn't!" Jareth growled. "If I had my way I would have asked her to marry me when I learned that she loved me. Now if I marry her, your mother will assume it is because I fear that Sarah might be with child or because I don't want her to marry Sarah off to someone else," he blurted. 

"Whoa, wait a minute. Marry her off to someone else?"

Jareth looked away. 

Jacob felt anger boil up inside of him. "Has my mother been threatening you?"

Jareth didn't answer. 

"You can trust me. I don't agree with what she is doing and anything you tell me will be kept in confidence if that is what you wish. I give you my word."

Jareth nodded slowly and began to tell Jacob the turn of events. Soon the words were rushing out of him. He told Jacob everything. About the bullying, the threatening, how Jacob's mother had tried to match Jareth with Sarah so that Jacob would lose interest in her.

Jacob was furious as Jareth rambled on. Finally, Jareth stopped speaking. He had said far more than he had wanted to. He feared if he didn't stop now, he was going to reveal who he and Sarah really were, where they were from and of their real pasts. 

Jareth still felt as if it was a miracle in and of itself that he and Sarah had fallen in love. They had been two enemies who had found love through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. Jareth nearly broke down right then and there as the words from a story that was so familiar to him surfaced in his mind. Sarah had been different than the other girls and women who had entered his realm. She had defeated him and had destroyed his kingdom without looking back. He had lost his magic and had sought revenge only to have his world turned upside down again when he had unexpectedly fallen in love with her and she with him.

Jareth didn't realize that he could ever love someone so deeply and he feared more than anything that he might lose Sarah. Mrs. Henry was determined to keep her from him and so far her tactics had worked. Jareth could feel himself being pushed farther and farther away from Sarah. If he lost her, especially to another man, he didn't know if he would be able to handle it. 

"My mother has gone too far," Jacob let out coldly. "She has no right to meddle in people's lives like she has. If you love Sarah and you believe she loves you, then ask for her hand in marriage before it is too late." 

"It may be too late. I haven't spoken to her in days. She won't look at me."

"Sarah's most likely afraid. You haven't exactly rebelled against what's happened which, from what I know about you, isn't like you. She might not know that my mother has threatened to cast you from the house and that she's threatened you by saying she will marry Sarah off to some wealthy man. My mother can't do that. Sarah is an adult and she could easily refuse. My mother is grasping straws at this point. She's doing whatever it takes to protect Sarah because she's guilty that she couldn't protect her younger sister."

"She can't marry Sarah off?" Jareth felt a small sense of relief.

"Not unless Sarah lets her. Sarah is 18 and an adult. She can make her own decisions. My mother is hoping to make you believe that she can't. I believe that Sarah deserves an explanation and it would be best if it was from you."

"How am I to speak with her if your mother is always watching us?"

"Speak to her at night while my mother is sleeping," Jacob suggested.

"Your mother has the dogs sleeping outside Sarah's door and the moment I walk near it they will bark and alert her."

"I'll take care of the dogs."

Jareth gave Jacob a curious stare. "Why are you doing this?" 

"Because what my mother is doing is wrong. I know she told you about how her sister and my cousin died. I was only 12 when it happened. I know it affected my mother and it's made her very protective of her children, but I didn't know her protective tendencies would extend beyond her children. My mother cares for Sarah like a daughter, but she needs to realize that she is not Sarah's mother. There are rules to courting and just because you and Sarah tried to get past them doesn't make you or her terrible people. You are not the only ones to try to escape bundling or chaperones. I will do what I can to help you, but then you are on your own."

Mrs. Henry's voice could be heard calling Jacob's name from the house and it interrupted the conversation.

Jacob gave a sigh. "She'll no doubt want to have words with me. Well, she can stew a bit longer."

One of Jareth's brows arched over his eye. "What?"

"I questioned her actions and I don't believe she liked it. I'm willing to wager that she liked my walking away from her even less."

Jareth let out a soft laugh and then his expression became one of worry. 

"If you explain yourself to Sarah, I'm sure things can be repaired between you," Jacob told him again. 

Jareth sighed. "I hope that you are correct."

Jacob nodded. "Do you have any other chores to do?" he asked changing the subject. 

"I must chop more wood and bring it into the house."

Jacob gave Jareth a hearty pat on the back and laughed when he saw Jareth's brows raise in surprise. "Let me give you a hand."

Jareth didn't say anything for a moment and then he grinned knowingly. "Your offer of help doesn't have to do with you trying to escape your mother, does it?"

Jacob smiled. "Now, what gave you that idea?"

Jareth shook his head and laughed softly. He felt that he had misjudged Jacob badly. While the two of them had had differences over Sarah, it was obvious that they both wanted the same thing now. Sarah's happiness was the key to their own. 

"We should get this over with before it gets dark. The shed is a bit creepy at night," Jacob joked. 

"Afraid of the dark are you?" Jareth teased.

Jacob gave a shaky laugh. "I'm not really afraid, but it is difficult to see at night."

Jareth chuckled softly. "I'm sure."

He followed Jacob out of the barn and toward the woodshed feeling the first hope he had felt in days.

* * *

To be continued…

****

Kind2be: Annnnt!!! *buzzer sound* You were wrong. Jacob is going to help. And actually I changed Jacob from being Kevin Costner to Guy Pierce instead. I thought guy was much more what I had pictured. I apologize that I skipped a week of posting. 

****

Niffers: Well, here's more. Hope you enjoy.

****

Sharkdiver: busting out in song, are we? Lol. I'm glad the last chapter was enjoyed!

****

Gail: Thanks so much. Hope you enjoyed ch 25. 

****

Squeezystan: That would be odd wouldn't it? Time travel is a strange thing and since it's never been done, it leaves the writers with the choice of being able to explain it any way they choose!

****

Queen Bonnie: Thanks so much!

****

Draegon_fire: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed a little bit of sap. I think Jareth and Sarah were entitled to it, especially since what I did to them this chapter. It is nice to stray from the war a bit, and I can at this time because a lot of the fighting is a bit south of where they are. That's not to say that skirmishes didn't break out, but the heavier fighting is not in their area. The war will be back in the future though…Jacob is a stronger man and nicer guy than people give him credit for. His true colors are showing this chapter with him wanting to help Sarah and Jareth. 

****

CrystalUnicorn: There were a lot of restrictions back then and Mrs. Henry went crazy about them this chapter, though for different reasons. Jareth and Sarah come from different worlds themselves and they have different expectations of what love and a relationship should be and they also have a few that are the same. Hope 25 was worth the wait!

****

Reduara: It's ok. It happens! Thanks for reviewing. 

****

Anne-Marie: So, I take it, it was a good intenseness? I hope it was! 

****

The Real Me: I get too much into this story at times. To the fact where I can't eat or sleep until I get something written! I don't know if that's the sign of dedication or insanity!

****

Terrie: Thank you so much! Well, Sarah's whole issue was about trust and at the same time Jareth had trust issues as well. Now that they trust each other, they are able to let things go and attempt a relationship. 

****

Naina Motz: I don't think Jareth would go for that. He finds the whole thing repulsive and offensive. Jareth isn't used to rules like this. The Fae pretty much do what they want when it comes to relationships. This is a shock for him. Sarah doesn't like the idea either. She's had rules her whole life too and she wants to do what she wants. Thanks so much for reading!

****

Crystal Sister: Well, don't get yourself into trouble at school. I had a reader who was reading an intense scene at school and the teacher made her print it out and read some of it to the class! Please don't get in trouble over my story. It makes me feel bad! 

****

Skyfire: Can you blame them for being horny? Poor Jareth and Sarah. I deprived them for only….2 months! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reviewing. 

****

General Pepper: Well, as you can see with this chapter, Mrs. Henry didn't handle things well and Jacob did. Of course they each have their reasons. I'm glad you are enjoying the story! Thank you for your review. 

****

EBS: Good girl! No reading the love scenes if you are underage. I did get your other review and due to personal issues I haven't been able to respond to reviews and e-mails like I have in the past. The trailer is video and music. You might have to download a newer version of Windows Media player. I had a few people who only got sound and once they downloaded a new version of WMP they had no problems. I love Evanescence. I wrote a NC-17 story where I used the song "Bring me to Life" I also listen to their music a lot while writing. Very inspiring. :

****

From the UC guestbook:

Christina: As you can see, Jacob wants to help. He's really a good guy and he does care about Sarah and wants to see her happy. He knows he can't have her and that she's happy with Jareth. I'm glad that you enjoyed the love scene! Those things are so difficult to write! Sorry that I didn't update sooner!

****

AniFauQa: Ch 25 was VERY difficult to write. Not only because I had personal issues arise, but because it was difficult to have to leave the sap and go back to some angst. I hope you enjoyed ch 25! Thanks for the review!

****

Jessie: Yep, they finally done the deed. *grin* I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far!

****

Laura: Breathe…breathe…here's more story!

My thanks to Lynsey from the Jareth_Sarah_Forever group and to Fly, Sax, Anja, and Angel over at the Laby boards, for their reviews and comments. 

Also thanks to: Barb, Aynne, Kim, and Anyatazya for their comments on the jsfanfiction list. 


	26. What fairytales are made of

AN: I'd like to thank everyone for their continued reviews for this story. I really enjoy learning what people are enjoying (or not enjoying). Please keep the comments coming. 

Special thanks to my incredibly talented friend and beta, Scattered Logic.

Written by: Cormak

Chapter 26: What fairytales are made of...

Jacob walked casually up the stairs, a lantern in one hand and something else in the other. The dogs began to wag their tails when they saw him approach. He held out a piece of scrap meat and the dogs immediately left their post and followed him down the stairs. 

Jareth stood in the shadows of the study and as soon as Jacob disappeared into the kitchen with the dogs, Jareth quickly and quietly went up the stairs. Without even knocking, he threw Sarah's door open and rushed into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. 

Sarah was lying on her bed looking toward the window. She startled at the sound of the door opening and closing. She turned to see who had entered and then got to her feet.

"Jareth?"

"We don't have much time," he told her as he moved across the room toward her. 

Sarah's brows furrowed. "Time for what? Time for you to ignore me some more?" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

Jareth halted. "You're angry with me," he stated. 

Sarah turned to glare at him. "You're damn right I am! You ignored me for days as if I didn't mean a thing to you! And you're just going to waltz in here and expect for things to be fine?"

Her words made Jareth's heart ache in his chest. "Keep your voice down or she will hear us. We don't have time to argue. We can discuss this later." He reached for her hand and she withdrew from him. "Sarah, please" 

Sarah was angry and hurt, yet the moment that Jareth looked upset she felt her resolve begin to crack and give way. She raised her head defiantly, refusing to give in completely. "Where would we go?"

"Away from the house for just a short while. Jacob has bought us some time so that I may explain everything."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Jacob?"

Jareth nodded. "Yes. We don't have much time. Help me take the sheets and blankets off your bed and tie them together."

"What? Why?" Her brows furrowed in confusion.

Jareth moved to the bed and began to strip the bed of its dressing. "Because we can't just waltz out the front door."

Sarah gave an annoyed sigh and helped him create a 'rope' of sheets and blankets. They tied it to one of the bedposts and threw the loose end out the window. Jareth tested his weight on it and climbed down the side of the house. He made it to the bottom and Sarah began to climb down after him. She was halfway down when a loud ripping was heard. 

Sarah looked up to see that one of the sheets was giving way. 

"Jump, I'll catch you," Jareth told her. 

Sarah hesitated when she saw how far down the ground was. She took a deep breath and then released the 'rope'. Jareth caught her effortlessly in his arms. He placed her on her feet and taking her hand; he tugged her after him into the woods. 

They ran for some time before Jareth stopped, panting and out of breath. 

"What the hell is going on?" Sarah asked. 

Jareth glanced at her for a moment and then moved forward quickly. He captured Sarah in his arms. He kissed her neck and moved to kiss her mouth but she tore violently away from him. The expression of hurt that registered on Jareth's face made Sarah's heart twist painfully in her chest. 

"Sarah, don't do this I can explain."

"Oh, sure. You're going to explain to me why you weren't man or Fae or whatever enough to deal with Mrs. Henry? You're going to explain to me why my letters went unanswered?"

He nodded, moving forward to touch her hair. "Yes. I will explain everything."

* * *

Mrs. Henry yawned and opened the door to her bedroom. She thought she had heard voices. She moved down the hallway. Everything was quiet now and she was about to turn back when she realized that something was wrong.

The dogs were not sleeping outside Sarah's door.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She let out a low whistle, which the dogs normally responded to, and was rewarded with silence. 

"Dogs?" She whistled again. Nothing. Not wasting any more time, she rushed to Sarah's door. She raised her hand to the door and knocked loudly. "Sarah, dear, are you in there? Sarah?" When she received no reply, she threw the door open and gasped. 

The room was empty and the bed was stripped of its sheets and blankets. She noticed they had been tied together and that they went out the window across the room. 

Mrs. Henry quickly rushed to the window and peered outside. She could feel herself flushing with anger. 

She left the room and ran down the stairs. She saw Jacob sitting by the fire in the living room, reading the newspaper and the dogs were settled comfortably at his feet. 

"You fool!" she cried out at him.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, not looking up at her.

"Jacob, the dogs were supposed to be guarding her room! Where's Jareth? He took Sarah, didn't he?" Her words came out hurriedly. 

Jacob continued to read as if his mother had not said anything important. "I don't know where they are," he told her. 

"You have to find them! It's not safe to be outside with the war stirring around us!" 

Jacob set down his newspaper calmly on the table beside the chair. "Perhaps you should have thought of that before you acted so insensitively." He picked up his paper and resumed reading. 

* * *

Jareth realized that he wasn't getting anywhere fast. Sarah couldn't seem to move on from her belief that he might not truly care for her. While it hurt Jareth for her to even think such thoughts, he had to realize that Sarah couldn't change her fears in the matter of a few days or a week. There would always be the fear within her that he might leave. He would need to show her it would not happen. 

"You wouldn't look at meyou wouldn't even try to talk to me," she rambled on. 

Jareth's hand shot out and grasped Sarah's chin. She didn't expect the movement and she froze. "Before you continue on about what I did and didn't do, perhaps you should let me get a few words in, hmm?" His tone dropped a few degrees.

Sarah nodded very slowly. 

He released her and stepped away. He began pacing around her with his hands clasped behind his back. 

"You have no idea what that woman has put me through. I trusted her, believed she had our best interests at heart but I was wrong." Jareth stopped pacing and looked into Sarah's eyes. 

"I could not go to you as you and I wanted. To do such a thing would have angered Mrs. Henry to the point where she might have cast me from the house. The woman threatened me, Sarah. Repeatedly, to keep me in line."

Sarah opened her mouth to say something and Jareth shook his head. 

He stepped closer, towering over her. "She promised me that if I made one wrong move, that I would be cast from the house without you. She was prepared to do whatever it took to separate us. I simply was not willing to risk confrontation with her. Losing you was not worth that risk."

Sarah's angry expression softened at his words. "She threatened me, too, Jareth. I lived with the fear each day that if you lost your temper that I'd wake up and you'd be gone."

Jareth's eyebrows rose. "She threatened you as well?"

Sarah nodded. "But I can't understand why. She's made lots of excuses that I didn't buy into. What I really don't understand is why would she try to pair us together and then separate us?"

"I don't believe that she was ever serious about pairing us. I do believe that the woman can't sit still for a moment and enjoys meddling. She used us for her own selfish purposes."

"What do you mean 'used us'?" 

Jareth put his hands on his slender hips. "Remember when we were trying to figure out why she would pair us together in the first place?" 

Sarah nodded.

"You were right about Jacob. Mrs. Henry didn't want her son to be attracted to you. So she pushed us toward each other. She thought that we would find an attraction and that her son would forget about you when he saw us together. That happened as she had hoped and I think she truly believed that nothing more would happen between us."

"But why? That's so cruel! Not only to us but to Jacob!" Sarah cried out.

"I'm not disagreeing. We've seen a side of Mrs. Henry that we didn't expect to see." Jareth sighed. "She thought nothing would happen between us and if Jacob had not told her otherwise, things might have been fine. Mrs. Henry didn't count on us actually falling in love and now that it's happened and out in the open, she's using every excuse to break us apart."

Tears clouded Sarah's eyes. "I trusted that woman. I poured my heart out to her when I was having nightmares. Why is she doing this to us?"

"I've come to two conclusions. One is that the death of her sister really did traumatize her and now she is trying to correct a wrong or she truly does not approve of me."

Sarah's brows furrowed. "What happened to her sister?"

Jareth leaned against a nearby tree and crossed his arms over his chest. "She fell in love with a man and they broke the traditional rules of courting. She became pregnant and he left her. She raised her son alone. The man grew to be wealthy and took a wife. He didn't want his reputation tarnished if anyone learned that he had an illegitimate child. So, he arranged for the murder of Mrs. Henry's sister and his own son."

Sarah gasped and her hands covered her mouth. "That's horrible. How could someone do something like that?"

"The same way that parents could abandon their children" Jareth looked deep into Sarah's eyes and she knew that he was referring to them both as well as all the children that had ever been wished away to him. "Because they are selfish and care for no one but themselves." 

Jareth began to pace again. "Jacob believes that his mother wants to protect you from me. She fears I might do something similar to what happened to her sister. He believes that his mother feels guilty for not being able to protect her younger sister and that is why she's trying to pull you away from me."

"She doesn't want the past to repeat itself," Sarah said aloud.

Jareth laughed softly, though it was obvious that he wasn't amused. "I can almost understand her reasoning, but my thoughts won't allow me to."

Sarah frowned. "Why not?"

"It's obvious that the woman doesn't like me and she never has. She's probably still cursing me for using her daughter like I did. But I never hurt Elizabeth to the extent that Mrs. Henry has hurt us." He sighed. 

"There are so many things to take into account," he continued. "The tragedy of her sister and nephew, her dislike of me and, of course, the fact that you and I purposely ignored the rules involved in courting. Perhaps it's all of them. We may never know."

Jareth stopped his pacing and moved toward Sarah. He reached out and brushed her hair behind her ears. "The pain she put me through As if threatening me with having to leave you wasn't enough, she threatened to marry you off to another man."

Sarah's eyes widened. "What?"

Jareth absentmindedly stroked Sarah's silky hair. "She told me that she wanted you to have a wealthy man take care of you for the rest of your life and that man would tend to the needs of you and your future children. Here I have no money, no land and affection doesn't seem to matter. She believes you'd learn to fall in love with another man." Jareth lowered his head.

"But I don't want another man! I want you." 

Jareth looked up and Sarah could see the hurt shining in his eyes. Mrs. Henry had hurt him and so had she. She had actually let herself believe that he didn't love her when it was so far from the truth. 

"We broke the rules of this world and we were reckless in our passion, Sarah," he told her. "We didn't think about the consequences of our actions."

Sarah's eyes widened as she put things together. "You think I'm pregnant, don't you? Or you're afraid that I could be." Sarah lowered her head as tears filled her eyes. If Jareth didn't want a pregnancy then perhaps he didn't love her after all. 

Jareth reached for her chin and forced her to look at him. "Sarah, if you are carrying my child, I will be the happiest man alive. But I don't want you to believe that something I have to ask you would only occur because you might be carrying my child."

Sarah looked confused. "If I tell you that I'm not pregnant will it change anything?"

Jareth shook his head. "No. My feelings toward the matter will not change."

Sarah looked down at her hands clasped together in front of her and watched as they shook due to her nervousness. "Well, before you say anything further, I'm not pregnant."

Jareth's eyes widened. "How can you be so sure? Isn't it too soon to know whether you are or you are not?"

Sarah chanced a look at Jareth. "I may be naive and inexperienced in many things, but I know enough about myself to know that I'm not pregnant."

"How?" Jareth persisted. "Do you have magic that I don't know about?"

Sarah shook her head. "No. I don't need magic to know. Something happens each month to a woman. A cycle. If a woman continues to get that cycle each month then she's not pregnant. If she doesn't get it, then she is pregnant. I just had my cycle, so I can't be pregnant."

Jareth sighed. "I have mixed feelings about this," he told her honestly. He moved forward to pull her into his arms. Sarah didn't resist. "A part of me was hoping that you were carrying my child and another part of me is relieved that you are not." He frowned. "How can that happen?"

Sarah glanced away into the dark woods as she pressed her cheek against Jareth's chest. She could hear the pounding of his heart beneath her ear. "I can understand that, I guess. I mean, all week I was worried about if I was pregnant or not. I realized that I had slept with you twice and there was the possibility that I could be pregnant. That thrilled me and it frightened me."

She felt Jareth's arms tighten around her. "I didn't know how I was going to tell you if I turned out to be pregnant. We weren't allowed to speak to each other. We kept growing farther apart and it frightened me to think I might have to raise a baby alone."

Jareth pulled her closer to him. "You would never raise my child alone. Any children we create will receive nothing but love from us both." He began to stroke her hair again. "I was also concerned that you could be with child. Initially, I had not weighed the possibility of a child being conceived from our union. Human women are prolific. I had forgotten that."

Sarah sighed. "I guess we don't have to worry about it for now. We'll just have to be careful in the future."

Jareth nodded. 

Sarah let out a soft chuckle. "Mrs. Henry is probably having a cow if she's discovered we're gone. She checks in on both of us constantly."

"A cow? How can a human woman give birth to livestock?" Jareth looked very confused. 

Sarah pulled back and laughed at the expression on his face. "It's a figure of speech. It means that she is probably flipping out."

Jareth nodded. "I hope she is 'having a cow' as you said," Jareth told Sarah as he tilted his head and gazed down at her. 

Stepping back just a little, he twisted his hand and a crystal appeared on his fingertips. He gazed into it. There was no sound, but the images of Jacob and Mrs. Henry appeared within the smooth glass. They were both very animated. 

"They are arguing, and probably over us." Jareth told her. 

"What should we do? If we go back to the house there's the risk that this happens all over again." Her expression was one of fear.

Jareth caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "I don't doubt that Jacob would intervene if she tried anything. He doesn't agree what she is doing and she has no valid reason to cast me from the house. Especially when she realizes that you are not with child and that my intentions toward you have been nothing but honorable."

Sarah's brows drew together. "I don't understand."

Jareth twirled his hand and the crystal disappeared. With another flick of his wrist something appeared in his palm and he closed his fingers around it. 

"I know it's not beautiful or magnificent as it should be, but I felt it would mean more if it wasn't created with magic. Or ruined by my unsteady magic," he teased.

Sarah smiled. 

Jareth extended his hand toward Sarah and slowly opened his fingers. 

Sarah gasped when she saw what was resting on the center of his palm. 

A ring... A crude one made from copper wire that he had twisted together and a rose quartz stone he'd polished and set into the ring he had made. 

Sarah felt tears sting her eyes and her hands went to cover her mouth. Was this what she thought it could be?

"I would ask for your hand in marriage, Sarah Williams. With the promise and agreement that I would see to your care and that of any children we may have for eternity."

Sarah looked into Jareth's mismatched eyes as he continued. 

He moved closer to her and gazed deep into her eyes. "My kingdom is not prestigious or as beautiful as the lands you must believe fairytales are made of. Ruling the Labyrinth is a great effort. But I feel that ruling would be worth more if I had you by my side to share the responsibility."

Tears began to stream down Sarah's cheeks. 

"Times will not always be easy and you will be bound within the walls of the Labyrinth for your own safety. It would be too much of a risk for you to ever leave its boundaries. But I will do my best to see that you are comfortable and happy if you choose to rule beside me. I will give you time to think over your answer if you require it," he finished softly.

Sarah lowered her head, breaking eye contact with Jareth. She knew if she agreed to marry him that life wouldn't be easy. They had the Labyrinth to rebuild and she would be trapped within it because she was mortal. That meant that she would never see her family again. She wouldn't be able to watch her baby brother grow up into the fine young man she knew he would become. She wouldn't finish high school or go to college and get a career or anything else that was considered normal. 

She raised her head and gazed into Jareth's eyes. Her eyes left his and she looked him over. She trailed her eyes over his wild blond hair that spiked out in different directions and was short at the top and long at the bottom. Her eyes roamed over the pale skin of his face and the strange markings around his eyes that no one here had even noticed or made mention of. Her eyes finally met his again. 

Could she give up everything she knew for one man?

"Yes." She reached her hand out and stroked his cheek, the tears still spilling down her face. She smiled at his confused expression. "I'll marry you."

Jareth felt his heart race in his chest, but he wouldn't give in to false hope so prematurely. "You must be certain that a life with me in the Labyrinth is what you want, Sarah. I will not see you unhappy beside me."

"I'm certain. Jareth, I love you and I want to be with you forever" It was the honest truth and it had surprisingly been an easy decision to make. 

When times had been bad, she'd dreamed of her prince charming asking her to marry him. Fairytales had been an easy escape and a temporary solution to have the things her parents and friends never offered her. While Jareth looked like he belonged in a fairytale, she knew he wasn't one, because fairytales received the easy life. Jareth's life had been far from easy. Jareth offered Sarah the one thing she had wanted most in her life. Until meeting him, she had never received it. The feeling of being in love and more importantly, being loved in return. 

Jareth reached for her hand and slipped the ring onto one of her fingers. It was slightly too big, but Sarah wasn't concerned with that.

"It's beautiful..." She smiled through her tears. "Did you really make it yourself?"

He nodded. "I crafted it while we were apart." He moved forward and pulled her into his arms. 

"I love it just as I love you," she told him.

He smiled and then lowered his head, kissing her firmly on the lips. The kiss continued for a few moments, growing more intense with each passing second as tongues fought for dominance and hands moved blindly over flesh. 

Regretfully, Jareth broke the kiss and moved back, smiling broadly. "We should return to the house to express the good news."

Sarah smiled and noticed that Jareth was positively beaming. She nodded eagerly and wrapped her arms around Jareth's waist as they began to walk.

The further they walked, the more Jareth's smile faded. He wondered what Mrs. Henry's reaction would be to the news of their engagement. He also half wondered if Mrs. Henry had some Fae blood in her. While it was highly unlikely, her knack for manipulation and cruelty nearly matched his. Jareth didn't enjoy being challenged and it was about time that the Goblin King made an appearance, even if it was a subtle one.

**To be continued...**

Back to the UC Page | Home 


	27. Worries about the future

AN: Thank you to everyone who is continuing to read and review this story. All your thoughts and comments are appreciated!  
  
Special thanks to my wonderful beta and friend, Scattered Logic.  
  
Chapter 27: Worries about the future  
  
The house was quiet when Jareth and Sarah entered. They had expected there to be a shouting match going on, but instead they were met with only the steady tick of the grandfather clock at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Sarah seemed to relax at the silence but Jareth remained alert and ready. Almost as if waiting to be ambushed.  
  
They walked quietly through the kitchen and Jareth halted when he saw a lantern burning on the table beside one of the chairs in the living room.  
  
"It's about time," came a feminine voice. A voice that was strained from too much arguing.  
  
Jareth felt Sarah clutch his arm tightly.  
  
Mrs. Henry rose from the chair she was sitting on and Jareth and Sarah got a good look at her. She looked tired and worn down.  
  
Jareth expected a shouting match to ensue but nearly the opposite happened.  
  
Mrs. Henry gestured calmly to the couch. "Both of you please sit down."  
  
Jareth settled on the couch uncomfortably, his posture stiff and erect. Sarah sat beside him, holding his hand firmly.  
  
Mrs. Henry sat down in the chair again. "There are certain rules in this house that are expected to be obeyed and the two of you have broken every single one of them. Jacob seems to think that I owe you both an apology for the way I've acted even though I was upholding those rules."  
  
"You weren't upholding them. You were enslaving us with them," Sarah shot at her.  
  
"I hardly think that anyone in this house has enslaved you. Until I discovered that you two had a serious attraction, the rules were very simple. It was only when you broke rules that every parent, every adult swears by, that there was a problem." Mrs. Henry looked into Sarah's eyes. "Can you honestly tell me that were your mother alive, that she would have allowed her daughter to go off with a man whenever she pleased?"  
  
Sarah lowered her head.  
  
"Well, child, would she have allowed that?"  
  
Sarah shook her head. "No," she replied softly.  
  
"I wanted to protect you, child."  
  
"I don't need protecting from Jareth."  
  
"We all need protecting, even from ourselves at times," Mrs. Henry said, making sure she got the last word in. "Jacob has made me see that I went too far, but I only wanted what is best for you."  
  
Jareth snorted.  
  
"If that was true then you would have let me see and speak to Jareth," Sarah told her. "You would know that he is what is best for me."  
  
"He might be what is best for you now, but what about in the future? You can't stay at this farm forever. As grateful as we are for the help, there will be a time for you to move on. How will Jareth provide for you when he has no money or estate?"  
  
"I have money and an estate," Jareth started. "My estate is in need of repair but it will be fixed when I bring Sarah home to it."  
  
"If you have such things, then why are you here?" Mrs. Henry asked. This was the first she had heard that Jareth owned anything.  
  
"We were not meant to come here. It was an accident," Jareth told her, treading carefully. "But we are here and until we are able to return to our home, this is the safest place we can be. I will not risk bringing Sarah into the wild or into any towns. Not with war lingering about."  
  
Mrs. Henry's eyebrows rose. "Yet, you were ready to take her when we argued."  
  
Jareth's brows lowered over his eyes. "I was angry and you provoked me."  
  
"Perhaps," Mrs. Henry said in a dismissive manner. "Are you willing to commit yourself to this woman and care for her needs or do you think you can have your way with her and leave?"  
  
Jareth reached for Sarah's hand and held it up so that Mrs. Henry could see the ring on her finger. "I have already committed to her and I stand by my word."  
  
Mrs. Henry's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You didn't waste much time, which can only mean one thing. She's carrying your child."  
  
"She is not carrying my child," Jareth's voice dripped with annoyance.  
  
"That could be possible and yet you would still be willing to wed her?" the older woman tested.  
  
Jareth did his best to keep from lashing out at the woman. "It was my intention to ask her some time ago. Whether she was with child or not."  
  
Mrs. Henry crossed her arms over her chest. "Why didn't you ask her then?"  
  
"He's asked me and that's all that matters," Sarah snapped. "It's not any of your business why he asked, when he asked or anything else. He's asked and I've accepted."  
  
"True, child." Mrs. Henry glanced at the grandfather clock. She gave a sigh. "The hour grows late. We should retire."  
  
Jareth and Sarah rose quickly. Jareth was surprised that what he had expected and what had actually happened upon their arrival was as different as night and day.  
  
"I would like Sarah to stay. I'd like to have a few words with her." Mrs. Henry noticed how Jareth's arm went possessively around Sarah. "We'll be just a few minutes."  
  
"It's all right," Sarah whispered to him.  
  
Jareth glanced at Mrs. Henry, his eyes narrowed dangerously. It was very obvious that he didn't trust the woman as far as he could throw her. He peered down at Sarah again and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He didn't intend to hide what he felt for Sarah from anyone. Having an audience, she hesitated at first, but responded slightly. Regretfully, he broke their embrace after a few short moments.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning," she told him softly.  
  
He nodded and moved slowly away from her. His eyes didn't leave Sarah's form until he was out of view.  
  
Mrs. Henry waited until she heard the door to Jareth's room open and close before she spoke. "I think you are making a terrible mistake."  
  
Sarah's eyes narrowed. "The only mistake is you believing that you can keep us apart. While I appreciate your motherly concern, I don't need it or want it. I've made my decision. I'm marrying Jareth."  
  
"Do you truly believe that he will care for you?"  
  
"Yes," Sarah answered without hesitation.  
  
"What about when you're carrying his child?"  
  
"Even more so then," Sarah replied proudly.  
  
"What about when another pretty young girl turns his head?" Mrs. Henry attempted.  
  
"My answer isn't going to change," Sarah told her firmly.  
  
Mrs. Henry shook her head. It was obvious that right now Sarah wasn't going to change her mind. "Go to bed, child. We'll speak of this later."  
  
Sarah turned and left, climbing the stairs without looking back.  
  
* * *  
  
The following morning Sarah awakened, got dressed and tried to get back into the daily routine of feeding the animals. She had recovered very well from her bout with cholera and felt it was time to seriously take part in her chores again. She would do almost anything to keep herself out of the house and away from Mrs. Henry.  
  
"You feed them and come right back," Mrs. Henry told Sarah as she passed through the kitchen. "Elizabeth is coming home today and Ellie is coming up from the field to help, but I still need the floors washed in the upstairs hall."  
  
Sarah nodded but didn't say a word as she left the house.  
  
A few minutes later, Jareth came down the stairs. His eyes narrowed when he saw Mrs. Henry cutting something on the table.  
  
"Jacob's already out chopping the wood. He might need a hand," she told him without looking up.  
  
"Very well," Jareth told her and he started for the door.  
  
"Sarah's out feeding the animals. She looked tired so she might need some help. She thinks she's recovered but not completely."  
  
Jareth halted when he heard her words. Had he heard her correctly? He turned to face her.  
  
"Don't go getting any ideas," Mrs. Henry told him as she shook a finger at him. "Just because I might start allowing you to see some of her. I only do it because it will keep the stress down for her. Can't have stress if she's pregnant and still recovering."  
  
Jareth gritted his teeth. "Sarah is not pregnant."  
  
"Yes, and Jacob's horse, Flame, can fly," the older woman said sarcastically. "The only reason a man offers to marry a woman as quickly as you did is because she is pregnant OR because he doesn't want her to wed another." She raised her brows and Jareth understood what she was referring to.  
  
His brows lowered over his mismatched eyes. "I am certain that Sarah told you our engagement was none of your business. I have asked her and that is all you need to know," he spat coldly.  
  
Mrs. Henry wiped her hands on a cloth and walked to him. "I don't like that she's planning to marry you and I'll warn you right now that I'm prepared to do what it takes to convince her otherwise."  
  
Jareth turned so that he faced her fully. "Do what you will but Sarah has made her choice. We will be wed as soon as possible." He turned on his heel and left the kitchen. As he was leaving, he saw Ellie coming to the house with an apron full of apples.  
  
"Good morning, sir," she greeted.  
  
He nodded a greeting and continued to walk. He heard Ellie enter the house and heard Mrs. Henry's voice.  
  
"Oh, you've brought apples. And perfect ones, too. I can cut them up and make a fine pie. Please set them in a bowl on the table, Ellie."  
  
A grin appeared on Jareth's face as he continued to walk.  
  
* * *  
  
He was still grinning when he entered the barn. Sarah was emptying food into one of the troughs when she saw him.  
  
"Jareth!" She quickly dumped the rest of the food in, dropped the bucket at her feet and rushed into his waiting arms.  
  
He held her tightly against him. "Good morning." He gave her a squeeze and then pulled back, brushing her hair behind her shoulders.  
  
Sarah smiled and noticed the smirk on his face. "What are you grinning about?"  
  
Jareth bent his head to one side and placed a kiss on Sarah's neck. "I'll just say that the perfect apple will not be found in Mrs. Henry's kitchen."  
  
Sarah cocked her head to the side and looked at Jareth for a moment. "Jareth, what did you do?"  
  
"I just played a harmless prank." He pressed another kiss against her, this time on her cheek. "Nothing for you to worry about."  
  
She shook her head. He was worse than a child. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He feigned an expression of offense. "Oh, you don't want me here?" he purred.  
  
Sarah laughed. "I never said that."  
  
Jareth fingered her silky brown hair. "It was suggested that I offer you some assistance and then I am going to offer the same to Jacob."  
  
Sarah appeared shocked. "Mrs. Henry told you to help me? That doesn't sound quite right."  
  
Jareth shook his head. "It isn't. After she suggested it to me, she told me that she wasn't pleased that you and I planned to wed and she thinks that she can change your mind about it."  
  
Sarah snorted. "Fat chance."  
  
Jareth chuckled softly.  
  
"What?" Sarah asked. "Why are you laughing at me?"  
  
Jareth drew her to him. "Because mortals use such strange phrases. 'Having a cow', 'fat chance'. I find them amusing."  
  
Sarah smiled.  
  
Jareth kissed her again, this time on the lips. The kiss intensified and soon hands were roaming and lips were slanting hungrily. One of Jareth's hands moved to Sarah's breast and with a heaving sigh Sarah suggested that they stop.  
  
Jareth leaned his forehead against Sarah's.  
  
"She's given us a chance to be together and alone. We shouldn't take advantage of that," Sarah told him.  
  
Jareth looked disappointed.  
  
"At least not yet," she told him with a wicked gleam in her eyes.  
  
He moved back and nodded. "You're right. We shouldn't provoke her, even if she deserves it."  
  
Sarah once again looked shocked. "You're agreeing with me?"  
  
Jareth couldn't resist placing a soft kiss beneath Sarah's ear. He felt her shiver at the touch. "Of course, darling," he purred.  
  
"You not taking advantage of a situation? That doesn't seem like you," Sarah teased.  
  
"I don't like this situation any more than you do," Jareth told her. "I just plan to handle this in my own way."  
  
Sarah frowned. "Your own way? I don't know if I like the sound of that."  
  
Jareth grinned revealing his sharp teeth. "Trust me."  
  
"I do trust you."  
  
Jareth kissed her hair. "Then you have nothing to worry about."  
  
Sarah laughed. "Tell me, Your Majesty, what does your own way entail?" Sarah smirked.  
  
Jareth kissed her gently on the lips. "If I told you, what fun would that be? With my magic returning to me, the fun has just started. Believe me." He grinned. "Now, what needs to be done?"  
  
Sarah sighed. "I still have the cows and horses to feed. I've finished the smaller animals, well, except for collecting the chicken eggs. I figured I would do that last."  
  
"I'll feed the cows and horses and you gather the eggs."  
  
Sarah nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
After finishing their own chores, Jareth and Sarah went to help Jacob. He was nearly done chopping the wood but he was grateful for the help and the company.  
  
Sarah piled the wood as the two men chopped it. "Jacob, I wanted to thank you for siding with Jareth and myself. You've been a big help."  
  
Jacob swung the ax and sliced a piece of wood. He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked at Sarah. "It was the least that I could do. After all, it was my fault the trouble started in the first place."  
  
Jareth shook his head. "It was not your fault. We would have been discovered eventually and the reaction might have been much worse. We could have been cast from the house and left with nothing."  
  
Jacob chopped another piece of wood. "While my mother is overreacting, she really is a kind woman at heart. I don't truly believe that she would cast you from the house. You've seen her when she's sweet and usually that's how she acts. Death does strange things to people. My mother took losing her sister and her nephew harder than we thought. It changed her so that she felt she had to protect everyone, to the point where she bordered on obsession. She'll be difficult for a while but she will come around." Jacob smiled. "Trust me, I know."  
  
Sarah laughed. "I'm sure you do!"  
  
Jacob and Jareth cut a few more pieces. With the wood finally chopped they all loaded up and walked toward the house.  
  
After unloading the wood into a wooden box in the kitchen, they all sat down at the table for breakfast.  
  
Everyone was fairly quiet as they opened their mouths for food and not talk.  
  
"We would have had nice apple pie for dessert tonight, but it wasn't meant to be," Mrs. Henry mumbled.  
  
Jareth looked up from eating his food and grinned devilishly. "Whatever do you mean by that, Mrs. Henry?"  
  
Mrs. Henry looked flustered. "Well, don't you know that after I peeled all the apples that they all had worms in them? All of them. That's never happened before. It was like someone or something was working against me!"  
  
Jareth smiled. "I couldn't imagine that happening." He took a bite of his eggs and felt Sarah's heavy stare. He gazed up at her and noticed she looked upset. Later, he would have to ask her what was wrong.  
  
Breakfast was uneventful. Although Mrs. Henry kept a watchful eye on Jareth and Sarah, she was too upset about all the work she put into the apples to pester the two.  
  
Jareth helped Sarah carry the dirty dishes into the kitchen when everyone had finished eating. When they were alone, she shook her head back and forth.  
  
"What?" Jareth asked looking innocent.  
  
She put her hands on her hips and looked frustrated. "You're going to get us in trouble."  
  
His brows arched. "How so?"  
  
Sarah groaned. "You made worms appear in all the apples, just like there was a worm in my peach when I woke up in the junk pile."  
  
"It was a harmless prank," Jareth insisted with a casual shrug. He didn't understand what she was so flustered about.  
  
Sarah moved closer to him and lowered her voice. "Mrs. Henry let us spend some time together today. If we continue to show her that we are responsible then that time will increase. If you start playing pranks and she finds out, she's going to make our life a miserable hell again."  
  
"Ah, but I don't intend to be caught," Jareth told her with a smile.  
  
"No one intends to get caught yet people still do. We were lucky that nothing ever became of your prank on Elizabeth. Don't play with fire because you are going to get burned," Sarah warned. She turned her back to Jareth and began to scrape any leftover food off the plates and into the bucket for the pigs.  
  
"She's hurt us and since I can't show her who I truly am, my nature insists that I do this."  
  
"Well, tell your nature to knock it off, " Sarah spat coldly.  
  
The look on Jareth's face made Sarah sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should not have said that. You're Fae and that's how you act. Just.just try to tone it down, okay?"  
  
He made two crystals appear at his fingertips as he nodded. Sarah watched him for a moment and then threw up her arms in aggravation. Hadn't he listened to a word she had said?  
  
She turned back to the dishes, except the dishes were gone. Glancing up, she realized that they had been cleaned and put back into the cabinets. She spun around to face Jareth, but he, too, was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the day passed by without incident as everyone did their chores and waited for Elizabeth and Mr. Henry to come home. They arrived in time for dinner both appeared tired.  
  
Mr. Henry and Jacob talked of the war and some skirmishes between the redcoats and the colonists that had been heard about in town. Elizabeth talked non-stop about how wonderful William was and she hoped that he would ask her to marry him. Sarah thought she was going to be sick if she heard once more how William was such a gentleman who knew how to treat a lady.  
  
The topic of marriage brought up the conversation of Jareth and Sarah's engagement. Mr. Henry was overjoyed for them while Elizabeth cut off the conversation and started talking about herself.  
  
Jareth and Sarah spent more time alone together when everyone went to bed. They sat outside on the porch, gazing up at the stars. Jareth leaned his chair back against the wall of the house and effortlessly twirled a few crystals on his fingertips.  
  
Sarah sighed at the sight and turned her attention to the atmosphere around her. She attempted to clear her thoughts but the clinking of glass against glass kept her from her task. She refrained from saying anything for now.  
  
The following morning, Jareth was coming back from the barn after brushing Dan, when he noticed Mrs. Henry hanging the laundry.  
  
She was humming to herself as she hung the last of her dresses on the rope line. As she put the final clothespin in place, she heard a snap. Her eyes widened when she realized that the clothesline had broken. Time seemed to pass by slowly as a wind that had not been there earlier whipped the clothes and line around her. She got tangled in some while the others fell onto dirt below the line.  
  
Jareth watched the scene unfold from behind a large oak tree about 50 yards from the clothesline.  
  
Mrs. Henry stood perfectly still for several moments with a wet dress wrapped around her. And then her face turned bright red as she shrieked and stomped her feet like a child having a tantrum. Jareth hid himself behind the tree and he had to cover his mouth with his hands to keep from laughing too loudly. His sides shook with merriment and his eyes filled with tears.  
  
He finally got himself under control and watched as Mrs. Henry picked up all the clothes and hurled them angrily into her basket. She stomped off to the house to wash the clothes all over again.  
  
When she had gone, Jareth used his magic to fix the rope so that it looked as if it had never broken at all.  
  
Two days later, Jareth couldn't help playing another prank on the older woman.  
  
She was in the kitchen preparing breakfast when he noticed the small sack of flour on the shelf above Mrs. Henry. He hid himself in the hall and made the sack rip right down the center. Moments later, flour poured from the sack and Mrs. Henry became covered with the white powder from head to toe.  
  
She blinked in shock for a few moments and then she began to cough and sneeze. She started shrieking again and her movements sent flour in all directions. Soon, it looked as if it had snowed inside the kitchen.  
  
Jareth bit back his laughter as he backed into the living room. He bumped into Sarah who had come downstairs to go out and feed the animals.  
  
Sarah was curious to why Jareth's face was so red and why he had been backing away from the kitchen. She heard a commotion in the kitchen and peered in to investigate. She gasped when she saw Mrs. Henry. The older woman was covered in flour and so was the kitchen. Sarah backed away from the room and directly into Jareth who was trying very hard to not roll with laughter right there in the living room.  
  
Angrily, Sarah took his hand into hers and dragged him out the front door of the house.  
  
Jareth's brows rose in surprise as Sarah stomped her way to the barn.  
  
Once inside the barn, she closed the doors and spun to face him. The horses whinnied, excited that breakfast was coming, but Sarah ignored them.  
  
Jareth watched her watching him for a moment. He was surprised about the way she had stormed to the barn, dragging him behind her. Her manner was childlike, something he hadn't seen in Sarah since her journey through his Labyrinth. He watched her turn and begin to pace. When it was clear that she wasn't going to say anything to him right away, he leaned against one of the stalls and absentmindedly twirled a few crystals on his fingertips.  
  
Sarah turned to him again. Her expression became one of complete anger. "STOP IT!" she cried out at him. She didn't give him time to respond as she reached forward, snatching a crystal from Jareth's hand. He was so surprised by the action that the other two crystals fell from his hand. They fell onto the dirt floor of the barn and rolled a few feet away.  
  
Jareth looked down at the crystals on the ground and then up at Sarah. She was clenching the crystal she had taken, looking as if she was trying to break it with her bare hands.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Jareth snapped irritably.  
  
"Are you stupid?" Sarah cried out. "Twirling your crystals around as if this was your world? Do you want someone to see that and accuse you of witchcraft or whatever? Do you know that in Salem they hung people if they thought they had magic? And what about these pranks of yours? Everyday it's something new! Why can't you just stop!"  
  
"Why are you so angry with me?" Jareth asked in confusion.  
  
Sarah groaned. "You agreed to tone it down, yet you're still doing things your way. First it was the apples, I'm sure you were responsible for the clothesline snapping and then appearing back in place, and now you dumped flour on Mrs. Henry!"  
  
Jareth grinned at the thought of the older woman covered in flour. It was his best prank yet. But the grin faded as Sarah began to speak again.  
  
"You have to stop. You have to."  
  
"I don't have to do anything." Jareth shot back in annoyance. Did Sarah forget whom she was talking to? He was a King not some mere mortal.  
  
"You got by without twirling crystals before. You can stop until it's time to go home. I'd like you to stop, for me," she added.  
  
Jareth's brows lowered over his eyes. "Am I correct in assuming that you are expecting me to change who I am for you?"  
  
Sarah snorted. "I'm not telling you to change who you are for me. That would be selfish and I'm not selfish."  
  
Jareth let out a chuckle." We're all selfish at times, dear Sarah," he chided. "And insisting that I stop acting in ways that I am accustomed to acting is telling me to change."  
  
"You can look at it however you want to look at it," Sarah told him crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Jareth tilted his head and looked curiously at Sarah. "Why are you snapping at me?"  
  
"I'm not snapping at you."  
  
"Yes, you are." Jareth stepped closer to her. "Why this sudden change in your attitude toward me?"  
  
Sarah huffed. " I haven't changed my attitude about you. You're making something out of nothing."  
  
Jareth shook his head. "No, that would be what you are doing. I'm not harming anyone with what I am doing. I'm having a little fun at Mrs. Henry's expense. She deserves much worse after what she has put us through." His mismatched eyes narrowed. "I could do much worse."  
  
Sarah snorted. "Fine, continue your pranks if it makes you happy. But stop twirling those stupid crystals in my face. Every time that we're alone you're twirling them on your fingers."  
  
"I do not twirl them in your face," he shot back.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Jareth's brows furrowed. "Why are you choosing to pick an argument with me? I've done nothing wrong to you. Why does the fact that my magic is returning and my habits resurfacing offend you so?"  
  
"I'm not offended," Sarah snorted.  
  
"You are clearly acting as if I am offending you. Why do my habits suddenly bother you?" Jareth took a step closer and Sarah tore away from him as if he was some repulsive creature. How had things escalated so quickly to this? He frowned openly.  
  
"I have things to do," Sarah said in a dismissive tone. She started to move away.  
  
"You haven't answered my question," he told her.  
  
She began the task of feeding the animals and ignored Jareth's presence completely. She felt Jareth's eyes on her as she worked but she didn't turn to face him.  
  
"And you are apparently not going to answer it," he said softly.  
  
It was a while later when Sarah heard him leave the barn to go out and feed the animals in pens.  
  
She gave a deep sigh when he was gone. She lifted one hand and massaged her temples. Her entire body felt tense and she didn't know why. She moved her hand away and leaned against one of the stalls. She had been a bit snappy at Jareth. While thinking about it, she had been angry with him, too. In fact, each day she seemed to grow angrier and angrier with him.  
  
His stupid pranks were going to get them in trouble and his annoying habit of playing with his crystals got on her nerves. She knew she should have been happy that Jareth's magic was returning. It meant that she could go home. But where was home? Back with her family or with Jareth?  
  
She sighed and realized that she had just agreed to marry Jareth. Which meant that her home was no longer the familiar large white house at the end of County St. It was a vast decaying maze filled with strange creatures, and a large drafty castle at the center filled with smelly, messy goblins. A place she had only spent 13 hours of her existence in.  
  
But Sarah knew that her new home wasn't what truly bothered her. She could grow to love the Labyrinth and believe it to be her home, but that all depended on Jareth.  
  
When Jareth proposed, he was a different man than the one who had taken her baby brother and the one that had gotten them lost in the 18th century. He had changed due to his new environment in the mortal world. The fact that he had no magic, no familiarity of his past life surrounding him had made him less dangerous and more.well, like a mortal. Sarah realized with his magic returning that the Jareth she had fallen in love with was transforming into Jareth, the Goblin King. The man who kicked goblins and manipulated people to get what he wanted.  
  
How would she react to him when he had all his magic back and, more importantly, how would he act around her?  
  
Sarah frowned. What if he became someone she didn't know? It wasn't unheard of. Many times people married and later found out that the person they married was a different person than who they thought they were. Who was to say that couldn't happen?  
  
Sarah suddenly felt sick to her stomach. The thought of Jareth becoming someone she didn't know or love anymore was frightening. What if she married some crystal twirling psycho? She would be stuck by his side for the rest of her life, trapped in his world with nowhere else to go. The thought of it was jarring reality.  
  
Sarah suddenly felt like she had to get away from the barn and clear her mind. She quickly finished her task of feeding the animals and then rushed outside. 


	28. Resolutions

Special thanks to my incredible beta and friend, Scattered Logic for her thoughts, suggestions and wonderful beta skills!

This chapter has been edited for ff.net due to adult content in the original version. The unedited version can be found at the story's page 

Chapter 28: Resolutions…

Jareth stood in the doorway and watched as Sarah fled the barn. He gave a frustrated sigh and went to clear his own mind. 

Sarah helped Mrs. Henry with a few chores and the older woman could tell that something was wrong. 

"Did you and Jareth have a fight?" Mrs. Henry asked right away. 

Sarah didn't reply.

"It must have been a big one," Mrs. Henry continued. "They'll only multiply with time you know. If you marry that man you'll be marrying into trouble."

Sarah, who had been cutting the vegetables, slammed the knife down on the table and glared at Mrs. Henry. "You know, I really don't remember asking for your opinion."

Mrs. Henry didn't seem fazed by the display. "No need to get snappy. I'm just looking out for your best interests."

Sarah groaned in aggravation. She was tired of Mrs. Henry trying to play mind games. Untying her apron, Sarah left the house. She walked outside, taking large strides and she sat down by a rock on the front lawn. She didn't care if Mrs. Henry was standing in the door or window watching, which she was. 

The older woman smiled to herself. If Jareth and Sarah were fighting before they were even married then perhaps marriage wouldn't happen at all. 

Sarah dropped her head into her hands as she sat with her knees bent up toward her chest. She was so upset that she couldn't even think straight. It took her many minutes to still the whirling thoughts in her mind. Once she finally started thinking, those thoughts immediately turned to Jareth. She remembered how only a few short months ago they were enemies and how quickly things had changed between them. She remembered the night they had made love by the pond and how special it had been.

She gave a weary sigh; she didn't like being at odds with Jareth. In the past it would have made her feel good to stand up to the Goblin King, but now she didn't feel that way. Fighting with Jareth made her feel downright awful. She loved him, yet her fear of him becoming someone she didn't know and love anymore caused her to grow agitated as she tried to protect herself from an uncertain future. 

Jareth was leaning against an oak tree, arms crossed over his chest, watching Sarah. He gazed at her for several minutes before he walked toward her. 

Sarah was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that Jareth was standing beside her until she noticed that the sun had disappeared and she was sitting in his shadow. She looked up at him quickly and then looked away. 

"May we talk?" he asked calmly. When she didn't reply he continued, "I do not wish to argue with you. I want to reconcile these differences between us before they intensify." 

Sarah didn't look at him. 

"Will you not fulfill my request?" Jareth sounded hurt. 

Sarah finally looked up at him. "What do you want me to say to you, hmm?" Her voice was full of anger. 

Jareth forced himself to remain calm. "I desire an explanation as to why you are so angry with me. Is this too much to ask?"

She looked away. She didn't want to talk about this because she feared that if things didn't go well that they'd argue. She feared what could happen with both of their tempers.

Jareth sighed. "Sarah, we can not mend the rift between us if you will not tell me what is wrong."

Sarah bit her lip and then lowered her head.

Jareth crouched down in front of her, his elbow on his knee and his chin resting in his hand. His eyes sought hers, but Sarah still refused to look at him. "Why are you angry with me for acting true to myself?"

She sighed deeply and took a few minutes to reply. Her eyes had yet to meet his. She wondered if telling him was the right thing to do, but realized that if they didn't talk, there was no chance to fix things. 

"Because I'm afraid…" she whispered. "And anger was how I concealed it."

Jareth's eyes widened. "Afraid? You are not afraid of me are you?"

"Not exactly." Sarah kept her eyes lowered to the ground.

"Explain."

Sarah risked looking at him. Jareth was staring at her intently and had a look of deep concern on his face. 

Despite the expression on Jareth's face, Sarah still looked angry and upset. "You went from being this intimidating, arrogant, magical jerk that I couldn't stand to someone who was kind and loving and who I couldn't wait to awaken and see each morning. No one has ever shown me the love that you have, but now...now your magic is returning and you're different." She bit her lip, her anger fading just slightly and her expression turning to worry.

Jareth exhaled. He felt like a fool for not recognizing the reasons for her fear and anger sooner. "Oh, Sarah. I'm not different. I'm still acting in the same manner that I was before."

Sarah shook her head. "No…no you're not. You're playing all these pranks on Mrs. Henry with no regard for your safety or mine. You didn't play pranks before."

"Sarah, what you refer to as pranks are second nature to me. My kind thrives on games and trickery. It is the way of the Fae." 

Jareth lowered himself to the ground and stretched his long legs out before him, crossing them at the ankles. He looked into Sarah's eyes. "Do you remember when we were out in the woods and I was in owl form and caught a mouse for you?"

Sarah nodded. "How could I forget? That was disgusting. You dropped it right in front of me and expected me to eat it raw!"

At the memory, Jareth smiled, his lips curling up until his teeth could be seen. Then the smile faded and he became serious. "We disliked each at that time and we didn't know who the other truly was. We tested the limits of what we could and couldn't do. I was teasing you with the mouse. I had a feeling that it would disgust you and I found your reaction very amusing."

Sarah glared at him. "So you laughed at me as you munched on that poor helpless mouse."

"No, I didn't. Although watching your reaction did lift my spirits. I was far from my home and without my magic. To continue to act like myself without my magic helped me realize I could survive without it. And what about Elizabeth? I dumped her in the pig pen because she laughed at your accident."

"But that's different. That's a prank interlaced with revenge like what you are doing to Mrs. Henry."

Jareth shook his head. "A prank is thought out and planned, correct?"

Sarah nodded. 

"I didn't plan any of what I've done to Mrs. Henry. It occurred naturally and, as usual, I did not concern myself with my safety or the consequences if I was discovered. Teasing her was a form of enjoyment to me, and perhaps a little payback but nothing more."

One of Sarah's eyebrows arched. "It was fun?"

He nodded. "Do you not agree that seeing Mrs. Henry covered in white flour from head to toe was amusing?"

Sarah smirked. "Now that I think about it, it is funny. But it wasn't back then."

"Ah, but only because you feared being caught."

She nodded. 

He tilted his head. "I had no such fear."

"Which is dangerous, Jareth."

"It can be, yes, but I am accustomed to it. I'm Fae," he reminded her. 

Sarah knew that he was telling the truth. The Fae were tricksters, loving games and glamour. And they were risk takers from what she knew of them. Why hadn't she remembered that? 

__

'Without magic he's acted similar to how a mortal would. I've forgotten that he's NOT mortal…' she realized. 

Jareth looked at Sarah thoughtfully. "If I promise to be more careful in the future, will you compromise and not grow angry with me for acting true to myself?"

Sarah regarded him carefully and said nothing for a moment. Who was the man who sat beside her? And whom did she love? The Jareth that acted mortal or the Jareth who was the Goblin King? 

She raised her head. She had to know…"Who is the real you, Jareth?"

Jareth's brows drew together and he looked hurt. "You feel you need to ask that?"

Sarah fought the tears that threatened to sting her eyes. "I thought I knew, but I'm not sure. First, you're this powerful Goblin King who's as tough as nails and then you're this sweet and loving man who's willing to compromise to keep peace between us. You keep changing." She was clearly flustered.

"Being without my magic has changed me, Sarah. I will not lie to you. It has humbled me and has made me appreciate life in a way I never did before. I went from being a powerful King to an ordinary man on two occasions and it was difficult to get accustomed to. The second time has been more difficult than the first. I live among mortals in their world and I am forced to act and work like them."

"Exactly! You've had to act like a mortal and that's what bothers me." Sarah told him. "Who is the real Jareth? The man who acts mortal and helps me with the animals and other chores or the powerful King who doesn't take crap from anyone?"

"I am both," Jareth answered simply.

Sarah snorted. "How can you be both?"

"Just as easily as you can be stubborn and defiant and then loving and sweet. Am I not allowed to have a complicated personality or must I always act the same?" he snapped.

Sarah pulled back at his tone.

Jareth calmed himself and sighed wearily. "It's obvious you fear that I'm going to change how I treat you and what I feel for you. I believe that is why you are angry and frightened. I understand why you feel the way you do, but let me ask you this; since you and I declared our love, have I treated you differently? I don't want to know if I have treated other people differently. Have I treated you any differently while you have been my lover?"

Sarah lowered her head and then shook it slowly. "No."

Jareth lifted her chin with his fingers and looked into her eyes. "I am not going to change how I treat you or how I feel. I may not agree with everything you say or do and you will undoubtedly feel the same way about me, but never does that mean that I don't love you. Never."

Sarah's eyes filled with tears. "Never is a long time, Jareth."

Jareth released her chin and reached for her hand. He turned the ring he had made for her on her finger and rubbed his thumb over the stone. "So is forever, Sarah, and that is exactly how long I want you beside me. My desire to have you as my wife will not change."

Sarah covered her mouth with her other hand as she began to cry. 

Jareth moved forward instantly and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly against him. 

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" she murmured. 

"Sshhh." Jareth rocked her gently in his arms.

Sarah sobbed for several minutes until she had no more tears to shed. Jareth held her lovingly against him. 

"I'm allowing my insecurities and my inexperience to get involved in this again… I'm so sorry," she whispered against his chest. 

"Everyone has insecurities and inexperience in something."

Sarah raised her head and looked into Jareth's eyes. "But I let mine take over. I could have ruined things between us because I was afraid and didn't understand. I acted so childishly. Your crystals don't bother me. Not really. But they reminded me of the old Jareth who I was at odds with. And I was afraid that he might resurface.

Jareth stroked her hair. "I understand your concerns and fears but I hope that we see eye to eye now."

Sarah nodded. 

"I promise to be more careful with my magic. " he arched the brow over his blue eye and gave a small smile, "Although sometimes I may need a reminder. With my magic returning to me, old habits are resurfacing and occasionally I forget where I am."

Sarah nodded. A tear streamed down her cheek and Jareth brushed it away with his thumb. 

Sarah smiled and just gazed at him. 

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your patience." She laughed. "I thought that you didn't have any?"

Jareth chuckled. "I usually don't."

"But you've been so patient and understanding with me and all of my mistakes."

"You are wise enough to learn from them. We're both learning from this relationship and any errors either of us might make should be corrected with love and patience. I am willing to try and be patient with you and you only. If the situation had involved Mrs. Henry or some of my subjects my response would have been very different." 

Sarah smiled and then laughed softly. She quieted and took Jareth's hand into her own. "I'm sorry that I ever doubted you. I've been so foolish."

"Doubt is natural, Sarah. I cannot fault you for it."

"But you don't doubt me." When Jareth didn't answer right away she asked, "Or do you?"

Jareth hesitated about telling her the truth but found it was better if he said it. "I have doubted things between us."

Sarah's eyes widened in surprise. "You have? But you've never shown it."

"Perhaps I am better at hiding things than you are. Being a King as well as hundreds of years of experience have taught me to conceal my emotions."

"Your father…" Sarah replied in understanding. 

Jareth nodded. "I have doubted that things would work out, but each time I see you the doubt fades away." He stroked her cheek with his fingers.

Sarah's eyes filled with tears again. "You're making that up."

Jareth shook his head, his blond hair moving around him. "I'm completely serious."

Sarah noticed the reserved look on his face and realized that he was telling the truth. She moved forward slowly, her lips hovering near his. 

Jareth gazed into her eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. "As much as I would enjoy kissing you at this moment, I don't believe that here is the appropriate place." At Sarah's surprised expression he continued, "Mrs. Henry would get a show from her view in the window."

Sarah's eyes widened. She had forgotten about Mrs. Henry. Sarah kept her face turned toward Jareth but used her eyes to glance to the side at the house. Sure enough, Mrs. Henry was standing in the window watching them. 

Sarah smirked. "But you kissed me the other night in front of her."

Jareth grinned revealing his sharp teeth. "Ah, I did, but not with the intensity of which I would like to now." His eyes sparkled with mischief. 

Sarah blushed and ducked her head. 

Jareth's grin spread. His tone became seductive. "We'll sit here and act on good behavior and later when we are alone…" his voice trailed off and Sarah's imagination kicked into full gear.

Sarah cradled herself against Jareth and the two of them sat in the warm sunlight thinking about what later would entail.

* * *

Mrs. Henry had seen Jareth approach Sarah and she was half hoping that an argument would take place. Even though the two of them had been on their best behavior when they were together, Mrs. Henry still hoped that Sarah would forget about Jareth and would pursue another man. There was something about Jareth that she didn't like. He seemed elusive about certain things. 

As she watched the two continue to talk, Mrs. Henry realized that Sarah sometimes seemed elusive about things as well. The past and her family seemed like a touchy subject, though if her mother had passed and her father was at home while she was with Jareth, who knows what could have happened. Mrs. Henry didn't know what to think of Jareth and Sarah. They had come to her home together, pretending to be father and daughter and then it had been discovered that they were not related at all. Then they seemed friendly and after going back and forth between friends and quarreling, they had fallen in love. Part of Mrs. Henry believed that they had been lovers or perhaps Jareth had wanted them to be and Sarah wouldn't agree to it. She sighed as Jareth sat on the grass beside Sarah. They talked more and soon the two of them were holding each other in an innocent manner. 

It was very obvious to Mrs. Henry now that no matter what obstacles came between Jareth and Sarah that the two of them would find a way to reconcile. She frowned. Which meant that this was not some silly infatuation lingering between them. They were very much in love. 

She waited for them to do something inappropriate right out on the lawn in plain view, but that never happened. The two of them sat side by side in the sun and eventually got up and walked toward the barn. She watched as Jareth went out into the field and as Dan came galloping toward him. The gelding allowed Jareth to put a halter on and lead him out of the field and into the barn. Sarah followed close behind.

Mrs. Henry gave a sigh as they disappeared into the barn. They were most likely going to brush the gelding until he shone. A chore they often worked on together. Perhaps she was wrong to assume that they would act inappropriately again. They had sneaked away into the night in the past but now that they had been confronted about it, they were well behaved. Mrs. Henry sighed again and left the window to do her chores. 

* * *

Dan was forgotten as soon as Jareth and Sarah stumbled into the stall with him. The gelding didn't seem to mind as he munched happily on his hay. 

Jareth couldn't keep his lips or his hands off of Sarah and she had the same problem. Hands roamed over fabric, squeezing and imagining what the flesh beneath felt like were the fabric not there. Mouths locked together repeatedly and tongues tasted whatever bare flesh could be found. 

Jareth leaned forward and captured Sarah's mouth with his own. They kissed until they were both breathless and had to break apart to regain their breathing. 

Jareth backed Sarah into the back corner of the stall, kissing her neck, her ear. He trailed his tongue to the neckline of her dress and the placed small kisses all along it. He was delighted by her reactions. 

Sarah sighed happily, enjoying Jareth's attention but she was eager to touch him as well. Moments later, she pulled Jareth's shirt from his pants. She ran her hands up his flat stomach, her palms sliding over the muscles of his lean body. He moved closer to her, desperate to feel the warm of her body against him.

Sarah noticed that Jareth's breathing had quickened, his eyes were glazed over with desire and that a rather persistent erection was already prodding her stomach. She flattened her body against the wall, trying to put a little distance between them. 

"Jareth, I think we should stop."

Jareth didn't seem to hear her and he moved closer, his hands grasping her waist as he pulled her up against him. 

"Jareth, please stop."

Sarah's pleading voice broke Jareth out of the hazy desire that clouded his mind. He gave a heavy sigh. 

Sarah reached forward and pushed back a few blond hairs that had fallen in Jareth's face. "Here isn't the right place. We have to wait."

"I detest waiting. Why should we have to?" Jareth growled.

Sarah caressed his face with her fingers.

"I know you hate waiting…I wish we didn't have to, but we can't risk being caught. I don't like this anymore than you, but while we live in the Henry's house we should try to respect at least _some_ rules. Who knows how much time we will have alone out here? It would take too long to take all these clothes off and put them back on so we could pretend that nothing happened. I have about 3 layers on…" she told him trying to talk some sense into him. 

They finally turned their attention back to Dan and they began to brush the gelding until he shone. 

They were fairly quiet until Sarah asked, "Jareth, what do you think our wedding will be like?"

Jareth smiled at the question. If Sarah was thinking about marriage it was a good sign. He raised a brow. 

"What kind of wedding would you prefer?"

"Well, I know how mortal weddings go, but what are Fae weddings like? Maybe we could have one of those."

"I'm afraid that Fae weddings are lengthy and boring to all of those except the ones getting married and sometimes even they loathe the traditional ceremonies. Royal weddings are even worse. Many of them are full of politics and are not joyful occasions."

"Really?"

Jareth nodded. 

"Well, what should we do then? I'm not sure what kind of wedding we should have. I've never had to plan for one before."

"I would suggest a simple wedding."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Simple? You?"

Jareth stopped brushing Dan and tilted his head, regarding Sarah. "Why does my desiring a simple wedding seem to shock you?"

"Because you're not simple. You wore so many different outfits in the course of 13 hours when I was in the Labyrinth. Simple people wear one or two outfits a day. Not 5 or 6!"

"I have good fashion sense. What can I say?" Jareth grinned. 

"Well, what about the fact that you are a King?"

"What about it?"

Sarah seemed slightly frustrated that Jareth didn't understand her. "You should have a big royal wedding."

"Why? Because it is expected of me? I'd be more than happy to write vows and for us to read them in front of a few witnesses than for us to be joined in front of a crowd. Would you rather we waited until my magic returned and we would be wed in front of my entire kingdom?"

Sarah thought about the idea and then shook her head. "Well, that's one thing that bothers me."

Jareth stepped closer to her and placed his brush on Dan's back. "What is that?"

"I don't know anything about being a queen, much less dealing with goblins."

Jareth smiled. "With your friendly nature, I have little doubt that you will befriend the entire kingdom and govern it better than I do."

Sarah tried to smile. "All joking aside, you said it would be difficult to rule."

Jareth nodded. "It will be. The goblins are not the easiest race to command. But with firm guidance it can be done." Jareth moved closer and his voice quieted. "You are a strong woman who learns things easily. We will return to the Labyrinth and restore it so that it is better than it was before. I've heard stories of how it was when my grandfather and grandmother ruled. We can make it beautiful again."

Sarah smiled and then it faded. "You're so confident that we can fix it. But what if we can't? You think I can restore it, but I don't have any magic."

"The Labyrinth has never been defeated until you. It is believed that only the one who defeated it can restore it. With the two of us married and working toward the same goal I assume it can be done."

Sarah frowned. "You assume, but you're not certain?"

Jareth shook his head slowly. "The truth is that I don't know what will happen. You and I might never return if my magic doesn't get stronger. Or we will return and will have to put the Labyrinth back piece by piece with our bare hands. Or we will return and restoring the Labyrinth will be a 'piece of cake' as you say."

Jareth looked into Sarah's eyes and looked very serious. "You must be certain you wish to marry me, Sarah. The future is uncertain with everything except how I feel about you."

"Why are we talking about this again?" Sarah asked

"I want to be certain that a life with me in the Labyrinth is what you truly want and that you understand what might or might not happen."

"Look, Jareth, I've made a lot of mistakes lately."

Jareth looked worried. "Sarah, asking if you are certain has nothing to do with any mistakes made. Those are in the past."

"Let me finish," Sarah demanded and Jareth nodded. 

"I've made a lot of mistakes. I'm new at this relationship thing, but I am trying. I let myself believe that you were mortal instead of realizing that you are a fae King and that's why there were problems, but it won't happen again. And the reason is that I'm willing to be open minded and think things through instead of accepting them at face value. You're fae and I'm mortal, but that doesn't change the fact that I love you and I want to marry you no matter what."

Jareth smiled and kissed her. When he pulled back, Sarah looked over him carefully. He was much different than the man she had faced 3 years ago. He had seemed powerful and in control and she had taken that away from him. She had changed him. Tears suddenly filled her eyes. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jareth cupped her face in his hands. 

"If I had not said those awful words…I destroyed your kingdom and I changed you…I don't know how you can forgive me." Tears escaped her eyes and she tried to pull away from Jareth, but he wouldn't release her. 

"I forgive you because you had no malicious intent. You did not set out to destroy my kingdom or change me. You set out to reclaim your baby brother and return home and you did. With you beside me, I am more at peace than I thought possible." He kissed her nose and his lips hovered over her mouth. "I truly believe that we will return to the Labyrinth and we will restore it and live happily together."

"The Goblin King believes in happy endings?" Sarah asked, her voice shaking. 

"Yes…" Jareth whispered. "He does." He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply. 

Sarah didn't hold back and she returned his kisses. Jareth restrained himself before a repeat of earlier events took place. He pulled back and then held Sarah against him. Tears still streaming down her face, she buried her face into his neck, savoring the warmth of his body.

"I love you, Sarah," he whispered into her hair. 

She clutched him to her tightly. "I love you, too."

Jareth rocked her in his arms and Sarah wondered what she ever did in life to deserve the love that Jareth felt for her. 

With her anger and doubt gone, she knew exactly what she wanted to happen. "I want to get married next Saturday," she whispered. 

Jareth stopped rocking her and peered down. "So soon? Are you certain?"

She hugged him tighter. "I've never been more sure in my life. It will still give us time to write our vows, make any necessary arrangements and tell the Henry's."

Jareth chuckled. "Perhaps we should tell the others but not tell Mrs. Henry until Friday evening or Saturday morning."

"Jareth!" Sarah smacked him playfully. 

"Well, at least she would not be able try to stop us from marrying!"

She laughed.

Becoming serious, tears filled her eyes as she said, "I want to marry you…to be your wife and for you to be my husband." She leaned forward. "And my king," she whispered brushing a quick kiss across his lips. She smiled and then laughed through her tears. 'My Goblin King even if there aren't any goblins around." 

At her words, Jareth pulled her tightly against him. She was willing to wed him even though the future was so uncertain and it made his heart soar.

"Then it shall be done, my love, my future queen." He kissed the top of her head and stroked her back lovingly. He pulled away and removed the brush from Dan's back. 

"We will release Dan into the field and will tell the Henry's the news over dinner."

Sarah nodded gleefully. She was getting married next Saturday to Jareth… Jareth, the Goblin King. Who would ever have thought it possible?


	29. Union of souls

AN: I would like to thank everyone who has been kind enough to leave me reviews on ff.net, at the UC Homepage, on the jsfanfiction list, Marysia's boards and through e-mail. Your reviews both good and bad have helped me to keep writing. 

Due to real life circumstances I am not able to write as much as I would like to and as much as I have in the past. Because of these circumstances I will not be posting a chapter every week, but every other week. I appreciate your understanding. 

As always, special thanks to my incredibly talented beta and friend, Scattered Logic. 

Chapter 29: Union of souls

Sarah kept her eyes on her plate of food directly in front of her and refused eye contact with anyone at the table, including Jareth. 

He was nervous as well, she could tell by the sound of the toe of his boot continually tapping the floor. 

Dinner was drawing to a close and Sarah realized that the sooner they got this over with the better. If the Henry's couldn't accept their decision then too bad for them. 

Looking up, she noticed that Jacob was staring at her with a look of worry on his face. He looked as if he believed something was terribly wrong. 

Sarah cleared her throat. "IJareth and I"

"Well, spit it out, child," Mrs. Henry told her as she brought a forkful of beef to her mouth.

Sarah hesitated when she noticed that all eyes were on her.

"Sarah and I plan to marry this upcoming Saturday," Jareth finished for Sarah.

A fork dropped onto a plate, followed by an eerie silence and then the clapping of hands. 

"Congratulations. That's wonderful!" Jacob called out. He immediately got up from his chair and walked around the table to shake Jareth's hand and to give Sarah a small hug. 

Elizabeth didn't say a word. She looked a little jealous. Sarah didn't know if it was due to the fact that Jareth was marrying or that Sarah and Jareth were marrying before William had even asked her.

"That's pretty neat," Thomas piped in, his mouth full of food as usual. 

Sarah laughed, starting to feel better that, one by one, the Henry's were accepting she and Jareth's decision.

Mr. Henry offered his congratulations and shook Jareth's hand across the table. He reached over to Sarah and squeezed her arm, giving her a wink.

Then everyone turned to Mrs. Henry who had been exceptionally quiet. 

Mrs. Henry's face was beet red, but the color drained away after a few moments. "I suppose I should offer my congratulations as well," she said slowly. 

Sarah's eyes widened and Jareth's jaw dropped just slightly. 

"No opposition from you at all?" An eyebrow arched over Jareth's blue eye. 

Mrs. Henry looked harshly at Jareth and then Sarah. "Let us get this straight; I don't like that the two of you care for each other. I might not ever like it, but I realize that it's something I have to get accustomed to." 

Sarah and Jareth looked at each before returning their gaze to Mrs. Henry. 

"Each time I have tried to pull you away, you join together stronger than before." Mrs. Henry gave a deep sigh and looked at Sarah.

"I tried to protect you, child, as if you were my own." She looked directly at Jareth and then at Sarah again. "I still can't help but feel as if you are making a terrible mistake. Are you certain you wish to marry Jareth? Marriage is forever."

Sarah almost made a comment about her mother, but remembered where she was and what time period it was before she slipped up. Divorce was not common during this era so, to these people, marriage really was forever. 

Sarah nodded. "I love him. If I didn't, I wouldn't want to marry him," she said firmly.

"What will you do for a marriage ceremony? You have no dress and you have no money to buy fabric for one."

Sarah knew that Mrs. Henry wasn't going to make things easy for them. "I don't care if I get married in rags," Sarah told her. "I love Jareth and I'm going to marry him." 

Mrs. Henry shook her head. "Well, it's your choice and your life. I've done all I can." She picked up her plate, even though it was obvious that she wasn't finished and began to clear the table. 

* * *

Sarah decided that she would wear the pale blue dress that Elizabeth had given her. It was the nicest dress that she owned and it had the least amount of stains or damage to it. She thought it would make a suitable wedding gown with perhaps the addition of some trim and some flowers in her hair.

With the weekend behind them, Monday morning started off well until breakfast arrived. The family and Jareth and Sarah had barely begun to eat when Mrs. Henry decided that she had more to say about Jareth and Sarah's wedding.

"I don't think it's right that you are not going to marry in the church," let out.

"We've never attended church," Jareth started. "Why should we change things now? What difference does it make?"

"It makes a lot of difference," Mrs. Henry shot back. "It will get people talking."

"Who cares what other people think?" Jareth spat. He should have known not to get too comfortable with Mrs. Henry accepting that he and Sarah were to marry. The older woman would probably make them miserable all week. 

Sarah, who had been quiet up until now, spoke, "I don't want to marry in the church," she said firmly. "But what if we had the minister marry us with vows that were not religious? I've heard that there is a hand joining ceremony."

"I've never heard of such a ridiculous thing," Mrs. Henry said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Well, I have and I think it would be the perfect ceremony for Jareth and myself." She smiled at Jareth who nodded his approval.

"I could take you into town to speak with the minister, Sarah," Jacob offered. "It would be a good idea to make certain that he doesn't have any prior engagements."

"That's a very good idea." Sarah smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Jacob."

He smiled. "My pleasure." He turned to gaze at his mother. "I think this hand ceremony would be acceptable and the minister would still be joining them so there would be no room for controversy."

"I suppose," Mrs. Henry replied. She raised her fork to her mouth and took a bite of her egg, and not another word was said about the wedding.

After breakfast, Jareth helped Sarah carry the dishes into the kitchen to be washed. 

"Why did you compromise with that horrible woman?" Jareth asked. He watched Sarah begin to pile the dirty dishes on the table. If the Henrys were not bustling about in the dining room he would have used his magic to wash, dry and put the dishes away. But it would look suspicious if the dishes were finished in a matter of seconds. 

Sarah turned to look at him. "You aren't mad that I compromised are you?" She frowned. "Oh, Jareth, I should have talked with you about it in private first. I'm so sorry."

She looked horrified and Jareth stepped closer, pulling her into his arms. "I am not angry. I was slightly surprised that you would compromise with her, but I have no quarrel with the decision."

Sarah pulled back slightly. She was still frowning. "But that's not the point. I should have discussed it with you first."

Jareth leaned closer to her. He reached up and brushed her long hair back from her face. He smiled as his bare fingers touched the silky strands. She had worn her hair down ever since he had mentioned it. "I am not angry or upset. Merely curious."

"I guess I compromised for two reasons. I wanted to shut her up and the more I thought about what we agreed on, the more I wished that some part of our wedding could be traditional, not only to my people, but yours as well. The minister marrying us would be traditional to my people and we could add something from a Fae wedding, too."

Jareth grinned, his gaze predatory. "The best part of a Fae wedding is not in the ceremony. It involves the wedding night" Jareth leaned forward and brushed his lips against Sarah's. He felt her hand slide up his chest, her fingers tangling themselves in his long hair. 

"There'll be none of that in here!" Mrs. Henry scolded loudly as she came into the kitchen with a few more dishes.

Sarah gasped and jumped back, nearly pulling Jareth's hair with her. 

Mrs. Henry marched up to them and pointed a finger in their direction. "I won't stand for public displays in my home. Do we understand each other?" 

Jareth glared dangerously at her and Sarah was looking defiant. 

"We weren't harming anyone," Sarah defended. 

"Save your displays of affection for when you are alone."

"But we were alone!" Sarah started.

Mrs. Henry kept speaking as if Sarah had not said a word. "It's inappropriate!" Mrs. Henry threw her hands up into the air. "What am I saying? Most of what you do is inappropriate. It's as if the two of you didn't grow up in the same time and place as the rest of us."

Sarah's jaw dropped. 

"What did you just say?" Jareth asked quietly. 

"I said from the way you two act it's as if you grew up in a different time and place than the rest of us." Mrs. Henry laughed at herself. "What a silly notion that was." She glanced at Jareth and became serious. "Jacob might need some help hitching the horse to the buggy to take Sarah into town. By the time you two finish that, Sarah will be done with the dishes."

Jareth looked extremely agitated and Sarah feared what might happen if he started arguing with Mrs. Henry. With his magic returning, he might become unpredictable.

"Go on and help Jacob. I'll be out soon," Sarah told him.

Jareth didn't reply so she gently squeezed his hand to let him know that it was okay. 

He glanced at Sarah, squeezed her hand in return and released it slowly. He shot Mrs. Henry a dangerous look and then left the house.

* * *

Jareth finished any chores that he was required to do so that he could accompany Jacob and Sarah into town. The ride into town was enjoyable. Jareth and Jacob had become much friendlier after settling the issue that Sarah loved Jareth and not Jacob. The two men even set up an evening to go fishing before the wedding and Sarah would join them. 

They rode to the edge of town where the minister lived. He was a tall gentleman by the name of Jeremy Walker with salt and pepper hair, kind blue eyes, and a bright smile. He agreed to the hand ceremony after a little persuasion. He had never performed one before and was not certain of its origin, but he did promise to research it for the appropriate vows. 

Sarah was so happy that she hugged him. 

The days passed by slowly for Sarah and Jareth but quickly for the Henry family. 

Sarah spent the time wondering what her wedding was going to be like and what she could do to make it more special. 

One afternoon while Jareth was busy with chores, Jacob brought Sarah into town to the silversmith. 

Unbeknownst to Jareth, Sarah wanted to follow another human tradition, giving the groom a ring. She was hoping to give it to Jareth in a private ceremony when they were alone. The silversmith agreed to create a small wedding band for Jareth in trade for some of the Henry's apples when they were ripe. 

The men went fishing late one afternoon and Sarah joined them. They had a picnic dinner when they were finished and spoke of many different things. The talk soon turned to the war. It had been quiet lately, or so Jareth and Sarah thought. 

Jacob talked about the growing number of colonists that were joining the Continental army. There were farmers, blacksmiths, silversmiths, shoemakers; men of all professions were joining together. Freed slaves were even joining. Bunker Hill and much of Boston were still under British control but colonists were fighting back, picking at the British whenever they could. 

As Sarah listened to Jacob speak about the war, she wanted to know two very important things. 

"What happened to Colonel Davis and Colonel Rochester?" she asked Jacob. "You haven't spoken about Colonel Davis the entire time we've been staying with your family."

Jacob lowered his head and became very quiet.

Sarah frowned. 

"I have not spoken of Colonel Davis for the reason that he is dead."

Sarah's eyes widened and Jareth's eyebrows rose. "II didn't know," Sarah told Jacob softly. 

Jacob shifted uncomfortably on the blanket they all sat upon. "Colonel Davis died shortly after you both came to stay with us. He wanted a piece of the British and instead they got a piece of him. Our band of colonial rebels disbanded soon after his passing. His death made me rethink much about the war, and my father and I have decided that it would be best if we were involved in a non-confrontational way."

"Is that not a coward's way out?" Jareth asked. 

Sarah elbowed him for asking such a question.

"Some might see it that way and I used to be one of them." Jacob glanced at them both and continued. "My family is very important to me and my father's health is not as good as it used to be. His body aches more, and he has more difficulty walking around. With him not feeling so well, I'm in charge of seeing that chores get done at the farm. If I leave the farm for too long, too many things would be left unfinished and my family would not be protected," he explained. 

"I understand," Jareth told him with a nod. "I hope you did not take offense to my question as I meant none." 

Jacob smiled though Sarah noticed it was uneasy. "No harm done," he replied to Jareth.

But Sarah knew better. Jacob wanted freedom for his people and being forced to run the family farm was starting to take a toll on him. He had accepted the non-confrontational way to please his family though it didn't please himself.

"And what of Colonel Rochester? Has anyone heard of his whereabouts?" Jareth asked, stretching out his long legs in front of him.

Jacob shook his head. "I know as much as you do, which is nothing. His troops were believed to have moved from their location but whether Rochester went with them is not known. Rochester does what he wants and, surprisingly the British army lets him get away with it. You've dealt with him. Certainly you know how cunning and unpredictable he is."

Jareth positioned an arm around Sarah and drew her close to him as he remembered Rochester's orders for Evan to rape Sarah in order to anger Jareth, and hoped he sought another post to command. 

"We know all too well," Jareth replied and he held Sarah a little more tightly. Sarah in turn buried her face into Jareth's neck.

Jacob watched the display between them and his curiosity could not be contained. "Other than shooting Jareth, he did something to affect you both, didn't he?"

Jacob looked closely at Jareth and the young colonial man could not believe the hatred he saw brewing in his mismatched eyes. Upon second glance, Jacob noticed the hurt that lingered there, also. 

Jacob looked away from the intense gaze after a few moments. "I will believe that to be a 'yes'."

Jareth nodded. "Rochester must never be underestimated. He is capable of causing irreparable damage and will stop at nothing to get what he desires."

"You sound as if you speak from personal experience."

"I do," Jareth told him firmly and he offered no explanation. 

Jacob could tell that he didn't plan on offering one, either.

* * *

Friday night arrived and Sarah was beginning to grow anxious. She was fidgety at dinner and kept dropping things. It was so hard for her to believe that a few months ago she was a normal high school senior. Now she was marrying a Fae King and in Colonial America. It was unfathomable at times. 

Everything was set for the wedding. She had made sure that her pale blue dress was washed and was wrinkle free. She had no idea what Jareth was wearing, and he wouldn't tell her. 

They had settled for wild turkey for dinner, which Thomas proudly killed on his own. The minister had sent word that he had found the vows for a hand ceremony in one of his books, and Jareth's ring was finished. 

Sarah should have been relaxed but she felt far from it. Just like any wife-to-be she was nervous and worried that things would not go well. She imagined how nervous she would have felt marrying in front of Jareth's entire kingdom instead of just the Henrys.

Sarah cleared the plates from dinner and set to the task of washing, drying and putting the dishes away with the hope that she could get the wedding off her mind. She put the last dish away with a sigh and could hear the sound of the men playing cards in the study.

She could hear Mr. Henry's hearty laugh that sounded like Santa Claus. She could hear Jareth and Jacob join in on the laughter and she sighed again. She wished that she could be enjoying herself like the men were. But it never worked that way for women when something important was coming up. 

"Sarah, I need you in the living room."

It was Mrs. Henry's voice and Sarah groaned. She had fought Jareth and Sarah all week about the wedding and she probably wasn't finished.

Sarah gave a deep sigh and left the kitchen. 

Mrs. Henry was sitting on one of the chairs and something was folded up in her lap. "I can't have you getting married in a blue tattered old dress." 

Sarah gave her a confused expression and Mrs. Henry stood. The item in her lap unfolded and Sarah gasped at the beautiful white dress that Mrs. Henry held. The older woman smiled. "It still needs some tailoring, which we can do tonight."

Mrs. Henry laughed at Sarah's dumbfounded expression. "Well, don't just stand there. Go upstairs and try it on so we can make sure it fits properly. I'll be up in a moment so that Jareth won't see it." She handed Sarah the dress.

"So that I won't see what?" Jareth asked, walking into the living room. 

Sarah immediately hid the dress behind her and began walking up the stairs backwards. "Nothing, nothing at all." She laughed and she rushed away at the top of the stairs. 

One of Jareth's brows arched over his eye. What was going on that he couldn't know about?

Mrs. Henry gave a sly grin and made her way upstairs. 

Sarah had just finished pulling on the dress when she heard a knock at the door. "Are you at least halfway dressed?" Mrs. Henry asked.

"I'm dressed, I just need to fasten the buttons," Sarah called. 

The door opened slowly and Mrs. Henry gave a wide smile when she saw how beautiful Sarah looked in the dress. "Turn around so that I can button it for you."

Sarah did as she was instructed and watched Mrs. Henry button up the back of the dress by looking at the mirror in front of her.

"There." Mrs. Henry stepped back and Sarah turned around, smiling broadly. 

Tears welled in Sarah's eyes. "It's so beautiful. Wherewhy?"

Mrs. Henry laughed. "Too many questions. Just know that it's yours."

"I don't know how to thank you," Sarah told her.

Mrs. Henry gripped Sarah by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "You can thank me by never letting that man or any other take advantage of you. You're a beautiful, strong young woman and I would hate for anything to happen to you."

Sarah nodded. "Jareth will take good care of me," she told the older woman confidently. 

"He'd better or I'll let the natives have a go at him. They can be mighty fierce."

Sarah laughed. 

Mrs. Henry looked over the gown. "It's too long, which I figured it would be, but I thought it would be safer to hem it and cut it once you had it on. Don't want it being too short or too long." She glanced over the rest of the dress. "Everything else seems fine, except we might want to take it in at the waist a little. You have a nice form and there's no harm in showing a little of it off."

Sarah smiled. "I really don't know how to thank you. The dress is beautiful. I'll do whatever I can to pay for the fabric and your time."

Mrs. Henry snorted. "Nonsense. It's a gift. And the rest of the family has a few gifts as well, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow when you are married for those." Mrs. Henry looked carefully at Sarah. 

"Are you sure you want to get married tomorrow? There's still time to change your mind."

Sarah shook her head. "I'm getting married tomorrow, come hell or high water."

"I'll be sure to pray for lots of rain tonight." Mrs. Henry laughed. Then she sighed. "Well, you can't blame a persistent mother for giving it a last try."

Sarah smiled sadly. A part of her wished her real mother was here to witness this event and that her father, brother Toby and even Karen were here. She missed her family and felt guilty for not thinking of them more often. Her eyes filled with tears at the realization that she might never see them again.

"Are you all right, child? I hope I didn't upset you." Mrs. Henry brushed back Sarah's dark hair and looked into her eyes. 

Sarah wiped at the tears that she had not realized were there. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about my familymy father."

"Is there a way to contact him? Perhaps Jacob could ride through the night and bring him back by the morning," the older woman offered. 

"That's very kind, but he's much farther away than a night's ride." Sarah looked in the mirror and smiled. She loved the dress. It was made of a soft fabric. The style was fairly simple. Low cut neckline, but not too low, long sleeves that tapered to a point over the back of her hand and a skirt that flared out from her waist. Mrs. Henry had painstakingly embroidered some sort of design on the bodice, as well as around the buttons on the back. 

Sarah felt like a princess and, glancing down at the ring on her hand, she realized she wasn't going to be a princess. Her smile widened. She was going to be a queen. 

"Well, let me get the pins and we'll hem it and I'll spend the night sewing it up."

Sarah nodded. 

* * *

Neither Sarah nor Jareth slept well that night. Both were too busy wondering what their wedding day would be like and what the future would hold. 

Morning finally arrived. Mrs. Henry ushered Sarah into her own bedroom after Mr. Henry had gone out with Jacob to feed the animals. 

Mrs. Henry had breakfast ready for Sarah, who didn't touch a thing. She was too nervous to eat. Then Mrs. Henry helped Sarah dress in her gown. The older woman wove small white wildflowers into Sarah's dark hair and Sarah was lent a pair of Elizabeth's best church boots to complete the outfit. 

Sarah gazed out the window as Mrs. Henry did her hair. It had been cloudy earlier, but the sun had broken through the clouds and it was a beautiful late June day. 

Sarah was anxious to go outside, but Mrs. Henry would not allow her to. Not until the minister arrived and Jareth and the family were gathered outside waiting in their places. 

Sarah was growing bored and increasingly frustrated as time passed. She had thumbed through books and, now that she was no longer allowed near the window, she was beginning to feel like a reprimanded child instead of a bride. 

Finally, Mrs. Henry told her it was time to go and instead of feeling relieved, Sarah felt nervous. They walked downstairs and Sarah's hands were shaking. She gripped the small bunch of wildflowers that Mrs. Henry had given her and tried not to snap the stems. 

Walking outside, Sarah gasped when she saw how the apple orchard had been decorated with white fabric, flowers and two small wooden tables. 

Sarah paused for a moment to take it all in and that was when she heard something. Her eyes widened. "Isis that music I hear?"

Mrs. Henry nodded. "Jacob asked a few friends if they wouldn't mind showing off their musical talents."

Sarah's eyes filled with tears. 

Mrs. Henry smiled and led her closer to the orchard. 

Sarah stopped dead in her tracks as Jareth came into view. 

He was standing and talking with Jacob. He was dressed in a long black wool coat, a white shirt, tan pants and black knee high boots. His hair was down and it shone in the sunlight like gold. The two men were laughing and Jareth looked incredibly content.

As if sensing Sarah's presence, Jareth turned to look at her. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her and the dress she wore. He expected her to look beautiful, but nothing prepared him for how breathtaking she actually appeared. She looked as if she was born to be a queen, his queen. 

As Sarah and Mrs. Henry approached, the minister asked the others to take their positions. Jacob stood to the right of Jareth, and Mr. and Mrs. Henry stood to the left of Sarah as she approached Jareth and the minister. 

Jareth smiled. He inclined his head toward Sarah and whispered, "You already look like a queen."

Sarah ducked her head as a blush colored her cheeks. 

The minister turned to the small group gathered, Elizabeth and Thomas, Ellie, Abigail and her husband and their two boys, as well as the musicians. 

"We are gathered here today to bear witness to the joining of two souls. If anyone would not see them joined, please speak now."

Sarah held her breath and Jareth stood perfectly still, both hoping that Mrs. Henry would not say anything and to their amazement she remained silent. 

"Sarah, please face Jareth, and hold his hands, palms up, so you may see the gift that they are to you," the minister instructed. 

Sarah did as she was asked and she took Jareth's hands. He stopped her so that he could remove his gloves and she smiled, continuing by holding his bare hands palm up. 

The minister began to speak. "These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life." 

"These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams."

"These are the hands you will place with expectant joy against your stomach, until he, too, feels his child stir within you."

Jareth looked deeply into Sarah's eyes as the minister spoke of a future child. As he looked into Sarah's eyes and felt the warm of her hands on his, he realized right then and there how seriously he wanted to father a childher child.

"These are the hands that look so large and strong, yet will be so gentle as he holds your baby for the first time," the minister continued. 

"These are the hands that will work long hours for you and your new family."

Sarah smiled brightly. She wondered if those hours would be spent rebuilding the Labyrinth or perhaps tumbling through the sheets of an expansive bed with soft silk sheets. 

Jareth caught a gleam in her eyes and after the minister's next words, his lips curled into a grin, revealing his pointed white teeth. 

"These are that hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness."

"These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy."

"These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when fear or grief wrack your mind."

"These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes: eyes that are filled completely with his overwhelming love for you." 

Sarah felt Jareth squeeze her hands with his fingers and tears clouded her eyes. 

The minister then turned to Jareth. 

"Jareth, please hold Sarah's hands, palms up, where you may see the gift that they are to you."

Jareth did as he was instructed but only after he brushed a soft kiss on each palm.

"These are the hands of your best friend, smooth, young and carefree, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as she pledges her love and commitment to you all the days of her life."

"These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go." 

Jareth smoothed his thumbs over Sarah's palms and when she looked into his eyes, she saw such joy and love shining back at her. 

"These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times."

"These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving."

"They are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness."

"These are the hands that will hold you in joy and excitement and hope, each time she tells you that you are to have another child, that together you have created a new life." 

Jareth once again smoothed over Sarah's palms with his thumbs and when he looked into Sarah's eyes, his vision was clouded with tears. 

"These are the hands that will give you support as she encourages you to chase down your dreams. Together as a team, everything you wish for can be realized."

The minister then turned to both Sarah and Jareth. He quickly acknowledged the small group that gathered for the wedding, now including them in the vows.

"Bless these hands that you see before you this day. May they always be held by one another. Give them the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. Keep them tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. Help these hands to continue building a relationship, rich in caring and devoted in reaching for perfection. May Jareth and Sarah see their four hands as healer, protector, shelter and guide."

The minister who had been reserved during the ceremony now smiled broadly. "The ceremony has concluded. Jareth, you may kiss your wife."

Jareth grinned devilishly as he lowered his lips to Sarah's. The kiss was soft and gentle, a promise of things to come. 

There was clapping and cheers of joy and well wishes as the two kissed beneath the blossoming apple trees. 

Breaking their embrace, Sarah and Jareth turned to the group. Jacob's friends were playing music and, in the distance at a few small tables, Ellie and Abigail were bringing out the food. 

Sarah could not believe that she was married, and to Jareth the Goblin King no less. She was filled with joy as Jareth leaned closer to brush another kiss across her lips. 

"I love you," he told her softly. 

Her eyes filled with tears as she replied, "I love you, too." 

Jareth reached for her hand and together they moved to meet their guests. 

To be continued

  



	30. It's only forevernot long at all

Thank you to everyone who has continued to review. I apologize that my replies have been slow and few and far in between, but do know that I am reading and appreciating each and every one of them. Real life has been very busy, but I am still making a point to put time aside to try and write. 

Special thanks to my beta and friend, Scattered Logic.

This chapter has been edited of sexual content for ff.net. to read the author version please visit the UC homepage.

Chapter 30: It's only forever, not long at all

Despite the trouble that Mrs. Henry caused both Jareth and Sarah, she was the first one in the small group that gathered to rush up to the newlyweds. She gave Sarah a hug, sweeping her into her arms. As the older woman pulled back, Sarah noticed the tears in her eyes. 

Mrs. Henry turned to Jareth and gave him a stern look. "She's your wife now. You had better take care of her or you'll have me to deal with."

Jareth bit back a tart reply. It was his wedding day, he told himself. He nodded politely.

Mr. Henry was next in line to give Sarah a hug. He pulled her close and, after releasing her, limped to Jareth to shake his hand. He wished Jareth the best of luck with his new wife. 

Jacob hugged Sarah next and, looking deep into her eyes, told her, "You look very happy."

She nodded and smiled. She realized that Jacob had cared for her and some part of him probably still did. He had made a very unselfish decision in stopping his pursuit and allowing Jareth to take over. 

She stepped forward and hugged him tightly. "You're a good man, Jacob, and I will never forget what you've done for Jareth and me." She pressed a soft kiss on his cheek and then stepped back to stand beside Jareth. 

Sarah was surprised when Jacob patted Jareth on the back and then gave him a hearty handshake. The two men had become friends in a short amount of time and it pleased Sarah. 

Thomas gave Sarah and Jareth each a quick hug and then rushed off to bug Ellie and Abigail about when the food was going to be ready to eat. They shook their heads at him and told him to pester his mother, which he did. 

Ellie smiled shyly as she stepped in front of Sarah. "Congratulations on your wedding," she offered softly. 

Although Sarah and Ellie worked together, they never talked very much. The young black girl was quiet and shy.

Sarah was in such a wonderful mood that she reached forward and pulled the girl into her arms. 

Ellie was tense at first but relaxed and hugged Sarah in return.

Sarah stepped back and smiled warmly. "Thank you so much for preparing the food for our wedding. Both of you," Sarah said, extending her thanks to Abby who stood behind Ellie. 

"It was a pleasure," Abigail told Sarah. She stepped forward and gave Sarah a light hug before introducing her husband and her boys. 

Sarah had never met them as while Abby worked at the house the rest of her family worked in town for the blacksmith. Abby's husband, John, was a tall man with a deep voice. He shook Sarah's hand and smiled warmly. Their children, Alan and William, were around 4 or 5 years old. Both boys shook Sarah's hand, politely congratulating her on her marriage. 

After the congratulations were completed, the minister politely bid everyone goodbye, the music started up and some people took to dancing under the apple trees. Sarah and Jareth stood on the outskirts and watched their guests. 

Sarah smiled as she looked over at her husband. Jareth smiled in return. 

"I never imagined that my wedding would be like this," Jareth told her softly.

"Is it better or worse than you imagined?"

Jareth leaned over and kissed Sarah's cheek. "Much better. I often dreamt of a lavish ceremony with people that I don't know. Other times, I dreamt of a ceremony with no one but my bride and I. I started to make myself believe that my real wedding would be similar to that."

Sarah frowned. "A wedding with no guests, but why would you think that?"

Jareth sighed. "I am not popular in the Underground. Most of the Fae do not associate with me." Jareth shrugged. "I had decided that no one would attend or everyone would attend, but only for the food and wine."

Sarah squeezed his arm in reassurance. "Unfortunately, many people attend human weddings for the same reason. A free meal and drink. I never understood why people who were not very friendly with the married couple were invited."

Jareth gave her a lazy smile. "Well, we don't have to worry about that. We are familiar with everyone who is here."

Sarah nodded and allowed Jareth to pull her closer to him.

* * *

It wasn't much later that Ellie and Abigail announced that the food was ready and everyone eagerly sat down. 

Bowls and plates were passed around and, as Sarah passed Jareth the gravy bowl, she began to laugh softly. 

He knew exactly what she was laughing at. 

"I shall pass," he told her, his serious expression breaking into a grin. 

Sarah laughed and passed the bowl to Mr. Henry who was waiting to pour it over his turkey. 

"No gravy is a wise decision," Mrs. Henry laughed. "Otherwise your wife's first task would be cleaning it from your clothes."

The musicians, Stephen, Mark, Peter and Louis looked confused so Mrs. Henry filled them in on Jareth's little accident with the gravy the last time they'd had turkey. 

Jareth took it in stride on the outside, but Sarah could tell that he seething on the inside. 

A few moments later, as the gravy bowl was passed along again, there was a shriek and Mrs. Henry leapt up from the table. The front of her dress was covered in gravy. 

Jareth tilted his head and gave a hearty laugh. 

"My Lord, how did that happen?" Mrs. Henry stared down in confusion at the gravy dripping down her dress. "I'd better get this cleaned up." Flustered, she left the table quickly and began walking toward the house. 

The table had grown quiet as people were not sure how to act and began to eat.

Jareth was trying to hold back his laughter and was failing miserably. 

"It wasn't very funny," Elizabeth spat from across the table. "Her dress is most likely ruined."

Jareth tilted his head back and looked at the blonde woman down the length of his nose. "I thought it was rather amusing and appropriate. She should not have been making fun of me. She got what was coming to her."

Elizabeth huffed at him and started eating her meal again. The rest of the table started having light conversations about things in town or families they knew and the incident was forgotten. 

Jareth felt a heavy stare upon him and glanced over to notice that his wife was glaring at him. She was the only one who knew what he meant by 'she got what was coming to her.'

"Jareth, you didn't? Please tell me that you didn't," she whispered, sounding upset. 

Jareth wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin and dropped it onto the table. "Tell you that I didn't do what?" He smiled innocently

Sarah sighed. "That you didn't drop the gravy bowl on Mrs. Henry," she said in a whisper though gritted teeth.

"Sarah, you know me," he told her, waving a hand at her. 

"I do know you and that's what worries me."

"It was a harmless prank. It's our wedding day and I'm allowed a little fun." When Sarah's upset expression didn't waver, Jareth said, "Don't let this spoil the day for us. I would hate for us to quarrel on the happiest day of our lives."

Sarah sighed, knowing that he had a point. She began to eat her meal and didn't say another word.

* * *

Mrs. Henry returned about 15 minutes later in a clean dress. She sat down and ate her meal as if nothing had even happened. 

Peter and Jareth were discussing music and Sarah looked around the table.

People who were not eating were talking and, as she glanced around, she noticed two empty chairs. She scanned the table again and realized that Jacob and Mr. Henry were missing. She looked around the yard for them, but they were nowhere to be seen. 

Conversations went on for most of the afternoon and Sarah was worried when Jacob and Mr. Henry didn't come back right away. It wasn't until it was starting to grow late that she saw them appear, walking from the house to join the group. They mingled and acted as if they had never left. 

Mrs. Henry and Ellie lit some lanterns as the sun set. The soft orange glow was beautiful and very romantic. 

Sarah searched for Jareth. He had been speaking with the musicians as well as Abigail's husband, John, about horses. Sarah had spent her afternoon with the women and she was really tired of hearing Elizabeth whine how it wasn't fair that William wasn't there with her. 

Sarah glanced around, but Jareth seemed to have disappeared. She frowned. 

* * *

Jareth stood some distance away from the group. He was glancing at the sky, watching the stars begin to appear one by one as the dark of night brought them to life. He twirled a crystal in his hand and thought briefly about all that had happened during his stay in the mortal world. 

He smiled as he thought of Sarah and all of the struggles that they had been through. It was a miracle that they had made it this far. But they had.

With his magic growing stronger, it had made Jareth anxious about getting home. He wanted to restore the Labyrinth and live in his castle with his new wife, his Queen. 

His smile widened as he thought of Sarah. He would never have believed he would fall so deeply in love with someone, and a mortal at that.

"That is amazing. Where did you learn to do that?"

Jareth jumped at the sound of a voice and the crystal in his hand fell to the ground, shattering everywhere. He spun to face the person who had startled him. 

Jacob was standing a few feet away and he was looking at the broken glass now covering the ground at Jareth's feet. 

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," Jareth snapped. 

"I apologize. I was so intrigued by what you were doing that I didn't even think that you might not have heard me."

"Well, I didn't hear you," Jareth practically growled.

"Where did you get that glass sphere from? Calvin in town has been trying to make something like that for years. He wants to make a candelabra for his mother but he hasn't mastered blowing glass into the shape of a perfect ball. You couldn't have gotten it from him."

"I didn't get it from him." 

"Then where?" Jacob asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter. It's broken now." Jareth sounded agitated.

"You have my apologies. I didn't mean to startle you." Jacob looked apologetic.

"What's done is done. What did you want?" Jareth asked a little coldly.

"Your wife was looking for you. She is a little worried," Jacob informed him.

Jareth nodded and strode past Jacob toward the light and sound of the celebration still going on. 

Jacob watched Jareth go and then glanced down at the glass on the ground, except that it wasn't glass anymore. It was some sort of glittering and sparkling mass. A few moments later, it was gone completely. 

Jacob blinked and rubbed his eyes, wondering if he was seeing things. He had seen the glass ball shatter on the ground. But now it was gone.

Jacob turned around and watched Sarah rush up to Jareth and hug him. Jacob suddenly had an uneasy feeling. 

* * *

After a few more hours of laughing, dancing and eating the party was finally beginning to wind down. Thomas kept yawning, as did Abigail's boys. Ellie and Abigail had cleaned up the dishes with Mrs. Henry so everyone began to bid each other good night. The musicians packed up their instruments in their wagon and rode toward town. 

Sarah and Jareth followed the Henrys into the house. Jareth leaned close to Sarah and whispered seductively, "What is your preference, my dear? Your room or mine?" He was grinning and staring intently at her and Sarah felt herself flush. It was fairly obvious why he was asking.

"Neither."

Jareth and Sarah stopped walking and both looked in front of them to see who had answered the question. 

Jacob stood with his hands on his hips. "Neither," he repeated.

"I beg your pardon?" Jareth replied.

Jacob didn't say another word, but simply gestured for Jareth and Sarah to follow him. They followed out of curiosity, occasionally glancing at each other. 

Jacob led them through the living room, up the stairs to the second floor and then to the end of the hall where the stairs that led to the attic were located. 

Sarah gave him a puzzled expression. "I don't understand why you led us to the end of the hallway."

Jacob merely smiled and then walked up the few stairs to the attic door. He swung it open and then stepped inside. 

Sarah and Jareth looked at each other.

"Jacob, we don't have time for foolish games. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to spend some time _alone_ with my _wife_."

Jacob didn't answer and Jareth moved up the stairs, taking two at a time. His eyes widened as he peered into the attic looking for Jacob. 

"What is it?" Sarah asked as she followed him. Her brows drew together in confusion as she glanced around. Most of the clutter that had been in the attic was gone. It had been cleaned and emptied out. "I don't understand what the attic has to do with us? Who cleaned it out and why is the bed from Jareth's room up here? And that's my dresser." She pointed to the dark oak dresser that had been in her room that morning.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jareth asked. 

"This is your new room. Being newly married, I'd assume that you would wish for privacy and you shall have it up here." Jacob smiled. 

"When did you…how…why?"

Jacob laughed as Sarah stumbled over her words. 

"You did this during the reception, didn't you?" Sarah asked. 

Jacob laughed. "You're too smart for your own good. Yes, my father and I worked quickly to get it finished. We started cleaning the attic at the beginning of the week when we learned of your engagement. While you were busy enjoying your wedding, we did some rearranging. It still needs minor work. Some color to brighten it up. The fireplace will need to be cleaned out so you can use it on cold nights or….other times," Jacob hesitated. 

"This is a gracious gift," Jareth said in a pleased tone as he gazed around.

"You're welcome." 

Jareth looked at the young man and nodded. 

Jacob stared at Jareth long and hard before he returned the gesture. "Well, I am sure that you are both tired from the excitement of the day. You'll find that your clothes and belongings are all here. Um…Goodnight, " he bid nervously.

He turned to leave but was not able to escape as Sarah rushed toward him and hugged him. There were tears in her eyes. "Thank you. For everything," she told him as she pulled back from the embrace. 

He gave her a nod and a sad smile. He looked at Jareth again, confusion clouding his eyes before he departed, closing the door behind him. 

Jacob walked down the stairs and stepped into the hallway. He turned back toward the attic door and with a heavy sigh went to his own room. 

* * *

Jareth snapped his fingers and the candles on the dresser sparked to life. They bathed the room in a soft orange glow.

Sarah walked around the room, inspecting their new space. There was the bed, her dresser, a tall bureau as well as a bookshelf, desk and two chairs. 

She stopped in front of one of the two small windows in the attic. One window faced the west while the other faced the east. They would need curtains to keep the sun out though decorating soon became the farthest thing from her mind.

Her heart began to race as she watched the light of the moon shining on the small pond in the side pasture. She could hear the sound of Jareth's boots hitting the wooden floor as he walked toward her. She knew what came next and even though she and Jareth had had sex before, she couldn't help being nervous. 

Jareth stepped up behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist as he nestled his face into the hollow of her neck. He kissed the soft skin and then frowned as he pulled her closer. "You're tense…Is something wrong?"

"N-no."

"Look at me," he ordered softly. 

Sarah turned slowly in his arms and hesitated before she looked into his eyes. 

He stared at her intently for a few moments and he didn't like that she looked away. He raised a hand to her face and gently brushed his thumb over her cheek. She looked into his eyes briefly again. 

"You're nervous."

She nodded very slowly. 

"There is nothing to worry about, Sarah," he soothed. "We have done this before."

She lowered her head. "I know," she whispered.

Jareth reached for her chin and raised it with his fingers. "Then what is that frightens you so?"

Sarah took Jareth's other hand into her own and positioned his palm over her stomach. "This is what frightens me."

Jareth nodded in understanding. He lowered the hand from her face. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" she asked in slight alarm. 

"Just trust me. Close your eyes."

Sarah did as he asked and closed her eyes. Moments later, a tingling sensation could be felt at her midsection directly beneath Jareth's hand. The sensation intensified and then disappeared. 

"Open them."

She did and her brows drew together. "What did you do?"

"I eased your fears," he told her and he removed his hand. His voice had taken a seductive tone again and desire shone in his eyes. 

Sarah gazed at him intently. "Th-that's it? It's that simple?"

Jareth nodded and reached for her hand, taking it in his. He gave it a light squeeze before he lifted it to place it on his chest. He stepped forward and Sarah closed her eyes as his face lowered to hers. 

His lips brushed hers lightly. She responded instantly to him, the hand at her side joining the one resting on Jareth's chest. 

Jareth's hands slid down Sarah's side and settled on her waist. He pulled her closer, desperate to feel the warmth of her body against him. A few moments later he led her toward the bed.

After their love making, no words were spoken and only breathing could be heard. The moonlight shone through the window to the east and bathed part of the room in its eerie blue glow. 

Jareth's fingers trailed lightly over Sarah's chest, between her breasts and down her stomach. He rested his palm on her belly, wondering if this was what it felt like to create a child. His thumb continued to move over her skin and it was with great sadness that he remembered the spell he had placed on her. 

__

"There's always forever, not long at all…" he thought. 

Thinking of the possibilities of the future, Jareth smiled against Sarah's neck and drifted off to sleep. 


	31. Life's twists and turns

Author's note: Check it out, I actually got the chapter written a week early. I don't think this will be a reoccurring thing, but we'll see. I'd really like to thank all of my readers for the wonderful comments being left. Please continue to let me know what you like and dislike as it only helps the story improve. 

Special thanks to my talented beta and friend, Scattered Logic. Also thank you to Lady Jamie for her support and friendship. 

Chapter 31: Life's twists and turns. 

**3 months later**

Sarah opened her eyes and glanced around the darkened room. She smiled as she felt Jareth's warm body curled against her own. It was the same every morning as it had been for three months. The two would awaken in each other's arms. Sometimes they made it out of bed on time to do their chores and other times they didn't. 

Sarah sighed as she realized that although it was light out, the sun had not risen. Yet another morning where she would be awake for hours before Jareth even stirred. 

Absentmindedly, she twisted the two rings on her left hand. Realizing that she was once again indulging in her latest habit, she stopped and spread out her fingers in front of her to gaze at the rings. Both were on her ring finger and although they looked terribly out of place together, Sarah loved them dearly. 

Her copper ring with the quartz crystal was on the top. It was her favorite ring, although she wouldn't tell Jareth that. Although it was crude in design, he had made it for her with his bare hands and it was her engagement ring. 

The ring beneath it was fancy with its beautiful sparkling diamonds and the finest silver she had ever seen. Jareth had created this one with his magic. 

Elizabeth always talked about it, often claiming that William would buy her a bigger ring when he asked her to marry. She had also claimed that Jareth stole it because there was no way he could have paid for it. Jareth made a small white lie up that it was his mother's and now it belonged to Sarah. 

Sarah remembered the small argument she and Jareth had over the ring the morning after their wedding.

"It is a ring fit for a queen and that is what you are, Sarah. A queen. MY queen," Jareth told her. "I won't have my wife wearing that horrid looking thing that a peasant's wife should be wearing." His eyes narrowed as they focused upon the copper ring on her hand.

Sarah drew her hand back to her chest, her eyes wide. "Horrid? Jareth, you made this ring for me and I love it."

"And I've made another one that is more fitting for your position as Goblin Queen."

Sarah shook her head. "But I don't want another ring. I love the one I have. Jareth, the point of me giving you a ring wasn't for you to make another for me. I love the one that I have." Sarah glanced down at the copper ring on her finger and then over at Jareth's hand. The ring she had made for him fit perfectly but he seemed to misunderstand her intentions. She had explained that she wanted to follow a custom of her people and present him with a ring, and he had blown the whole thing out of proportion. 

She looked at him and noticed the angry and upset expression on his face had not yet vanished. Sarah sighed.

"Jareth, I'll make a deal with you. I will accept the new ring that you want to give me and you will accept that the ring you made me without magic will never leave my finger for as long as I live." Jareth opened his mouth to protest, but Sarah shook her head at him. "We've been married for less than a day and we're having our first argument as a married couple. I would rather we could compromise whenever possible instead of ruining things with our stubbornness and tempers."

"Who are you calling stubborn?" Jareth asked. 

"Both of us," Sarah told him gesturing to him and then her. "If we're going to make this marriage work, we have to compromise and be willing to bend on occasion. Otherwise, this marriage won't work and I can't even bear thinking about the possibility of us separating."

Jareth looked at Sarah for a few moments. He noticed the tears in her eyes. "Did you become a sage overnight?" he teased lightly.

Sarah blushed and then laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was one all along."

Jareth laughed and pulled Sarah into his arms. He buried his face into her hair and purred into her ear, "Oh, really?"

Sarah nodded. 

Jareth pulled her even closer and Sarah let her head fall back with a sigh as she felt him press his hardening erection against her. 

Sarah smiled at the memory. It was the first of many mornings when they gave into what their bodies craved. Jareth was a wonderful lover even though she had no one to compare him to. He was her first, what she envisioned a husband and a lover to be and she vowed he would be her only. He was gentle and passionate; always interested in fulfilling her needs if possible before his own. And each time they made love, he used his magic to protect her. 

Her smile faded as she thought of the last month. They'd been making love less and less and Sarah knew that it was her fault. Some nights and mornings she was just too tired and not aroused enough to indulge in sex. Jareth never complained and would curl up against her, content with falling asleep with her body pressed to his. She smiled as she thought about him. She had been wrong. He wasn't what she envisioned a husband and lover to be. He was much more.

Sarah yawned softly and gazed over at the window. Still no sun. Sighing, she looked down and noticed two mismatched eyes staring back at her. A concerned hand reached for her face and smoothed her cheeks with long thin fingers. She wondered how long Jareth had been awake without saying anything. 

"Trouble sleeping again?" he asked.

"Just a little. But I'm fine," she told him softly. 

Jareth sat up, the sheets of the bed pooling down to his waist. His expression was one of concern. "You look exhausted." He traced the dark circles under her eyes with a finger and then leaned over to kiss her lips. "Mrs. Henry has you working entirely too hard," he told her after pulling back.

Sarah laughed and shook her head. 

But Jareth wasn't laughing. "Each night before we sleep you look exhausted and in the morning you look the same." Jareth reached down to caress her face. 

Sarah sat up and waved him away. "Really, I'm fine. Stop fussing."

Jareth frowned. "I am not fussing. I'm justconcerned."

She studied him for a moment. His brows were drawn together and his eyes were filled with concern. He was worried. She could see it as plain as day on his face. She knew the more time they spent together, the more he opened up to her. His expressions were no longer unreadable or hidden behind carefully erected masks. She smiled and then stroked his face, her fingers coming to rest on his chin. 

"I know you are, but I'm fine." She kissed his lips softly and drew back. "Really."

Jareth did not like that Sarah awakened each morning still appearing tired and he liked her brushing it off as nothing even less. Also the decision he'd made the previous night was weighing heavily upon him. He didn't know how he was going to tell her about what he had agreed to do with Jacob. 

Jareth and Sarah had grown closer in their marriage and the thought of being away from her for even a few days tormented him, as he knew it would torment her. 

He gave a heavy sigh as he laid his head down on her lap. He felt Sarah's fingers gently begin to comb his hair. 

How was he going to tell her?

* * *

Sarah was stirring the dough for cornbread and she was half-aware of the conversation that Mrs. Henry and Elizabeth were having. She'd been uninterested at the start. Elizabeth had been bubbly about William coming to see her the next day. Sarah would make sure that she was in the attic when he arrived. She didn't like William. Not after the way he had spoken to Jareth and herself when she was recovering. 

Something in the conversation made her stop what she was doing and listen. She realized that the topic of the conversation had turned from William to news that a friend in town had announced that she and her husband were expecting their first child. Sarah gathered from the talk that the woman was someone Elizabeth knew. Someone she had gone to school with at some point. 

Sarah wondered what it would be like in the future when she and Jareth found out that she was pregnant. She imagined that Jareth would be excited. He had mentioned a baby a few times; often catching himself at the last moment because he knew it was not wise at this point in time. She knew he wanted a child, but they both had agreed that they wouldn't try for one until they were in a more stable environment. Raising a baby during a war in a world that was still unfamiliar to them was not a wise course of action.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Elizabeth asked Sarah. The blonde was beaming. 

"Hmm?"

Elizabeth made a distasteful noise. "Didn't you hear a word we said? My best friend is having a baby."

"Oh, that's nice," Sarah told her softly.

"Nice? It's wonderful!" Elizabeth bounded away across the kitchen and Mrs. Henry laughed at her antics. 

Sarah didn't laugh. She suddenly felt empty and miserable inside. 

She excused herself from the kitchen, ignoring the strange looks that Elizabeth and Mrs. Henry gave her as she went. She walked outside into the warm sun, moving towards the woods with her arms wrapped around herself. 

In the short time that she was alone, she put a few pieces of a puzzle together and made a startling discovery.

* * *

Jareth paced back and forth in the attic. Sarah was downstairs helping the women wash and dry the dishes. She had been lethargic at dinner and it worried him. Something was wrong and he desired to know what it was. He also knew he had to tell Sarah about his decision. He would be leaving in the morning and she had no idea. The thought of distressing her even more bothered him greatly.

The door to the attic opened and Jareth jumped, startled out of his thoughts. He spun to face the visitor, his heart suddenly racing. 

Sarah gave him a quick nod as she entered the room. She looked away from him as she shut the door, untied her apron and tossed it onto a nearby chair. 

"Sarah, we have to talk," Jareth blurted out. The suspense was killing him.

Sarah turned to face him and Jareth felt his heart twist painfully in his chest. Her eyes were full of tears and he only hoped that one of the Henrys had not mentioned the trip that he and Jacob would be taking. 

Jareth stepped closer to her and reached to take her into his arms. Sarah took two steps back. He frowned.

"Sarah, what is it?"

Sarah wiped at her tears. "Tell me what you have to say first."

Jareth swallowed and suddenly felt as if he were a child again, standing before his father being forced to tell something bad he'd done. 

"I'm going away tomorrow," Jareth told her softly.

Sarah looked panicked. "What? What do you mean going away? Where to? For how long?" She couldn't help the questions that tumbled from her lips.

Jareth lowered his eyes and then looked into Sarah's again. "Only for a few days. I agreed to go with Jacob and a few men to deliver supplies that will be on route to Newport, Rhode Island."

"Jareth, that's too dangerous and Newport is too far away!"

"Sarah, it involves little danger. We're not going to Newport. We will transfer the supplies to another group in Taunton who will bring them to Newport. Besides, I have my magic to protect me."

"Your magic won't do you much good against iron weapons or if you're shot again!" Sarah cried out.

Jareth sighed. He had expected her to take this badly. "We are only delivering supplies and we will be away from British soldiers. Going with Jacob is the least I can do after all that he has done for us." He reached for her again and she batted him away with her hands. Jareth felt his heart sink into his stomach as she began to cry. 

Once the tears started streaming, they wouldn't stop. "You can't go. Iforbid it," she told him in between sobs. 

Jareth's eyebrows arched over his eyes. "You forbid it?" His tone had become cold. 

Sarah began to cry even more. She buried her face into her hands, unable to stop the tears that came. Jareth made no move to comfort her and it hurt her. She needed him now more than ever. She pulled her hands from her face and looked at him with tears still streaming down her cheeks. 

"You can't leave me and the baby," she blurted out.

Jareth's eyes widened and his heart began to pound in his chest at her words until he realized there was no baby. She was upset that he was leaving and she was making something up that she knew would convince him to stay. 

"Sarah, there is no baby," he said as calmly as he could.

"Yes, there is! I think I'm pregnant," she sobbed. 

"You think? If you thought even harder about what you just said you would have realized that that's impossible. I protected you with magic. You can't possibly be carrying my child." Jareth's tone was still cold but his voice cracked as he spoke the last sentence.

Sarah buried her face into her hands once more and sobbed harder. After a few moments she looked up again. She wiped at her eyes and said, "You think I'm making it up, but I'm not. Jareth, I'm always tired."

"Mrs. Henry works you too hard," he told her.

Sarah shook her head. "I'm gaining weight."

"You've been eating better."

"I've missed my periodmy cycle for 3 months."

Jareth had no reply to that. He stood there just blinking at her. He paused before speaking. "Are you sure?"

"I think I would know if I missed my cycle or not. If I'd had it you would have known."

Jareth knew that was true. He'd never known much about the reproductive cycle of females until Sarah. One day he'd questioned her and he'd learned much more than he'd wanted to. Thinking back, he realized that Sarah had not spoken of having her cycle for the last 3 months.

Sarah watched Jareth's jaw begin to tremble. "Sarah, this can't be. I protected you with magic. We took precautions to insure that this wouldn't happen."

Tears continued to stream down Sarah's face. "I don't think your magic worked one of the times that we" Her voice trailed away. Her voice cracked as she spoke again. "The signs are there. I've missed my period for 3 months. I'm always tired. I'm gaining weight. And my breasts have felt sore. "

He tilted his head, his brows drawn together as he said, "Why did you not put all these things together earlier?" 

"Because I never really thought about it. You used your magic. I didn't think it could happen. But Elizabeth and Mrs. Henry were talking about someone they knew being pregnant and suddenly I started putting things together about myself."

Jareth felt his breathing become uneven. "But the magic"

Sarah started shaking visibly. Jareth wasn't taking this as she had hoped he would. 

"How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jareth sounded both hurt and angry.

"I only figured it out this afternoon. I didn't know how to tell you. I've never been pregnant before. I thought you would be happy but II didn't know." Her voice was soft and she continued to tremble.

Jareth saw her shaking and he noticed the tears streaming down her face. He realized how this must look to her. He stared at her, and then he glanced at her stomach. A child was growing within her. His child. 

Jareth had her in his arms in a crushing embrace before Sarah even had time to blink. He buried his face into her hair. He felt Sarah return the embrace and heard her begin to sob all over again. He held her a long time, until her sobs quieted. 

He stepped back, holding her at arm's length. There were tears in his eyes and a broad smile on his face. His hand moved to Sarah's abdomen and his smile broadened. "We're having a babe," he told her. 

She smiled and nodded. Relief flooded her at his reaction.

Jareth's laughed. "It's true. I can sense it. Its life force is faint as it is so small, but I can still sense it."

Sarah's eyes widened. "You can sense the baby?"

Jareth nodded. 

"Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked eagerly.

Jareth grinned. "I cannot tell that yet. My magic is not strong enough and the babe is too young." 

Jareth pulled her to him again, one hand still resting on her stomach and the other stroked her face. Sarah rested her cheek against Jareth's shoulder. She reached up and traced lazy patterns on the fabric of his shirt. 

"This is so wonderful." Jareth purred into her ear. 

Sarah lifted her head. She smiled. "It is wonderful." Immediately after her words, a strange look appeared in her eyes and her smile faded. 

Jareth lowered his head. He knew what she was thinking. "It's only a few days, Sarah. I'll be back before you know it."

"Please don't go. Please," she pleaded. "It's too dangerous and the baby and I need you."

Jareth sighed heavily. He knew that she would use the baby as barter to make him change his mind but he couldn't. "Sarah, I gave Jacob my word and I will not break it. It is only a few days and then I will be back."

Sarah fell limply against him and the tears started to fall again. 

Jareth held her tightly as he kissed her hair and rocked her in his arms. 

* * *

Neither Sarah nor Jareth slept that night. Instead they held each other and late into the night they made love for the first time in a while.

Morning arrived too quickly, and it took Jareth several attempts to get out of bed to get dressed and ready to leave. Sarah kept trying to convince him to stay but he wouldn't. Finally dressed and ready, together they walked to the barn. 

Jacob was there alone tacking up his horse, Flame. He nodded to Jareth and Sarah and felt his heart drop into his stomach when he saw Sarah's tear stained cheeks. Jacob tried not to watch them as they tacked up Dannarra but he couldn't help it. It was obvious that Sarah and Jareth were both miserable. 

A short time later Mr. and Mrs. Henry entered the barn. They announced that William had arrived and that he was visiting briefly with Elizabeth and that they should leave soon.

Jacob agreed. 

Everyone was saying goodbye and offering wishes of a safe journey when Jacob rode his horse over to Jareth and Sarah. 

Jareth was running his hands through Sarah's hair as they embraced each other. 

"Jareth, there has been a last minute change in plans," Jacob told him.

"What do you mean?" Jareth asked. He slowly pulled back from Sarah and patted Dan's neck. 

"If I leave, there will be no one to protect my family."

"Your father is here and there have been no reports of skirmishes for at least a hundred miles."

Jacob sighed. "My father is not as well as he used to be. While he can handle a musket and bow and arrow better than anyone I know, he does not have the strength or stamina to lead my family to safety should the need for it arise."

Jareth's eyes narrowed. "What exactly are you saying?"

Jacob sat up straighter in his saddle. "I want you to stay behind and protect my family."

Sarah felt relived at the request, but Jareth wasn't feeling the same. "Jacob, I gave my word. I was serious when I agreed to go on this journey."

Jacob nodded. "I know you are serious and I know that you mean well to the cause. But my family needs protecting. It would be a great favor if you would do this and it would allow me not to worry on the journey."

Jacob turned his horse away and then turned in his saddle to look back at Sarah and Jareth. "This is not your war. Stay here and protect your wife." Jacob looked over at Sarah. "And your baby." Jacob nudged his horse forward to a walk.

Jareth's eyes widened, and it took him a few moments to get over the initial shock of Jacob knowing about the baby before he rushed after him. Jareth ran and grasped Jacob's reins, jerking his horse to a halt. 

"How did you know?" Jareth demanded.

Jacob gave him a sad smile. "An accident I assure you, and my family does not know. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I had gone to speak to you and while outside your door I heard the news. Congratulations."

"Thank you, but if this is what made you change your decision for me to go"

Jacob shook his head. "I was skeptical about leaving my family with no one to protect them." Jacob glanced back at Sarah who was standing a few yards away watching the men and then back at Jareth. "With you staying behind it will ease not only my fears and worries but those of your wife." Jacob leaned over in the saddle and extended a hand to Jareth. 

Jareth shook it heartily. 

"Stay well," Jacob told him. 

"And you. May your journey be swift and trouble free."

Jacob grinned. "I'm counting on it." He gathered his reins, gave his horse a kick and trotted over to William. The two men spoke a few words and then Jacob urged his horse into a gallop. 

William's horse pawed anxiously to join Jacob's. William glared at Jareth and Sarah, not once looking at Elizabeth, and then galloped off after Jacob. 

* * *

The trend of hot and humid weather finally ended in mid September. The weather that followed was considerably colder and very rainy. 

Sarah and Jareth told the Henrys that they were expecting their first child and everyone but Elizabeth seemed overjoyed. Mrs. Henry had not bothered Sarah or Jareth very much as time had passed. It was obvious to her and her family that Jareth did mean to take care of Sarah. 

The older woman had embraced Sarah upon learning of her pregnancy and immediately began making sure she took care of herself and didn't overwork. As annoying as it was at first, Sarah began to enjoy being pampered. 

One week passed since Jacob and William had left to deliver supplies and everyone was beginning to worry. 

Mr. Henry assured everyone that a horse could have gone lame or a wagon wheel could have broken as well as a hundred other simple things that may have extended the journey. Everyone hoped that he was correct. 

It rained heavily for 3 more days and still there was no sign of Jacob.

The rain finally stopped during the night and the following morning it was incredibly foggy. The fog was so thick that it was difficult to see things just a few feet away.

Jareth was helping Mrs. Henry bring firewood into the house when the sound of hooves could be heard striking the ground. 

Mrs. Henry clutched the firewood tighter to her body. "I think someone is coming." She smiled at Jareth. "It must be Jacob. EDGAR, ELIZABETH, THOMAS, SARAH, COME OUT HERE! JACOB HAS RETURNED!" she cried out. 

The porch door swung open and all four of them came out of the house. Thomas helped his father hobble over to the group gathered near the dirt driveway to welcome Jacob home. 

It felt like forever until the sound of the horse came closer. 

Jacob's horse, Flame, appeared through the thick fog, but Jacob was not on his back. Instead, a young man that Mr. Henry recognized as Allen Morton was sitting upon the chestnut horse. 

Allen's dark hair, his skin and his clothes were soaked in blood. 

Mrs. Henry gasped and dropped the wood she was holding. She wavered unsteadily on her feet as she noticed the limp body slung over the front of the saddle. 

"No" she started saying. 

Jareth's eyes widened and he felt Sarah clutch his arm tightly. He also let the wood he held fall to the ground.

A silence fell over the group until Allen began to speak. Tears streamed down the man's face. "We didn't even know they were in the woodsnothing we could do" He lowered his head and began to sob like a child. 

Sarah's eyes filled with tears and she covered her mouth with her hand. 

Mr. Henry limped over to Flame. Allen was still sobbing, his face buried in his hands. Thomas was standing perfectly still, and he couldn't seem to move when his father gestured for him to join him. 

Jareth made a move to help Mr. Henry but the older man shook his head and gestured again to Thomas. 

It was a few moments later that Thomas joined his father. Due to Mr. Henry's injury and Thomas' lack of strength it was a struggle to lower the body to the ground. 

Jareth left Sarah's side and helped them finish the awful task. When it was completed, he returned to Sarah. 

Mrs. Henry and Elizabeth started wailing when they saw Jacob lying in front of them. They held each other as they cried. 

Sarah stared in disbelief and she kept shaking her head. Finally, unable to stare at the gruesome sight any longer, she buried her face into Jareth's neck and began to let out loud ugly sobs. 

Jareth held her tightly against him, unable to take his eyes off the body lying on the ground just a few yards in front of him. 

It was fairly obvious by looking at Jacob that he had been tortured extensively and then finally shot in the chest. 

Jareth watched as Thomas lowered his face into his hands and began to cry, the cruel shock of reality finally washing over him.

Mr. Henry, normally a strong man emotionally, someone who had already been through a war, fell gracelessly to the ground by his son's body and began to sob quietly.

Jareth looked away, unable to witness anymore. He rested his chin against Sarah's head and held her as she cried. The feel of her body against his helped Jareth cope with the numb feeling that was spreading through him.

Jareth didn't know how or why it had happenedbut Jacob was dead.

To be continued

  



	32. Run to ground

Thank you to all of those who continue to review and comment on this story.  
  
Special thanks to my talented beta and friend, Scattered Logic.  
  
Chapter 32: Run to ground  
  
Jareth had never attended a mortal burial ceremony before and he hoped that he would never have to attend one again.  
  
He had helped Mr. Henry, Thomas and Abby's husband, dig the hole in which Jacob's body would be laid to rest.  
  
Jareth thought it was cold to lay someone in the earth but he realized that was how it was done in a world where things die. There was a cycle. Things born of the earth would eventually return to it. It was not so different from his world.  
  
There had been no talk of how Jacob had died or why. It seemed to be a silent understanding amongst everyone that the talk would wait until after Jacob was properly buried.  
  
Allen Morton had not said a word since he had brought Jacob's body to the family. The young man stood to the side, nursing the bruises on his body and silently reliving whatever hell he had been through.  
  
Jareth didn't know why, but he couldn't let Mr. Henry do things alone. He felt it wasn't right for a father to be burying his son alone. But such was the case and Jareth helped Mr. Henry in whatever way he could.  
  
Assisting Mr. Henry with the burial of his oldest son made Jareth think of what it might be like if the tables were turned and he was the one burying his first child. Numbness settled over him at the thought.  
  
The men lowered the pine casket into the ground as the minister led everyone into prayer. A handful of dirt was thrown onto the casket by each of the people gathered. The minister finished speaking and the men buried the casket completely.  
  
Moments later, it began to downpour.  
  
The mood was somber. The women cried and the men stood with their heads bowed as the rain poured from the heavens. Death was never an easy thing to endure and the unexpected death of someone so young made matters worse.  
  
* * *  
  
After everyone had changed out of their wet clothing, they all sat around the living room where a fire roared up the chimney.  
  
Outside the rain still poured down in heavy sheets and thunder rumbled in the distance.  
  
Inside, people sat in silence, gazing around the room. They were reminded of Jacob by everything they saw.  
  
No one sat in Jacob's favorite chair. It was the leather one by the fireplace where he often sat and read the paper or a book. Some of his books lined the bookshelf. One of his hats was hanging on the coat rack. The memory of his presence could not be locked away with so many reminders.  
  
Mr. Henry was standing by the fireplace and was resting against the mantle. He was smoking a pipe, something Mrs. Henry had not seen him do in years.  
  
Everyone sat in silent contemplation and the only things that could be heard were the rain and thunder, the sound of the grandfather clock ticking and the dogs wrestling with each other in the kitchen over a bone.  
  
"How did it happen?" Mr. Henry's voice boomed. He startled several people.  
  
Allen lowered his head. He was standing near a window watching the rain pour down. He turned slowly to face the group.  
  
"We were ambushed, sir," he replied softly.  
  
"Ambushed?" Mr. Henry puffed his pipe and exhaled a small cloud of smoke.  
  
Allen nodded. "We were on the road to Taunton. We would have been there in only a few more hours. We passed through a heavily wooded area." Allen lowered his head. "Josh, Jacob and myself were joking about something, I don't remember what it was. William was leading us."  
  
"William." Elizabeth croaked out. "Is he.?" With the horror of her brother's death she had forgotten about William. Anguish filled her.  
  
"Let him finish," Mr. Henry barked.  
  
Elizabeth moved close to her mother, appearing frightened at her father's tone.  
  
Allen stared into the fire, his voice already beginning to shake. "The soldiers came out of nowhere and they surrounded us, swords and muskets ready. We acted as if we were doing nothing out of the ordinary, but they knew better than that."  
  
"Even if they suspected, why would they attack and kill? Four men are hardly an army or a significant threat," Mr. Henry said, puffing his pipe.  
  
Allen shook his head. "They did not see it that way. They knew what we carried and where we were going."  
  
"How is that possible?" Mr. Henry asked, incredulous.  
  
Allen swallowed. "We were betrayed, sir."  
  
Mr. Henry's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean betrayed?"  
  
Allen sighed. The pain was evident in his eyes. Speaking of the attack was not an easy thing for him. He paused for a moment and then spoke. "William betrayed us to the British. He joined them."  
  
The women gasped. Mr. Henry looked angry and Jareth shook his head. He wasn't all that surprised. Jareth had not liked William from the start.  
  
Elizabeth was shaking her head. "No.no, he could not have."  
  
"Well, he did," Allen spat, anger clouding his tone. The change in his mood was very sudden. He was no doubt angry that his friends were dead and he focused that anger solely on William.  
  
"He informed the British of our mission. He's a traitor. It was because of William that Jacob and Joshua are dead!"  
  
"Who was commanding the British?" Mr. Henry demanded.  
  
"Colonel Rochester."  
  
Both Jareth and Mr. Henry tensed at the mention. Sarah clung to Jareth.  
  
"That bastard."  
  
"Edgar!" Mrs. Henry scolded.  
  
"He killed my son without reason!" Mr. Henry shouted. "Whether Jacob was delivering supplies and helping the Continental army or not, he and Joshua deserved a trial or to be brought to Rochester's commanding officer!"  
  
"Rochester does not respond well to those who rank above him. He makes up his own rules," Jareth added, his tone ice cold.  
  
"What else happened?" Mr. Henry snapped at Allen.  
  
Allen averted his eyes for a moment and then hesitantly gazed at Mr. Henry. The anger he felt seemed to have disappeared and he looked weary again.  
  
"Rochester and William started talking and then arguing. Rochester said that someone else was supposed to be with us and he wasn't pleased that this man wasn't there. Before we left, Jacob had mentioned bringing a friend along to help but he said there had been a last minute change in plans and his friend stayed behind."  
  
"I was going to go," Jareth spoke up. "But Jacob asked that I stay home and protect his family instead."  
  
"Rochester didn't say a name and neither did William, but they are clearly after someone else as well." Allen hesitated. "It must be you."  
  
Sarah covered her mouth with her hand and gripped Jareth.  
  
Jareth looked at her and noticed the tears in her eyes and the frightened expression on her face. He pulled her closer to him.  
  
Allen gazed at Sarah in confusion.  
  
"Jareth was shot by Rochester and nearly died," Mr. Henry explained, his tone slightly calmer. "What else happened?"  
  
"Rochester thanked William for stopping a group of rebels. He congratulated him on his status as a traitor and then shot him in cold blood."  
  
Elizabeth buried her face into her mother's shoulder and began to cry.  
  
"Don't cry for him, Elizabeth. He isn't worth it. Because of William's treachery your brother is dead," Mr. Henry told her.  
  
His words only made Elizabeth sob harder.  
  
"And what else? How did you escape?" Mr. Henry asked impatiently.  
  
The tone of Mr. Henry's voice made Allen feel guilty for still being alive. "They opened fire on the wagon and it exploded. I managed to escape because I had been driving it. I jumped off into the brush and was well hidden. No one even came looking for me. They must have thought that I perished when the wagon exploded. "."  
  
Allen lowered his head, reliving memory and then looked at Mr. Henry.  
  
"They tortured both Josh and Jacob, demanding information about the rebels." Allen took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them. "Neither of them would give away any information. They shot Josh first," Allen admitted, his voice cracking.  
  
"Rochester asked questions about the man who was to join the group. He was apparently someone that was a mutual acquaintance. Rochester wanted to know where this man was and Jacob refused to tell. Jacob told him that the man had the power to make Rochester burn in hell."  
  
Allen lowered his head again. "Rochester was clearly offended and he shot Jacob." He let out a shuddering sigh and when he began to speak again, his voice was soft.  
  
"I could see Jacob's horse a few yards away. The reins had been wrapped around a branch of a tree. I waited patiently in the brush until the soldiers moved out. When they'd gone, I got the horse and went back to Josh and Jacob. Josh was dead but I realized that Jacob was still alive. I hoisted him onto the horse and rode for miles." Allen paused and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. When he looked back down, his eyes were full of tears.  
  
"He died on the return home." Allen looked briefly at the remaining members of the Henry family.  
  
"He wanted his family to know.that he loved them and that they should not mourn for him." Allen lowered his head.  
  
The women started crying again and the men remained silent.  
  
"It's not safe for us here," Mr. Henry stated. Having finished smoking his pipe, he slammed it down on the mantle. " We need to leave," he said firmly.  
  
"To where, Edgar? We have no where to go!" Mrs. Henry cried out.  
  
"We'll find somewhere, even if we have to rebuild." He turned and fled the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah couldn't seem to stop crying. She was tired and emotionally drained from the events of the past day and the fact that she was pregnant wasn't helping. Jareth suggested that she go upstairs to rest and told her that he would be there momentarily. She nodded wearily and slowly climbed the stairs.  
  
Mrs. Henry watched her go.  
  
Jareth walked to Mrs. Henry. "Rochester is after me. There is no reason for your family to leave. Sarah and I will flee and you will be safe."  
  
Mrs. Henry shook her head. "He'll find his way here and if you're not here who knows what might happen. And besides, where would you go with a pregnant woman?"  
  
"To my estate," Jareth lied. He honestly had no idea where he and Sarah would go. His magic was not yet strong enough to return to the Labyrinth. He just knew that this house was no longer safe for Sarah and him.  
  
Mrs. Henry appeared concerned. "And how far away is that? She is pregnant, Jareth. With her emotional state as it is she could lose the baby. Traveling alone with her will not help matters."  
  
Jareth's eyes widened and his mouth went dry. "What do you mean she could lose the baby?"  
  
"God has a strange way of working his wonders and we don't know why he does it, but sometimes if a woman has been through a traumatic experience, he will try to ease her burden by taking the child."  
  
Jareth's brows furrowed with anger and confusion. "Take it where?" Taking children was his duty.  
  
"He does not take it physically, but complications arise and the baby dies. The mother miscarries the child."  
  
"And this could happen to Sarah?" The concern was evident in Jareth's voice.  
  
Mrs. Henry nodded.  
  
"What am I supposed to do then?!" Jareth roared. "I cannot stay here with her. Rochester will eventually realize where we are. He will come for us. I cannot put this family in danger and I will not put my wife in danger." He growled. "My back is against the wall."  
  
Mrs. Henry lowered her head. For once she did not have anything to say in return.  
  
Jareth huffed at her silence and the situation and then rushed upstairs to attend Sarah.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth wasn't surprised to find Sarah crying on the bed when he stepped through the door and into their room. He closed the door and immediately went to her. The mattress sank beneath his weight as he sat beside her.  
  
"This isn't how things are supposed to go," she sobbed, glancing at him  
  
Jareth reached forward and stroked her face, his fingers sliding up and down in a soothing motion. "Sarah, life never goes how we plan it. You should know that."  
  
"Can't you just reorder time and bring Jacob back and stop all this from ever happening?" She gazed at Jareth through wide, tear filled eyes.  
  
Jareth saw hope in her eyes. He sadly shook his head and gave a sigh. "I cannot do that, Sarah. Jacob died as a result of the war and it had nothing to do with us therefore I cannot change things." He reached for her with his other hand, his hands burying themselves in the silky dark hair that surrounded her face. "Besides, my magic is not strong enough to reorder time." he admitted softly.  
  
Sarah started to sob again and tearing away from Jareth she hit her pillow. "It's not fair!" she cried. "It's not fair, " she repeated a little softer.  
  
Jareth pulled her into his arms. "I know it is not. But that is how life and death are." He held her against him.  
  
"He was such a good man." Sarah sobbed into Jareth's shirt.  
  
Jareth nodded and ran his hands up and down her back in an effort to comfort her.  
  
"Hundreds of thousands of good men have died in wars throughout the ages, leaving their family and loved ones behind," Jareth reminded her. "But death does not single out only the good. It claims all that are mortal when it is their time to go. All are equal in death," he tried to reassure her.  
  
Sarah raised her head from his shoulder and looked into Jareth's eyes. She knew that he was telling her the truth.  
  
Jareth continued to stroke her back. The fear that she might lose the baby flared constantly in his mind. He wished that he could ease the pain of Jacob's death from her.  
  
They both remained motionless, except for their breathing, and Sarah's silent tears trailed down her face.  
  
Jareth leaned closer and slanted his mouth over hers. Sarah responded instantly with a fervor that surprised him.  
  
She began kissing his throat and neck, her moments fast and chaotic and then pulling back she started to sob all over again. Her emotional state kept changing.  
  
Jareth cradled her face in his hands and gazed into her eyes. The anguish was clear on her face. "What is it?" he asked softly.  
  
"If you had gone with Jacob, you would have died." She reached forward, stroking his face with shaking hands. Moments later, her whole body started to tremble.  
  
With Jacob's unexpected death, Jareth had not thought about the possibility that if he had gone he, too, could have died. He would never have seen Sarah again or his baby or his kingdom. Jacob had saved his life even if he had not been aware of it. At the revelation, Jareth pulled Sarah closer.  
  
"And now.now Rochester is after you," she sobbed through her words. "And he's not going to stop until.until he finds you." Her fingers reached for Jareth's shirt and she hastily began to unfasten the buttons.  
  
"I can't lose you, Jareth.I can't." She pushed the fabric away from his chest. With tears streaming down her face, she moved forward and pressed her lips repeatedly over his warm, smooth flesh.  
  
Jareth's heart began to race and an uncontrollable amount of desire swept through him. He carefully pushed Sarah away from him and then claimed her mouth with his. His fingers worked to undo the buttons on the back of her dress but he had no patience. With a flick of his wrist, their clothes disappeared from their bodies and appeared in a heap on a chair across the room.  
  
Sarah allowed her hands to roam all over his body while he kissed her. They stilled as his tongue thrust into her mouth, brushing eagerly against hers. Sarah moaned, moving closer to him. The movement forced his erection to press against her skin.  
  
She moved even closer craving the contact and it was all the incentive that Jareth needed.  
  
He urged her back onto the bed and Sarah gave in willingly.  
  
They began to explore each other with frantic touches and caresses. They usually made love slowly, taking great care in exploring each other, but this time it was different. Their lovemaking was fast and furious, full of need and unexpected desperation.  
  
When they climaxed one after the other, they clung to each other as if fearing one would disappear and the other would be left alone.  
  
With the blood pounding in their ears echoing the beating of their hearts, they silently vowed never to take a single moment spent together for granted.  
  
Life was a precious thing indeed.  
  
They continued to cling to each other for dear life, arms and legs entwined. The feeling of flesh against flesh, the most comforting thing they knew.  
  
The emotions that had swept over Sarah throughout the day and the act of such frantic lovemaking had exhausted her. She buried her face into Jareth's neck and let sleep claim her.  
  
Jareth had too much on his mind to fall asleep. He listened as Sarah's breathing evened out in sleep."  
  
Jareth reached between them and positioned his palm on Sarah's stomach. He sighed with relief as he felt the life force of the baby within her. The mortals' God had not taken what was his. The child wasn't fully developed or close to being born and already he loved it and would do anything to protect it and Sarah from harm.  
  
He wanted nothing more than to leave this place with them. He did not want to raise his family here.  
  
His thumb absentmindedly stroked Sarah's firm stomach. His greatest fear was that he would not be able to protect his family. His thumb brushed faster against Sarah's skin as his thoughts whirled within his mind. Being without the majority of his magic made him feel utterly vulnerable.  
  
"Why hasn't my magic returned?" he asked aloud.  
  
Sarah stirred slightly in his arms, but did not awaken.  
  
"What must I do to return home with my family?" He didn't expect anyone to answer him and no one did.  
  
With a frustrated sigh, he buried his face into Sarah's dark hair. His thumb continued to stroke her stomach, its pace slowing. Eventually, it stopped moving as his eyes closed and he fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
There was a sharp knock at the door that startled both Sarah and Jareth out of sleep. They were still lying in each other's arms, though their position on the bed had shifted. The sheets covered their bodies to their waists.  
  
"What is it?" Jareth growled in annoyance. The sun had not even risen.  
  
"Edgar needs your help loading the wagon, Jareth," Mrs. Henry told him from outside the door.  
  
Jareth sighed. It was obvious that the Henrys planned to go through with leaving.  
  
With a flick of his wrist Jareth disappeared from the bed and reappeared standing fully clothed beside it. A strange feeling filled him as he realized the pants he had chosen had once belonged to Jacob.  
  
Sarah gazed up at him through tired eyes. He pulled the blankets over her and tried to tuck her in. She protested and reached for her clothes. Another flick of his wrist and Sarah was fully dressed.  
  
Jareth went to the door and opened it. He didn't miss the way that Mrs. Henry peered into the room hoping to catch a glimpse of something interesting.  
  
"I didn't expect you to be dressed," she told Jareth, as she regarded he and Sarah's clothes.  
  
"We.were talking," Jareth fibbed.  
  
"I apologize for interrupting but Edgar needs help."  
  
"It is not necessary for you and your family to leave," Jareth told her.  
  
"Yes, it is. Elizabeth and I have packed provisions and are preparing to bring them to the wagon." She glanced at Sarah. "You should start packing any clothes that you would like to bring. We.we might not be returning."  
  
Neither Sarah nor Jareth missed the sadness in her voice.  
  
"I will assist Edgar and Sarah will pack our clothing," Jareth told the older woman.  
  
Mrs. Henry nodded and, after one final glance around the attic, she left.  
  
Jareth turned to Sarah. "She is taking the death of her son much better than I expected."  
  
"She's hiding how she really feels," Sarah told him. At Jareth's confused expression, she continued, "If she dwelled on what happened to Jacob, she'd break down."  
  
Jareth reached forward and captured Sarah's chin with his gloved fingers. "You are exhausted," he told her as he gazed deeply into her eyes.  
  
She slowly pulled away. "I'm going to start packing."  
  
"Leave it and get some sleep."  
  
She was about to protest but stopped as she watched Jareth turn his wrist. Moments later their clothing was in a large canvas bag.  
  
"Lay on the bed and rest."  
  
Sarah opened her mouth to protest.  
  
"Please," Jareth added.  
  
She tilted her head and gazed curiously at Jareth. She didn't understand why he was being so adamant that she rest. Finally, she sighed and nodded.  
  
Jareth moved forward and held her for a moment. He lightly kissed her forehead. "I love you."  
  
She smiled slightly. "I love you, too."  
  
Jareth kissed her forehead again and then stepped back. "I shall see you soon."  
  
Sarah nodded and watched as he left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth, Thomas and Mr. Henry had just finished loading the last of the packs when Mrs. Henry and Elizabeth appeared holding a wooden crate.  
  
Mr. Henry started shaking his head. "No more. We don't have the room."  
  
"I'm not leaving my mother's good china behind. It's valuable," Mrs. Henry told him. "We'll find room."  
  
"Where?" Mr. Henry asked. He was clearly getting aggravated. The wagon was loaded as it was.  
  
Jareth sighed as the two started to bicker. They had done it all morning as they decided what should be brought and what should be left behind.  
  
Jareth was about to leave the barn and check on Sarah when he heard the sound of horses. He stopped dead in his tracks. "What's that?" he asked.  
  
"What's what?" Mrs. Henry practically barked at him.  
  
"I hear something."  
  
"I don't hear anything!" she cried. "I am bringing my mother's china. It's not negotiable," she told her husband.  
  
Mr. Henry was about to answer when he heard something. It sounded like distant thunder. His eyes widened. "Dear God. Someone's coming."  
  
Everyone quickly moved outside to be greeted by 45 British soldiers on horseback riding into the yard.  
  
Colonel Rochester was leading them.  
  
There wasn't time to flee as the soldiers surrounded the barn.  
  
Rochester was beaming as he rode into the circle of horses and riders that encompassed the barn. "Well, well, well. What have we here?"  
  
Jareth gritted his teeth at the sight of Rochester.  
  
"Ah, Edgar Henry. It's been a long time. Far too long. It's really too bad about your son. Shot in the chest I heard."  
  
"Don't feign innocence!" Mr. Henry cried out. "He died needlessly because of you, you filthy bastard!"  
  
Rochester threw his head back and laughed. "Ah, yes. I did shoot him, didn't I?" He laughed again. "But you shouldn't worry about the loss. It will not burden you much longer for you will all join him soon. I will have the pleasure of shooting each of your family members. You will be saved for last, of course."  
  
Rochester then glanced at Jareth. "And you.it's a real pity that you survived. You're starting to turn up like a bad coin. But no matter, you will die this time." Rochester looked around and then tilted his head at Jareth, grinning wickedly. "I'm surprised to see you without your little rebel whore."  
  
Jareth's gaze became murderous. It was good that Rochester did not know that he and Sarah had married and that they were expecting their first child. The fact that Sarah was safely in the house and out of harm's way comforted Jareth.  
  
Rochester shifted in his saddle, still grinning. "Before I send you all to your graves, why don't we have a little fun? Dotson!"  
  
A rider rode forward. "Sir."  
  
"Torch the barn and outer buildings. Slaughter the livestock except for the horses."  
  
"No!" Mr. Henry yelled. He hobbled toward Rochester but came to a halt when a few muskets were pointed at him and his family.  
  
A group of soldiers tried to burn the barn but the outer frame was too wet from the rain to catch on fire. It smoldered in spots but didn't ignite.  
  
The sound of gunfire filled the air as the livestock were destroyed. The horses were lead away from the barn. Jareth clenched his fists together as he watched two soldiers fight to control Dannarra. The bay gelding kicked and reared. He tossed his head and managed to break free, running off across one of the fields and into the woods.  
  
Jareth sighed with some relief.  
  
The soldiers once again tried to light the barn on fire, but failed.  
  
"Imbeciles!" Rochester cried out. He snatched one of the torches and trotted his horse to the house.  
  
Jareth tensed visibly as Rochester rode to the porch.  
  
It did not go unnoticed.  
  
"Something or someone of value is inside the house," Rochester called out. "It is your little whore. She's inside, isn't she, rebel?" Rochester sneered with absolute delight at the look of fury that appeared upon Jareth's face.  
  
Jareth moved forward toward the house but stopped when he felt the tip of a musket ram into his back.  
  
"She will be the first to die," Rochester laughed. He used the butt end of his musket to break a window and, with a grin, he tossed the torch inside. In moments, a fire began to tear through the house.  
  
"No! Please, Lord, no. Sarah's in there!" Mrs. Henry cried out. She began to sob as the brunt of reality hit her. Her eldest son was dead, her house was on fire and she and her family were going to die.  
  
Flames tore through the inside of the house, rapidly spreading toward the upper level.  
  
While the iron musket was pressed to his back, Jareth could do nothing but watch. 


	33. Restoration

My deepest apologies to all my readers for not being able to take the time to respond to all of your comments and reviews. I do read each and every one of them and I am grateful for all the responses. Please do keep the thoughts and such coming. 

Special thanks to my talented beta and friend, Scattered Logic. 

Chapter 33: Restoration

Jareth's heart was thundering so loudly in his ears that all the other sounds around him were drowned out. The smoke from the fire filled his nose and the heat of the flames could be felt where he stood some 40 yards away. 

Sarah's name repeated like a mantra in his mind. He had to reach her or he was going to lose both her and the baby. The pain that he felt at that thought was excruciating. In the matter of a few short months, Sarah had become everything to him. He couldn't bear to think what would happen if he lost her or their child. 

There was nothing he could do with an iron musket pointed against his back. His magic would not work in its presence. If he attempted to escape on foot or by air, he would surely be shot. 

His breathing increased and he began to sweat, though it wasn't from the heat of the fire. 

A muffled cry filled his ears and a cold chill ran down his spine. He thought it might be Sarah but soon he realized that it had come from the soldier that was holding him hostage. 

Jareth turned to face the man, but he simply wasn't there. He was lying on the ground a few yards away and he was hurriedly trying to escape on his hands and knees. Jareth watched in confusion and then he noticed the rocks scattered on the ground. 

The sounds around him became clearer and he heard Mrs. Henry cry out, "Take that, you damn redcoat!"

He spun to face the Henry family and noticed that they all held rocks in their hands. Remembering the rocks on the ground, he realized that they had given him a chance to escape. He gave the family a quick nod of thanks as they tossed rocks at other soldiers, and then rushed blindly toward the burning house. 

Jareth could hear Rochester hollering at his soldiers as Jareth ran up the porch and into the kitchen. He heard the sound of gunshots outside and he prayed to the mortal God that not another Henry family member lay dead. This was wrongall of this. He believed that time had not meant for things to go this way. 

The smoke was thick and it burned his eyes and lungs. He used his magic to shield himself from its effects. 

"Sarah? SARAH!" he cried out desperately. Boards fell around him, smoke billowed in every direction. The only thing that answered him were the flames, cracking and spitting as they devoured the house. 

The last time he had seen Sarah, she had been upstairs in their room. He dashed toward the stairs, the flames unable to hurt him with his magic protecting him. The stairs were blocked by the fire, so Jareth transported himself to the second level with his magic. 

"SARAH!!!!" he yelled out. 

He heard the sound of coughing and a small voice. 

"Jareth?"

"Sarah? Sarah, where are you?"

He heard her cough again and realized that she was at the end of the hall, most likely on the stairs that led to their room. The flames created a wall between them and Jareth used his magic to appear beside Sarah. She was curled up in a fetal position on the stairs with the fire surrounding her and closing in. 

Jareth reached for her and pulled her into his arms. 

She responded slightly, lifting her head from his shoulder. "Jareth?" Her voice was frail and immediately after speaking, she began to cough. 

Jareth buried his face into her neck and hair, which smelled of smoke. "I'm here." 

Without another word, he and Sarah disappeared from the house. 

* * *

There was a great deal of confusion amongst everyone as Jareth and Sarah appeared out of thin air on the lawn outside the house. 

Jareth placed Sarah on the ground and took in her appearance. Black marks were smudged all over her skin and clothing. She continued to cough and her breathing became raspy. 

Jareth stroked her face gently, hoping that she would look at him, but she gave no response. 

"Sarah?"

She coughed and began to wheeze. Each breath she drew was short and sounded painful and she was beginning to grow pale. 

Jareth choked on his own breath as he realized that the smoke in Sarah's lungs was suffocating her. She had been in the house, engulfed by smoke for too long.

He attempted to heal her with his magic but it wasn't working. He simply didn't possess enough of it to do any good. 

He ground his teeth together in frustration and in an effort to remain in control of his emotions. He was going to lose Sarah and the baby because he didn't have enough magic to save them. 

The Henry family stood a few yards away, unable to approach with a group of soldiers now guarding them. The family was still full of grief from Jacob's unexpected death at the hands of a man who now held them all as captives. It appeared that the tyrant would claim yet another life. 

Jareth heard the sound of a musket being loaded and he raised his head to see Rochester standing in front of him with the weapon. 

"You have lived long enough," Rochester growled. 

Jareth merely raised a hand and Rochester's musket disappeared from his hands and reappeared pointed at him as if someone was holding the weapon. 

Rochester's jaw dropped and he took a step back. The musket took a step forward. 

"How are you doing this? Thisthis is impossible!" Rochester cried out. Sweat appeared on Rochester's face as the trigger began to be pulled back. Rochester closed his eyes like a coward as the weapon fired. He jumped at the sound, but the impact of the bullet never came. 

He opened his eyes in confusion and looked at Jareth. Jareth was still beside Sarah and he was running his hands over her body. For a moment, he turned to look at Rochester and then he rose. 

The man who rose was not the Jareth that the Henrys or Rochester knew. Murder burned in his eyes and the outfit he had been wearing had changed. He was dressed all in black and a cape with a high leather collar. A wind appeared out of nowhere to whip the cape around him.

"I could kill you," Jareth snarled. 

Rochester's eyes narrowed. "Then why didn't you do it? You're a coward," he spat.

"I was not the one who was unwilling to watch like a man as death approached,"

Rochester glared hatefully at Jareth. 

"If killing you wouldn't destroy the timeline, I would do it without hesitation. History alone has spared your lifefor now," Jareth spat. 

"You're a coward. Just admit it. That's why you can't kill me and it's why your little whore is going to die," Rochester taunted.

Jareth moved forward with amazing quickness and wrapped his hand around Rochester's throat. Rochester made choking sounds as Jareth squeezed.

The Goblin King spoke with chilling calmness. "I have no desire to kill you. Death is quick and it is too good for the likes of you," Jareth answered. He released Rochester, who fell to the ground gasping for air. 

Rochester was about to speak but he stopped as bright light surrounded Jareth and it grew brighter and brighter until the light shattered like a fragile crystal.

Jareth looked down at his hands and closed his eyes briefly as he felt the surge of his magic rush through his blood. He had not expected for it to happen, in fact he thought he would never feel it running through his veins again. But somehow his magic had returned, rather forcefully and unexpected, but at a time when he desperately needed it. 

Jareth rushed to Sarah, his cape trailing behind him as he went. Everything became forgotten as he crouched beside her and pulled her into his arms. As she hung on to the last threads of life, he froze time to protect her. 

He glanced at the faces around him, at their bewildered expressions. The Henrys were standing together and, thankfully, none of them were dead. Only Jacob was missing. Jareth sighed as he gazed at them in their frozen positions. Leaving them would be harder than he had thought. They were good people and they had become the closest thing to a family he had ever known.

Jareth did not look at Rochester, nor did he look back at the burning house, the flames unnaturally still. Instead, he gazed down at Sarah, kissed her lips softly and lowering his face to hers. They both disappeared from the scene. 

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes and blinked, not knowing where she was. Her eyes widened and she bolted upright breathing heavily. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she realized that she was in her bedroom and that she was lying on her bed. Fear swept over her with an icy chill. 

Had it all been a dream? 

She trembled at the thought and hugged herself. It couldn't have been. It was too real. Yet where was Jareth? And just how had she ended up in her bed? She'd been in 18th century America. She clearly remembered falling in love with Jareth and marrying him. She remembered the war and the Henrys. 

She nearly cried out at the belief that everything could have been a very realistic dream. Tears filled her eyes. She'd been pregnant. She was sure of it. 

Fearfully, she placed her hand on her stomach and she laughed through her tears as she felt the firmness beneath her fingers. Her child was growing thereshe and Jareth's child.

It was then that something moved and she saw Jareth standing by the window. She frowned when she saw him. He was dressed in the same outfit that he wore when they had first met and he looked exhausted. 

"Jareth, what happened? How did we end up here? Did you get your magic back? What happened to the Henrys? How did I get out of the house?" she blurted.

Jareth smiled warmly and, as he slowly made his way to the bed, Sarah could see how tired he really was. As he sat beside her on the mattress, she reached over and brushed her fingers gently over his face. He closed his eyes at the caress. 

"You look so tired"

He nodded. "I will be fine with some rest." Jareth raised a hand and brushed Sarah's hair from her eyes. The leather of his gloves was cool against her face. 

Sarah noticed that he looked pained. "What is it?" she asked softly. "What happened?"

Jareth didn't answer her. Instead he fell forward, his arms wrapping around her as he pulled her to him and held her tightly. 

Sarah didn't understand what was going on, but she allowed him to hold her and she hugged him in return. 

When he drew back, her concern grew at the pained expression on his face. "Jareth?"

"It was closefar too close." He shook his head reliving memories. "What do you remember?"

"Everything. How we met again and fell in love"

Jareth shook his head. "What do you last remember?"

Sarah frowned. "The last thing I remember was you coming to rescue me from the house. My eyes were burning and my throat" Sarah reached for her throat and was surprised to find that nothing was sore. 

"How didhow did you save me and why don't my eyes or throat burn?"

Jareth looked full of anguish. "I should have been there sooner to rescue you, but I couldn't with an iron musket rammed against my back. The Henrys were able to distract the soldier and I rushed to the house." Jareth drew her close to him again. "I was so panicked that at first I'd forgotten that I had any magic at all. I could have been there sooner if I had thought to use it." 

He ran his hand through her hair, watching the strands slide between his fingers. 

"But I'm okay."

Jareth drew back and looked into her eyes. "But you were not okay. You were slowly and painfully dying from being exposed to the smoke of the fire for too long. If my magic had not returned when it had" his voice trailed off, his tone full of agony. 

"But it did return, right? I mean, isn't that how we're here?"

Jareth nodded. "I'm still uncertain why it returned. I have no answers but many questions." Jareth stroked her back and leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers. 

"So how did we end up here? What happened to the Henrys? And how did the house catch on fire?" 

Sarah drew back and gazed into Jareth's eyes. "I heard shouting outside and when I went to investigate, I smelled smoke and never made it to the window," she told him. "It was a different smoke than the one we smell when Mrs. Henry is making dinner."

"Rochester appeared with a large group of soldiers. They attempted to light the outer buildings on fire and then Rochester threw a torch inside so the house would burn."

"But why would he do those things?"

"Because he seeks destruction and death. They satisfy him. He slaughtered the livestock, but kept the horses for his men and he was going to kill us all after he was finished toying with us."

"Where is he now?"

"He's dead," Jareth spat. Anger colored his tone. 

Sarah drew back a little farther. "You killed him?"

Jareth shook his head. "A part of me would have liked to, but I could not. We are in the future, our present, and Rochester has long since been dead."

"So you brought us back to our own time?"

Jareth nodded. 

"Does anyone remember that we were there? The Henrys? Rochester?"

He nodded again. "They remembered us." Jareth moved his hand up and down one of Sarah's arm, the feel of her body was comforting to him. " The Henry house was not meant to burn, " he explained further. "Rochester only arrived there because of me. I reordered time and have fixed history so that it could go on as it should have."

"Did you bring Jacob back?" The hope was shining in Sarah's eyes. 

Jareth shook his head. "I could not. I told you before, Jacob died as a result of the war and not us. It was simply his time to go."

Sarah lowered her head and nodded. A few moments later she looked up again. " So what does or did everyone think happened to us?"

"The Henrys believe that we have gone home to nurse your sick father and they will receive another letter when our child is born."

"How can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Send a letter back in time like that?"

"Magic," Jareth told her with a slight grin. He stroked her face lovingly. He never planned to take her or his magic for granted ever again.

"What happened to the Henrys? Did they have good lives?"

Sarah's concern for the family was obvious and Jareth eagerly told her how history had unfolded.

"Elizabeth changed her ways after Jacob's death. She met a young man and they married when the war was over. They had 4 children together. Thomas helped his father run the farm, he grew older and he met a young woman whom he married. He inherited the farm when Mr. Henry died only a few days after the marriage ceremony. He died of a natural illness. And Mrs. Henry kept her family together through the war. When her husband died, she helped Thomas and his wife run the farm until she eventually died. They seemed to have lived good lives."

Sarah nodded, thinking everything he'd said over. "And what about Rochester? How did he die?"

Jareth shifted uneasily on the bed. "He continued to kill and do as he saw fit. I allowed him to keep certain memories of us so he could remember all he had done. Those memories along with others of his own making drove him to insanity. The British army had stripped him of his ranks due to his actions and he did not receive any land that he was promised when the British lost the war. He ultimately committed suicide."

Sarah nodded and hesitantly asked, "And what about Danarra? You said that Rochester took the horses."

"Time was reordered so that never happened. The Henrys kept him for many years and Thomas took care of him until he died. I wanted to bring him with us, but it would alter time to do so."

"I'm sorry" Sarah told him. "I know how much you loved that horse."

Jareth shrugged, attempting to show that it didn't bother him. Sarah knew better but she didn't push the subject. 

"I don't understand how I can remember the fire if you reordered time and it never happened. And how can you remember everything?" Sarah tilted her head, gazing into Jareth's eyes. 

He gave a sigh and looked tired. His motions were slow as he reached for her hands, pulled them into his lap and began to caress her fingers. 

"I was the one who cast the spell so, naturally, I would remember. It is a side effect of changing time," he explained. "The one who reorders time will always remember what he changed so that if time was reordered in a selfish or unnatural way, the spell caster would remember forever the wrong he or she did. You remember because you were in my arms and therefore inside the spell with me. I froze time for you so you and the baby wouldn't die, but I couldn't erase the memories as I worked the spell. I can erase them now if they bother you," he offered. 

Sarah shook her head. She could see how exhausted he was. He was in no condition to be casting more spells and truth be told she wanted her memories to remain intact. "No, I'd rather remember," she answered simply.

Jareth nodded. 

"So why are we here in my room and not in the Labyrinth?"

"I thought perhaps you would desire to pack some of your belongings and that you might like to say goodbye to your family before we go home."

Tear prickled Sarah's eyes. "I'm never going to see them again, am I?"

Jareth shook his head. "I'm afraid not. It would not be safe for you or our child to ever leave the Labyrinth. I will not ever allow you to leave." His tone took on a possessive quality. 

Sarah remembered that he had told her before that she couldn't leave the Labyrinth. She had accepted that but now being in her parent's house it suddenly seemed more difficult. She would never see her family again. She realized that she had always taken them for granted because they had always been around, even if none of them interacted directly. Now they would become a memory.

Tears filled her eyes. She'd never see Toby grow up. 

Jareth's heart ached in his chest at the tears in Sarah's eyes, but he didn't comfort her. He heard voices and he rose to his feet. "I will give you some time with your family and to pack and then I will return."

Sarah nodded numbly. The air grew cooler as Jareth disappeared. 

* * *

Robert Williams walked up the hallway stairs and painfully glanced into his daughter's empty room as he made his way to his own room. He froze in mid step as he saw the figure slumped over on the edge of the bed, hands covering the face and long dark hair framing the hands and face. 

He swallowed hard. 

"Sarah?"

Sarah's head jerked up at the sound of her name. Tears continued to stream down her face as she looked up and saw her father standing in the doorway. 

"Daddy?"

Her father was across the room in an instant and he drew Sarah into his arms. He held her tightly to him. 

Finally he drew back, though he still held her, and he looked into her face. "Is it really you?"

"Of course it is, Daddy." Sarah smiled through her tears. She didn't understand his emotional reaction. Her father was usually the calm one of the house and he rarely showed emotion. 

"Where have you been?"

Sarah frowned at his question. "I'm right here. Where I've always been."

Her father shook his head. "Did you hurt yourself? Did someone kidnap you? Do you not remember?"

"Dad, slow down. What are you talking about?" She was thoroughly confused. 

"You're acting as if you never left. As if you have been here all along." Robert took his daughters face into his hands and looked into her eyes.

"Sarah, you've been gone for nearly a year."

  



	34. Doubt and disbelief

  
My sincere apologies about the late chapter. Real life has been more and more demanding as of late and it has given me even less time to write. I am going to finish this story. I've worked too hard on it to let it go unfinished. The ending is still some chapters away as I have many things to work out. Thanks to everyone who has continued to write reviews and e-mail comments. A big thanks to those who have reviewed nearly every chapter. I have some dedicated readers and I thank you for that. 

Special thanks to my talented beta and friend, Scattered Logic. 

This chapter has been edited for ff.net. The full version is available at my website. 

Chapter 34: Doubt and disbelief

Sarah's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "Aa year?" she stuttered. 

Her father nodded and ran his fingers through her long silky hair. "Sarah, we were sick with worry."

Sarah glanced away from her father's eyes. "A year" she whispered to herself. How was that possible? She and Jareth had not even spent a year back in time. She looked up and noticed her father's worried expression. She sighed. "That was a quick year," she told him with a weak smile. 

"God, Sarah, where have you been?"

She opened her mouth and then snapped it shut. What was she going to tell him? That a fairytale enemy accidentally brought them back in time to the Revolutionary War? That they fell in love, got married and she was carrying his baby? She couldn't tell him that. 

"Robert, who are you talking to?"

Karen entered the room and her eyes widened in shock. "Sarah? Butwhere did you come from?"

Sarah sighed. "It's a really long story."

Sarah felt her father's hand rest on her shoulder. 

"I think you should tell us," he suggested. "We've done everything possible to find you with no luck and out of the blue you appear in your bedroom acting as if nothing happened. I think we deserve an explanation."

Sarah bit her lip and sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Robert frowned but squeezed Sarah's shoulder. "Of course we would."

Sarah took a deep breath. "Someone from my past showed up when I wasn't expecting them. Things happened that were beyond either of our control and I ended up far from home."

"What kind of things? Where were you and who was this person?" Karen pushed. 

"I" Sarah started but she couldn't say it. 

"We shouldn't push her," Robert told his wife. "Whatever she has been through must have been difficult."

Karen inspected Sarah as if she were inspecting a pound of meat at the supermarket. "She looks healthy to me. No scratches or bruises."

"Not all injuries are physical," Robert reminded Karen.

"You look well fed," Karen blurted out. "In fact you look as if you have been eating very well."

Sarah's hands immediately went to cradle her stomach. She was only 3 months and didn't show that much, but she had gained some weight. She gave a weary sigh. 

"I have been well fed, but I didn't gain weight because of food." She paused and then looked away. She cautiously glanced back at them. "I'm 3 months pregnant."

Robert and Karen went silent. Robert had turned white. "Sarah, you can't be serious. Were youraped?"

Sarah shook her head. "This baby was created with love," Sarah assured him. 

"With love? What could a child possibly know about love? You ran away with some boy that you were seeing, didn't you? You got pregnant and you've been hiding away with him," Karen accused.

Robert shot his wife an incredulous look. "That's a bit far fetched, Karen. All of her friends from school were questioned. None of them knew her whereabouts." Robert turned to his daughter. "Sarah, you're only 18 years old. You haven't even graduated high school and you expect to raise and support a baby?"

"The baby's father will support us," Sarah told him confidently.

"Oh, really?" Karen piped in. "I'm surprised that he's still around! More and more men these days desert their girlfriends when they find out they're pregnant."

"Who is the father, Sarah?" Robert's voice was stern. He wasn't taking the news of being a grandfather well at all. 

Sarah gritted her teeth and looked away. "You wouldn't believe me anyhow so why should I tell you?"

"I think you should tell us, Sarah. We deserve to know who fathered our future grandchild," Robert pushed.

"Fine," Sarah spat. "He's the Goblin King."

Her voice echoed through the room followed by Karen's laughter. 

"Oh, really, Sarah. The Goblin King? This is getting even better."

Robert got to his feet. "Sarah, don't make up stories. If someone got you pregnant just tell us. And for Pete's sake, if you were raped, please don't hide it from us. Someone should be arrested."

"I wasn't raped! You asked me to tell you about the father of my baby and I've told you!" Sarah's voice had begun to rise. 

"Sarah." Her father's voice took on a warning tone. The same tone he used on her when she was a child.

"Daddy, I'm telling you the truth. The Goblin King is the father of my baby. I'm going to be the Goblin Queen and our baby will be heir to the throne."

Karen put her hands on her hips and glanced at her husband. "Robert, I told you she was prone to lie and make up stories. But this takes the cake. The child has a serious problem differentiating what is real from what is fantasy."

"I'm not a child and I'm not lying!" Sarah shot back. Her temper was beginning to rise. Her eyes clouded with tears. They didn't believe her and she knew from the start that they wouldn't. So, why did it bother her so much?

"Oh, this is precious. The Drama Queen is going to cry for us. Or she's going to cry so her Goblin Prince can whisk her away from this awful place," Karen taunted. "Isn't that right, Sarah? He'll take you away from your wicked witch of a stepmother?"

Sarah gritted her teeth and attempted to keep her tears from falling. 

"Enough!" The masculine voice filled the room from every direction. A wind whipped around, drying Sarah's tears and making her heart soar. 

Robert and Karen looked at each other in confusion.

A man suddenly stood by the window. A cape whipped around him and settled obediently behind him as the wind died down. 

Sarah rushed toward him and he accepted her, his arms circling around her protectively. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Robert asked. 

"Isn't it obvious?" Karen asked. "This was staged, Robert. This has to be one of her weird friends dressed up in eccentric clothing," Karen told him.

Robert watched Sarah's reaction to the man, how she seemed so at peace in his arms. Then Robert looked him over. "This is the man who fathered your child? Sarah, are you crazy? He's got to be in his thirties and he's obviously some acting reject that has taken you under his wing. He's using you and can't possibly love you. You have to see that!" he blurted.

"Presuming to know what I feel for my wife is a dangerous thing," Jareth said coldly. 

Robert nearly choked. "W-wife?"

Jareth stroked Sarah's cheek and then her hair with his gloved fingers. "That is correct. My wife and my Queen," he purred.

"This is preposterous!" Karen shouted. 

Jareth turned to regard the woman. She was petite, fair-haired but fire burned in her eyes. 

"What is preposterous is your disbelief," Jareth said calmly. "Sarah told you the truth yet even now with me standing before you, you doubt her."

"Fairytales don't exist and they don't walk around in the everyday world. They certainly don't marry my daughter and create a child with her," Robert said firmly.

Jareth didn't reply with words. He merely ran his hands over Sarah, pulling her even closer to him. 

Robert glanced over Jareth again and his anger began to rise. This man was many years older than Sarah was and he'd obviously fed her some lines to get her into this bed. Robert's eyes narrowed. "Who the hell are you? Really."

Jareth smirked and tilted his head in a mock greeting. "Jareth, The Goblin King. But you may refer to me as Majesty or Sire."

"Like hell we will!" Robert shouted. "You're no King. You're some actor who's obviously suckered my daughter into your bed with promises of a grander future! I'll have you arrested for that! Maybe some jail time will teach you a lesson for meddling with young girls!"

Jareth's anger rose to a dangerous level. Pushing Sarah to one side, he whipped his cape back and drew a crystal sphere onto his fingertips. 

"Cheap magician's tricks." Robert told him. 

Jareth threw the crystal to the ground and the entire house began to shake. Things teetered to the ends of shelves and ultimately crashed and broke on the floor. He drew another crystal, which floated out the window and created a terrible storm. The rain poured down, lightning flashed brightly and thunder crashed so loudly that it hurt one's ears.

For a few moments, Robert and his wife looked terrified. 

Jareth made a gesture with his hand and the house stopped shaking and outside the storm cleared, revealing the stars and moon.

"I think not," Jareth answered simply. He drew Sarah to him once again, his hands roaming the flatness of her back before settling firmly on her waist.

"This is insane," Robert finally replied. "I must be insane. This can't possibly be trueyet." He glanced at Jareth again and he noticed things about the man that he had not noticed before. His eyebrows slanted at an odd angle, and strange markings sounded his eyes. What appeared to be make-up and a costume didn't appear to be so now. 

"It's not true," Karen spoke up. "I told you, this is one of Sarah's friends. He sneaked in through a window when we weren't paying attention and used illusion or something."

Robert looked at his wife and appeared doubtful. "Then how did he make the house shake and the storm outside?"

"Oh, Robert, don't be so gullible. He must have heard the storm approaching and used it to his advantage."

Jareth gave a weary sigh. One of his hands left Sarah's waist and he made another crystal appear on his fingertips. Two more joined the first and he began to twirl them. "Must I demonstrate who I am again? Most mortals are thick headed."

Robert shook his head and held up a hand. "No, that won't be necessary. I believe you are who you say you are."

Karen snorted. 

"Is it true that the child Sarah carries is yours?"

"That is correct and there will be many more in the future," Jareth boasted with twinkling eyes. 

"Jareth!" Sarah jabbed him playfully. 

Robert sat down on the edge of the bed before his legs gave out. This was way too much for him to handle. He looked up at Jareth with pleading eyes. "My daughter is only 18 years old. She's not old enough to raise a child or even be aa Queen." 

"You obviously do not know your daughter as well as you should," Jareth reprimanded. "Sarah is quite mature and surpasses many who are her age. She is no child."

"Of course she isn't to you! You lured her into your bed and gave her the false impression that she was an adult." 

"Daddy, please. Stop this. I'm not a child. We were married before I became pregnant and I love him."

Robert's eyes widened and then narrowed. "Do you, Sarah?"

"Of course she doesn't!" Karen injected. "He gave her attention like she wanted."

Robert frowned. "Is that why you love him, Sarah? Because he offered you something you wanted? Do you even know what love is?"

Sarah met her father's eyes with no hesitation. "I never did. Not until I met Jareth. He showed me what real love is which is more than what you and mom ever showed me! He makes me feel wanted, lets me know that I'm worth something. He protects me."

Robert didn't reply. 

"If he didn't love me and I didn't love him, I would not have married him." She nervously toyed with the two rings on her left hand and her father frowned at the sight of them. 

Robert sighed. "And how long were you in love before you married? A few weeks? Maybe a month?"

"What does it matter? I love him enough to want to spend the rest of my life with him. Isn't that good enough?"

"I know you, Sarah," Robert told her. "You live for the moment, but what happens when the moment ends? What then?"

"It will never end," Jareth added. "For as long as she is my wife, she will be loved and protected. Sarah will never doubt what I feel for her. She will have all that she desires and all that she deserves. In addition, she will live as my wife for many times over the usual number of years you mortals exist."

"Oh, many times over?" Robert asked sarcastically.

"Sarah will live much longer than you or any of your kind. Once in my realm, the magic will extend her life well beyond the longest recorded life of any mortal."

Sarah looked surprised at the news. Jareth had never told her that her life would be extended.

"In your realm? Which is where?" Robert crossed his arms over his chest.

Jareth's grin was predatory. "The Labyrinth, of course."

"A maze? She's going to live in a maze?" Karen asked. "That's her fairytale world? A maze?" The fair-haired woman laughed. 

Robert shook his head. "You're not taking my daughter away from me to live in some maze."

"You have no say in the matter," Jareth announced coldly. "Sarah has made her decision. Furthermore, the Labyrinth is much more than a maze."

Robert looked at his daughter. "Sarah, is it true what he's said? Are you going to go with him?"

Sarah nodded. "Daddy, I love him and to be with him, I have to live in his world. I can't ever come back."

"You have to be kidding."

Sarah shook her head. "I'm telling you the truth."

Robert moved forward to reach out to Sarah and Jareth drew her closer to him. His gesture was fierce and protective. 

"Sarah, I can't allow this to happen."

"I'm sorry, but I've made my decision, Daddy. I made it when I married Jareth." She suddenly gave a large yawn and looked surprised that she had done so. The events of the past few days as well as her pregnancy were starting to get to her. She quickly covered her mouth. 

"Sarah is tired," Jareth told her family. "She requires rest."

"I am tired," Sarah agreed. "We can talk again in the morning, Daddy. We can have breakfast and I can visit with Toby and we can act like adults about this." She stepped forward, leaving Jareth's embrace, and kissed her father's cheek. "Okay?"

Robert suddenly looked weary. He had not taken this well and he suddenly realized how much that must have hurt Sarah. She had been telling the truth and he had not believed her. He reached forward and stroked her face. "I'm sorry that I doubted youit just seems unreal."

She smiled. "I know. Get some rest and things might seem better in the morning."

Robert nodded and stood. He glanced harshly at Jareth. "You can sleep in the spare bedroom."

"I will sleep with my wife," Jareth said firmly.

Robert opened his mouth to protest, but snapped it shut with the withering look that Jareth shot him. "Fine, but nothing better happen in this room." He and Jareth eyed each other. Then he glanced at Sarah. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Daddy."

He left the room with Karen following. She looked smug at the idea of Sarah leaving for good.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Sarah saw Jareth's shoulders slump and he suddenly looked very tired. 

"You're exhausted and using more magic didn't help," she told him. 

"I could not let them believe that you were lying to them."

She shrugged, refusing to show him how much her father had hurt her. He had not believed her about Jareth and he had not seemed thrilled about the baby. She forced the depressing thoughts away and concentrated on Jareth. He was still holding her, his gloved fingers raking through her silky hair. 

"Jareth?"

"Yes?"

"How did we end up returning a year later than when we left?"

"I'm sorry that I did not warn you about the time difference. I was far too exhausted to concentrate on bringing us to the present at the correct time. I did not mean to make things worse with your family."

"It's all right. I think things can be settled in the morningI hope."

He didn't reply but instead buried his face into her hair and breathed in her scent. He held her like that for several minutes before releasing her. 

Sarah suddenly felt awkward standing with Jareth in her childish looking room, complete with teddy bears and pink frilly curtains. She glanced at the bed and frowned at how small it was. "Why don't you sleep on the bed and I'll get some blankets and sleep on the floor?" she offered.

"You will join me on the bed," he told her, his tone commanding. He snapped his fingers and they were both dressed in sleeping attire. Sarah in one of her nightgowns and Jareth in loose fitting pants and no shirt. 

Sarah saw that the gesture exhausted him further. 

Jareth reached for Sarah's hands and pulled her toward the bed with him. They settled on it together, the old thin mattress protesting the weight of two bodies. They faced each other as they lay on their sides. 

Jareth shifted and rose slightly on his elbows, looking into Sarah's eyes. He looked incredibly vulnerable. "I love you," he told her and he kissed her lips gently. 

She smiled as he drew back and ran her fingers through his long golden hair. "I love you, too."

Reaching forward, Jareth buried one hand into her hair and then stroked her face. "No matter what anyone tells you, I will always love you, protect you and provide for you and our children."

His words brought tears to Sarah's eyes and one fell and streamed down her cheek. Jareth leaned forward and kissed it away before he lowered to the bed and drew her to him once again. 

Sarah listened to his steady breathing and realized that exhaustion had finally taken its toll. Jareth was sleeping soundly. 

She smiled and then sighed. Tomorrow morning she would have to face her father and stepmother as well as say goodbye to Toby. She knew it would be difficult but it was something that she was going to have to face. She loved Jareth and was carrying his child. As difficult as it would be to leave her family, she would need to do it and move on. 

She suddenly had an idea and, cautiously, she slipped from the bed. Jareth shifted slightly in sleep but did not awaken. 

Sarah put on her nightgown and then dug through her closet. She found a canvas bag and then went to a drawer at her desk. She stopped when the drawer was halfway open as she noticed the abandoned theatre lines she'd left a year ago. It was only 6 months or so to her, but here it had sat for a year, untouched. 

She left it where it lay and opened the drawer fully. She pulled out 3 photo albums and placed them inside the canvas bag. While she could not ever visit her family again, she vowed never to forget them.

She moved around the room and retrieved more things she wanted to bring with her. A crystal unicorn that her mother had given her, some of her books and other photos as well as clothing. The bag was filled quickly and soon she filled another. 

After some time, all the things she wished to take with her were packed. Exhausted herself from the events of the day, her lovemaking with Jareth, and her pregnancy, she settled back on the bed with him and let sleep claim her as well. 

  



	35. An arduous farewell

My sincere apologies to everyone for a late and short chapter. Real life has been extremely busy as well as very good for me and it's left little time for writing. My hope is to be able to find more time to write in the near future. Rest assured that this story will be finished. Thank you to everyone who has been commenting. Please keep your thoughts coming. 

Special thanks to my beta and friend, Scattered Logic.

Chapter 35: An arduous farewell

The family that sat silently around the breakfast table looked very normal except for one figure. Dressed completely in black, with a high leather collared cape as well as pale skin, strange markings and spiky blond hair, he stuck out like a sore thumb. 

Everyone was silent, either contemplating the situation, afraid to speak first, or both. 

A three-year-old boy sat on the lap of his much older sister and toyed with the strands of her long dark hair.

Sarah gazed down and watched him. He had been thrilled to see her that morning and he had not left her side since. He was going to make it even harder for her to leave. She could feel Karen's eyes burning into her. Toby had not even acknowledged his parents. He was only interested in his older sister whom he had not seen in a year, but still clearly remembered. 

No one had touched their food. Pancakes, eggs and bacon sat growing cold on everyone's plates. 

"There must be another way" Robert said softly. He looked longingly at both Sarah and Jareth. 

Sarah could only imagine the night that he'd had. There were bags under his eyes and it was clear that he didn't sleep at all. His oldest child was going to leave forever and he couldn't accept it. 

Jareth regarded the man and felt pity for him. The loss of his daughter was obviously difficult for him to accept. 

Jareth felt Sarah's eyes upon him and he turned to look at her. There was hope in her eyes and Jareth silently cursed her for making this arduous. She knew there was no chance of staying. 

"I am sorry, but there is no other way," Jareth answered. 

Sarah stroked Toby's blond hair so that no one would see how badly her hands were shaking. 

"Could we still speak to her? Is there a way to call her or write to her?" her father asked.

Jareth shook his head. "It would not be safe for Sarah or the child."

"Why wouldn't it be safe? You're just afraid that she might choose to leave you and come live with her family!" Robert taunted. 

"We are her family now--I am her husband and she carries our child. She has made her decision and it is a pity that it does not include you," Jareth said coldly. "Leaving the Labyrinth would indeed prove dangerous for both her and the baby. Sarah knows that." He glanced at Sarah and she looked away, obviously fighting back tears.

"I want to know what would be dangerous for my daughter!" Robert's voice rose. 

"Daddy, please don't make this more difficult than it already is," Sarah pleaded.

Robert turned to face his daughter. "I want to know what could hurt you."

"Sarah is a Queen and therefore a ruler of a kingdom," Jareth spelled out. "Royalty always have enemies and the fact that she is human only complicates matters."

Robert jerked back and looked at Jareth strangely. "Well, of course she's human."

"Ah, but I am not and neither is the rest of the Underground."

Robert appeared flustered. "You're talking in riddles."

"I am Fae. My kind are immortal, magical and very powerful. The Fae see humans as inferior and treat them like animals."

"And you're one of these things that treat humans badly and you've married my daughter?" Robert appeared panicked. "Sarah, what were you thinking!? Did you realize this before you married him?"

"I am different than my kind," Jareth said firmly, before Sarah could reply. "While I am Fae, I am tainted in their eyes because I am a quarter human. My grandmother was human and my father was half-human," Jareth explained. "My grandfather saw the world differently and believed that people should be judged for their personality and good deeds in life and not for how much magic they possess or how long they live. I agree with his ways."

Robert seemed to have calmed down. "I see but what about the rest of your kind? They could hurt Sarah?"

"Not while she is within my realm. My kingdom is sealed off from the others with my magic as well as the Labyrinth's wild magic. That is how Sarah will remain safe. To leave the safety of the Labyrinth for even a moment, would be to risk death."

Robert's jaw dropped open. "There is no way in hell that I'm letting you walk out of here with my daughter."

Jareth grinned revealing his sharp teeth. "Who said anything about walking?"

"I can't allow this. Karen" He looked to his wife for support. She had been quiet. Far too quiet.

"Robert, she's married the man and is carrying his baby. There is not much that we can do," Karen shrugged. 

"I don't believe this! We're her parents, for God's sake! We have every right to try and stop her from leaving!"

"You're her parent. If you want her to stay then you find a way to stop her." Karen stood. 

Robert's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. "Karen, you can't be serious. You're going to walk away without even helping me try to keep her here?"

"Robert, she's your daughter. Whether she stays or goes doesn't matter to me." Karen started to leave the room, but Robert was out of his seat in a second. He grabbed his wife's hand viciously. 

"You don't care whether she stays or goes? What's that bullshit?" Robert was furious.

"Don't swear in front of Toby," Karen reprimanded. 

"You never loved her, did you?" Robert accused.

"She's not my child."

"But she is through marriage!"

"She's the flesh and blood of another woman. Marriage isn't enough to make me love her."

The room suddenly became deathly silent.

Sarah continued to stroke Toby's hair. She rocked him in her arms and fought to keep the tears from falling. Her stepmother had never loved her. Even though she had often thought that, she had never truly believed it. 

Robert stood in complete shock. 

Karen stepped back. "I'm sorry, Robert. You wanted the truth. There it is." She slipped from the room without another word.

Robert looked at Sarah. They both had tears in their eyes. "Sarah, all this time I thought that sheshe told me that she did"

"She lied," Sarah spat bitterly. "She lied so she could keep you wrapped around her finger." She looked to Jareth. He wore a mask of arrogance, but his eyes betrayed his true feelings. He felt a great deal of sympathy for her. 

A tear slipped down Sarah's cheek. She looked at Jareth. "I want to go home."

"You are home, Sarah," Her father told her. He sounded desperate. 

She shook her head. 

"Sarah, please don't do this. Don't leave us again," her father pleaded.

"Where Sawah go? Is she coming back?"

A few more tears streamed down Sarah's face at Toby's words. 

"Sarah is leaving us forever Toby. She's never coming back," Robert told him. 

Sarah put Toby down in the chair beside her and then stood, spinning to face her father. "Don't!" she cried out. "Don't use him as leverage. It's not going to work." She forced herself to calm down, showing how much she had matured. 

"I don't want to leave here feeling bitter." Sarah walked toward her father. 

Jareth watched them both. 

"I'm not a child anymore. You have to let me go. I made this decision. I love Jareth and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but what I don't want is for my family to not be able to accept my decisions. I know you want me to stay. I wish that I could stay, but I can't."

Robert pulled Sarah into his arms and began to cry. He composed himself quickly and pulled back, stroking Sarah's face with his hands. "You are my daughter, I love you and I want what is best for you. If this makes you happy then II have to accept that. As strange and as difficult as it all is."

Sarah's eyes brimmed with tears. "You love me?"

"God, Sarah, of course I do. I always have."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Tears began to stream down her cheeks. 

"I thought you knew And you know that I'm horrible with emotions," Robert offered lamely. 

Sarah hugged him tightly. She felt someone tugging at her pants and she saw that Toby wanted to join in. She picked him up and the three of them hugged each other. 

Sarah forced herself to step back a few moments later. The longer that she lingered, the harder it would be to leave. "We have to go now," she announced. 

Her father nodded with tears in his eyes. 

Sarah gave him one last hug and hugged Toby who looked very confused. "I love you, Toby." She told the child. 

"I wuv you, Sawah." 

Sarah smiled at the words and walked to Jareth who was standing quietly by the table. She stepped into his waiting arms. 

"You had better take care of my daughter and that baby, or else," Robert threatened. "Sarah loves you enough to leave everything that she knows."

Jareth gazed down at Sarah and gave the first real smile since coming to her parent's house. "I know," he whispered more to himself. Jareth looked at Robert and became serious. "She and the child will be protected, loved and taken care of. You have my word."

It took Robert a few moments to nod but he did. 

Jareth gathered Sarah into his arms. "Ready?"

She nodded slowly. She turned in his arms so that her back was pressed to his chest. With tears coursing down her face, she watched as her father and Toby disappeared from her eyes. Never to be seen in the flesh again.


	36. A note about UC Please READ

A Note about "Unexpected Consequences"

First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading this story. From those who have been reading since chapter one to new readers who have just hopped on board. Thank you all. 

Second, I'd like to let everyone know that "UC" is on hold until this fall. I have not outlined the ending of the story as well as I would like to. I plan to go over all my notes and work on an outline for the ending. I've worked hard on this story and I do not want to sell my readers or myself short by writing a lousy ending that was not well planned out. 

I do apologize for the delay and I hope that you will hang around to read the end of the story. 

Many thanks for you support and patience. 

Corrie~

Cormak3032


End file.
